My way to be a hero
by The Swordslinger
Summary: REBOOTED: Check out Will to be a hero and chapter 16 and 17 for info. When Izuku loses his chance to talk to his hero, he finds a different way to become stronger not with Quirks or tricks, but with his own skill and strength. Pairing: Izuku x Tsuyu. Warning: incredibly silly and edgey. Formerly titled "Pride of a loser"
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

It's been established how I like to improve myself with every story I get out. On that note, lower your pitchforks and torches, I'll just try to do my best here.

Special thanks to Element-OverLord for helping me with a part of this story. Hope you enjoy it.

 **XXXXXX**

It was a cold night. Crickets were chirping, flowers were resting, and kids like Izuku Midoriya still had big dreams. Quirkless, that's what he was. With no Quirk he couldn't be a hero. A Quirk was what differentiated a normal man from heroes. No matter what people said, no normal human could replicate or outdo what people with Quirks did. And yet, his day had proven him wrong.

All Might, the legendary hero, was there in a roof, looking ready for take-off while Izuku just froze, trying to say something, to say anything…

Fate changed, and his words died in his throat, "Can I…" he tried to get more out, but he was gone. All Might had left.

"Well then, my boy, have a nice day!" were the great hero's words before he jumped off into the distance.

Paralyzed at his chance leaving, the boy fell to his knees, shutting his eyes tightly. "I… I guess I was asking for too much, huh?"

Gathering what he needed, he left the rooftop where he had talked with his hero, and passed by an alley… with very angry gangsters, "The fuck you looking at?!"

You know that feeling when your bladder readies your urine but you know you can hold it in for an hour? Just that shout alone caused Izuku to feel that when seeing guns and knives from the corner of his eye. The boy quickly hid behind a trash can and, after arming himself with all the courage he could muster, dared to peek out. Yep, definitely angry gangsters, all of them clad in very expensive suits surrounding… a tall man.

Calling the man tall was perhaps selling it short, pun unintended. Standing well over eight foot tall, he looked nothing like the average Japanese man. His hair was messy, brown, and pulled back, like a mane of feathers. Skinny limbs made him look like a walking stick, he was rather scrawny but didn't look out of shape, more like he was built that way. Last but not least he had piercing gray eyes set in some sort of permanent glare.

Looking directly at the man's eyes had the gangsters raise their weapons. Izuku looked closer, seeing he was perhaps in his late thirties with an unshaven grizzled face, and worn out clothes. His outfit consisted of a large green jacket worn fully open over his shoulders like a cape, a white button up shirt, gray slacks, and wooden sandals.

When the man turned to face the gangsters the boy saw something even more eerie, he had no right arm. The right side of his jacket covered the side of his body that missed an entire limb. And on his left hip, attached to his belt, was a long wooden stick with his only hand resting on top of it. No, it was no walking stick. The straight cane-like shape and a line on the handle said it was a sword.

"Huh, did I look funny at you, finely dressed gentleman?" the man asked in a very passive tone while rubbing his unkempt facial hair. "I'm only passing by and want no trouble. I swear, I'll just-"

"Shut it, asshole!" one of the gangsters shouted before shooting his fist forward, his arm stretching into a long octopus tentacle that lashed at the man's face just like a whip, "You've been waltzing around our turf long enough! Do you know what family owns this place?! Have you a death wish or something to deal with yakuza like us?!"

Blood dripped down the right corner of the man's mouth, but he simply used his thumb to wipe it away, "That wasn't kind of you, sir." He said calmly.

Izuku covered his mouth to avoid screaming in fear when the yakuza's limbs turned into eight tentacles, each holding a knife, "Shut up, this place is ours! If you walk here with a weapon without our approval, we wi-"

"Shut your trap!" the man snapped, putting his wooden sandal on the Quirk using thug's face, "I was just having a nice nap here and you punks just try to kick the shit out of me! I may be a hobo, alright, but I can still kick your shit in without a Quirk!"

"What?!" both Izuku and the yakuza asked in shock, though the boy managed to catalogue the odd octopus based Quirk in his notebook.

The man pulled out his sword in a flash, a straight-bladed katana with no guard that he held with ease. "You punks can claim to be as hot as you want with your Quirks, but back in the day when yakuza still walked proudly it wasn't talent what made them stand tall."

One of the yakuza smirked, bringing a bun to his face before pulling the trigger… showing it was a lighter, "Ya think we'll let yer ass off easy, dumbass?! Let me show you my Quirk, then! Gas breath!" he inhaled before blowing an invisible, odorless gas from his mouth. The instant it hit the flame, Izuku watched how the gangster turned himself into a human flamethrower.

Rather than being intimidated, the lanky man twirled his sword in his only hand. Mesmerized by his actions, Izuku watched and then felt his jaw drop when the blade spun around at great speeds, stopping the flames! And then, with a flick of his wrist, the man shoved the flames aside, letting them collide with the wall… and leaving a flaming picture on it of the swordsman's face, laughing.

With another flick, the man forced his blade to cool off while the gangsters trembled at what they just saw him do, "W-What kind of Quirk is that?!"

Snorting, the man replied, "No Quirk, pansies… Just skill."

When he gave a step forward the yakuza gave one back, trying to look at him in the eye. Due to his intimidating size and what they just saw him due, they could feel their fear crawling up their spine like cold ants. He gave another step, his sandals causing a sort of "clip, clop" sound as he moved closer. The gangsters readied themselves yet again… and he swung his blade once, just once.

To Izuku it was like he had just moved his arm to the side, but what happened couldn't be possible. Gales of wind appeared around the men, like gashes in the air itself. Weapons flew off their hands, the gangsters fell down, and large gashes appeared on their suits, but no blood was drawn. They fell down, hard, and half-conscious.

"How did… Didn't he just cut us?!" one of the gangsters exclaimed while checking his chest for any visible wounds.

The man sheathed his sword calmly, "I used the dull side of my sword. Next time you want to pick a fight, it'll be the edge." The narrowed look he gave the yakuza had them bolt to their feet, running off, "Tch… Buncha pansies. Now that everyone's got those Quirks it's like they think they got it easy…"

After his little rant the man spat on the ground and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of sake he started chugging down. Once he finished the freckled boy was surprised he wasn't dizzy or that he showed any signs of having emptied a full bottle, not even slightly red cheeks. But just as the man threw the bottle on a garbage dump with the loud sound of it breaking, both he and Izuku heard a voice.

"Thank you…" said an elderly woman behind the man. "Had you not showed up, those men would have forced me to give everything in my business to them…"

The man waved dismissively, "Don't even worry…" he sat down on some folded cardboard with his right leg bent close to his chest and his left stretched, almost like a beggar, "You gave me food even if I didn't ask for it, lady. I'm not that much of a bastard to let pansies like them get away with shoving someone like you around."

She smiled, "I'll bring some leftovers for you then, dearie…. And thank you."

"Samurai…" the man turned to see Izuku stared at him, "Y-You're a samurai, aren't you?! I never thought I'd see one in this day and age. Well, you're more like a ronin given the fact you don't seem to work for anyone, yet you still behaved…" and so, Izuku started mumbling at light speed.

"Hey, kid… kid…?" the man started, getting no response but more mumbling, until… "Shut it!" the man yelled, getting Izuku to keep his lips tightly sealed, "What're you doing, looking at a fight between gangsters? If you get killed as young as you are then yer mommy will probably cry her pretty eyes off."

"S-Sorry, but you… you don't have a Quirk, right?" the boy asked, looking at him with a wide smile, "How do you… How did you become that strong without a Quirk? Please, tell me, where did you learn to be like that?! If someone like you can be a hero without a Q-"

"Hero, me?" the man asked, looking genuinely confused as he pointed to his face with a single finger. When Izuku nodded with a big smile the resulting burst of laughter from the man stopped the boy's grinning, "Me?! Ahahahaha! Are you for real kid?! Didn't you hear what I said to those punks? I'm no hero! I'm, or rather I was a yakuza."

Now that he mentioned it, if his clothes weren't so old he'd look the part, "But you kept that lady safe."

"Only because she fed me. Being in thighs? Not my thing." The man waved off, leaning his back on the wall, "Besides… When you use a sword, you don't get strong the kind way..." he looked at the boy before moving his jacket to the side, showing his right arm had been cut from the shoulder, "The only way to get strong with a sword is to kill or be killed, and I was no hero even before I learned to use one."

Izuku looked down, "But, with all that strength, you could-"

"Didn't you hear me, kid? Working as a hero ain't my thing." The man said before pulling out another bottle of sake, yanking the cork off with his teeth before spitting it off, "Besides, saving people who'd thank you one time and then forget you when you die? Having to save those that only see you as a lapdog to solve their problems? Doing all of that to show off and get money? Now, that is-"

"You never know unless you try!" the boy snapped, stopping the man from drinking, "I always dreamed of being a hero, even if I was born without a Quirk! And here you are, with no Quirk, but you act like the world is bleak with no hope! You want a reality check?! You just gave up too damn easy! I can see it, you just want to give up and remain where you are instead of trying! But now that I see what can be done, I will do something about it! I don't know where, but I'll find a way to learn to be a hero without a Quirk! I'll make my own way to be a hero."

With his heartbeat racing a hundred miles per hour, the boy left with tears threatening to burst from his eyes while the man just stared at him go.

After a quick glance at his still full bottle, the man threw it to the floor, not even caring if it broke.

It didn't take long for Izuku's day to escalate. The villain he met had not only gotten free because of his own foolishness but it had taken a hostage. Someone whose eyes pleaded for help. It was all it took for Izuku to run to save his friend in his time of need, to do what no other hero was.

However, there were times even the most unlikely of people could decide to be heroes.

"Dumb kid…"

"Huh?! Who are you?!" the sludge monster shouted at the newcomer.

The man sighed, ruffling his feathery hair, "Name's Akito Fujimoto, former yakuza…" he said while unsheathing his sword, "…and someone who needs to stop whining before a dumb kid tells me how full of shit I am."

Izuku gasped at the swordsman's arrival, while the liquid villain laughed, "A sword?! Couldn't you have chosen-" his words died in his throat when the man swung his sword. Large gashes appeared on the villain's body, setting both children free.

"Don't underestimate a true swordsman!" the man shouted as he brought up his sword and swung it down, splitting the villain in half and also getting one of his eyes.

Everyone was shocked at the brutality of the lanky man while the villain screamed at the loss of his eyeball, "Y-You bastard! My eye! My fucking eye!"

Sheathing his sword, the man turned to the heroes, "What're you waiting for, an invitation?! Kick this guy's ass!"

"You need not tell us twice, for I am here!" shouted a familiar deep voice, surprising everyone when the greatest hero of all stepped forward and with a single punch caused the villain's liquid body to rain down.

Izuku sighed in relief when everything was over… but his expression turned into shock when all the heroes turned to the swordsman, "Can it be…?" one of them whispered in surprise.

Keeping his only hand on his sword's handle, the swordsman gave the heroes a tired one-eyed look, keeping his other eye shut, "I don't suppose you'll let me through, huh?"

All Might stepped forward, and actually had to look up at the lanky sword wielder, "If your name is Akito Fujimoto, you're the yakuza who fought and defeated a hundred villain gangsters without a Quirk. You defeated them for your honor as a swordsman and earned the title of the Steel Demon. You are the stuff of legends in the underground, and not for reasons I want to discuss."

Placing his only hand on the stump on his right shoulder, the man replied, "I'm no longer in that life. I've paid the devil his due, and as far as I recall the police dropped the charges."

"In that you're right…" All Might admitted, "I shall let you go since you helped those two boys before I, and because of who you fought for back in your old days."

Bowing deeply to the hero, Akito turned around and spoke, "This is why I can't be a hero… too much drama."

Izuku just watched him walk, but not before the man handed him something, "Ah, my notebook!"

"You dropped it when facing that ball of filth, so don't lose it, dumb kid." The man said while rubbing his facial hair with a tired look.

That had happened earlier in the day, and while Izuku got scolded for his actions, with people telling him how foolish he was, he also found something. In his notebook there was a slip of paper sticking out. After observing it in detail, he had to make a choice. He looked at his own face in the mirror after he prepared himself, giving his reflection a determined nod before slowly and silently leaving his home.

A good walk later and he was at a park near where he met All Might and Akito. And there, seated on a bench with his right foot pulled up on the seat, was the grizzled swordsman, "Fujimoto-san…" he shook, "Why did you call me here for? After everything that happened, everything you said, you-"

"You talk too much!" the man growled, smacking the boy on the head with his sheathed sword.

"S-Sorry… I know I tend to ramble…" Izuku was about to whine but sucked it up.

He waited for Izuku to properly rub his pained head before speaking again, "You wanted to learn how to use a sword, didn't you?" he kicked a random stick from the ground towards Izuku, who caught it, "Congratulations, you got the most selfish hardass in this world to be your sensei."

"F-Fujimoto-san!" Izuku exclaimed with a large grin.

"Fujimoto-sensei!" the man corrected, barking the proper way to address him.

"S-Sorry, Fujimoto-sensei!" Izuku stood straight before bowing deeply, and then straightened his back to look the man in the eye, "Sensei… Why? What made you change your mind?"

Grabbing his neck to crack a few joints in place, the swordsman replied, "Because you didn't pity me."

"Huh?" was all the kid could reply.

The tall swordsman explained himself, "Rather than look at me like a cripple, you told me that I was being a miserable bastard. And instead of agreeing with what I said and leaving me to rot, you just said something that I should have told myself more…" he held his still sheathed sword up, using it like a stick, "To make your own path to be a hero… That's how I know that you can be a hero."

With his knees trembling, Izuku fell to the ground after hearing such words. His tears couldn't stop. The tall swordsman waited for him to cry as much as he wanted, having figured he had a lot in his chest.

Once he was done and wiped his tears, Izuku beamed, "Then please allow me to introduce myself! I'm Izuku Midoriya! Please take care of me, Fujimoto-sensei!"

Hefting his sheathed sword on his shoulder, the man grinned, "Who said I'd be gentle?" that caused cold sweat to run down Izuku's face, "After all the shit you told me before there's no way I'm making it easy for you! If I am stuck with you as my only disciple, I'll make sure you surpass me or die trying!"

Rather than letting his fear keep going, Izuku put on a brave face as he declared loudly, "Yes, Fujimoto-sensei!"

Smiling, the former gangster spoke, "We shall meet tomorrow at dawn, and bring that sword."

"You mean this stick?" Izuku questioned.

"No, the one in your pants. Of course the stick!" Akito replied in a snarky manner, "If you want to learn how to use a sword, you must understand how fragile a blade really is. You need to understand how it works, and to do so that stick will be your sword. You'll take care of it, love it, even sleep with it in your arms to understand how a blade works. Anyway, we shall meet at…"

The next morning not only did Izuku arrive at a large beach covered entirely in trash, clad in his track suit, but found his new sensei and… "A-A-A-A-A-"

"Out with it already!" his sensei snapped.

Behind the dirty yakuza a certain man chuckled, "It's alright, I've gotten used to a few fans acting that way."

"All Might?! You know All Might, sensei?!" Izuku asked.

The man scoffed, "Not because I wanted to, but he's the only guy I know that can teach you how to strengthen your body while I teach you how to use a sword."

"Worry not, my boy, I won't put your sensei behind bars. After all, he does deserve to be out of jail." All Might said.

Sighing tiredly, the gangster pulled out a bottle of sake, "This is just the start, kid. Don't expect us to go lightly on you. You're not learning to subdue people, when you use a blade you're striking to harm them."

He was about to enjoy a large gulp, but All Might stopped him with his hand between the swordsman's lips and the bottle, "With my help you should do well in understanding your body's limits."

"Ugh… Yeah, you can't just run out of breath with three swings, so that's why I asked this guy the favor." The swordsman said before walking away and enjoying his drink.

With that, Izuku started to train his body as soon as possible.

And watching him were a hero and a former yakuza, making him question how weirder his life could get.

With the two mentors things were different, All Might broke the silence. "Taking a student. I never expected you to want to help a hero."

"I still don't want to." The gray eyed man said, "That kid's just too clingy to his dream. If he has to fight for it, he better give it more than his all. Otherwise he may end like me."

As he drank again more booze, the muscular hero spoke, "You are still a hero, at least to me. If it weren't for you, a man who had no reason to help me, I don't know how I'd have ended."

Sighing tiredly, the swordsman put aside his bottle, "Forget it. You got the police to let me free from what I was getting myself into… I couldn't have done it at a better time. My boss was suicidal, everyone in my clan were selfish assholes, and I had no reason to fight for any of them. You, though… You're that kid's hero. Losing an arm to that bastard wasn't that much of an issue after what I walked into."

"Recovery Girl herself said the damage that attack would have caused me is beyond compare. You are a greater man than you think you are." All Might said.

Smiling softly, the sword master threw away his empty bottle, "And that kid's dumber than he realizes he is, but he's the one to tell me what kind of kick in the ass I needed. Perhaps I can be of use once again."

The tall blond hero smiled, "When he graduates from UA he could be the one to inherit more."

Akito raised an eyebrow in question, but decided to shrug it off and grab another bottle.

Time passed, and in the first few weeks Izuku had to learn how to hold a sword while sparring with Akito. The results ended with him kissing the sand before getting back up with gritted teeth and bruises, "Come on, kid! Don't just swing that thing around! It's meant to be a part of you. Unless you feel every fiber of it through your fingers, you won't get to know what it can do in your hands!"

And with an upward strike Izuku was sent flying to land flat on his back. The second week came and they rigorously trained in how to use a sword. By that time Izuku was confused as to why he felt comfortable sleeping while hugging his pretend-sword. The third week was all about counters without letting his weapon break. The fourth did focus on attacks but the boy was on the receiving end of them.

That concluded the first month, and the second month started… "W-What?!" Izuku gasped when his sensei handed him a simple blade. It had no guard, no handle, it was just the blade and the piece of metal the handle, "How am I supposed to train with this thing? It's just a slab of sharp metal."

"Who said anything about training?" Akito said while unsheathing his sword. "This is a fight."

Izuku gulped and tried to hold the blade he was handed in both hands. That night his mother nearly fainted when the boy appeared covered in bandages and limping. When questioned about what happened, he said he was taking his training to be a hero seriously. The poor woman fainted again, but couldn't do anything to change his mind. That week was Hell on Earth for him.

The next one… "S-Sensei…" the boy panted while swinging a log up and down like it was a sword, and it was a big log, about the size of his body. His fingers had blisters over their blisters, and he could feel the skin of his palms peeling, "Aren't I supposed to understand how frail a blade can be with a stick?"

"We'll get back to that sooner or later, for now your muscles must know what it's like to swing a sword." He threw an empty bottle in the air before swinging out his blade in a flash. Izuku watched in amazement how the booze container was split clean in half, "If your body doesn't understand how to swing a blade with all it has, you'll just be a sloppy monkey with a stick."

"A-Alright!" Izuku said, swinging harder than before, ignoring the pain his hands were on.

Spars became more merciless, training always developed into more hellish sessions, and every technique he learned demanded absolute perfection, as did his sensei, "You're always welcome to give up and run, kid. That All Might may want you to clean this beach, but I ain't that nice. If a swordsman teaches another is to see that bastard surpass him. The moment you hold a blade you thank me by becoming stronger than me."

"Yes, sensei!" the boy said in the middle of a spar, putting both his sword against Akito's in a stalemate. He spun around, making sure his blade kept the man's at bay before bringing it up to try to strike his right side.

However, it only got his face a nice introduction to his sensei's sword's wooden pummel, "Naïve! Never think an opponent will be kind enough to let their guard down!"

Holding a bloody nose, Izuku nonetheless got up and held his sword singlehandedly. "Again, please! That time… I was slow, so let me try again!" Grinning, his sensei obliged him.

And then, after the first five months had passed, Akito took him to a dark alley, through a door to a large and bizarre shop.

"This is…" Izuku said, running his hand over a sword on display, "Whoever made this must be a great blacksmith."

"A sword is an extension of the swordsman, kid." Akito said as he walked in after hunching under the doorframe, "This is where I got my own sword. The man here is the one to say what blade fits you best. Blacksmiths like him are one of a kind, so do mind your manners."

"I could say the same to you…" spoke a bald elderly man in a blue kimono and a long white goatee. Small squinted eyes examined the two, "Ah, it's been a while, Fujimoto… I see you still hold your sword closely."

"Master Utahoshi…" the tall man said, bowing in respect, "It's good to see you, even after so much time."

The man nodded, rubbing his beard, "I trust you didn't come here to ask me to repair the blade. Hmm…" he looked at the small boy, "My, my… a young swordsman."

"You can tell?" Izuku asked in awe.

"The way your shoulders' muscles are built say so, as do your hands, boy." He motioned to the heavily scarred palms Izuku gained from the intense training, "Let me see your palms closer…" Izuku did as told, letting the man's eyes examine every inch, "Strong yet intelligent, strategic and quite resourceful… Yes… These are hands I've wished to see. If you desire a sword, come by in five months. I'll craft the perfect one for you."

A bright grin spread on the boy's face as he bowed to the man, "Thank you so much, Master!"

The elder chuckled, "He's a good one. Fujimoto, you did well in teaching this boy. That willpower is nothing to sneeze at."

"Trust me, master, I know." The man said.

XXXXXX

Once again, time continued to flow forward, and Izuku had finally made it…

"This is… it…" he smiled, but many other hopeful candidates took their time to look at him. Gone were the noodle limbs, for his body had gained quite some muscle. Another thing he had gained were proud battle scars. Currently the bridge of his nose had a band aid over it, covering a small but deep cut, while his hands were covered in scar tissue. And last but not least, everyone and their mother could tell the boy was armed.

On his left hip was a simple looking sword. It had a black-laced handle, a round steel guard, featureless pummel, and a black wooden sheath. It didn't look like much, but the way he carried it without a single dangling sound. He was expecting a lot of things, some changes in his life, some madness to greet him. He did find something insane at the door, his sensei.

"So… All Might told me you cleaned the entire beach." Akito said as he leaned on the entrance.

Izuku nodded, "If I want to be a hero, I got to give to push myself forward beyond any limits."

"Then let me say this as your teacher…" Akito started, "You… were nothing but a pain in my ass, and I'm glad I got rid of you."

The boy's jaw nearly hit the floor, "H-How heartless! You're cruel, cold!"

"Hah, told you there was a reason I was no hero." The man said with a smirk before, to Izuku's surprise, patting the boy's head, "But I also know you're tougher than you let on. So go in and show them what a guy with no Quirk can do, kid. If you bleed for your dream, you have the right to grasp it when it's in front of your nose."

With that he left, his sandals still making little noise as he did so. Izuku was about to nod before a thought went through his mind, a ridiculous idea which he knew that his sensei would immediately shut down and probably went against what he learned… but even so…

"Sensei!" He quickly called to the retreating man, whom glanced back curiously before the young man continued, "Please fight me!"

"The Hell?"

Upon seeing Akito's eyes widen, he continued before the swordsman could say anything else, "I mean not right now! W-What I mean is that once I graduate from this academy, and become a real hero, I would like to fight you yet again… but not as master and student, but as equals! Please sensei!" Izuku finished while bowing down, nervous as he didn't hear anything before…

"Pft! He… he he he… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Akito, much to his young disciple's disbelief before he said, "Normally I would smack ya right now until you went back home to your mom, y'know?" That made Izuku freeze up in fear before Akito's grin became warmer, like a parent being proud of his child as he said, "But now… don't make me regret waiting so long for nothing, future hero…"

"Yes, sensei!" Cried out Izuku as they smiled determined at each other before Akito turned around and walked away until the young boy couldn't hear him anymore.

"Dumb kid… don't say such sappy stuff…" the man said while wiping his eyes with his thumb.

"Heh, you always had a heart." Said a familiar overly muscular blond man when the alcoholic sword master walked into a corner.

"Piss off." The swordsman told All Might.

The grinning hero chuckled, "Fujimoto my man, even you can see that boy is no ordinary hero. To choose to fight without a Quirk by going through your training, you know he'll keep his promise and beat you."

"Wouldn't want it to be any other way." The homeless swordsman said.

"That is why, I want to thank you." The hero's words surprised man, "A boy like him becoming a hero without a Quirk, through his own effort, fighting against great enemies has been unheard of. Yet you, a man who used to despise heroes, decided to make him one. Whether it was for his dream of something from your personal agenda doesn't matter. You gave someone a chance to show everyone what determination can do."

With a small smile, the hobo left.

At the exam things were a different story.

Izuku trembled from head to toes as he and many other candidates were before the entrance to the fake city the exam would take place. He was in his tracksuit and busy tying his sword to his hip. While he did so a couple of candidates stole a few glances at the armed teen. Some kept their distance, some inched closely but not too much to the boy they'd never assume was a swordsman if not for the scars in his hands.

And then, Present Mic called for everyone to get ready at the entrance. Izuku immediately gripped his sword with his right hand, his left steadying the sheath as he looked at the place where his test would take place.

"Hey you!" the radio host-like hero shouted, "It's only now that I notice this but… Why are you bringing a weapon to this test?!"

Everyone's attention was on the boy, who begun sweating up a storm, "S-Sorry, but this is the only way I can fight!" he bowed apologetically.

Mic just grinned, "In that case, I shall allow you to fight! Many heroes have needed a catalyst or method of using their Quirk, and some can create their own weapons! Just know, in UA we expect you to respond to any crisis with and without weapons!"

"I understand, sorry!" the boy said, bowing again, and when Present Mic was about to speak yet again, Izuku spoke louder, "But! But… No matter what, I won't lose this sword! No matter what happens, I won't let it out of my sight! Because I want to be a hero with my own strength, and this blade is a part of me!"

The hero smiled, "Very well! Let us see what you and everyone can do! Ladies and gentlemen, it's… Game time!"

With that, everyone rushed into the city, ready to take the challenge face on. Izuku's hands moved on instinct, and he soon rushed head first with both hands on his sword, the blade at his side.

It didn't take time for him to find his first adversary, a simple robot with three legs aiming right at him. Yet, rather than freeze or run away, Izuku gave a long step forward, spun around his body, and swung his blade.

"No… way…" Present Mic gasped, pulling up his glasses at what he saw.

In one clean cut, Izuku had split the robot in two with a smile on his face. Sparks flew as both halves fell opposite from the other, cables, steel, and many parts cut like they were hot butter.

With a sigh, Izuku kept moving, "I'll be a hero with my own strength!"

With that declaration and sword in hand, the young boy moved forward.

XXXXXX

And that's my rap!

Love it or hate it, I just felt compelled.

The idea of My Hero Academia is great and so well executed I don't think I could add anything to it. So, why make this? Well, I had an odd kick for samurais using only one arm for battle thanks to a comic I saw of Xenoblade Chronicles… The rest came from a mixture of Zoro and Shanks from One Piece, Baiken from Guilty Gear, and Qrow from RWBY to create Akito Fujimoto.

Basically, yes, it's self-indulging and I do feel ashamed about it, but I had fun so I'll take any complains you want to throw at me so long as they're constructive criticism and not just blind hatred.

Backstory wise, Akito was a yakuza, but his clan went too power hungry and had him fight at the wrong time and the wrong place, or the right place and right time given who he faced. In the middle of that battle he gave his arm for All Might, saving him from losing most of his vital functions and turning into a stickman. This of course left him bitter and useless to his clan, so he became a hobo samurai.

But of course, since Izuku is… well, Izuku, it was only a matter of time before the kid's spirit rubbed on him and he wanted to do something for the kid.

 **Author's note** : I got an angry review about me not making Izuku cut anyone with a sword, saying that him not slicing and dicing enemies makes him weaker. See, my initial thoughts when reading My Hero Academia is that the heroes frown on killing villains, at least that was my impression, so I went along with it. Besides, Izuku's the nicest guy around, you don't think he'd just cut down anyone in half like that, do you?

But then I realized what chapter they were ranting on, chapter 4, the fight with Katsuki. Guys, Katsuki is a fellow classmate, I can't have Izuku just cut him to pieces! In the future some villains will force him to do so, all right, but a fellow hero, even one as questionable as Katsuki, is not someone that Izuku would just slice and dice to get the blood flowing out. As for villains, I went with the Ruroni Kenshin route so far.

You see, I am going by my assumptions on canon that Izuku is a guy that wants to be the hero that helps others, not harm them. When he tried to punch Noumu he actually didn't want to kill the thing. And even when he faced that muscle freak that killed two heroes, I didn't see him thinking he should kill the guy for his actions. To me Izuku is the hero who uses a sword to protect, not to draw blood unless it's needed.

Trust me, when dealing with irredeemable guys like that, Izuku will have to get serious and start slicing, but for the mast part just settle for him breaking bones like in chapter 7. Sure, breaking bones hurts like all Hell, but he was fighting villains trying to harm him. I'll make it a point that when it comes to true evil, the kind of villains that would never change, that Izuku will make his sword stops them one way or another.

Either way, I hope you guys had fun.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

It felt cheap leaving you with a chapter that has an OC on every scene, so I made this.

Thanks again to Element-OverLord, now known as Danmaku-OverLord, for his help.

 **XXXXXX**

"A blade's a swordsman's soul, it's frail, it moves with his every breath. That is why, to keep it still and cut through, one must know- oh dammit!"

As he mumbled on, Izuku charged a nearby two-point robot, sword sheathed. Each multi-barreled limb was spinning before it took aim towards the curly haired boy. Rather than being fazed, and with his heart beating madly against his chest, the freckled boy took in a deep intake of air and observed the way it moved. Taking a lower stance by spreading his legs and keeping his body near the ground, Izuku attacked.

With his right hand gripping the handle and his left clenching the sheath to make sure it didn't move, the boy sprang up when he got close enough. Once again, the judges and other Quirk using heroes watched in awe how steel cut through steel. Even more impressive was how the boy's arms moved, swinging his sword to one side to wipe off any residues in the sword before sheathing it again and charging forward.

All Might couldn't help but smirk, "Limitations are what always pushed you down, Midoriya my boy. It's time you surpass them!"

However, the boy had only taken out two targets and time was running out. He knew, deep down, that if he got nervous, if he lost his momentum, he'd lose. A battle wasn't settled by the end with a final blow, it was always settled by what built up to that one blow. One's training, one's past, one's dreams. If the person didn't use then to fuel up their drive, they were as good as dead.

"I must focus." he inhaled some air to clear his mind, exhaling slowly, "If I don't keep my mind focus-"

"Ah, you!" said a tall, muscular boy with glasses and black well-groomed hair. Izuku remembered him as the boy that scolded him for mumbling when Present Mic started to explain the rules, and he looked surprised, "You're the mumbling boy that distracted everyone at the start. Why aren't you using your Quirk, or is that related to your blade?"

Izuku stopped near the boy, noticing the tubes on his legs that looked like some sort of pipes from a motorized vehicle, "Oh… I don't have one…" the meek boy said, feeling pretty self-conscious when seeing the taller teen kicking a robot with such speed and force its head fell off.

The boy gasped, "Wait, you don't have one?! How could UA allow someone like you to-" he paused when seeing the boy's thumb move, pushing the handguard to get the blade out of the sheath.

One hand pulled out the blade, and soon both hands gripped the handle tightly over his head before swiftly lowering it by the taller teen's side. Said black haired boy spun around to see one of the robots had been about to punch him from the side, but it was missing its right arm. With gritted teeth, the well-groomed lad spun around and kicked the automaton straight in the torso, snapping it in half.

"Sorry, I kind of acted on instinct!" Izuku said, still feeling nervous and slightly intimidated by the serious boy, so to avoid getting him madder he tried to move on, "I didn't mean to ignore you but my body just moved on its own. Anyway, please, be careful!" he said with a bow before running off, waving at the teen, "Oh, and good luck!"

After watching that, the other teen moved up his glasses, "Those eyes, for a moment his eyes weren't like the ones I saw before this exam." he shook his head when hearing Present Mic telling everyone how much time they had left.

With his eyes set on his goal of becoming a hero, Izuku couldn't relax and think that one point would help him. In this situation he needed to see something beyond a score. As a swordsman he had to see how much he had grown. It was time for him to fully comprehend how good his swordplay was with everything he learned. Carrying his dreams on his back, he had to push himself further beyond his limits!

Drawing out his sword with both hands, the boy charged forward, seeing many students fighting in one of the fake streets. Powerful Quirks, resourceful Quirks, and bizarre Quirks. It didn't matter where he looked at, every single person around him had powers that made their battles easier. However, what he had wasn't power, it was strength and skill, and he'd use everything he had to win!

"Calm down and feel every fiber of your sword and its steel." He said to himself while closing his eyes, taking another deep breath and focusing on how the air seemed to flow through his body.

His muscles ached in recollection of his training, his mind felt like his body was moving in the middle of battle, and yet he kept still. Slowly but surely, his body started to calm down, his heartbeat became evened, and his mind clearer. Then he sensed it, one step, two steps, and a third one, all closing in on him. Spinning around on his heels, he was met with two robots and a girl, and thus he raised his blade.

While the girl dashed back past him, the curly haired sword wielder swung his blade down. One hand rested on the pummel for further support as the tip sailed over the ground by a millimeter, and then went up. He got his target dead center on the chest, splitting it diagonally in half before fully gripping the handle with both hands, taking a step forward, and moving his body in a circle around the other automaton.

Once again the judges couldn't help but stare at the boy when the robot's top half slid off its bottom half, "Oh, you saved me. Thanks, I guess." The girl said, and now he could look at her. She was a bit on the short side when it came to her height, and that was perhaps the only thing small about her if you catch my drift. Her mouth was settled into an unfazed mixture of a smile and just blank expression.

Staring at her he could see her eyes were large, and stared at him with a dull expression. Her hands were also larger than most girls, even bigger than his, and she was hunched over. Her hair was perhaps the most outstanding thing with the exception of her seemingly expressionless face. It was very long and tied at the end in a big knot. Also, for some reason, her tongue was sticking out one corner of her mouth.

"Uh, you're welcome?" he asked more than replied, feeling awkward at the girl's stare.

"I'll watch your back for your help whenever you need me. Take care." And with a single hop she latched on to a window on a building's fifth floor before jumping off to fight another automaton.

Izuku nodded to himself, "Yes, I talked to a girl." He said in a tone almost as dull as the girl's facial expression, before realizing, "Wait, I talked to a girl?!"

Once he realized he lost his breath and focus over that detail, the boy shook his head quickly to try to regain his concentration. He quickly sheathed his sword and kept trying to find a target before others, while the long haired girl stared at him, "He's odd but nice." she thought out loud.

A certain unshaven, dry-eyed onlooker made a quick mental note of that while the test's special guest spoke, "It seems they can handle themselves in combat. Let us see what they can do with a threat they can't fight against." All Might said as the exam really started.

A loud tremor made every hero candidate turn around to see a looming shadow. Their eyes had to adjust to make out what was obscuring the sun, and it took them a moment to realize they had to look up. When they did, they regretted doing so when seeing the enemy referred as a Zero Points obstacle. Just seeing the damage from a single punch made them understand only professional heroes should fight it.

The sheer size of it made them question why heroes didn't use them to fight villains until they remembered that there was possibility that there existed villains with Quirks like All Might's. Terrifying didn't even begin to describe the thought. Thus, with as little ceremony as needed, all boys and girls turned around and started running off. Izuku's feet and brain told him to do the same, and here's where a "but" comes in.

"N-No! Help, someone please help!" a cute girl with a bon of brown hair pleaded anyone who'd listen to her while she tried to squirm out from under the rubble.

Clenching his jaw, Izuku charged forward at the giant obstacle with one hand holding the scabbard still. His mind raced at a hundred miles per hour. Everything he looked at signaled doom. He could try to cut the rubble and set the girl free, but that'd mean the giant automaton would stomp on them when he did so. He could try and attack it, but he wouldn't be able to damage it enough before it hurt the girl.

Suddenly, he felt a warm and rather sticky embrace around his waist, "You want to take it on, right?" he saw the girl from before on a lamp post with her tongue sticking out… and extending to grab his waist!

Quickly catching on her plan, Izuku nodded and placed his hand on his sheathed sword's handle, "If you can throw me straight at its head, I should be able to at least blind it!" The girl stared at him for a second, making him worry, "I know it's dangerous and stupid, but it's the only way I can help her! Please, help me!"

The girl blinked, "I'm Tsuyu Asui, but call me Tsuyu when this is over."

"Uh… sure…" he said awkwardly, unsure of what else to say.

"Good luck." Was all she said before flinging him back with her tongue, and then pulling him forward, throwing him straight at the giant mech's head.

With the wind's resistance making his body flutter in the air almost like when he rode All Might, Izuku clenched his jaw and glared at the robot, focusing with his eyes closed. "The steel of a blade is a samurai's soul, its strength rests with his every breath. To use a blade means to cut through, thus a swordsman must understand…" his eyes snapped open and he swung his sword, "…death!"

He remembered everything from his training. To feel how the sword moved, its shape, movements, and every fiber through a highly trained body. When using a sword he had to be careful not to let the fragile blade break against sturdy resistance. Thus, as a fighter he had to understand how to use its strength against his enemy's weakness by putting his mind in a state to feel his surroundings and weapon, like he were dead.

"That style…" a cynical hero whispered, watching the boy pull the blade out by an inch, "…that's the basics of swordplay put together. Whoever taught this kid made him understand every principle of the sword."

"Become dead, close your mind from your own thoughts and feel everything around you." Izuku told himself as he gripped the handle tighter, "When the world embraces your mind and soul, strike!"

No matter how slow one played the feedback on the cameras, what they saw was a flash of light when the sun's rays hit the blade. For a moment, everything was frozen over, as if time itself had been stopped like in some certain series. The moment the light stopped blinding the cameras, they saw not one but two large slashes on the android's head, leaving a cross-shaped cut on it!

Everyone watching gaped as the robot stepped back and fell down, shutting itself down after the obvious major problem that was losing its sight. Izuku couldn't help but grin upon seeing his accomplishment... yet said grin faded upon noticing one crucial fact: gravity was an uptight mistress!

"WAAAAAAAAH!" He cried out as he fell, trying to find in vain a way to stop his fall and not become the human equivalent of a pancake.

Then as if Lady Luck herself had answered his pleas, he noticed a certain tongue wrapping around his waist before his body was dragged down towards a certain Frog-Form heroine. He was glad to see Tsuyu pull from her own tongue as if it was a rope alongside... an invisible girl?

"Wai-what?!" Izuku thought out loud as, indeed, there was an invisible girl, wearing only an school uniform and gloves, apparently helping Tsuyu pull him down to them.

"Gwootchwaaa!" The frog girl managed to say as she caught the young samurai in her arms, with some help from her new friend whom held her from behind.

"Thanks… Asui-san, right?" he asked nervously while sheathing his sword.

The frog girl merely slipped her tongue back into her mouth with the same blank look on her face, "Call me Tsuyu, please."

"Oh, right… Thanks, Tsuyu-san." He said with a bow.

"I think you're the one that earned a thank you." The floating set of female clothes said, or she could really be an invisible girl, pointing to an awed brunette, "But really, that Quirk of yours is amazing! What is it? Some high frequency vibrations to cut through with your sword like some anime or video game?!"

Izuku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh… I don't have a Quirk. I just trained real hard in the ways of the sword."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, Deku!" there was only one person who could be that angry at seemingly nothing, "You little shit… don't you dare mock me! You've had a Quirk all this time and only showed it now to-"

"I-I swear it's true, Kacchan!" Izuku told his hot-headed classmate, stepping back with both hands up, "That man that helped us with that villain, he was the one who trained me."

And that actually made the spiky haired lad stop, a snarl on his face, "That drunk yakuza?" with that, he spat on the ground, "Tch, so I guess you think you're hot shit just because you had a decent teacher, huh?"

"N-Not at all!" the meek boy said, about to take a step back, had Tsuyu not put her hand on his shoulder.

A certain set of living clothing, which could be an invisible female teenager, stood up along the frog girl, "How about you back off? If he trained to become that strong, doesn't that mean he earned to be here even more than you?"

"This guy clearly has some complex." Tsuyu dully stated.

The ever explosive teen growled, "You... Ah, forget it! I'll be happy to see him messing up like he always does!" With that he left.

Tsuyu didn't even bat an eye, "He's very outspoken, even more than I." She then turned to Izuku, "Do you think he has feelings for you?"

Several shades of green crossed the young samurai's face at the horrible mental image to the point he actually heaved, "Ugh… Tsuyu-san, please… Never mention that to me again… ever…"

The girl merely nodded, "Alright."

"Still, you were pretty cool, how did you even do that?" the invisible girl cheered.

Izuku wiped his mouth as if that'd get the bad aftertaste off, "Like I said, I just trained really hard." He looked at his hands, showing them the scars on them, and then noticed them staring, "Oh sorry, I should probably cover this up, right?"

"So that's the kind of training someone with no Quirk must go through…" said the spectacled boy from before, narrowing his eyes at the end, "However, you-"

"Time's up!" Present Mic's voice echoed, stopping everything.

XXXXXX

After the test was over and everyone was told to go on their way to wait for results, Izuku had so much in his mind. He was more confident in how well he did in both parts of the test, but also worried. He wasn't fast like many others, his attack range was more limited than theirs regardless of his sword, and he had spent too much time fighting a giant robot. Part of him couldn't help the nerves building up.

Desiring to be confident wouldn't help, so he tried to ease his mind from the nervousness that his combat skills could use some honing by doing several things. One was to catalogue the cool Quirks he saw in his notebooks, another was to train. His petite but lovingly plump mother walked into his room at times very cautiously, and more than once she slowly opened the door, the reason being that he trained seriously.

Weighted gloves, weighted bracelets, and a weighted vest were the only things covering his otherwise shirtless torso. He did have pants at least, and was busy swinging his sword around to practice the katas he was taught. Advancing and slashing at a mental enemy's wrists, head and chest was part of the course, another was to move around and predict movements while countering them with his mind and body.

And the third and final thing that eased his mind was to design his future hero suit. After he started training in the way of the samurai he had reused some old sketches and added new things to the final one.

"Izuku…" his mother called from the door, and lost a heartbeat when seeing her son slicing a water bottle twice, without a single drop slipping out.

Turning to his mom with a surprised look on his face, the boy replied, "Sorry mom, I didn't see you there." He sheathed his sword and moved to the small and pudgy woman, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Dinner's ready." She said after regaining herself, seeing her boy smile, thank her, and leave to eat. When he was gone she approached the bottle that was on his desk, which didn't seem to show any sign he cut it, until she touched it. After her finger poked the plastic container, the cap slid off along the top, before the middle part split up, the top sliding off and finally drenching the floor.

With a sigh, she got ready to clean the mess she made while her son ate. It was when she was done that loud news reached her, "It's… It's here!" Izuku cheered as he ran into his room, a letter in his trembling hands. His eyes threatened to jump straight out of their sockets from the mixture of emotions rushing through him.

Once his mother was out to give him some privacy, or as much as he could get with her pressing a glass to the door and her ear on that glass to listen, he opened the envelop, or would have. He hadn't noticed in his rush, but the letter he received from UA was accompanied by another. It was definitely thinner and lighter, thus he couldn't help but be curious. But before that, UA.

Paper proved no trouble in keeping the contents safe from him, and soon he was greeted with a small disk, that happened to be a hologram machine. An image of none other than All Might appeared, big grin on his face and his trademark laughter. The boy shuddered as he hoped for the best but prepared for the worst. Soon the man's laugh ended and he got serious.

"Young Midoriya, surely you must know your limits in battle." He said, keeping his grin, "Compared to heroes with Quirks, your limits were far too obvious. There were fake villains you could never reach, and there were more than one time in which you were behind your companions in battle. There were many that achieved far more points facing villains than you…"

Izuku's head was lowered, his hands balled into fists, "I know, but-"

"But," All Might started, "Your incredible split decision to save a life regardless of the consequences, with help from other heroes, if UA were to not take that into account, what kind of institution would it be?!" Izuku's eyes lit up, "That's why this exam also rates those heroes who protect those close to them. Congratulations, Midoriya my boy! You're not only the first Quirkless hero in UA, but the number one in the test!"

While not as epic as he'd have imagined it'd be, Izuku couldn't help his body from shaking before he jumped up with a million dollar winning smile on his face.

However, as details were left regarding his school, he also had to look at the other letter. Finally remembering it when he looked down, the boy quickly opened it much calmer without tearing up the paper. Not to his surprise, it was a far more normal letter, a piece of paper with a finely written message. Whoever was the author seemed to be in a calligraphy club due to the fact it was written in ink with a brush.

"Talk about old fashioned… Let's see…" he squinted his eyes at the message, "Dear Midoriya, you may not know who I am, but I can't help but thank you for showing your skills in that exam. When word came out that you are a boy with no Quirk, I believe I turned into a young child whose dreams remained intact. Let me show my gratitude by saying you shall count with my admiration and respect."

Izuku's face felt a few tears threaten to roll down his eyes at that, his face set in a warm smile.

But the letter continued, "To see a boy your age stand up beside people many would have considered gods in the days of old with your own skill makes me desire to see you surpass them. Go above and beyond any limit, and know that you're not the only Quirkless person who wants to overcome what this society says about heroes needing a Quirk to fight evil. Sincerely yours, Lao… P.S. Go for it."

He blinked, whoever this Lao was didn't seem to want to put more into the letter. Feeling invigorated, he looked for an address to talk to this new fan and reply to them wholeheartedly. Problem: Lao didn't write down his address or give any other hints of his persona besides a first name. Second problem: Lao was a Chinese name, if he was right, meaning he'd have to find a single person among a really big group.

With a tired sigh, Izuku put down the letter but did so with a smile. If whoever admired him met him, he wanted to return it to him and thank them for their kind words, "Thank you, Lao-san. I won't let you down."

Soon, with his sword ready on his hip and his new uniform set, Izuku made his way to school. Part of him wondered what would happen, what kind of classmates he'd see, what Quirks and trails awaited him. Most of him begged that he wouldn't see Bakugo or that spectacled fellow in his class. Though one little bit of him did wonder who else made it, perhaps.

"Oh, you made it." That way of stating things was unmistakable.

"Ah, Tsuyu-san!" he nearly jumped off his skin when turning and seeing her face only an inch, an exact inch, away from his! She did have a cute face, though. "You're in class A too?"

She nodded, and actually seemed to smile as she closed her eyes, "Yep." Her expression then returned to normal, "I hope I can make friends. I actually waited to see you before classes started since you're the only person I knew. I thought I'd feel at ease." She said still matter-of-factly.

He forced a nervous laugh, "I see. It shouldn't be a problem, I think." He didn't know how to talk to girls, so he was pretty much going blind, "You look like a very honest person."

Tsuyu nodded, "I don't know how to deal with some people, so I just say what's on my mind." She tilted her head to the side, staring at him, though with what intentions was impossible to read given her poker face, "If you don't have a Quirk, many will wonder how long you can remain here. But after seeing how well you did… I want to see you be one of the best. It'd be cool."

Red came to his freckled cheeks at those words, making him sweat and chuckle meekly, "Y-You're too kind, Tsuyu-san. I will try my best!" he put on a smile and stood straight as he said that.

Tsuyu didn't even move a muscle but seemed to acknowledge him, "Let's see what our class is like."

He nodded and politely opened the door for her, though he was unable to hear her thank you after seeing the two people he wanted to see the least in his class. Freezing as if he was turned into thick solid ice, Izuku watched as the spectacled boy from the test was scolding and lecturing Bakugo for putting his feet on his desk. Unfortunately, his arrival made both turn at him, the one with glasses approaching him first.

"We meet again, Izuku Midoriya." The tall teen said in a very professional manner, "I am-"

"Iida Tenya, right? I've heard you." He did listen to the whole discussion he had with the spiky haired lad.

The now identified Iida nodded, "I have to thank you for allowing me to see the hidden purpose of our test. I couldn't talk to you properly during the test, but you figured it out faster than I."

Confusion settled in the bushy haired boy, "I'm not sure I follow you."

"To save others as part of the test." Iida said, "Isn't that why you fought that robot?"

"No, you're wrong, I never even knew of that until they told me I was accepted." Izuku said as firmly as he could.

Katsuki growled for his part, remembering how he decided to properly get answers from the meek boy after hearing he got into the academy. He had cornered him to a wall, grabbed him to a collar, and basically roared at his face for answers. What he got was something he certainly didn't expect. The boy that would always run from him grabbed his wrist and told him that he wouldn't quit.

But that wasn't what stung the most to his pride, what did was one fact, as he vividly remembered what he yelled at the plain-faced boy, "Deku, don't fuck with me! You dared steal my spot at first place with those shitty rescue points! Don't you dare forget, I'm still way stronger than you! I didn't need carry some weakling around to get far more villains than you ever could, and I didn't need help from a frog weirdo!"

It was then that Bakugo was surprised yet again when Izuku grabbed his wrist tighter and said, straight to his face, "I didn't know, and I never cared… I just wanted to be a hero to save as many people as I can! I don't care what you think or say about me anymore! This time, with everything I learned, I will become a hero and I'll keep my promise to Fujimoto-sensei! I'll become a worthy swordsman!"

In the classroom Bakugo sneered and turned away from the boy like when he had done after hearing those words, and just in time, for another person arrived, "Ah, it's you!" said a familiar brunette with a bright smile, "You're that boy that helped me in the test! I can't thank you enough! Oh, and your friends are here too!"

Iida pushed up his glasses in a businessman manner, "I'm afraid I don't know him enough to make a proper relationship as friends."

Tsuyu merely stared at the brunette, "Same. But I wouldn't mind being friends. He's weird, but nice."

Izuku chuckled in embarrassment at the words, and that's when their teacher decided to make himself known… in a sleeping bag, just outside the classroom. Less than a second later and Izuku felt his body freeze. That unshaven facial hair brought back memories that revolved around pain and training. At least they dried up eyes made it easy to distinguish him, as well as the average height, but that beard... creepy.

Their homeroom teacher, as he properly introduced himself, was about as weird as the rest of the classroom. And soon, he took every single student outside for a proper test without restrictions to their Quirks. And that got young Izuku to worry. He didn't have a Quirk to begin with, and his teacher just decided to kick out whoever placed last. While he trained hard, having no Quirk left him at a large disadvantage.

Gulping as he tried to rationalize how he'd get at least one miserable point in his favor to not end last, he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found… nothing, until he looked down. Either a set of enchanted clothes followed him, or he was meeting another one of the friends he made at the test. Not desiring to deal with anything supernatural he decided to guess it was the second.

"Are you ok?" the invisible girl sounded concerned, "You look paler."

He nodded, "I don't have a Quirk, so all I can do is hope someone does worse than me or they have a Quirk that makes things harder for them, but I know that won't be the case." Gulping, he chuckled, "Though I wouldn't want them to lose. I know how hard it is to get here, everyone did their best at the test, so they all deserve to study here at least. Yet I… I really want to remain here."

The girl clapped her gloved hands, "Why don't you use your sword?" she simply asked.

Lightning may as well have struck him and the boy wouldn't have noticed when he felt a stronger jolt in his head, "That's right!" he slapped his hand and observed the other students do the one-armed throw with the brunette getting an infinity.

"What's right?" the teacher, Aizawa, asked while he approached the young boy.

Izuku couldn't help but shiver, he and Fujimoto looked alike in the bad facial hair department, "I… I have to use my sword for this! It may not be a Quirk, but that's how I fight!"

The teacher smirked, and the young Midoriya felt his body tense, "You think a villain would let you get your weapon just like that?" he asked as the bandages around his neck started to flutter before flying at him. A second later, and Aizawa had caught air, nothing but air. His dry eyes widened when he saw the small boy dash to one side to avoid capture.

"S-Sorry, teacher, but I won't let you catch me off guard!" Izuku said with as much courage as he could muster, "After training with my sensei, my body just reacts to unshaven men attacking me on instinct!" here he took off his shirt to reveal his muscular chest – getting some blushes from the female students – and a museum of scars, "When sparring with me, he never held back! My body's already used to battle!"

There was a pause, broken by Tsuyu's comment, "That makes sense in a completely insane way."

Aizawa hunched slightly, "Are you sure you want to test yourself, kid?"

Izuku nodded his head rapidly as he put his shirt back on, "Yes I am! I've trained with a real sword master for over ten months in a very intense regime. If I can get my sword, I can show you that I don't need a Quirk to do the same as everyone here. So ple-" and when his teacher decided to shut him up by wrapping a bandage around his mouth, Izuku crouched to the ground.

The teacher arched an eyebrow, "Interesting… How does this sound? If you can prove you mean what you say, you'll be allowed to take your sword for every class if you're really that good." He gave a large toothy grin that put the boy on edge, even more when he saw the goggles hidden in the bandages.

"The Erasure Hero… Eraser Head…" Izuku breathed out.

"Let's see if this sensei of yours is as good as you claim him to be." He threw a single bandage back, into a window of the school, and pulled out a familiar sword, "All you have to do is impress me." He said after handing the young student his weapon.

Nodding to the shaggy haired man, the boy held his sword by the sheath in his left hand before walking to the ball. Everyone watched in interest at what the Quirkless boy could do. Was he bluffing or did he really think he could use his sword to throw a ball so far he could compete with a Quirk user? It was true that he had cut a giant mech's head off, but it could be the sword he had, that it had a trick to cut through steel.

With his right hand holding up the ball, tossing it in the air a couple of times to feel its weight, Izuku closed his eyes and mumbled, "Strike as you feel the world embracing you, strike as you feel the path opening. The path you cut through is an opening your blade must create on its own. Becoming dead, understanding death you can…" he threw the ball high into the air before gripping his sword, "…strike!"

Twirling the sheath in his hand, Izuku pulled out a quick draw only heard about legends of Iaidou masters, swordsmen who could cut through enemies in a flash and sheathe the blade not a second later. Inhaling air deeply, Izuku used the dull side of the blade to strike the ball, letting his breath out the instant the steel met the ball. What everyone saw was akin to a batter hitting a homerun.

But Aizawa could only widen his eyes at what he saw. It wasn't strength alone what sent the ball flying, for just by feeling it and throwing it, Izuku understood where to hit it. He just didn't strike the ball, he sent it flying into the air by using speed and skills alone!

The dry-eyed teacher observed the small machine he used to measure everyone's throw, and his eyebrows shot up, "800 meters… This kid did that with no Quirk?"

Relaxing his body and sheathing his katana with finesse, Izuku turned to the man with a confident smile, "I promise you, teacher, so long as I have this sword and my training, I can overcome what you throw at me."

Aizawa's face gained a rather large grin hearing that, "What a brat…"

XXXXXX

Far off, in an expensive limousine, was a man accompanied by a beautiful woman in a maid costume.

The man was towering, easily standing at seven foot and two inches tall, and was built like an ox. He had the physique of a true martial artist, a heavyweight boxer. What would stand out the most of him were his sharp, near serpentine dark eyes, sharper facial features akin to a viper's, his short but spiked up hair, and his suit. His outfit consisted of a black business coat, matching dress pants, and two-toned shows.

He was shirtless, thus showing a ridiculous musculature that only All Might could compete with, but also that the sides of his torso were covered in tattoos. This was a sign of a yakuza, a man who marked his skin to show his might and status to others. And in a world of heroes, such men usually fell down pretty quickly. Yet there he was, in a limo with a large cigar in his smiling mouth.

"Sir, does only one letter for such an admittedly peculiar boy require you to celebrate?" His maid asked. She was clad in a traditional maid outfit with a white apron, black dress, and a fancy hat, she looked mostly like a doll. Her body was small, even shorter than Tsuyu's when hunched over, and while curvy she didn't have much to show. What she did have was her blonde hair set in a bun, and a cute round face.

Her large green eyes observed the man as he leaned back, his arms spread to his sides while he enjoyed the large cancer stick, "What're you saying, Doll?" he chuckled with a carefree smile, "That to see that kid get to make his dream come true made my blood boil for once."

"Master Lao, you should still think this through." The blonde told him sternly.

The large man smirked, "What's there to think? I've found proof that there are humans worth a lick of salt in this world that won't take this forced natural selection like it's the rules of nature. No, he, as a man, fought this new world's order to do what many would laugh at. How many men do you think shy away from being heroes because they weren't born with power?"

"I myself may not have a Quirk as you do, sir, but we can't be called human given how we spent our life." She said before putting on a nice pair of reading glasses and a cellphone, "We are about to meet our possible future followers." She saw the man smile more like a wild animal than a human being, meaning yes. "May I inquire what has made you so passionate lately?"

"Tell them a boy proved one can become a hero not with a Quirk, but with his own hands. All heroes think they can keep peace, but in reality all they do is tell us what rules to follow while humans fear getting a slap on the wrist from them. That's why I want to see him succeed, whether he approves of our plans or not. He is proof that we can fight, we just need more who can see that heroes chain humans down."

The woman quickly texted some number before replying, "So he is what made you believe again." She closed her eyes, "I shall thank him when I see him."

He laughed loudly, "Hear that, dear Midoriya?! You got my cute little Doll to want to thank you! Ahahaha! I can't wait to meet this kid! He surely will be a blast to face in battle!"

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So… DarkLord98 suggested this idea of a group who can feel oppressed by those in power, and inspiration came from both Lex Luthor in his quest to take down Superman for making humanity rely on him. Then, more inspiration came from none other than Senator Steven "Fuck Everything" Armstrong from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Trust me, I'll have a hoot writing this guy's dialogue when he meets Izuku.

Also, Izuku's fighting style is based off Jetstream Sam, but I plan on putting my own original stuff on it.

Oh, and if you want to, feel free to send in OCs with full descriptions in your reviews for possible underlings for Lao here. Just know, no Quirks are allowed, and while you can make them as deranged as you want, I won't pair them with any canon character, sorry. All I plan to use them for is quick fights with the heroes. I do have four in mind: Lao, Doll, and two more which will come out much later.

Sorry for being so picky, but I don't want to have this fic end up as a clusterfuck of demands.

Swordslinger out!


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

With this I pretty much want to work out the style Izuku uses.

Warning: I'm sorry to say part of this chapter will have one of the main guys to follow Lao. Just be patient, as I'll try to build things properly with the whole theme of insane martial arts in this world of superheroes.

 **XXXXXX**

"Your training barely covers the basics, doesn't it?"

"What?! How'd you know?!"

Izuku was more than surprised when his homeroom teacher asked to meet him after classes, after it turned out that the whole thing with expulsing last place was a lie. He swore he lost a heartbeat when seeing that practically, the only thing his sword skills could help him with was to deliver a homerun that got Katsuki made. At least the teacher stopped the hot-headed blond from harming the samurai.

But now the dry-eyed teacher had to explain what he was getting at, "While impressive and powerful on its own, it is like a Quirk in several ways. But you couldn't outrun others, and you couldn't even move from the last place with that throw. Also, whenever you have to cut something, like when you did before arriving here, you need a lot of concentration. That shows you're a rookie, sorry but you're the dead last."

Looking down at the floor of his classroom now that no one was around, Izuku pondered on a few things, "Fujimoto-sensei did say he'd teach me to get in this school, but all I saw were the basics of his style."

"So I've seen." Aizawa said, poking Izuku's forehead with his index and middle fingers, "It's a level almost no hero reaches in martial arts due to how dangerous it is with the mental and physical trauma required to achieve it. Some heroes don't even use martial arts since they rely on their Quirks. Only I and a few others specialize in CQC, but there are martial arts that either make a hero an even greater force, or kill them."

"I've read on it." Izuku said, rubbing his forehead, "Some dojos made anti-Quirk protests when Quirks first appeared since they ran out of business. Granted, I think my sensei was one of the few that took martial arts seriously."

"My Quirk allows me to take out Quirks, but I think you knew that when you acknowledged me. I have trained in many styles to counter stronger foes using grapples and these." He unwrapped some of his bandages before turning to Izuku, "But your style relies on a constant focus that a battle against a real villain wouldn't allow you to achieve. Not to mention, you're incredibly vulnerable without your sword."

Izuku nodded, "I really can't attack without it…"

Aizawa closed his eyes, sighing deeply, "How long did you train?"

"B-Before the entrance exam I trained ten months with my sensei." He answered truthfully, and ashamed, though his teacher was actually impressed.

"I guess you must have nearly died more than once, then again, those scars of yours aren't just for show." The shaggy haired man said, "Whoever taught you this style must have been a sadist. How do you use it?"

At first the question confused the boy, until he looked at his hands, "Fujimoto-sensei said it required great concentration, to never let my thoughts cloud my mind. At times in the entrance test when I saw people in danger or about to be attacked, it kind of… clicked." He then groaned, "But when it's me alone, I have to keep myself focused. Even when I fought Fujimoto-sensei, there were times I couldn't use it properly."

"Let me guess, he found ways to break your concentration, right?" that was more of a statement from the teacher.

His student nodded, "Yeah, though he tried to help me, every time I got hurt or panicked I was unable to fight back. He helped me the best he could, but said it was up to me to learn how to overcome that limit."

"So it is like a Quirk, but a more natural one." Aizawa observed, "Of course, Shaolin monks have always been that hardcore. There's legends of humble wanderers with no knowledge who in three years could hold their own against the elder monks. Or maybe that's a movie…? Anyway, ten months learning swordsmanship while opening your mind like that is more than most practitioners can hold before quitting or dying."

Izuku chuckled meekly, "Who says it was easy? Fujimoto-sensei started things simple enough, breaking my nose when I messed up in our sparring sessions, but when we got to the fifth month…" he shuddered, "I was so afraid of his unshaven face, my body reacted out of instinct when you tried to capture me."

Aizawa felt as if his brain lost all its senses hearing that, "Yeah, he had to be a sadist." He did ponder on whether or not he should shave, but the idea of Izuku fearing him was far more appealing, "Listen, that ability of yours to use your mind to surpass your own limits has been done before Quirks appeared. How do you think I can hold my own with villains? The human mind can truly move mountains, it's a matter of using it."

"I was hoping to understand that better as I studied here." Izuku replied, "All Fujimoto-sensei did was prepare me to be here, the rest was up to me to face him, but-"

"You need to learn one way or another with experience, so…" Aizawa looked down at him with what appeared to be a bored look on his face, "I guess I'll teach you a few of my tricks and see if it can help you out."

Izuku's eyes lit up, "You mean, you'd help me unlock-"

He got a karate chop on the head for daring to start saying that cliché line, "No. I will teach you how I fight, and see if it can help you figure out how to use your mind better. After all, years before Quirks started to appear, there was a man who through training could endure having a drill on his right temple by making his skin unbreakable."

"Ow… why did you hit me?" Izuku asked.

"I was seeing how your concentration works. You need to be focused, but when I said I'd teach you and you got excited you lost that sixth sense of yours." The man explained, "It's when you're in danger or feel stressed that you rely on your survival instincts, but pain can break that focus. You can react, but keeping the rhythm going is the hard part. You've got the basics, it's up to you to improve them."

After rubbing the lump on his head the bushy haired boy nodded, giving Aizawa a determined look that surprised the man, "I'll do my best, then!" he said with a bow.

Aizawa waved dismissively, "Stop that, I'm not some master, I'm just your teacher. This is my duty to begin with, and I don't want to see you die in case you forget your sword at home."

"Thank you, teacher." The boy said, bowing again.

He got another chop to the noggin, "Stop it, seriously."

"Sorry…" he said, mentally cursing his clumsiness.

"Still, to open your mind like that with swordplay…" Aizawa said, looking thoughtful, "That's one seriously messed up style to keep your mind constantly in that state of near-death, to sense everything around you like the world embraces you. It's a style used to improve martial arts, to take them to a whole new level. Granted, it is a talent every man has, but the only way to achieve it is through, well, battles."

"So it's not a sword style?" Izuku questioned.

"I said so already. Some very old martial arts have pushed the human mind to surpass its limits." He looked at the boy dead in the eye, "The example I used with Shaolin monks wasn't used just because. Back in the day they trained so intensely no mortal man could compare to them. Nowadays, they're lucky if some hero asks them for lessons. But those who take it seriously, well, whoever taught you is proof of what happens."

"So it's all a matter of training until one feels like they die?" Izuku nervously asked.

Aizawa shrugged, "There's a reason not many heroes go through such lengths when they already have their own Quirks. The style I use to fight others with these bandages is similar to what you use, only not as intense. Some call it the Deadman Style because whatever poor bastard masters it ends up more dead than alive by the end."

Izuku gulped, "Then I'm glad Fujimoto-sensei taught me the basics well." And then it hit him, "Wait, if there's people who can master this, why are there no heroes like them?"

Aizawa pointed to his eyes, "Heroes and villains rely on their Quirks for a battle, that is why few heroes take martial arts seriously. Present Mic, for example, would be knocked out with some bugs." He wasn't kidding, "But I guess you would know better. Tell me, did you believe you could be a hero without a Quirk before finding this sensei of yours?"

"I… I actually wanted to ask All Might if such a thing as a Quirkless hero was possible…" the boy admitted, before it hit him, "So, the one reason there are no other Quirkless heroes…"

"It's because the media makes Quirk users appear as the ultimate hero material." Aizawa explained, "Granted, there's plenty of Quirkless people who are insanely strong by normal standards, but due to how media is with Quirks they ignore the chance of being heroes."

"That's… wrong…" the boy said, shaking slightly.

His teacher closed his eyes, exhaling softly, "That's another reason why I don't like media. Anyway, your training with me will start next day after classes. Just make sure to bring a proper set of clothes and juice."

"Juice?"

"Yes, for me."

"Okay…" the boy said slowly before leaving.

On his way back home he was met with two somewhat familiar faces, "Hello there, you're Midoriya, right?" said a boy with a tail and a grin.

"Uh, yeah… Mashirao Ojiro, right?" he asked the boy with short blond hair.

"That's right, I'm in your class." The Quirk user said, moving his tail to tell Izuku to walk with him, "Mind if I ask you a few things on the way out?"

"Not a problem…" the boy replied, feeling a bit awkward at the warm smile his classmate had.

"Great! Say, you're good with a sword, but did you learn any hand to hand combat?" Mashirao asked, before pointing to his tail with his thumb, "Truth is, I've been dying to learn how to fight better. I am strong and I do know I can handle myself, but you just blew my mind with what you did. If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to fight like that? Could you give me some pointers?"

Izuku chuckled meekly, "I… I'm not sure how to answer that. See, my sensei kind of told me where to find him whenever we had to train, and everything I know about fighting is from when I used to go to a dojo." He did want to be a hero, so the young Izuku did try to learn martial arts as a kid, but nothing had been as intense as what his sensei taught him, though the boy could do a mean judo throw before using a sword.

Mashirao did look disappointed but it quickly faded away, "Well, it's alright. Guess I should start taking lessons seriously if you're that good." He chuckled, "Thanks a lot, honestly. I've always been wondering about how to fight with my tail, to be honest. Thinking on it, using it may not be so different from how you use a sword."

Izuku chortled, amused and happy to see his classmate that pumped up, and an idea sparked in his head, "Maybe we could go and train with Mr. Aizawa."

"The teacher?" Mashirao was puzzled by the suggestion before thinking on it, "Well, he is a pro."

"And he knows how to fight. He said he could help me with my skills, maybe he could give you some pointers too." Izuku offered.

Mashirao beamed, "Well, if that's the case, I'll go all out."

Izuku smiled, "Sounds good, it'd be fun to train with you, maybe that way I could adapt easier to my surroundings and…" and he started mumbling.

Mashirao stared blankly at his classmate, "Hey, Midoriya, you ok?" he only heard more mumbling and tried snapping his fingers in front of the boy's face, "Hey, wake up! Midoriya!"

"Ah, the nice boy!" said a familiar voice, making Izuku turn to the brunette, "Uh… Deku, right?" she asked innocently enough.

The young swordsman chuckled, "It's Izuku, actually. Deku is what Kacchan calls me to mock me."

The brunette tilted her head in confusion, but before she could talk someone beat her to it, "Is he a Zelda fan?" asked a floating set of clothes, "Is it because your hair is green and bushy?"

The green haired boy laughed nervously, ruffling his messy hairdo, "N-No! Though people have made that observation… Anyway! Uh… You're Hagakure Toru, right?"

"You remember me!" she cheered.

The brunette, Uraraka, giggled with a cute, innocent, "I think it'd be hard to forget most of our classmates."

"Actually, I like to, um, catalogue cool hero Quirks." The freckled boy confessed, "After seeing what everyone did at the tests, I tried to catalogue as many as I could despite how little time I had. Though I haven't finished them yet and…"

"Oh, mine's easy! It's invisibility!" Hakakure cheered.

The green head nodded, "Kind of hard not to see it, but I'm still trying to figure out how many work."

Mashirao smiled softly, "I could give you the details if you wanted me to. I don't mind if it helps your research or whatever you're doing."

Izuku blushed, "Thanks… Thanks a lot."

"Sounds like fun!" Uraraka chirped, "So why are you analyzing Quirks? Do you like them that much of are you looking for ways to make new techniques with revelations?"

"Revelations…?" Izuku echoed.

Mashirao nodded, crossing his arms, "Yeah. In martial arts there's a thing called revelations. When a man sees something, be it mundane or ridiculous, it's like they're filled with inspiration with passion, or so a cool franchise I've heard about martial arts and yakuza said."

Hagakure cheered, "Ah, I know it! The one with the cool guy with the white disco suit protecting a little girl from yakuza! I love the Dragon of Dojima, he is such a cool hero!"

Uraraka nearly jumped, "You know it?! Great! I thought I was the only one who heard of that hidden cult classic!"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but what're these revelations supposed to be?" Izuku finally asked.

Hagakure answered, her sleeve pulled up to show she was bumping her fist in the air, "Like Mashirao said, when a martial artist sees something they're hit with inspiration. They turn that inspiration into something, be it a drawing like the cop in the fourth main entry in the franchise, or wood sculpting like the fugitive on that same entry. They see something and it's like their mind turns that into a new technique."

Izuku put a hand on his mouth, "Inspiration to make new techniques…" he felt Aizawa's words echo in his mind, "It's my job to improve my skills, after all."

"So, do you catalogue Quirks to make new techniques?" Uraraka asked eager for an answer.

And then, it was like lightning had zapped Izuku's brain, "Ah, that's it! I've always been watching Kacchan and All Might use their moves, but…" he started mumbling again.

Mashirao blinked, "Do you think he'll stop soon?"

The girls could only shrug.

XXXXXX

"Why hello there!" a melodious voice echoed in a dark room when two police officers entered, guns aimed at the figure.

The one to talk was in his late twenties and flamboyant to say the least, and looked American. With wild blond hair kept into a feathery mullet, a lanky body, a tanned face, and heart-shaped sunglasses he looked straight out of the 80s. Further cementing he seemed to be stuck in the most ridiculous era of all time, the man wore a bright pink business suit with a white button up shirt underneath with the collar popped up.

Even his shoes were fancy, being covered in platinum plates, the same as a pair of black leather gloves he currently adjusted while sitting on a counter. The pink clad mullet owner seemed too happy to see the newcomers, though they weren't happy to see him. The glaring eyes landing on him would make lesser men shiver, but the colorful man seemed to enjoy it.

"What the fuck?!" one of the men cried when seeing a body tied to a chair, missing most of their skin yet still breathing.

And all to the lyrics of Joe Cocker's You Can Leave Your Hat On.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The pink man said while adjusting his suit with a smile to sell a puppy to a kid, "Name's Rick Bateman, and I've tried a bit of everything to get a thrill. You know, curing boredom doesn't quite have the appeal of a good conversation to meet new people and see who gets to die."

"Hands in the air, you freak!" the cops said, "There's a hero on the way here, so-"

Two needles perfectly aimed square at the cops' necks was all it took for the pink man to take them down, "How rude…" he said while adjusting his gloves, a flash, almost like a spark, flowing around his fingers, "You two can still breathe, right? Good, because I have some important business with this gentleman so hold still for a bit, mkay?"

Spinning around like he were dancing in a pop music video, the pink man turned to the one tied to the chair, who was having trouble inhaling air due to the blood loss caused by a great loss of skin, "Y-You fugger…" the tied man slurred, "My… money… you won't take… my money…"

"Do you really think this is all for money?" the pink man asked, sitting on his victim's lap while staring him in the eye through his sunglasses, and pulling a pair of pliers from his coat, "See, my boss asked me to work for him as an interrogator and negotiator. He did teach me to be humble, but I never knew a thing about being modest, so let me be a bit greedy and take another tooth for that insult."

"Wait, no-" but it was already too late, the pink man shoved the pliers in the man's mouth and pulled out a long, sharp fang.

"Lovely…" the pink man said while admiring the tooth with a grin, "A Quirk that allows you to be like a shark. I'll admit, I did hate facing you when your skin didn't let my needles work, but it made things fun in the long run. Anyway, care to tell me what a two-bit thug like you was doing recruiting more Quirk users of your caliber?"

"F-Fuck you!" the tied up Quirk user shouted, blood dripping down his mouth.

Smiling softly, Rick stood up and threw the pliers on the floor, "That won't do. My boss was really specific: Bateman, you have to find if word on the street is true about a villain alliance." Here he clasped his hands, another spark of light appearing when he separated them, "Let's see, what part should I peel next?"

"N-No, stop!" but the flamboyant man didn't, he just approached the Quirk user and brought his hands close to his biceps. The sickening and wet sound of meat being sliced reached the cops' ears before the victim's screams. The still conscious officers watched in mute horror as Bateman's hands held thin wires between his fingers, which sliced the thick flesh like a knife on hot butter.

When the skin hit the ground, making a pile along other bits that created a bloody puddle on the floor, Rick asked again, "Our time's running out, and a hero is about to arrive, so please just give me a reason, one good reason, to think you're a waste of time." He gave his captive victim a large, friendly smile before licking his lips, "I really, really want some sharp soup~!"

Screams echoed in the room, and by the time a hero arrived, the victim had lost all his flesh which had gone missing. Questioning the cops about the events was near impossible, they didn't dare go into details. What they did say was seeing a man in pink feeding the victim their own skin.

XXXXXX

As he made his way home, there was a smile on Izuku's face, "So this is what it feels like to have friends." He chuckled, "Man, that sounded like my life was really depressive before this."

He, Mashirao, Hagakure and Uraraka were confronted by Iida, the spectacled teen showing he was really earnest in being a hero when he discussed Aizawa's teaching methods with his lie. It felt good talking to them. Mashirao was very calm and made light conversation, Uraraka and Hagakure could talk endlessly, and Iida always brought interesting points of view. But part of him still wondered about revelations.

"Hello there!" he really should stop losing himself in his own mind or else he'd have bumped into a schoolmate, a cheerful girl with bubblegum pink hair in a short haircut, and weird goggles. It looked like she was cosplaying for some steampunk anime, but she still had her UA uniform. She also had her eyes locked on the sword on his pants… on his left hip.

After feeling like someone made him swallow ice, Izuku tried to react properly, "Uh, hello. Who are you?"

The girl ignored him, inspecting the sword by crouching and adjusting her goggles, "Such an interesting yet classical design. Whoever made this beauty had to be a real master of the craft. Oh, I could almost kiss it." She sounded way too happy saying that, to the point Izuku had to look around to make sure no one could see a girl crouching staring at his waist speak such words.

"I... I know, right? Master Utahoshi, the man who made it, seemed to know what he was doing." He tried to laugh, but really couldn't.

The pink haired girl stood up with a grin so wide he felt like he were staring at the Cheshire Cat, "And the swordsman to wield it needs to have the proper tools for the job, right?" she seemed to finally acknowledge him, or maybe she was acting for some commercial and there was a hidden camera somewhere, "Which is why, after hearing of a swordsman entering UA with no Quirk, I knew I had to make this baby!"

She presented him… something. It looked like a handle, but it was too wide and looked like it had to be clasped around something. What was weird was that it had a ring with a trigger, making it look like a gun. However, when she squeezed the trigger, what came out was a thick but fast steel pipe. It was like a piston, but the speed it shot out was faster than a bullet. He even heard a bang from the force.

"W-What is-" he tried to ask, but she was already putting it to his sword's sheath.

"It's a little project I made after researching some samurai videogames and wondering, how can a samurai improve his quick-draw?" she grinned wildly, "The answer was simple to me! Good old fashioned engineering that requires no electricity, just a special mechanism that won't break or tear and will return to normal without much trouble. It can be used by both right-handed and left-handed people too."

Curious, Izuku put his left hand on the sheath's new handle and his right on the sword's. After squeezing the trigger, he was amazed at the jolt of adrenaline he felt from the rush. His sword flew out yet he instinctively gripped it tighter, drawing it out in a flash, far faster than he had ever done before. His shoulder did ache, and he had barely avoided letting the sword fly, but he was still amazed at what happened.

"Wow." Was the only thing he could say to comment on what happened.

And after seeing her little mistake in letting him try it out in public, but glad nothing bad happened, the girl put on a smile while he sheathed the sword, "Impressive, right?! And the price of this baby of mine is zero! Nothing, nada! Why?! Well, I like you, and I like you a lot! A hero using the right tool for the job is like a dream come true for an engineer like me!"

"But… Uh…" he blurted out the first word and then tried to carefully form his next sentence, "How do I say this? I'm thankful, I'm even flattered you'd do this for me, but I only use a sword. I don't think I'd be able to work around with-"

She had her hands on his shoulders, putting on a smile after pulling up her goggles, revealing her eyes had an odd symbol on them akin to the sights of a rifle's scope, "Think on it, Midoriya. You'd make this Mei Hatsume a very, very happy girl. Why, you already made her very happy with how cute you were, and impressed me even greater when showing your skills. Who knows? I may even crush on you."

Izuku's head resembled a tomato thanks to his green hair and the deep shade of red on his face, "C-C-C-C-Crush?!" he actually squeaked from the shock, his voice cracking from how blown his mind was.

"Of course, who wouldn't? I dared look out the window to check out how good you were with a sword, and you made scars look sexy." She purred, while inwardly smiling like a devil.

Izuku gulped, cursing himself for trying to show he could handle the test by showing his scarred body. But he could tell, it was painfully obvious, that the girl had marketing in mind and he was the poster boy she wanted. His mind raced with a million thoughts on what to say and do, or even if he should faint like he felt he was about to do any second now.

And like some deity pitied him, a certain person grabbed his right arm, pulling him away, "Is something the matter, dear?" asked none other than Tsuyu, holding his arm to her body. Seeing that his brain was trying to press Ctrl, Alt and Del to work again, she continued, "You promised you'd help me shop groceries for today's lunch, dear."

Seeing the frog girl rub her head on his shoulder, despite keeping her poker face, finally let the idea sink into his head, "O-Oh, sorry…. Sweetheart…" he tried not to stutter, not easy considering his arm was too close to a pair of wonderful soft things, "Did I make you wait long?"

"Nope. But who's this?" Tsuyu asked, staring at Mei.

Getting a hint, the pink haired girl smiled and waved her hands, "Oh, nothing, nothing, I was just talking about how easy it'd be to use your boyfriend for a commercial. Anyway, I'll let you decide on my offer. Later."

Once Mei was out of sight, the freckled swordsman let out a sigh of relief, "That was too close for comfort…" and he noticed Tsuyu hadn't let go of his arm, "Oh, Tsuyu-san, you can let go of-"

"I saw her following you at school." The odd girl said, her face on his arm to cover her mouth, "Her Quirk allows her to see things from long distances, and she waited for you to be alone. Sorry, Midoriya, but we'll have to keep the act a bit longer. Also, try not to speak in a suspicious way, she may read our lips."

He nodded and tried to play along, "So… sweetheart, where to next?"

Tsuyu looked at him with that same look on her face that made it impossible to read her, "Let's go to the store. My little siblings would be delighted to meet you while I bring stuff for lunch."

Izuku gulped, "M-Meeting your family just like that?"

"Don't worry, my parents are working away in a business trip as usual." She said with a smile, leading him to a store. "Also, do you think we'll be in trouble if you bring a sword to a store?"

He looked at a nearby guard, "Good question, but we're using our uniforms. Maybe they'll let us through seeing as we're trying to be heroes?"

"Doesn't hurt to try it out." She said before approaching the guard, "Is it ok for my boyfriend to go in?"

"Ah… Uh…" the man said, before inspecting their clothes, scratching his head, "Well, you two are from UA, if you caused any trouble you'd be expelled. Not to mention, there's plenty of heroes around just in case someone tries to steal." With that he let the two kids in.

While looking for ingredients, Izuku felt, dare he say it, sad to think on a certain topic, "So your parents aren't usually at home?" he felt the need to make conversation, and it was the only topic that came to mind.

She nodded, "It's okay. I like taking care of my brother and sister." She picked up some burgers, tomato sauce bottles, onions, and pasta, "I thought I'd do some spaghetti for them but add patties instead of meatballs. Do you think they'd like it?"

He smiled a more genuine if still nervous smile, "Sure, sounds like something kids would like." He then had to ask, "So you take care of them most of the time, even when you have to go to classes?"

Tsuyu nodded, "I usually go home directly, but since I had to go shopping I thought I could spare some time to see what that girl was up to."

He gave a tired but relieved sigh, "Am I glad for that." And then it hit him, "But I probably took a lot of your time because of that. Maybe your siblings are worried and-"

"It's ok, they would understand that I was helping someone. Besides, it didn't take that long." She retorted as they walked to the register.

"Even so, let me help you." He said with a warm if awkward smile, "After your help today and the test, it's the least I can do."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." She said calmly before walking up, "By the way, if anyone asks if we're dating and things become uncomfortable at school, you can say we agreed to break up on friendly terms."

"Eh?" Izuku said, before it hit him that a classmate thought they were dating. Out of instinct, a hand went to his head, "I didn't even think about that!"

"I thought you had it figured out." The frog girl said.

"Uh, well, it wouldn't, you know, hurt us in any way since we aren't really… ahahah… I… I don't mind like I dislike the idea, I mean, you're really cute, but I don't think I could keep an act like that when it could hurt you too." He ruffled his hair, "Sorry, I'm overthinking this. I guess now that you mention it, I'm worried about how people may tease you for the idea of going out with a guy like me."

Tsuyu's face gave a response, she blinked twice in rapid succession hearing his words, "What'd be weird of me dating you?"

"You're really cute, confident and capable, Tsuyu-san. I on the other hand need to do a lot if I want to catch up with you or the others. I may have scored first at the entrance exam, but it was only because of the rescue points, which you helped me with. Had it been only by villain points, then I may not even be at UA at all. Everyone did way better when it came to battle while I barely reached the bare minimum."

Watching him slump his shoulders, the frog girl placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright. At first when I saw you at the exam I thought you were strong enough to help me deal with the fake villains chasing me. And then, you showed that you could be stronger than I thought. So why not try to be stronger than you think you are?"

As if smacked on the head, Izuku felt his body react to those words, "Thank you, Asui-san." His mind and body just reacted, but he meant those words from deep inside with a warm smile.

"Call me Tsuyu."

"Ah, sorry, Tsuyu-san."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Can you guess who is my favorite girl of the show? Let me be honest. Uraraka's not bad, she's sweet and does improve, but I feel like I've seen far too many characters like her. And then, enter Tsuyu, and suddenly I find myself captivated by a girl that has a weird yet cute design and personality. Also, I'm not the only one with the guilty shipper complex when she saved Izuku, right? Right?!

Anyway, I hope I've explained how Izuku's style works. It basically needs him to enter this sort of inner peace with his mind. Many martial arts enforce this, yet, as said before, Fujimoto pushed Izuku above and beyond his limits with deadly methods to do so in ten months. Izuku's style has yet to be mastered, but he gets the basics. It'll be obvious next chapter when his concentration is hindered.

Also, Rick Bateman is the most obvious ripoff to Patrick Bateman of American Psycho, only that he's far more flamboyant and arguably metrosexual. I did want to make him Jojo fabulous but that's hard to pull off, trust me.

Rick is there so you have an idea of how insane you can make your characters, among showing you what kind of person your OCs would work for. If you want to add extra details like how you'd think your OCs would react to him and his boss, go ahead.

And thanks to those who gave me your ideas. I'll see what I can work out with them.

Swordslinger out!


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

Alright, the time has come, time to see Izuku fight.

 **XXXXXX**

Izuku was being stared at like he had never been stared at before meeting Tsuyu. There, in her living room, sitting across him and no longer paying attention to the TV, was a tiny girl with a blank face. She was cute, far shorter than Tsuyu, and with her hair done in two cute and fluffy pigtails behind her head. This was Satsuki Asui, Tsuyu's little sister, and her gaze made him as nervous as her sister's.

"You know, Tsuyu-san, I can help you in the kitchen." He was looking for an excuse to move away from the small girl's intense gaze.

"Don't worry, it's almost done." The frog girl said, wearing an apron over her school uniform before looking at the frying pan with burgers on it, "I just have to add this to the noodles."

Izuku could only remain seated, Satsuki finally speaking, "So you're not my sister's boyfriend?" it sounded like a question but it was hard to tell if it was an intrigued one or disappointed one.

"It was just an act, Satsuki-chan." He said with a small laugh, "Like a game in which we dated."

The girl merely nodded, "I see. And call me Sat-chan."

Izuku was about to make a remark on the Asui family's habit of asking for someone to call them something, until hearing Tsuyu's voice, "Lunch is ready. You should eat with us, Midoriya."

"But you already helped me so much, and I'm sure that zoom vision girl must have given up, also, I shouldn't take this much from you-" he was about to ramble until seeing the two girls stare at him.

"Don't be so rude." A boy with short black hair, a bang covering his right eye, and the Asui family blank face said. This was Tsuyu's younger brother, Samidare, "She has talked about you before. When she said you were a samurai I didn't believe it, though. But you got a pretty cool sword, can I see it?"

"Don't be rude yourself." Tsuyu said, putting a large bowl of pasta with tomato sauce on top on the table, before placing the fried patties over it, "He's a classmate and the one who helped me at the exam, so of course I'd talk about him. And no, you can't touch that even with his permission, you could hurt yourself."

Samidare tilted his head to the side, "Alright, I won't ask again. But you never talk about having friends."

"It doesn't mean I don't want to make friends." Tsuyu countered, "And Midoriya's a good friend, if clumsy. He did help more than just me at the exam, and we've talked a few times."

"So will you two date and get married?" Satsuki asked.

Izuku was petrified, as amazing as it sounded to have someone to live together forever, he wasn't even ready to think on that, "H-Hey, how about you stop teasing your sister, huh?" he couldn't help that his voice cracked a bit at the start.

"I don't mind what they're saying, Midoriya, and neither should you. They're kids." Tsuyu said in her ever matter-of-factly voice.

Izuku nodded, though he did have a blush on his face at feeling silly, "I guess you're right, Tsuyu-san, sorry."

And then, Satsuki decided to ask, "If you had kids with my sister, how many would you have?"

Paling at the thought of what could be implied on that, and reddening when the idea settled in his head, Izuku turned an odd shade of pink, "I-Isn't that a bit too forward?! I haven't even had a first date, or kiss, or…" he looked down, getting progressively depressed.

Tsuyu patted his shoulder, "It's alright, I also haven't had any romantic stories in my life."

Samidare, however, needed to open his mouth, "Would you kiss him then, Sis?"

He got a fist to the head, not a hard hit by any means, but a sign to shut his mouth, "That's enough out of you two. Just eat before the food gets cold."

They all nodded and sat in silence, Izuku unable to even make eye contact. It was a very embarrassing lunch for him before he went home. At least the frog girl's little siblings didn't make any more questions. But he'd lie if he said that for a brief moment Samidare's line didn't make him picture what he said. Kissing a girl was something he only dreamed about in his wildest dreams. It included him as a hero saving a princess.

Try as he may, the idea of Tsuyu as a princess puckering up for a kiss was hard to put even into words. To his relief there were no further incidents and soon he was walking out of the door with Tsuyu close by.

"Thank you again for helping me so much, Tsuyu-san, and for the meal. And sorry if I caused you or your siblings trouble." He bowed deeply before the girl.

Tsuyu seemed to just stare at him, "It was fun having a friend home. Maybe we can do it again with more people, only that I'll have to make sure Satsuki and Samidare behave."

He chuckled, "They're still young. I was more than likely as curious or even more at that age... and wow, that made me sound old."

And much to his surprise, Tsuyu gave him what looked like a genuinely happy smile, "Don't worry, you actually sounded a bit mature."

She watched him go, waving her hand at him while Izuku could only stare at nothing until he rounded a corner, and finally reacted, "I talked to a girl and went to her house, and she smiled as she said goodbye…" his knees hit the ground, "When did my life change this much?"

Izuku made his way home, and from there he went straight to his room to see something. His mother had made the first step for him and gotten him a set of hero clothes based on some of his designs. However, ever since he took sword fighting and learned how samurai fought, his designs had changed. Albeit still heavily inspired by All Might and his favorite show, Kamen Rider, he added something to it.

Tomorrow would be the day.

XXXXXX

"Let's see, a pound of meat, a kidney, and some skin… Hmm, what to do, what to do? Should I mash it all into a paste or-"

"Bateman, as much as I like Queen's Crazy Little Thing Called Love, turn down your music."

In a large kitchen cleaner than a grease removal ad, the flamboyant blond man placed down a suitcase which contained a freezing device inside, and some plastic bags. The pink man even took off his pink coat and rolled his sleeves up. When he heard his boss speaking the pink clad businessman turned to see him. The titan of a man was stripped down to his underwear, seated at a table, and losing badly at poker against a fully clothed Doll.

"Is it breaking your concentration, boss?" The interrogator said after doing what Lao asked him to and turned down the volume of a nearby stereo, pushing up his heart-shaped sunglasses while opening a bag with bloody bits of skin.

The sight made Doll narrow her eyes while keeping a stoic expression, "Must you perform your… art while we're playing?" she tapped her cards on her shoulder while her boss sweated nervously.

"I thought you'd be more tolerable seeing how much fun you're having." Bateman countered, licking some blood off his thumb after saying that, "Want anything, boss?"

"I'm a vegetarian, Bateman, and you could always order a pizza." Lao said as he wiped his forehead, staring at his hand before showing his maid his cards. She showed him hers, a Royal Flush, "Dammit!"

Doll's face remained stoic even as she spoke, "I shall enjoy myself, boss."

"Please save taking off your undies for later." Bateman said after seeing his boss flinch, "It'd be rude to interrupt a chef. Anyway, regarding my research, I'm afraid I didn't get much even after I got the guy's kidney." He lifted the bloody organ to admire it. "Also, pizza is too insultingly easy to make to a point most people don't even try. No combination in the world could make me enjoy the flavor of bland dough."

"And eating people is your thrill." Said a new voice, hanging from the ceiling.

Bateman looked up with a smile, "Mitsuki, it's nice for you to join us, or were you there the entire time? Would you like to take a bite?"

The one he was talking to was a tall, athletic sixteen-year-old girl with some muscle showing in her lean body. With nothing but a sleeveless skin-tight black shirt, blue baggy shorts that reached down to her knees, no shoes, and a blue military cap she didn't look much different from an average tomboy. Her face was round with permanently closed eyes, and her long black hair was tied into a thin ponytail.

But what'd bring anyone's attention to her were the dozens of pouches around her waist along a four sais, two on each hip. Oh, and the fact she was walking on a ceiling on her bare feet with utter disgust in her face, "I hate seafood. And really, boss? Not even having me reading Doll's cards helps you win?"

"Maybe he wanted to lose." The petite blonde woman said, though remained stone cold.

"Nothing kinky around my kitchen, please." Bateman said, doing a swift spin to one side, and skipping on his toes to a large pot, "But you guys could humor me, eating is my thrill in general. But once you taste everything, you end up wanting to try something no one else has… Which made Quirks a wonder for me. So much good meat on them, every single one is unique."

"You're skilled, but your gluttony makes you blind. After all, you're the most impulsive of everyone here." Mitsuki asked while jumping down, showing her slim figure when standing up, said figure really didn't have much to show on the chest department. She had seen him salivate, so she threw a handkerchief at the blond.

Bateman smiled calmly, "Oh dear, what can I do about it? I joined in because it looked like I'd have the time of my life meeting new dishes." He licked his lips before wiping the drool off, "You guys said I'd get to keep as many heroes as I wanted to. But really, I'd prefer you tell me which ones I can hunt already."

Lao snorted, "Can't even keep yourself in check, you're like a mutt in heat, Bateman." He started to chew on a cigar, "And I didn't hire you because of your taste, but because you give results."

Bateman took a bowl in reply, putting the kidney in it, before crushing it in his hands, "This villain group does plan to get as many people as they can, and I'm talking around three digits. Now, I'd enjoy myself with that kind of buffet, but the quality is poor, like this guy." He grabbed two normal chicken eggs, cracked them, and poured the contents in the bowl, "That's as far as I got before I had to run off."

"At least you didn't let your appetite get the best of you." Lao replied before smirking, "Dear Mitsuki, Bateman is in charge of villains to avoid media attention, he is not to engage heroes because if he were to eat them, we'd be brought to the light sooner than planned. Do you know why you serve me, dear girl?"

Said ponytailed teen kneeled down before him, "I serve as your shadow, Master, nothing else… but please, don't make me say that when you don't have pants."

Lao grinned wider, "I understand, but right now I want you to be someone else's shadow: our dear Midoriya."

Bateman sighed, "Such good meat on his bones, and it turns out he doesn't have a Quirk…"

"Ignore him, Mitsuki." Doll said coldly, "The interest in the boy is, hopefully, not something out of a whim."

Lao chuckled, "Always cold, my dear Doll. But she is right. I want you to learn how strong his determination is, dear Mitsuki."

The girl raised her head, "But why, Master? You're clearly far stronger."

Lao's grin split his face, "The only people worthy of living are those that can fight for their life and dreams, dear Mitsuki. Those who just let the world move on its own are no better than shit dogs step on."

"Very well, I'll do my best for you, Master." And with a cloud of smoke, the girl left.

Batman sighed, "She's way too cute for theatrics…" he then poured the peeled skin into a pan filled with boiling oil, "Anyway Doll, would you like to try my next dish? It's a delicious beefcake with bits of fried skin on top to give it a crunchy and saltier texture, mixing both the beef of a biceps with the pounded goodness of the liver. All of that accompanied with a good white wine."

"Your taste is too… disgusting for me." The blonde woman said coldly before getting up, Lao behind his maid, leaving Bateman to enjoy his meal and ponder what, or rather who to cook next.

"I should get headphones for the next five hours." Bateman said, knowing what'd happen to his boss.

XXXXXX

It was the day for basic hero training. After normal classes like English with none other than Present Mic, a delicious and moderately priced gourmet meal by a pro hero, and getting their suits, everyone walked out. Izuku could feel his heart about to jump out of his chest as he made his way forward. He did know things would be crazy, that he should expect the worst, and that later that day he'd train with Aizawa.

When All Might saw him, he was stunned. Izuku's hero costume design had changed thanks to his sensei's influence. He still wore his favorite and very durable red shoes, a pair of gray baggy pants with black knee pads, and a red belt filled with pouches. On said belt was his sword, complete with the device Mei made for him, but on his torso he looked like a modern day samurai.

He had an olive green jacket with elbow-length sleeves, a thick yet light metal vest over it to keep him safe from blows to the heart, and armor for his arms. His right arm, his sword arm, was the most exposed, having only a white gauntlet, while his left side had a black shoulder pad like classic samurais, a black elbow guard, and a matching gauntlet. But he did keep a piece of his old design, an odd mouth piece.

All Might could see the mouth piece was based off his grin, though akin to a samurai's mouth mask.

"Midoriya?" the boy heard Tsuyu ask, and he turned to see her and Uraraka in skin-tight outfits that really showed off their curves.

"Ah, you two… look… great." He tried not to say much, and was glad that his mouth-piece covered his reddening freckles cheeks.

"You look so cool, like an anime samurai!" Uraraka cheered, "Though isn't the armor too heavy?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "My sensei said that, even if I can tank some hits, that it's better to wear armor regardless of how slow it'd make me otherwise I may as well go naked if I have only a suit." He noticed the girls staring at him, "His words, not mine. He was also the one to give me tips on wearing light armor and prioritizing movement for my sword arm."

Tsuyu looked down at his pants, "You still have that weird thing that girl gave you."

The boy nodded, "Yeah, she may have approached me just to promote her stuff, but I can't deny this helps me."

"Gather around, everyone!" Iida shouted, directing their attention to their buff teacher.

Soon their next ordeal was decided, a battle between heroes and pretend-villains. Everything would be based around luck, and Lady Luck was still a bipolar girl going through hormone changes.

"I guess I shouldn't say this, but I'll make it clear." All Might started before aiming a finger at the students, "For this test while you're encouraged to use your Quirks and abilities for battle, any and all serious injuries will be frowned upon and penalized. Even pro-heroes have limits when it comes to dealing with villains, and attempting to wound in a lethal way another person, regardless of who they are, is a one-way ticket to jail. Dear Midoriya, I hope you understand what that means."

Said boy nodded, "Don't worry, I can still use my sword to defend myself, right?"

All Might was hesitant, but decided to give him permission, "As long as you can hold back against your fellow students and don't harm anyone in a way that could be fatal. These are fellow heroes, which goes for everyone here." he looked at Katsuki in particular, "I hope you can all think on the fact that your opponents are your allies, and always will be. Do not let anger cloud your mind, and think instead of acting. Now, the teams will go..."

After a quick team selection...

Izuku ended up being paired with none other than Tsuyu to play heroes, "I'll take care of you, Midoriya, Satsuki did like you." The frog girl said with what he swore was her effort to give him a reassuring look. It did look like her everyday expression, but he saw or maybe imagined a change.

As for the villains, "Hey Deku…" Katsuki growled at him, making said freckled boy's spine shiver, "I don't know what that drunk yakuza taught you, but I'll pay him up for helping me… By showing him how much he wasted his time when I pummel you to the ground!"

Every fiber of Izuku's being was compelling him to let a stereotypical girly squeal of fear, but he wanted to be a hero. Katsuki was surprised when seeing the boy keep his ground, even if the green haired boy wanted to run, "Then I'll show you what I've learned, Kacchan."

"Come on, aren't you two friends?" asked Katsuki's partner, Uraraka. "I mean, you're the one who gave Deku his name, right, Kacchan?"

"Don't call me that, woman!" the spiky haired lad snapped, his jaws actually biting into the air.

"But it's cute, just like how Deku gives me a vibe of never giving up!" the brunette cheered. "Kacchan gives me a vibe of don't judge me, I'll be a hero!"

Tsuyu placed a finger near her lips in thought, "It must be fun being her."

"It won't be fun being me." Izuku sighed with a dead look on his face.

He and Tsuyu were trying to memorize the blueprints to the building they'd infiltrate, try to find a fake bomb, and deal with Uraraka and Katsuki. None of the heroes had trouble with Uraraka, they just did not want to harm the friendly brunette. What they had issues with was being turned into fried frog legs fit for French cuisine and a scorch mark on a wall by Katsuki. Other than that, no problem whatsoever.

"Will you be alright, Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked, inching closer to him while they sat on a rail on the fake street, "I can see Katsuki's been bullying you, so I'll listen up to you if you want to say anything."

Being bluntly honest was both awkward and admirable from her, "That guy is someone I really admired when we were kids. His attitude to never give up, his Quirk, his strength… I always wished to be like him. But then, someone helped me become a hero without a Quirk. Now that I have to fight Kacchan like this, I… I want to win! I want to be a hero, even if I don't have powers as cool as his!"

Tsuyu looked at him, with his mouthpiece down she could see him as a different person. There was a strong determination in the boy at her side, and she'd make sure not to doubt that, "We should step in, then. You can't do what you want if you stay here." She wasn't sure what to say, but she could see reality, and being truthful about it was easy. If he wanted to do it, he had to act.

Good thing All Might agreed, because they were told to enter the building.

Meanwhile, at the top floor, "It's so big, but so light!" Uraraka said, pushing the fake bomb and tipping it over before pulling it back to where it was.

Katsuki was growling, "Hey you, you were saved by Deku, right? If so, answer me, what is it he did? Did you see something strange with that sword?"

Uraraka crossed her arms under her breasts to think, shutting her eyes, "I remember seeing something, but it wasn't the sword. For a moment, when I was about to be stepped on by that robot, I think I saw Deku just glowing."

"Glowing? Is that some Quirk?!" Katsuki's temper was explosive too.

Uraraka shut her eyes tighter, "No, it was like, when the sun was over him and he drew his sword-"

"So it was just the sun?! Fucking dammit, how about hearing something from his sword, seeing a battery in it, anything that explains why that shit stain got so strong?!" it got progressively more explosive, too.

Uraraka snapped her fingers, "Ah, I got it! When he was about to use his sword like a bat to send that all flying, it felt like everything around him was still. I don't know how, but for a moment I felt like gravity had stopped working around him. Like he was becoming one with the planet."

Katsuki sneered, "That's just some cheap manga martial arts bullshit without pressure point strikes. Whatever! You keep your ass watching that bomb, and I'll go kill Deku!"

Uraraka's hands went to her shapely rear, "H-Hey, why do you have to word it like that?!"

"Just stay put!" Katsuki shouted before running off. He was charging down the stairs, and already found something. Just out the corner of his eye, from a window, he saw someone fly.

Izuku for his part blushed heavily at having his arms so tightly and firmly wrapped around Tsuyu's toned stomach with his face near the back of her neck. Her hair was soft on his face, he'd have to admit. The frog girl's tongue proved useful to yank them up to one of the top floors. Her tongue did have a limited range and just popping up at the floor with the bomb would immediately make them easily targeted.

"We should be safe here." The freckled boy said after removing his body from Tsuyu's, "If we sneak around the next floors, Uraraka should be alone. Kacchan will definitely go after me, so he must have rushed down the stairs. If we just sneak up, go around Uraraka at the same time, and get the bomb, we can win this, but…"

Tsuyu patted his shoulder, "I'll go get the bomb. Good luck, Izuku."

She was about to leave, but he had to stop her, "Wait, Tsuyu-san!" she turned around to look at him with her ever blank face, "You… You just called me by my first name."

"You're a clumsy one." She said, ruining the moment and nearly making Izuku fall face down on the floor at such brutal honesty, "But right now even a fool can tell you want to fight. Besides, if you keep Bakugo busy here, I can try and take Uraraka on my own. From now on, just do your best regardless of what you think or happens. That's the kind of guy you want to be doing this, right Izuku?"

He bowed deeply before her, "Thank you, Tsuyu-san." The girl quickly turned around and left, not daring to let him see her reddening cheeks.

It was too bad there were cameras, as the entire class was either giggling in some girls' cases, whistling and fake howling with some of the boys, watching in interest, or failing to contain a loud chuckle as All Might.

Iida watched deep in thought, "I believe I've heard of this, about love blooming in a battlefield."

All Might clamped his hand to his mouth to not break his image as a serious hero with a roar of laughter. When he regained some control, he managed to speak between chortles, "Midoriya my boy, you're growing so much in such a short notice. Don't you let down a girl when she's put her trust in you, or you shall give up your right to be called a man."

The entire male side of the class either laughed or gave small chuckles, the girls did smile and joined in, and the more stoic ones just kept watching or trying to get things under control in Iida's case.

A certain boy of short stature was gritting his teeth, "Dammit, how'd he do it? He got the one with the best ass…"

Due to having great hearing, a certain girl with long ears bonked him on the head.

At the building, Katsuki finally found the young samurai. They locked eyes, with Izuku putting on his mouthpiece and Katsuki sneered. One could almost hear the wind howling outside the building while both got ready. Izuku sat down on his knees on the floor, the seiza position, with his right hand on his sword. Katsuki on the other hand didn't even hesitate.

"You're dead, Deku!" the explosive boy shouted after charging at the green haired boy with a potent explosion, rearing back his right fist.

Seeing the incoming swing, Izuku brought up one knee, standing on one foot, and parried the blond boy's gauntlet with his blade! Katsuki sneered while Izuku gritted his teeth at the force behind the punch. He knew he could and should try to grab Katsuki and throw him to the ground like a judo practitioner, but he needed to see and understand the difference between themselves. Both locked eyes, and moved forward.

Standing up, Izuku tried to push back the grenade shaped, heavy gauntlet while Katsuki got even more impatient and brought his other arm forward. This time, Izuku tilted his hands to one side, leaning his body to follow it and avoid the incoming punch. His blade met the gauntlet yet again, stopping an explosion that would have taken his mouthpiece and left a nasty burn like the one on the wall behind him.

"Stop parrying and fight me, Deku!" Katsuki shouted, punching again only to have his punch deflected by the sword and his fist slam into a wall, "Fucking coward, what good's a sword if you're too afraid to cut me!"

This time, Katsuki brought up his right arm and tried to slam it down on Izuku's face. The bushy haired boy brought up the blade, letting it take the punishment and stepping back. He could feel Katsuki's punches on his knees, shaking his legs and threatening to bring him down. However, the boy could also feel it, a sense of danger that made him act. He saw an opening and brought down his sword on Katsuki!

"Teacher, stop this at once, Katsuki's been-" Iida started, worried that the hot-headed boy was cut, but he was not.

All Might grinned, "That determination to protect regardless of the pain you endure, for the sake of another... that is a good step to being a great hero." he whispered to himself in pride of what he saw.

"I told you, Kacchan, I want to be a hero." Izuku said, holding up his sword with the dull side aimed at the Quirk user, who had gotten a nasty bruise on his side from the strike, "That's why I've catalogued your style and your Quirk's powers. I didn't study for nothing; I want to be a hero that saves everyone he can! That's why I use this sword, not to cut and kill, but to protect others!"

Katsuki snapped, "Deku… Deku! Don't you dare look down on me!" he flew at the boy, who could only grit his teeth and bring up his blade, "You're not the only one who trained!"

Izuku brought up his sword to stop the blow, only to see a lightning fast combination with Katsuki's left fist smashing into the blade. The young bushy haired boy could only watch as the force of the strike shook his body, but that wasn't the only thing Katsuki's sudden change in style caused. Due to the surprise, Izuku's concentration had been broken, his hands loosened their grip, and his sword went flying off!

"That was like seeing the legendary Russian boxer Volg's lightning fast combination, the White Fang!" a shirtless, easily hyped classmate shouted, pumping his fists, "That Katsuki learned some dangerous boxing!"

"I haven't been idle either, Deku!" Katsuki shouted, putting up his fists with a sneer in a standard boxing stance, "You fucking nerd, you think you can get ahead of me with some cheap tool?! I went to a boxing gym to get stronger after seeing that drunk yakuza at work! I ain't letting a Quirkless loser like you get ahead of me to be the top hero!"

Putting emphasis into his declaration, Katsuki stepped forward, shooting his fist at Izuku's face not in his trademark hook, but a straight punch. Reacting as quickly as possible on his instincts, but unable to act as well as he'd desire after the shock of Katsuki's fearsome revelation, Izuku rolled to the side to dodge the strike. He got up and noticed his sword was a couple yards behind him, but he knew getting it was not easy.

Once again, Katsuki pushed on the offensive throwing a jab with his left that got Izuku on the jaw, making him spin around. Next came a straight punch from his right fist, making him stagger. The combination was followed with a swift upper-cut from the left, that actually lifted Izuku up in the air before Katsuki turned serious. Pulling his right arm back, the explosive boy wanted to finish things with his favorite strike.

He watched Izuku land and roll on the floor, ending face down, yet remaining conscious despite the swift combo, "A-As expected of Kacchan… I can… never take you seriously enough…" he panted while trying to get up, only to fall flat on his back, "But I knew… this'd be the kind of pain I'd be in if I wanted to be a hero without a Quirk. So, sorry, but I can't just go down like that."

Katsuki snapped, "Don't get all high and mighty saying that shit, Deku!" he roared, flying at the boy with an explosion.

It was then that Izuku showed his determination wasn't only on his words, but also in his mind. Seeing the boy's infamous right hook, Izuku rolled his body back, bending his legs and curling himself into a ball to strike! Katsuki was too late and already too close, and got a double kick on his wide open stomach, making him lose his breath, his momentum, and his balance as he landed on his back.

Seeing his opportunity, Izuku clenched his jaw to ignore the shockwave of pain the punches sent to his skull and ran to his sword, holding it up and watching as a furious Katsuki also got up with murder in his eyes, "I will no longer be the Quirkless Deku you used to know, I'll be the hero who can stand on his own to save everyone he can! That's the hero I've always dreamed of being!"

Katsuki threw his arms to his side, explosions in his palms, "Don't fuck with me, Deku! I've also trained to after I met that dirty yakuza! He may have taught you, but I'll be damned if I let you get ahead of me with martial arts! That's why I've also trained, so that I can say I can kick your ass with and without a Quirk, to be an even greater hero that way!"

Launching himself at the freckled boy, the explosive Quirk user put up his fists yet again while Izuku sheathed his sword, his left hand on the device Mei made for him. With a bang on both their sides, Katsuki's next punch clashed with Izuku's blade, creating a shockwave that sent both parties flying back. But while Izuku had to spin his body to try to soften his landing, Katsuki's Quirk allowed him to fly after the samurai!

"Dammit, I need to focus!" Izuku growled while bringing up his sword, stopping a direct liver blow at the cost of being pushed back with even more force against a wall.

Katsuki watched as his classmate's back hit the wall before the sword wielder slid down with his eyes shut, no doubt wincing in pain, "Is that all your fucking toy can do?! Come on, pull up some tricks like when you fought that robot, cut this fucking building if you're so badass! Get up and give me a damn good fight instead of being a fucking waste of time!"

Izuku looked up, then to his right and his left, before nodding to himself, "All right, Kacchan…" he got up, leaning against the wall for support, before taking a deep breath, "But first… Tsuyu-san, Uraraka-san! Get as far away from the center of the building as you can!"

Katsuki grinned, "Idiot, just giving away what area you want to attacks means shit…" and he flew after the boy again, "When I can get you in an instant, you fuckmunch!"

Izuku closed his eyes, "That's what I expected!" he sheathed his sword yet again, reaching for the trigger, "It's because I know you, that I had to warn them!"

"You're dead!" Katsuki growled, his right hand ablaze.

"Even now, you can't avoid doing the same!" Izuku shouted, stepping forward and pulling the trigger, "It's when you're angry that you get too direct!"

Katsuki growled, aiming one side of his gauntlet at Izuku's face with a mad grin, a finger pulling on a pin, "Eat shit and die, Deku!"

It was at this moment, this very moment in which Izuku could feel that his life was in danger, that he had to act!

After saying that, Izuku's next quick-draw didn't cut anything, but it hit something, "The fuck!" Katsuki shouted when seeing that Izuku used the extra speed added to his quick-drawn to slam the pummel of his sword on the grenade-shaped gauntlet, shoving Katsuki's hand skywards where it detonated!

Up on the top floor, Uraraka and Tsuyu had heard Izuku's voice. Their fight was oddly evened with Tsuyu knowing that anything the brunette touched would float, and Uraraka knowing the frog girl's combat skills required contact. Tsuyu pondered what kind of approach to take, to fake out Uraraka and get to the bomb or arrest her. Uraraka replied by making the bomb float so one of Tsuyu's tongue lashes didn't reach it.

At the time they tried to think of possible ways to subdue the other, with a small boy with glue-like hair praying for a catfight, they felt the ground shake. Reacting quickly, Uraraka leapt to the bomb and made it float away while Tsuyu leapt to the side, using her tongue to swing into the ceiling. Both girls were happy to do that when the floor erupted, a powerful explosion breaking through the ceiling.

And a couple of floors below were both Katsuki and Izuku, the latter trying to keep the former's fists from burning his face off, "Shit!" Katsuki shouted, "How did you know?!"

Izuku grunted as he was trying to push back the boy, "I didn't think you'd have such a thing, but I knew you'd do something like that. When you're mad, when you really want to finish something, you want to go out with a bang like All Might! You and I always dreamed to do things like his Smash since we were little!"

"Deku, you-"

"Got it!" they heard Tsuyu's voice when said girl jumped and latched on to the bomb.

Uraraka blinked twice in the same instant, "Eh?! When did y-"

"I got into the ceiling and saw you floating by." Tsuyu said, clinging to the fake explosive artifact, "Can you lower us?"

Katsuki and Izuku looked up at the girls, and the latter could only sigh in relief as he cheated his sword, "Deku!" his relief was short-lived when Katsuki stood inches from him, grabbing him by his collar, "This isn't over, not even by a long shot! This means jack and shit! I want a fucking rematch, right here, right now! I ain't done until I punch your teeth off you-"

"That's enough, Bakugo my boy." Said All Might as he appeared by their side, "All of you have a lot to work through."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Sorry if the ending wasn't what you expected, but it's Izuku we're talking about, whether he has One For All or a sword, he fights smart before fighting with his own hands. As for Katsuki learning boxing, well, I have seen he has a superiority and inferiority complex, so putting two together I went to Hajime no Ippo and it hit me. Katsuki is a more bloodthirsty Takamura, he wants the fame and to be a great warrior.

Logical or illogical, I do see Katsuki as a boxer because, for starters, the big ass gloves he has in his outfit, and because if you want to learn to fight hard and fast, you need boxers. Also, a certain reader suggested to pair him with Uraraka, and while I do not think I'd do that relationship wise, I couldn't resist doing it team-wise here. Hope you enjoyed it.

As for the OCs, I know the scene only showed them following the villain alliance's footsteps and keeping an eye on Izuku, but I couldn't resist showing that Doll owns the D and how demented Rick is.

Oh, and yes, the pairing will blatantly be Izuku with Tsuyu. Sue me, I like my girls weird, cute, and with some meat on their bones. Also, as I had Mineta said, I think Tsuyu is the one with the best behind... I should feel dirty, but I know some of you will agree or say she's more of a top heavy girl.

Swordslinger out!


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING

If you wondered who taught Katsuki boxing, here's the answer.

 **Note:** To whoever made E (Enigma), please tell me what their weapons and fighting style are like. Also, do you readers who offered the OCs think you can give me lines for how they'd interact with other characters? It'd help me know how to polish a few things when I have to introduce them. For example.

Random OC to Izuku: You got a sword. How original.

 **XXXXXX**

"Fucking shitrag!"

"Ah, Katsuki, did that Deku boy anger you again?"

In the middle of a moderately sized boxing gym one could see the explosive boy in a pair of black trunks, matching top, and red boxing gloves. There was a poor guy before him covered from head to toes in gear to try to minimize the pain. Key word being try in that last part. With a wild right hook, the poor boxer Katsuki was fighting kissed the canvas before he could even throw a proper punch.

"Next!" Katsuki roared, making everyone at the gym step back.

An elderly man chuckled as he entered the ring with padded mitts for Katsuki to punch, "Come on, Katsuki, no need to be so mad." He said with a friendly smile.

The coach and owner of the gym was obviously not from a Japanese background. His dark skin showed as much, as well as the military buzz-cut on his head. Everyone who looked at him would see a friendly smile, a few wrinkles, and gray hair. Groomed facial hair well kept in a beard gave his smile a fatherlier tone as he walked to the blond boy.

The man was also lean yet had a body with muscles bulging over his slim arms. This was a true featherweight boxer through and through, clad in a pair of gray trunks and with a black top too. Just because he was old it didn't mean he slacked off.

"I'm not mad!" Katsuki was not lying, "I'm fucking pissed off!"

The coach smiled wider, "Come on, you can tell me anything while going a few rounds with me, Katsuki." The coach said, waving a mitt. Growling, the boy threw a straight punch to try to scare the man, but his gloved fist was swatted aside by the warmly smiling boxer, "You're losing your rhythm, Katsuki. What happened?"

The man's concerned smile angered the blond, "I just came here to learn how to better kick Deku's ass and it didn't work, what do you think?!" he growled before throwing a swift one-two combo that the man stopped, "He was not the only one who could look down on me, there's many guys in our class that could have kicked my ass and danced as they did so!"

"I see, so you're mad that you weren't as strong as you believed…" the coach said, the echoes of mitts and gloves colliding bouncing on the gym's walls.

Katsuki threw a faster barrage of punches, trying to corner the coach, "All Might said so himself, all of us failed! Deku and I because we both wanted to fight, that girl the fucknut brought because she let him go on his own, and that airhead because she didn't think through! But if that shit stain was really supposed to want to fight, he should have gone all out from the start! And yet, he still won!"

He threw a final punch to the elderly coach, only to see him lean his body to the side, letting the boy's fist collide with the corner, "That's not it, is it?" the man asked, keeping his friendly smile while patting the Quirk user's head. After dashing away when the boy tried to give chase, he continued to question the story, "It's not that he beat you what has you this angry."

"I didn't come here for nothing, coach!" Katsuki said, trying an upper-cut that the man avoided by tilting his head to the side, "Even after getting this far, there's so many others that are above me!"

The coach smiled, "Isn't that why you came here, Katsuki? Because you knew you could become stronger?"

"I just wanted to show Deku I'm better at him, with and without my Quirk." The boy's words made the coach shake his head. "And then… I see guys who could've taken me out in an instant."

"Why do you think I trained you, then?" the coach asked, ready for anything the boy could try to throw at him, "The moment I saw you asking to be here, I knew you had potential. Anyone can see you can become a great hero, but you're short-sighted. Katsuki, you're still young, to compare yourself to others is to limit yourself. Just by thinking that you have to be the best will be crippling for you."

Katsuki glared, "Then why do you think I'm here for?! I want to be number one!"

The coach smacked him on the head with one mitt, "Boy, Katsuki, you're really blind..." he sighed tiredly, "What do you think it's like for a rookie boxer to enter his first championship, or to try to be a pro? The only way they can make something out of themselves is by understanding one thing… To be a boxer means to have your head and fists up, and always look forward. If you stop trying to improve, you've already lost."

Katsuki snapped, "Why're you feeding me this bullshit now?!"

The coach chuckled softly, "Because as a boxer I want to see people growing stronger, confident but not arrogant, with boxing…" then he took a more defensive stance, "Now, let me see if you can finally hit me."

Hearing that made the teen grin madly, "Oh, you really want to get cocky with me, coach?"

The coach smiled, "Only one way to find out. Let me see if you've really improved, or if you're still blind to how better you can become."

Katsuki smirked wildly as he gave a step forward, readying his arm to throw a devastating punch to his coach, but… "Ah, Kacchan!"

"What the-" Katsuki's head turned, and it resulted in him getting smacked on the face by his coach.

"Oops…" the coach said, crouching to check on the boy, "Hey, I didn't knock you too hard, did I?"

Katsuki rubbed his face, "Not, it's just that I slipped hearing that stupid-"

"Are you ok?!" asked a familiar brunette in her school uniform.

"Ah, you!" Katsuki stood up, aiming a gloved hand to the girl, "What're you even doing here?! Did Deku send you or-"

"My, my, Katsuki, I didn't know you had friends." The coach chortled, "And she's a cute one, too. Good day, little lady, I am Jacob "Jack of" Diamonds, a boxer from an old era."

"She's also a pain in the ass, so what do you want?" Katsuki asked.

Uraraka frowned, "How rude, I didn't even introduce myself to your coach." She bowed to said man, "Hello sir, I'm Uraraka Ochako, I'm one of Kacchan's classmates and a friend of Deku's."

"Kacchan?" the man finally noted the name, before snickering, "That name's too cute for him, little lady. Hey Katsuki, can I call you that?"

"Fuck off." The blond boy said before he spat on the ground and got off the ring, "I'll be doing some leg work, so don't have her piss me off, coach."

The man sighed, "What a thick head that kid has… So, Uraraka, right? Why did you come here?"

The brunette smiled, clasping her hands at the man's friendly attitude, "Well, my friend Deku did ask me to look after Kacchan. He said that he was surprised to find he took boxing, but said I should talk to him and cheer him up."

"Hmm… This Deku boy sounded like too nice a kid when Katsuki described him, but he sounds like he knows what he's doing." Jacob said, rubbing his beard, "Why would he send you, though?"

Uraraka giggled, "He said he liked the way I took the way they nicknamed each other, so he thought I could talk with him and see how he was taking things."

Jacob smiled, "Katsuki will become stronger, I can tell. He didn't ask to be a boxer, he asked me to train him to be a stronger hero. That shows he is too stubborn to lose sight of his dream."

"Stubborn would be selling it kind of short." Uraraka commented with a nervous giggle at the end.

Jacob laughed, "You're an honest girl. Hahaha… That's good. Whoever this Deku is must be happy to have you as a friend."

"As I am of meeting him and Kacchan." The girl cheered.

"Stop calling me that, woman!" the blond snapped, making his coach frown.

"Don't be rude, Kacchan, this is your classmate." Jacob said with his arms crossed.

The boy clenched his jaw and returned to doing sit-ups, "Just keep her away from me."

The coach smiled as he turned to Uraraka, "Say, would you like to train here? The first class is free."

Uttering the word free settled the deal, "I'm sold!" Uraraka said, pumping her fists while the nearby Katsuki fell down flat on his face hearing that, and dreading what would happen next.

XXXXXX

"You just sent Uraraka to meet Bakugo of all people?!" the surprised Mashirao asked, his tail stiffening at the thought.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "I know it sounds awful…"

"That guy needs a few tranquilizer darts to be polite." Tsuyu said as she tagged along.

"Well, he didn't get as angry as I imagined he would have when she called him Kacchan. And that's the closest he's had to making a friend." Katsuki did have friends, but they were more followers and fellow bullies, "Actually, scratch that, I think Uraraka may as well be the only one he's never tried to insult directly after angering him."

"That's… reassuring…" said a certain red haired boy with sharp teeth.

"So… why are you two here?" Izuku finally asked Tsuyu and the boy.

The frog girl aimed a finger to her face, "I wanted to join in on this training with Mr. Aizawa. After seeing you and Katsuki fight, I think I could use the training."

The redhead smirked, "Same here! After seeing that Katsuki fight with the speed of the legendary Volg, and hooks the likes of Jason Ozuma, I can't stand still! I wouldn't feel like a man if I let him get that far ahead!"

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Mashirao asked as politely as he could, "Sorry, I don't believe I've been introduced, yet."

The redhead blinked, before rubbing the back of his head, "Oh yeah, I forgot! Sorry, name's Kirishima, and I want to be the man that'll become a proper shield for people and nightmare for villains!"

Mashirao chuckled, "You sure are pumped…"

"Isn't that good, though?" commented a flying uniform, "If we're going to learn from a pro-hero, then we should do our best and shout what we want to become!"

Izuku gave the invisible girl a soft smile, "Sounds good…" he took some air and pumped his fist, "I'll be… the hero samurai that'll cut through any obstacle and save everyone with a smile on my face!"

"Well said!" Kirishima shouted, bringing up his fist, flexing his bicep. Izuku took a second to realize what he wanted and mimicked the pose, the redhead bumping his arm on his, "Don't stop even after being bled dry, Midoriya!"

Mashirao could only observe the odd attempt at bonding from Kirishima's part, "There's being pumped and then there's… being Kirishima, I think."

"That's good, though." Hagakure said, bringing up her arm, "I also want to give it my all! I'll train with you guys and become a phantom capable of taking anyone down!"

Mashirao ruffled his hair with a small grin, "Well then… I'll become a strong martial artist and create a cool style to beat any kind of villain with my tail."

Tsuyu placed a finger on her chin, deep in thought, "I'll… learn to defend myself so I can be a better rescuer."

Izuku gave out a nervous laugh, "That's a bit direct, but I guess it fits you, Tsuyu-san." He recalled how she climbed up the building and helped him at the exam, "I guess with your Quirk you'd be perfect for any kind of rescue party. Add to that some tips from Mr. Aizawa, and…"

"It's nothing like that, I just don't want to feel like I can't do much when it comes to fights." Tsuyu said.

The freckled boy winced a bit, "That's a tad too pessimistic, don't you think?"

"Yeah, just say you'll become stronger than you ever thought you would!" Kirishima shouted.

Tsuyu closed her eyes for a moment, thinking, "Then… I'll become strong enough to save anyone, like you, Izuku."

Said boy's freckles almost disappeared in the red on his cheeks, "C-Come on, there's no need to think so highly of me…" he closed his eyes, gained a rather passive look on his face, "I still couldn't even beat Kacchan, and in the middle of the fight he dictated the rhythm before I could react… I have a lot to learn, which is why I came here. I want to be stronger."

"Good to know." The five teens turned to see Aizawa standing at their side, his body concealed in his sleeping bag.

"When did you get here?!" asked a shocked Hagakure.

"I should ask why I have five of you instead of one." Aizawa said, before shrugging, letting his sleeping bag fall off his body, "You know what? I don't care. I'm a teacher so I may as well make sure none of you are an embarrassment to yourselves."

"I think I liked Fujimoto-sensei's bluntness a bit more…" Izuku confessed under his breath.

Once Aizawa moistened his eyes with a couple drops, he turned to his students, "We shall learn basic self-defense to start off. In combat I don't care whether an enemy's too big or small for you, I want you kids to keep them from killing you. In case you're in a hold, about to be attacked, or taken by surprise you must react. I could see you knew a bit with how you moved in your fight with Bakugo, Midoriya."

The boy confirmed it, "I did learn a few things to be a hero before learning to use a sword."

"And I hope at least some of you have experience, if not, help those who don't." the man said, putting on his goggles, "Well then… let's start."

The class was pretty normal, surprisingly, after everyone put on the same clothes for Aizawa's first test. The pro-hero forced them to understand the proper steps in each counter he could teach them. Izuku knew the basics of self-defense, but Mashirao showed he knew more than he let on. Of course, things couldn't just start easy when it came to being a hero.

"You won't be in any mortal danger, so seeing you at work won't be easy." Aizawa told the bushy haired boy, "This is just to kill two birds with one stone, to make sure you can fight if your sword's knocked off your hands like your fight with Bakugo..." the boy looked down at that, not liking that memory or the punches that came after it, "…and so you can flow better in combat."

Reminding himself why he was there, Izuku nodded, putting down his notebook, "So, what do we do?"

Aizawa grinned, "Well, I've seen how you dealt with Bakugo, so… Try and parry all four of them at once."

The other teens turned to the freckles boy, who shivered when seeing all of them ready to pounce on him. He was so shocked at the sudden change of pace he barely noticed Tsuyu was leaping straight at him, and tried to hug his head. Izuku did dodge thought with some trouble, for her tongue lashed out and caught his ankle. Cursing his lack of concentration, he was left wide open for Mashirao to grab him.

Izuku replied by grabbing the tailed boy's arm, attempting to judo throw him, and he did. However, Mashirao's extra limb easily broke the fall, allowed him to turn around, and bring down Izuku gripping his wrist and elbow with his hands. A basic technique of self-defense, but grabbing one's wrist and twisting it with a hand on the elbow to twist the limb like a lever could put anyone on their knees.

"I… I give…" Izuku said, patting the ground with his free hand.

Aizawa groaned, "Remember, this isn't combat, it's a friendly spar. Seeing how you react to danger and that none of the guys here would harm you, you didn't know what to do and froze."

Izuku looked at his hand, clenching it, "That's right… I have much to learn, so I have to try harder. Learning with people who can use Quirks means I have to try even harder."

Had she been visible, Hagakure would have shown a large grin, "That's the spirit! Alright, next time I'll be the one to catch you!"

And so, training began, forcing everyone to react to multiple targets. When Izuku's turn ended, it was Hagakure that was forced to react to multiple fighters coming after her. Since she was clothed, she couldn't really try to hide in plain sight. In the end, the training went by as smooth as it could, with Aizawa observing the teens and taking mental notes on what to improve and what they exceeded in.

When it was all said and done, Izuku walked home after biding his classmates farewell, all except for one, "You did good, Izuku." Tsuyu said, "You were a little clumsy at first, but you tried hard."

He exhaled air tiredly, rubbing his sore shoulders, "Even if you say that, I was countered by Mashirao so easily."

"I did sneak up on you, though." She stated.

"You did great." Izuku said, ruffling his hair, "I can react to unshaven men attacking me, but if it were a surprise attack… I'd be a useless rookie samurai against a master ninja. I got to learn how to keep my focus even when I'm not in danger."

"And you still learned how to use a sword by training hard, didn't you?" she retorted, getting him to stop, "I bet you didn't learn in a single day, right?"

He sighed, smiling softly, "Yeah… Sorry if I sounded a bit pessimistic, Tsuyu-san, I guess I have a lot in my head. Though you were great back there. Going back on that analogy of me as a samurai, you were like a kunoichi."

"You mean a sexy female ninja?" she asked bluntly.

Apples would look pale when compared to the red on Izuku's face then and there, "P-Please don't take it wrong, I tried to mean it in the best way!" he chuckled nervously, "You were so cool and collected, in a single instant you got me without me noticing."

"How would I be offended? You're a really nice guy, Izuku. I don't mind getting compliments from you, no matter how dorky or weird they are." Her bluntness didn't help in that situation.

"Sorry, still…" he said with a tired expression, before a grin tickled the corners of his mouth. "Thank you for being this kind to me, even if it's in your blunt way."

"That's something I like about you." She told him sincerely, "You try your hardest to be good to others, but you tend to forget to be kind to you at times. Don't worry about training, I'll be rooting for you."

She smiled at him, the first time he could tell with certainty she smiled fully at him. For a second, he had seen a very cute smile, and the next he saw the girl lose her breath. Before he could ask what happened, he watched Tsuyu flip her body backwards, leaping with her feet being brought in the air in a 180-degree arc so she could move to the side. Izuku's mind absorbed the move mainly because he saw a glimpse…

As guilty as he felt for seeing Tsuyu's very clean underwear – not that he'd say he did unless it was to apologize – he turned around to see a familiar pink haired girl, "Dammit!" she bit her lower lip and went off running with a joystick in her hands.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "What just happened?"

"This." Tsuyu said, holding a metallic fly in between her fingers, "She must have kept track of you with this, or looking for ways to catch us off guard."

"That girl has some serious issues if she puts this much effort into making me use her gear…" Izuku said in a deadpan tone before grabbing the fly and throwing it as far away as he could. He watched it smash and break against a wall, and while he would have felt bad about ruining one of Mei's robots, he didn't want to think what'd have happened if the tiny robot followed him to the shower.

And then, Tsuyu hugged his arm, "Let's get you home, darling."

"This again?!" he almost shrieked, shaking when feeling how snugly she had his arm around hers.

Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, "Do you want her to flirt with you again?"

"Point taken." His tone was like he admitted to losing a war and taking full responsibility for it.

Just then he had realized he had subconsciously brought out his notebook and a pencil. Tsuyu looked interested when seeing her classmate start drawing and writing what he just saw, the way she jumped to catch a metal fly. He did draw her in her hero uniform to avoid letting her know of the panty flash. Tsuyu for her part watched mesmerized all the effort he put into it, it was kind of adorably dorky, really endearing.

It was an odd but pleasantly silent walk home. However, had they let Mei follow them, her small camera could've caught a shady figure following the couple closer.

"That's just sickeningly sweet…" Mitsuki said from on top of a roof, spitting on the ground in disgust, "These are the kind of idiots I just want to grab by the lapels and tell them to fuck like rabbits already."

XXXXXX

The next day, things went crazy.

"Kacchan…?" Izuku gulped when seeing the boy seemingly stare at him, he couldn't tell with the way his bangs shadowed his eyes so ominously.

"Deku…" the freckled boy flinched then Katsuki passed by him, "I will become number one, and you better remember it. With boxing and my Quirk I'll become far stronger than All Might, mark my words."

"What?" the bushy haired boy tried to reach for the explosive student, but Katsuki just kept walking.

Uraraka came to him, smiling, "Don't worry. I saw the gym he was in. My guess is he already knew he would have to train hard if he wanted to be the best."

"What kind of gym did he go to?" Izuku asked, "What kind of monster could cool down Kacchan like that?"

Uraraka smiled brighter, "It was a really sweet old man with a mean hook and meaner moves in the ring. The coach really wanted to see Kacchan become stronger."

Izuku took her words into consideration, "I guess training hard really can change anyone..." he knew from experience.

"Oh, and Deku…" Katsuki's voice called for the two teens' attention, as he snarled at the green haired boy, "Remember what I said after that shitty test, I'm not done with you, not by a long shot! I will get a rematch with you and make sure no-one can deny that I'm better than you, fuck-pump!"

While Deku groaned as his life just got worse, Uraraka felt sorry for him, "O-On the bright side, he doesn't seem to want to kill you… Ahehehe…"

Not much of a consolation given the fact Katsuki would make him wish for death, but she tried. However, just as they were about to try to enter the school, someone ran to them, "Hello!" said a jovial blond man dressed as a rather stereotypical photographer/reporter. He had a camera, a white button up shirt, a cheap leather jacket, jeans, large aviator sunglasses, and a well-kept mullet.

"Good morning." Uraraka greeted back, waving.

"My, my, I didn't think I'd find the star rookie that got in UA with no Quirk and another student." The man said, preparing his camera with a large grin, "You wouldn't mind me asking you a couple of questions and taking some pics, would you? So, dear Midoriya, what's it like being here? How did you get in? Where did you learn to fight like that, and by who? And, most importantly, how well do-"

"Goodbye." They heard Aizawa's voice said before the doors to the academy were closed, but not before the blond man jumped in with a yelp.

"Whoa, almost didn't make it!" he said, wiping his forehead before turning once again to the students, "So, dear Midoriya, could you answer these questions for your adoring fans, give me a tour, and let me take-"

Aizawa's bandages went to the man's camera, but the pro-hero was surprised when the shades wearing man grabbed it and stepped back with another yelp, "No pictures. Now kindly leave before I have to call security."

The reporter sighed, "Come on, buddy, give a pal a break! I'm trying to make a living here, and getting to know who my peeps want to know the most is going to get some bread on my table."

The doors were opened again, and the man was shoved out along his camera once the man and device had been checked out to take any unauthorized pictures from him. Once everything was safe, Aizawa sighed, "This is another reason I don't like the media, they're too persistent."

Outside, the reporter sighed, "This is why I don't like dealing with Quirk users directly, I get too hungry…" he shrugged to no one in particular, before grinning when seeing a shady figure nearby, "Well, I hope you can follow him better now, Mitsuki. I shall get myself dinner while you're busy."

While our hero remained unaware of someone following him, he had to ask something to the brunette, "What was all that about?"

"What do you mean? You got in UA without a Quirk, that has to make you somewhat famous, right?" the girl commented.

Izuku shook his head, "I didn't mean that, though I'll admit it's both flattering and scary to think I'd be some star. Anyway, didn't that guy move a bit weird?"

Uraraka pondered on what she saw, "Now that you mention it… when he got in and when he avoided Mr. Aizawa he seemed to dance. Maybe he's a fan of the disco era?"

"Hey Midoriya!" Kirishima called, before hooking an arm around the boy's shoulders, or trying to. Quickly, out of reflex, Izuku managed to grab the arm, "Heh, seems you learned a thing or two yesterday, huh?"

"Ah, sorry, Kirishima, I just reacted and… I didn't mean to be rude."

"You're too polite for your own good, Midoriya! Act with no regrets like a man ought to live his life!" Kirishima declared, laughing at the end before turning to him with a fist up, "Alright, I've decided! I'm not only making that Bakugo my rival, but also you, Midoriya!"

"B-But I got no reason to fight you, Kirishima!"

"It's not about fighting, it's about seeing how you can become a greater hero!" Kirishima exclaimed, "I know it, you and Bakugo are destined rivals! You took the sword and he uses his fists! To see a samurai fight a boxer as rivals that met before both take a path to rise above the people they used to be in the past… that's every man's romance!"

"So cool! I didn't know you had such a deep bond with Kacchan, Deku!" Uraraka didn't seem to note how serious things were.

And yet those words stuck to the young swordsman, "Destined rivals, huh?" he looked at the school and remembered what Katsuki said about a rematch, "Then I won't make it easy for Kacchan to be number one."

"That's the spirit!" the redhead applauded along the brunette.

Soon the three made their way to class, unaware of how things would change. What happened first was a big change for how the classroom saw each other as they had to choose a class president. Katsuki voted for himself without a second though, and that was the only vote he got. Surprisingly, Izuku got votes from his friends, Tsuyu, Iida, and Uraraka all voted for him. To say the least, it was an awkward but happy moment.

Then it was time for lunch, and things got crazy when news of an intruder made everyone panic. Fortunately, Iida managed to calm down everyone, and the classroom of 1-A saw he had what it took to be their class president. Izuku gladly gave him the position, glad to see the more professional and methodical Iida in charge instead of having him in charge.

XXXXXX

However, things weren't that simple.

In another part of the world, a man whose body was covered by black mist stepped out of a shadowy portal and stumbled into a bar, "How did that monster even find me?"

A pale man in dark clothes with shaggy white hair and his face covered by a disembodied hand growled, "You were found?"

The first man shook his head, "Not really, Shigaraki. I managed to escape and use one of the recruits as a scapegoat, but when the guy following me got to him… Let's say UA will need a mop to clean the remains."

The pale man's hands twitched, "Was it the same fucker that's been eating our recruits?"

"He must be." The shadowy man said, "I saw him standing in place before my little flesh shield lost his arm, and then the bastard picked it up and cut into it to take out the muscles, and then licked them."

"It appears we have another party to consider in this game of ours." Said a voice from a computer screen.

"What do you mean, teacher? If he wants to eat, we'll fill him full of stones and throw him down a river like the wolf in Red Riding Hood." The pale man's hands twitched, desiring to grab the one to anger him by the throat and end his life. "So what will be the plan, teacher? Do we go after All Might, or do we level up by going through the mid-boss?"

"I shall let you decide on your own." The man on the other side of the line said, "You know your own objectives, but it is you who has to decide how to reach your goal."

"In that case…" the white haired male started, grabbing a glass that crumbled in his palm, "Let's get them all at once. After all, if they can get in that school, they must stumble unto our opening to get All Might."

"You're learning well." The man on the screen said, chuckling pleasantly, "It's your choice, but by the end of this, the world of heroes will know they can't keep peace forever."

A large grin spread over the pale man's face, visible despite the hand on it, "Indeed."

"Just one more thing…" the man on the screen started, "When you face this third party, make sure to follow them. If someone's really out there killing Quirk users for fun, whoever they work for must have a plan."

"What makes you think there's a plan, sensei?" the pale man asked, "Seems to me like the work of some sick fuck wanting to be remembered like a shitty artist."

"Then answer me this, why hasn't there been news of a body found at UA yet?" the white haired man's eyes widened in realization, "There hasn't been any news regarding the incident, so either All Might is hiding it, or whoever is behind this must be trying to at least hide something."

"All I have to do is capture this middleman…" Shigaraki started, "And then, I'll pay them back for what they'd done by forcing them to eat their own brains like in that movie."

"How short-sighted…" the man on the computer said, "Do you want to make a single man fear you, or do you want everyone to remember you? If you want the former, make that man suffer, but if you want the latter, I recommend you use your imagination and expand your horizons."

"I shall do my best then, sensei." The albino said, bowing to the screen.

Miles away, in a certain kitchen, Bateman was smiling widely as he put on a black apron, put oil on a large frying pan, and grabbed a large cleaver and bloody liver. He was ready to start chopping with a delightful tune in the background, I'm So Excited by The Pointer Sisters. But just as he was about to cut the liver to pieces, he felt someone's presence, and he felt it with a punch to his face.

"You insane, white collar bastard!" Mitsuki shouted while the grown man fell to the floor.

"Ugh… I won't lie, I kinda liked that…" Bateman chuckled while sitting up, "I thought you would have a field day following the boy."

She had to show him how wrong he was, and did so by putting her foot on his neck, "I had to clean your mess before anyone noticed, I was almost found by one of the pro-heroes, and you caused all of this for a snack!" she brought up her foot and kicked the businessman on the head, making him kiss the floor while she sneered at him in disgust, "Why did the boss even hire you?"

Despite the bruises on his face and his currently ruined glasses, Bateman got up with a gleeful giggle, "My, my, I haven't been beaten up like that in some time, Mitsuki. Not since I met the boss and he taught me manners." After he said that, the blond man took off his sunglasses to reveal his right eye was missing, ripped out along his eyelids, "I'm glad I met people stronger than me, it makes eating quite… lively."

Grabbing one of her sais, Mitsuki tried to stab the madman and teach him a lesson, only to find her wrist caught by Lao's hand, "You two will spend some time apart once I'm done listening to what you found out."

Mitsuki growled, "Sorry Master, but after what Bateman did out of a whim, I can't let him walk around without paying."

"All I care about are results, Mitsuki." The large man said, letting go of her, "Even if there's bumps in the road, all I care about is the end result. So, how did it go?"

The girl closed her eyes and exhaled exasperatedly, "While I had to clean the mess Bateman made, I managed to follow Midoriya. And are you sure I can't kill him?"

Lao shook his head, "He is the one funding this, and his company is key to our plans."

The pink businessman chortled, "That's right, I'm a VIP at a three-star French restaurant."

Mitsuki replied by kicking him down again, "If he dares put your plan at risk again I will take care of him myself, Master."

Bateman sighed while watching her leave, "How did she become so silent…?" he laughed like he just told himself a good joke. "Hey boss, it may be wrong but I may be falling in love… with dinner…"

"You know…" Lao started, grabbing the cleaver Bateman planned to use, twirling it in his fingers, "The Chinese and Japanese are capable of eating just about anything, everyone born in Asia is. You could call it their instinct to survive. You, Bateman, seeing you eat for the sake of eating, means you still need to learn a few things."

Bateman's smile just widened as he placed his hand on the counter, his empty eye socket spilling blood while his other let tears fly, "Another lesson, right, boss?" he couldn't keep his voice from shaking. Lao brought down the cleaver on Bateman's hand, making the blond man yelp before seeing his boss nailed the blade between his fingers.

"Talk about Mitsuki that way again, and I won't settle for seeing you eat your own eye." The large man said coldly before leaving.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I still feel guilty that I put this much emphasis on OCs even if I want to give some minor characters more screen time. I do like the idea of Quirkless people feeling oppressed and observing a grayer area in this world, but I'm still using gangster that has a maniac as one of his employees after feeding that man his own eye.

I will try to balance this, but I'm glad you guys like this fic despite this big flaw. Sorry for it, but I enjoyed myself writing it, like a guilty pleasure if you will. So, as an apology, a stupid omake made with whatever first came to mind for cheap laughs.

 **XXXXXX**

We see large green fields, mountains that reached the skies, a few clouds in the sky… and living mushroom people making way for two heroes. Wearing overalls and a red and green shirt respectively, were Katsuki and Izuku, and-

"The Hell do you think you're doing?!" Katsuki yelled at the skies, "Come here and tell me why I must use this stupid outfit and pretend to be that fat Italian plumber, you fu-"

His words stopped when the mighty giant fist of this fic's lord – AKA The Swordslinger – came down from the sky and punched him into a crater on the ground. The hand then turned to a terrified Izuku, who gave a small shaky smile and a thumb up, "I'm fine being Luigi, he was always my favorite, sir!"

The hand gave him a thumb up and a lollipop before returning to the sky, leaving Katsuki to grumble while getting up, "Shit-eating son of a… Why are we doing this?"

"The Swordslinger is a fan of Mario since childhood and the guy was his first hero when he was a kid." Izuku said, putting on a green cap with an I on it, "Besides, don't tell me you never wanted to be Mario."

Katsuki spat on the ground, "I can make explosions, and all that fat man can do is shoot fireballs." He then growled, "And I have to save a princess for cake only. Who the fuck does that?! This Princess Peach better give me a position of power or the best sex of my life if-"

"Hello!" Said Uraraka as she walked in, wearing a pink dress and a small golden crown, "Were you two talking about something?"

Izuku had to clamp his hand over his mouth while Katsuki punched himself, "If I find whatever asshole or bitch put the idea of making a comedic duo out of me and this girl into The Swordslinger's mind I'll-" he saw a floating giant hand by his side, "…I'll be sure to be polite to them." He said through gritted teeth before the hand shoved a lollipop in his mouth.

"I have to object to this…" Iida said in a large turtle-like costume, "First of all, I'm a speedster while Bowser is more of a walking tank, and I only played villain once."

"But you did a good job at the manga, Iida, and you get a cool flying clown helicopter too!" Uraraka said with a grin.

"Hmm… well, I always wanted to ride that thing as a kid when seeing my brother play… But I still don't want this to end with me marrying someone, I'm still too young!" the spectacled boy exclaimed.

"I don't think The Swordslinger would even consider us a thing whether it was a crack-pairing or not." Uraraka said to calm him down.

"At least people won't know you're in the costume." Tsuyu told the turtle villain as she walked in with a yellow dress and a crown too, "I don't have anything against Daisy, and it's kinda cute that she's into Luigi and has cool tracks in the racing games… but I'm not sure yellow's my color."

"I think it's cute seeing you in a dress, whether it's your color or not." Izuku tried to reassure her, getting a smile from her.

"You do know that Daisy and Luigi practically date, right?" her question made the green haired boy get as red as Katsuki's outfit.

"I… I… Mama mia…" he got out with a nervous laugh.

"You're getting into it!" Uraraka cheered before pumping her fist up, "Alright, let's take cool pictures with this cosplay idea and get lots of money… I mean, reviews from loving fans and readers!"

She had seen a certain floating hand getting closer to her, and it gladly gave her a thumb up and a box of chocolates for her words.

"Wait, why does she get chocolate while Deku and I get shitty candy?!" Katsuki roared, before getting flicked to the nearest stage by the giant hand.

And remember kids, never mess with The Swordslinger when he's writing whatever comes to his head, he may go into your house, lick all the doorknobs and eat your cookies.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING

Let me be honest and say I'm just a random bloke writing to have fun. So excuse me for an interaction scene between Lao and Izuku.

 **IMPORTANT** : To all of you who sent me OCs, please give me proper lines of dialogue for them. Things they'd say to other characters. I could really use some help to know how to make them flow well in the story. For example, here's what one of you sent from his OC:

Lao: "doesn't matter how tough the job is, as long as you're paying the right price I'll get it done". "as long as you make sure my family has a place in this new world of yours, I'll spill as much blood as you need to get it done." "whistle~ man oh man boss, when you plan big, you plan BIG."

Mitsuki: "gah! dammit ninja girl! warn a guy before you pull one of your disappearing acts!" "you would of made a perfect special ops agent with your skills." "no need to get so fucking pissed off, I'll get the job done. just worry about doing your own job first."

Doll: "don't worry ma'am as long as you and the boss hold your end of the bargain I'll make sure his ambitions come true."

Bateman: "damn freak." "whatever you fucking pink skin freak, as long as you control yourself I'll work with you. but as soon as you sink your teeth into a child, the last meal you'll have will be some C4 stuffed down your goddamn throat!"

Oh, and do tell me the names of your OCs when sending those lines because it's a bit hard keeping track of them as it is.

 **XXXXXX**

It was the end of another school day, and after training with Aizawa our heroes made their way back home, or would have had one of them not gotten an odd idea. That someone being Eijirou Kirishima.

"Hey, since we're all hungry and tired, how about we go eat together?!" the redhead cheered with a toothy grin, pumping up a fist, "And I know just the place! We can have fun and enjoy some good meals!"

Mashirao chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm, "Sure, I've worked quite an appetite. Who'd have thought learning disarming moves could be this tiring?"

"I hope it's somewhere new I haven't been to yet!" Hagakure said before turning to Izuku and Tsuyu, "What do you two say?! The more the merrier, right?!"

"I don't really know," the freckled swordsman started, "I guess I could tell my mom about it so she doesn't waste food. What about you, Tsuyu-san?"

"It's ok, I always leave food for my siblings at home since I joined in, so they should be fine. And call me Tsuyu, just Tsuyu, Izuku." Her ever flat tone was getting oddly easier to get used to.

"Alright… Tsuyu." Izuku said, trying hard to not add any suffix.

The frog girl smiled, and soon felt a flying sleeve around her shoulder and Izuku's, "You two are making me so jealous being such good friends! What's your secret?! Are you-"

And she was cut off by Mashirao pulling her back with his tail, "Please try to keep in mind what personal space is. Anyway, Kirishima, where to?"

The redhead smirked as he punched his palm, "Just a cool little place at this entertainment district. Some genius had the great idea of putting a batting center and a fast food restaurant in the same place. The buffalo wings there are to die for! I'm already drooling thinking about them…" indeed, some drool was dripping down his chin, which Izuku quickly wiped with a handkerchief.

"I actually envy that energy of yours, Kirishima." The green head admitted with a chuckle once he was done, though the redhead still stared into nothingness.

"I guess his stomach is a big part of his brain." Tsuyu thought out loud.

After snapping their sharp-toothed friend out of his thoughts, the group made their way to the place he suggested. Things then took a turn for the plain bizarre when they passed a gym. And when they did, a pair of known faces walked out, one grumbling and the other beaming with pride. Those expressions changed into anger and pleasant surprise when Katsuki and Uraraka turned to them.

"What're you doing here?! Wasn't it enough to leave this girl to follow me around?!" the blond boy asked, about to punch Izuku but refraining himself as he could see they were in public.

"Ah, what a coincidence!" the brunette giggled, "Where are you all headed?! Hey, I know, why don't we walk home together?!"

"Fuck that, I'm choosing castration over walking along Deku!" Katsuki snapped his jaws like an alligator at the brunette.

"So this is the place where you train, Katsuki." Kirishima said, unfazed by the explosive boy's attitude, "Let me just tell you I'm also training hard to face you as a good rival should."

The blond sneered, "Who cares about you, side character? As a matter of fact, you're all pretty much background characters, even you, Deku."

Mashirao sighed deeply, "Not even two seconds and this guy's already full of himself."

"You should have seen him when he entered elementary school…" Izuku whispered to the tailed boy. "Anyway, we were about to get lunch, so-"

"If Izuku's a side character, then why did he beat you?" only Tsuyu could say something like that without any hint of fear.

The reaction was like throwing a match to a dynamite stick, the fuse was disappearing slowly but surely and everyone expected a loud explosion, but… "Like I told him, that wasn't a real match." Katsuki's face was dead serious as he locked eyes with Izuku, "We will settle this for good sooner or later, fist to sword."

And to everyone's surprise, Izuku stepped forward with an equally serious yet more determined stare, "Then I will also give it my all, because I want to fight you and beat you, Kacchan."

Katsuki smirked at the freckled boy, "Don't get cocky…"

Hagakure tugged her collar, "Is it me or does anyone else feel the heat of their stares like they're trying to melt the other with their eyes?" that, or she had a dirty enough mind to think like an average yaoi fan.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Uraraka asked, putting a hand on her stomach to keep it from growling.

Eijirou beamed, "It's not far from here, you two can come if you want to play a game or eat for really cheap prices."

The sound of paying little money had the brunette sold, though Katsuki was a different case, "Sure, I can always waste my time." He was being sarcastic, but Uraraka's hot air filled head didn't get that.

"Good, then let's all have fun!" she cheered, pulling the spiky haired blond forward despite his protests.

"Whatever kind of magic she's doing to keep that leash on him, I got to know what it is." Mashirao said in awe, and for the sake of humor.

Soon the hero students entered a five story building. Like Eijirou said, it had a fast food restaurant with a few tables on the side and a counter on the other. But the main attraction was beyond thick crystal walls. In a green concrete floor field were several bases, with machines throwing baseballs on one side and baseballs ready opposite of the machines. Teenagers and a few adults had fun throwing the balls sky high.

Since Eijirou was the one that brought the group there, he offered to get them food while they could play for a while. Everyone took his offer kindly and waited for a spot to be open, and that was when things went bizarre beyond reason. It wasn't the fact that Katsuki still remained with them and decided to play, they figured he wanted to compete with Izuku that way, but the sight of a large man before them.

With an echoing crack, every player watched how the man threw the ball square in the center of a target five stories above the ground, signaling he hit a homerun. When the next ball flew at him at the maximum speed, every costumer and even those in line to get food turned to see the man nailing the target yet again. One could see that Lao was having a lot of fun even if he wasn't playing a real game of baseball.

"Man, I'm too old to be enjoying this…" the middle-aged man, currently wearing a white button-up shirt under his coat to hide his tattoos, said with a small grin before getting another homerun, "It's the little things that make life fun, I suppose."

He rested the bat on his shoulders when the last baseball soared to the sky before turning and finding a familiar face, making him grin. Izuku for his part froze when seeing the towering seven-foot-tall giant. While not as tall as his sensei, Lao had a musculature fit of a bodybuilder. He was already intimidating with his imposing size, yet Izuku felt like there was something off about him.

"Uh, hello." Izuku tried to be polite when it was too painfully obvious the man was staring at him.

The giant chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, dear Midoriya."

"How do you know me?" the green haired boy had to address the elephant in the room.

"I'm your fan. You may call me Lao if you please, no sufix." Lao said with a smile before walking to the heroes, "I've been keeping track of your feats ever since I heard a boy with no Quirk made it to UA. Never did I think there'd be someone with your guts to change how things usually go. I'm actually thankful, dear Midoriya. Thanks to you, I have never felt so inspired to see someone like you."

The freckled boy was flustered, "P-Please stop it, that's really embarrassing!" he chuckled out.

"No, I mean it." Lao said, holding the bat to the homerun plate he had been hitting, "As a kid I loved baseball. I was told that I had talent for it and tried my best. Ever since I was five I swung a large wooden bat until I couldn't anymore, learned how to throw a ball using my wrist, and even got into a team. I was pretty good, too. However, life was not kind and I had to choose between wearing a suit or playing games."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I think I understand what you mean…" Izuku looked down, for he did know what was like to want something only to have someone tell you that you can't have it.

Lao grinned from ear to ear, "Thank you, please allow me to treat you and your friends to lunch here." He then chuckled when seeing their surprised expressions, "Before you say anything against it, I can see you kids are hungry. So let me buy you whatever you want to eat. I already have too much money to know what to do with it." Not to mention Bateman paid the biggest bills.

Uraraka practically flew to his side, "Are you hiring?" she had a large smile on her face while leaning towards the large walking wallet… err… the large man.

Lao burst out in laughter, "I'm afraid you don't have the kind of profile I'm looking for, dear girl! Thanks for trying, though."

After calling Kirishima and having Lao pay for the bill, the group sat to eat while the large man accompanied him, "So you're Deku's fan, aren't you?" Katsuki asked, nearly glaring at the giant as he sat beside them eating a fruit salad, "You must have pretty low standards to admire a nerd like him."

The jolly giant smiled, "I'm the kind of man that admires tenacity, dear boy. The will to keep fighting for what one believes in is what separated a lot of countries. That's why, in this day and age, I'm happy to see someone fighting the odds regardless of what future historians may think."

Mashirao stared at the man cautiously, "You're making it sound like you think people will be too kind to Izuku for being the first to join UA without a Quirk."

Lao smiled warmly at the boy, "Dear boy, what I'm really interested is if dear Midoriya can succeed. My only desire is to see how far he can go in this world on his own and how pro-heroes will think of a boy with no Quirk trying to stand by their side. It should be quite a thrill."

The tailed boy stared at the man's hands, "Are you perhaps a boxer?"

Lao noticed where the blond boy's eyes were, making him grin, "Heh, good eyes. Let me guess, you practice martial arts too, right?"

Mashirao gave him a small smile, "I love martial arts, ever since I was young and got my Quirk."

Lao snickered, "How nostalgic… I wanted so badly to learn martial arts since I could remember thanks to my father." He then turned to Izuku, "What about you, dear Midoriya? Please, tell me what martial arts mean for you. A way to achieve your dream, to understand your own strength, to fight for something you believe, or to comprehend what means to be strong?"

Izuku looked at his meal as he thought deeply on it, having memories of one video he watched too many times, "I learned to fight because I wanted to be the kind of hero that could save everyone with a smile."

Lao snorted, then he snickered, followed by a chortle and finally full blown-out laughter, "A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he put his hand to his forehead, laughing like he heard the best joke in a lifetime while the teens stared at him like he had grown a second head before he caught his breath, "I… I see, I see! Hehehehehe… Sorry… I thought I'd never hear anyone say something like that since…"

The man paused, putting the students on the edge of their seats, "Since what? Spit it out." As always, Katsuki wasn't the most patient.

Lao got up, barely containing a few giggles, "I haven't talked to someone with that kind of goal for quite so long… Dear Midoriya, I must thank you again. I've just remembered why I do what I do." Then he heard his watch's alarm go off, "Sorry, I must leave you children. Enjoy your meal."

"What a nutjob…" Katsuki groaned while watching him leave.

Outside, Lao was just about to reach his ride, parked in an alley without anyone noticing, until someone called to him.

"Lao, you fuck!" shouted a towering shirtless man with the body of a sumo wrestler packed with muscle. The guy had a very large and round stomach that despite the fat in it displayed a six-pack, and arms as thick and strong as anacondas. His only clothing was a red dress vest and matching red dress pants.

"Do I know you?" the large yakuza asked, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

The enormous man slicked back his black hair, "You think I'll let that skinny disco reject of your employee tell me what to do in my turf and try to buy it?! I came here to see you and show you how real yakuza do things!" here the man took off his vest to show his back to Lao, with a tiger tattooed on it, "I'm the Steel Tiger for my Quirk has made me invincible in the world of yakuza! That's why I always fight for my clan!"

"Steel, huh?" Lao asked with an amused smile before raising a hand when seeing his maid about to step out, "Leave him to me, Doll. I need a work-out."

The Steel Tiger growled before punching his own gut, his entire body turning into pitch black steel, "Come on, you Quirkless fuck! Try and hit me! See if you can actually match a true legendary yakuza!"

Lao walked to the man with his hands still in his pockets, making his blonde petite maid sigh, "What a fool."

In a split second, the Steel Tiger was stepping back with his eyes about to pop out of their sockets and his breath gone. The towering yakuza fell to his knees, clutching his stomach which had a fist imprinted on it. He hadn't even seen the strike, he just saw Lao walk to him… and punch him from a six-foot distance. The self-proclaimed legendary yakuza tried to stand up, only to see the attack.

Drawing out his fists from his pockets like he were a cowboy, Lao swung out his arm like a whip with the limb extending like a snake lunging at prey. To the Steel Tiger's shock it lashed and hit with the strength of a cannon to his side, right into his liver. The larger gangster stepped back with blood dripping down his chin while Lao gave a step forward. Lungs, stomach, neck, Lao hit the gangster's vital points with deadly precision.

"My family has dealt with fighting around stronger opponents ever since Quirks become a norm." Lao said, holding up a fist with blood on his knuckles, "We had to adapt and learn, try to become deadlier to even a fight. It was my father who passed me this style made to strike a man like a snake's venomous bite regardless of their powers… He called it Black Dragon Style: Viper Fang Fist."

"My… My invincible body…" the Steel Tiger groaned, feeling his vision double and blur while he tried not to cough or choke on his own blood.

"Everybody has a weak spot, and every defense can crack. It's just a matter of sinking in like poison." Lao said before holding the other gangster by the throat, "Good night."

Doll's cheeks heated up as she heard a sickening wet crack and saw her master's index finger stabbing right through the gangster's forehead, like a bullet through a melon. After seeing her boss wipe his hands off the blood and walk to her, the maid dutifully opened the door for him to enter and sit down. Once she also got in, she was quick to cut and lit a cigar for him.

"I've already told Bateman to take control over that territory and I'll have Mitsuki clean this mess." she stated while he enjoyed the smoke in his lungs to calm the fire inside his heart.

"You're one of a kind, my dear Doll." He replied, blowing out a large cloud of smoke with his expression turning sour. "I talked to dear Midoriya… For a moment it was like I was staring at another fool and yet, deep down in me, I felt a bit more alive when hearing his motivations. I have to wonder now, does he really believe in that or can he make a difference?"

Doll closed her eyes, "Then…" she reached for the top of her dress, unbuttoning it, while keeping an icy look on her boss. "How about I help you clear your mind?"

He started to sweat, "Are you sure you-"

"Now."

"As you wish, mistress…" Doll gave him a small smile as she walked to him, letting her dress fall off. She loved having him whipped.

XXXXXX

"You're the Quirkless hero, Izuku Midoriya, aren't you?! Please tell us what All Might's teaching methods are about?! Was there any bias to let someone like you without any powers into this prestigious school?!"

School was just getting started and news reporters still hadn't quit trying to get answers from UA, not after seeing a certain supposed photographer sneak in. Since they had no way to reach All Might they tried to talk to the heroes but their questions sounded very scandal-inducing. Iida did explain in deep detail what it was like to be a student highly praising the top hero, but reporters didn't seem too happy.

However, just like Lao said, it was thrilling to see someone like Izuku as a hero, thus he was surrounded by several reporters, "I'd say All Might is as good a teacher as he is a hero, and, well… I just trained really hard under a good master to learn how to use a sword." He replied the best he could.

"Are you perhaps using any enhancements or any additional gear besides that sword?!" the reporter lady closest to him asked, nearly choking him with the microphone in her hands, "Or are some rumors true and are you only here as part of a program to train Quirkless people to be heroes?! Are there more like you?! Is All Might in on this by any-"

"Sorry…" said a voice that was almost melodious to Izuku's voice, "We got to get to class."

And as soon as he heard the voice, he felt a tight grip around his waist before he was yanked backwards and soon found himself at Tsuyu's side. He couldn't contain the great sigh of relief that left his lips when he saw her. The frog girl merely stood by his side, staring blankly at the reporters on the other side of the opened gates. The barrier would keep them out no problem.

"Wait, aren't you also thinking of what having a Quirkless classmate could mean?!" another reporter asked, "Do you think you'd have to risk your job as a hero protecting someone without powers?! How do you feel about the idea that heroes may get replaced by everyday citizens with special tools?!"

Tsuyu stared blankly at the man, yet Izuku noted how her hands were balled slightly, "Izuku has held his own against some of our strongest classmates in battle, and even saved one of them at the entrance test. I think he does as well as any other student here with what little he has."

The bushy haired boy was actually touched by her kind words, though the reporter was not, "Even so, you have to admit that a classmate without any special abilities won't perform as extraordinarily as others! Is there any doubt in your mind that perhaps All Might and this boy being accepted is all part of propaganda to-"

"And the door's shut." Aizawa said as the gates slammed shut in front of the reporter's face, making him give one of his rare but genuine smiles, "I love doing that, it just never gets old."

Tsuyu sighed, "I can see why you dislike the media so much, teacher."

Izuku then faced his amphibian friend, "Thank you, Tsuyu. I was getting worried, the things they were implying about All Might, even if they had good reason to do so…." The girl glanced down at his hands, surprised to see that he had gripped them so hard that some blood started to drip from his nails digging into his palms.

"You admire that guy that much, huh?" Aizawa said as he passed by, giving the boy a slip of paper, "Go to the nurse's office, and next time they ask you stuff like that, do as I do… Don't give a fuck." The atmosphere had been introduced to a sledgehammer with that kind of line, any mood that had been built was just smashed to pieces, and yet to the two students it felt normal in the school they were in.

Tsuyu did worry, though, "He's right, it only hurts if you let words get to you."

Izuku trembled while he walked to the nurse's office with Tsuyu close behind, "But it's All Might, how could they ever doubt him that way?"

"It's just words." She said, before averting her eyes from his gaze, "Izuku, be frank, did you think I was weird when we first met? And I don't mean because of my Quirk, but how I acted and spoke."

He froze, how could he even answer that, "I… I…"

Tsuyu closed her eyes, "It doesn't matter what you think of me, Izuku. As I grew up, I didn't get many friends because I was either busy or, you know, they always found me too weird. And yet, I'm actually glad you may have thought I'm weird." She gave him one of her sincere smiles, "Even if you may have thought bad of me, you still call me by my name, like a friend."

The boy couldn't help but grin, though his cheeks get rosier, "How could I not? Sure, you're not like other girls but I've seen how kind you are to your siblings and you've helped me even if you didn't have to. I should be glad that you're my friend, Tsuyu." His eyes went to his feet, "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad based on first impressions, so let me make it up to you as a good friend."

Said girl turned her head away, her cheeks gaining a matching pink hue to his, "It's alright, being your friend is more than good enough."

He chuckled nervously, "Come on, you're going to make me blush…" he was already, but she didn't feel like pointing it out.

After a good visit to Recovery Girl's nursery and being told that they would be taking classes in rescue, Izuku was more than ready to get his gear on… Only to notice something rather ominous. Iida looked over his shoulder after noticing his classmate's concern. The current class president adjusted his glasses at what he saw on top of Izuku's samurai-ish outfit.

"Teacher, who has access to our gear besides the staff themselves?" the spectacled teen asked, with the dry-eyed man approaching before arching an eyebrow.

"I am actually at a loss." Aizawa said, "On the one hand, I should be mad. But on the other, I feel like whoever this Mei is must have quite some talent doing special stealth missions."

Izuku trembled as he grabbed a black metal vest made right in his size with a rather odd design on the chest. It looked like a pair of pecs and abs, or rather his own pecs and abs. The front was designed to look like his own body minus the scars which made him worry that Mei may have spied on him in rather intimate moments. And on the back was a note.

"I didn't know you were this popular with girls!" Uraraka exclaimed, joining in with wide eyes, "I mean, I did figure it out but I didn't think there'd be this many!"

"It's just one girl…" Izuku said, feeling increasingly depressed the more he spoke, "Though that's one more girl I've had interested in me… for the first time in my life… and it had to be her…"

In the letter there was a picture of Mei posing while blowing a kiss to the camera inside a heart, with a message detailing what the object he was given was, "A new set of armor and her phone number…" Tsuyu said, though outwardly she looked as calm and collected as ever every female student around her took some good distance away from her. "How… desperate of her…"

"Ah!" Izuku cried when looking around his stuff, "She's taken everything but my clothes and belt! The only armor I have is…" the definition of dread would have a picture of the face he made at that moment, "hers."

A pink haired, purple skinned girl moved closer to a certain long-eared girl with a bob-cut, "Bet you five hundred yen Asui will be possessive."

"Hey, that's an easy win for you." The dark haired girl said.

After that, everyone rode the bus to their rescue class in an awkward silence. The female students could tell Tsuyu didn't like Mei's move, while the male students wondered why they felt like some dark aura had settled down on the ride. Izuku for his part just felt dirty at the idea that Mei had forced him to use her merchandise, even if it was just a simple but rather dashing set of armor.

Pitch black greaves like those of a knight covered his feet and shins up to his knees, giving his gray pants a ballooning effect. His jacket's sleeves were hidden in a pair of matching gauntlets, though the black material was designed with a more Japanese design. The shoulder guard had been changed for a round and sturdier one, also pitch black. And his mouth-piece was more of a featureless mouth mask that shinobi would wear.

Of course, he also wore the vest over his chest, which made him look straight out of some modern RPG. Surprisingly, whatever material Mei worked with was lighter than the armor he wore before, way lighter. And, to give credit where it's due, it did feel quite comfortable, which was also very disturbing if he thought on what ways Mei could have found out his measurements.

"This Mei must really like you, Deku!" Uraraka cheered while staring at the armor, "It's like I can feel her love in every piece of that armor to make you look cool!" Of course, the only girl who wouldn't be able to understand the atmosphere would be the airheaded if well-meaning brunette. What she meant as a compliment only made Izuku feel more miserable, though.

"I'll have to change my address, name, change my passwords every few hours…" he was mumbling ways to counter espionage on his person.

Just hearing his misery, not really listening to his every word but hearing his tone, would make anyone pity him. Tsuyu, though, was rubbing her hands together with such a strong grip her knuckles had turned white. Now, while not in a relationship with Izuku, he was a dear friend she made at school. She helped him when she saw him in need of help because he was nice and would have done that for anyone.

Thus, even if she didn't have many friends, she did have a fondness for those few she associated herself with. Seeing Mei try to use the first guy to try to be friendly to her despite how awkward he felt around her… She could say many bad things but couldn't place her finger on one. What she did know was that she didn't want the pink haired girl controlling Izuku to make him a guinea pig or unwilling poster boy for cash.

"Don't be silly, Uraraka." Tsuyu told the brunette. "It's her love for selling her toys that you feel."

"I know how that feels." the gravity manipulator said, feeling pumped up, "I'd also try my best to earn the big bucks! To work at a good place as a hero with plenty of income and…" she finally noticed everyone was staring at her.

Katsuki sneered, "So what? Why not try to make it as a professional boxer seeing how the coach preaches your left jabs?"

"That'd be great, though being a hero pays more steadily!" Uraraka cheered.

"Wait, you two train together?" a very shocked and very small boy with hair that looked like a bunch of grapes asked, before dashing to Katsuki, "Tell me, Bakugo, does she wear tight pants and a sports bra that let you see every detail of-"

The small boy's question ended when Katsuki pulled him face to face with a deep feral growl in his throat, "None of your business."

His comment Iida shout, "Bakugo, you can't treat your fellow students that way! You-" his words ended when the ponytailed and well-endowed deputy representative spoke up.

"Actually, he literally beat half of us girls to the punch." Momo Yaoyorozu admitted.

Iida was momentarily speechless when the girls nodded, "Teacher, shouldn't you be against this kind of behavior?!"

Aizawa pondered on it, for a good fraction of a second, "I should, but I was about to find a way to shut him up myself. However, Katsuki, do not kill Mineta."

Reluctantly, the explosive boy let go of the much smaller teen. And so, the ride continued slightly undisturbed.

Behind closed doors, though, things were different at All Might's office where the top hero was having a meeting with an odd individual and the principal. The small mouse-like hero had tea ready for their guest.

"My, my, what fine Darjeeling you have…" Bateman said, taking a deep sip with a smile, "Hmm… Just like my mother used to make."

All Might adjusted his tie, "I do not understand the reason of your visit, Mr. Bateman, your company has been providing UA with some of the finest machinery available to give our students the full hero experience."

"I like to think of my business as I like to think of myself as a responsible mullet owner." The pink suit wearing man said, pulling a comb to keep his hair in place, "I don't like to just provide services, I like to see them work. After all, I started working as a child and didn't stop making money since then thanks to my mother. Such a great chef she was…"

"Mr. Bateman, you're drooling." The principal said, handing the man a handkerchief.

"Oh, do forgive me… I'm rather impatient for lunch…" he had good ideas about how to cook the two before him, enough so not even the bones would remain, but he had to remain professional. After wiping his chin, he continued, "I do believe you use some of our best products for a test this time of year and grew curious. You see, we're working with a new prototype and, well, UA's reputation makes it ideal for testing."

"Heh, it feels like I'm seeing another man moved by the American Dream." All Might said with his trademark grin, "You really can't wait to find oil, gold or, in this case, improvement."

"What can I say? My dear mother taught me how to keep my appetite at work, may she rest in peace." He sighed at the end before smiling, "Anyway, I'd like to talk with you two fine gentlemen and discuss the latest reports on that robot that was, and I quote, cut down in your entrance test."

The principal started to sweat bullets, for the cost of the robot Izuku cut down was rather… astronomical, however, "Sure, but on one condition." The small rodent-like principal said, "I'm afraid some details are best kept between ourselves, so please have your bodyguard leave this room."

"Are you alright with that?" Bateman asked the man before him clad in a black business suit complete with a tie.

"Sure, I'd love to go for a walk and meet dear Midoriya if that's allowed, I'm a fan of his." Lao said with a large grin on his face.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Next chapter will be an all-out brawl between our heroes, the villains and the Quirkless revolution. This should be fun. And for all your patience with me making this much of a mess with OCs, have an omake:

 **XXXXXX**

We can see Tsuyu in a modified version of her hero gear, this one made of a gray material that really hugged her figure and with a bandana around her forehead instead of her goggles. On her waist was a large set of pouches, a combat knife, and a pistol with a silencer. Currently she felt a bit sleepy from how she entered the military compound she was tasked to infiltrate, as a frog girl the cold made her sleepy.

Then, the screen fades to black as she enters a conversation Metal Gear style, "Frog, are you there?" it was Iida with a fake mustache and a colonel outfit, "Infiltrating VPRFang's headquarters has been the easy part. Have you any news on Dr. Midoriya?"

"I've found him, Colonel." Tsuyu said, sneaking around and managing to be unnoticed by guards, sticking to walls and shadows, "He's held at his office but I'm afraid VPRFang has another intruder besides me."

Suddenly Uraraka joined the conversation in a female military uniform with glasses, "Be careful there, Frog. VPRFang has one-man armies for soldiers. If someone has been able to get past them, they must be real monsters. Oh, and keep your eyes peeled for Sniper Momo, her skills are second to none."

"Copy that." Tsuyu said before grabbing a nearby cardboard box, sneaking around past soldiers without being heard or seen.

In another room, Izuku and the rest of the crew tried to get the scene ready, with Izuku wearing jeans, a dirty gray t-shirt, a lab coat, and a pair of glasses, "Do I really have to… pee myself?" he asked with dread.

"Mm-hmm-hmph!" an actress said to his side, her face covered by a steel helmet while her body was clad in an orange and gray exoskeleton that showed her curves. Seeing that Izuku didn't get her, the girl took off the helmet to reveal a very silent OC, "Fuck's sake! How did Gray Fox get in this shit without cooking himself?!"

"Calm down." Momo said, while trying and failing to fully zip up her jumper, "At least you're not out in the cold in this thing…"

Izuku had to look away with a large blush on his face, for Momo had been chosen because of her cleavage shot. Then he turned to look at Katsuki clad in military pants and a fancy trench coat… and nothing else, "Hello there, sister…" he said, trying his best to put on a British accent but growling at the end. He kept trying, which was a surprise, or would be had Izuku not seen a certain floating hand behind his friend.

"I thought only us canon characters would be playing the roles in these games." Said Eijirou while being painted tattoos on his body by Mashirao and Hagakure, and holding up a large minigun.

"Well, we kind of ran out of options for good roles for Gray Fox." Aizawa said off to the side, clad in a strange cowboy-like outfit with his hair dyed gray and with a matching mustache. "Either that or The Swordslinger wanted to see two girls fight over Izuku."

Guilty as charged, the hand left the scene, which was when Shigaraki arrived, clad in a gimp-like outfit with a gas mask entered and fell flat on his face, "I… hate frog legs…" the maniacal man said before The Swordslinger picked him off.

Iida for his part was busy trimming his mustache off to the side until hearing a beep, "Asui will arrive shortly. Everyone, get into position and remember your lines!"

Everyone nodded and left, Izuku sat down on the floor and started crawling backwards away from Mitsuki, who reluctantly put on the helmet and had a blade aimed at him. Soon Solid Frog arrived on the scene to try to save the nerdy scientist responsible of creating a walking tank from a cyborg ninja to the beat of some of the best music in video game history.

 **XXXXXX**

Someone told me to make a Legend of Zelda omake, and then my mind went to Smash Bros. Brawl, and then to Metal Gear, and then this happened… My mind is weird, don't you think? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed seeing Solid Frog, Herocon, Liquid Explosion, Psycho Hands, Revolver Eye, Hard Raven, Sniper Momo, Gray Mitsuki, Colonel Iida and Uraraka Ling. If you got suggestions for other omakes, send them.

Swordslinger out!


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING

Alright, time to do the big brawl… Just so you know, this wasn't easy for me.

 **Note** : Let me apologize big time for the fact the OCs will interact big time here with the heroes because, well, it's the big fight.

 **XXXXXX**

It came as no surprise that villains by nature were ruthless assholes. Some did have their reasons for being dicks, but others either loved being cunts or knew nothing but to be unpleasant fucks to begin with. This kind of thought process ran through the minds of the students (mostly Katsuki's) as they were warped to different places of the studio while the teachers had their hands busy, thus they couldn't help them.

It just had to be Izuku's luck that he'd end up underwater with a suit of armor that made it easier for him to sink down. Sure, it was light but it was still weighting him down and didn't make it easier to move inside a pool. Desperate for oxygen, he clamped his mouth shut and kept struggling to get to the surface… only for a shark villain to arrive, ready to strike him while he was vulnerable.

Of course, the villains' plan had holes, such as putting Tsuyu in a water environment. However, they also should've known not to underestimate Izuku. His friend had already wrapped her tongue around his waist to pull him back and was ready to attack the villain with a well-placed double kick to his side. The green haired boy beat her to it, as his hands were already on his sheathed sword and his eyes were closed to focus.

Thanking Mei – albeit reluctantly – Izuku pulled the trigger and surprised Tsuyu when she pulled him back, "Dead…" he whispered, or rather mumbled, underwater, "Strike."

In a single swing, he had cut through the water with such force and speed it was like he hadn't moved at all. No bubbles and no sign of him having struggled against the water. Only his mother had seen him do this move, but it was used to cut a bottle. The villain felt the full impact of Izuku's strike when he smashed the blunt side of his blade on his shoulder. Izuku would've sighed in relief had he any air to breathe.

Surprised as she was, Tsuyu still pulled him up to the surface while seeing the village sink down with what was most likely a broken shoulder. Once on a boat, she was glad to hear him breathing, panting and coughing to get some air desperately into his lungs. What she did not expect was for the boy to be so overjoyed to see her after nearly sinking to his death that he'd hug her. For the first time in ages, her face was red.

"Tsuyu, you're amazing, and don't let anyone say otherwise! Thank you!" he cried out in one breath, before gulping some more air.

"You're welcome." She said, keeping her face away from his sight while a certain boy of short stature watched it all with his head hung low in jealousy.

Just as they were contemplating their current situation and the fact that the villains may as well be cruel enough to kill them just to get to All Might, Izuku was desperately trying to think on a plan while... "Fuck off!" Katsuki was busy punching his way through villains. He weaved and bobbed around one with four legs trying to kick him down, only to see the blond duck under his legs and upper-cut him.

"Not bad!" Kirishima shouted, dashing at another villain and spinning around their attack, hooking his arm around their neck and simultaneously sweeping their leg with a kick to bring them down.

It was chaos and everyone did their best to survive, such was the scene that Lao, loosening his tie, "These are some fine first row seats." He said while smoking a large cigar.

Soon he was greeted by a hero in distress, Iida, "Sir, are you a pro-hero?!" the spectacled teen asked, stopping when he was about to rush past him, "Your timing couldn't be better! Mr. Aizawa needs assistance, but first I need to know if you have any way to directly contact All Might! Villains have invaded!"

Lao chuckled, "I can see that, but worry not, dear young man." His right hand held Iida's shoulder while he gave him a warm smile, "While your teacher may be busy in a meeting, I'm more than enough help."

Iida felt conflicted, on one hand the guy looked genuinely kind and willing to help, but on the other he had shrugged off getting All Might to stop a catastrophe and said he could do everything himself, "I must refuse that, sir. For all we know, those villains could have something to neutralize every single one of us, including you. They've organized this and they're confident in their plans!"

"Then I'm afraid I can't change your mind, what a pity." Lao said, advancing towards Iida with his warm smile in place and his hand still on his shoulder, patting it twice, "Well then, off you go. I shall see how much help I can be while you get All Might."

"S-Sir, yes sir!" Iida said with a deep bow, turning around to start running before feeling a hand on his shoulder clutching it hard… and soon everything became darkness as he fell face down, unconscious.

"Nice kid." Lao said, pulling out his cigar to let out a cloud of smoke, "He's… endearingly foolish." Just as he said that, a villain ran at him, trying to catch Iida. A single back-handed left punch had the villain's head thrown back with sickening cracks, and a broken jaw. Following that punch were three more whip-like strikes from his left arm, breaking the knee, the ribs and shoulder before the villain moved no more.

He kept smoking peacefully while enjoying the battle with a large grin, he could blame what happened to Iida on the villain and watch the heroes and villains fight.

At that moment, Katsuki and Kirishima found something odd, all their opponents had fallen face down on the floor. Bizarre didn't even begin to describe what they saw, for the villains around them had poker cards stuck on their bodies. Both tensed when hearing heels clopping on the ground before turning to the culprit twirling a steel card in her fingers like a professional.

"Tch, to think I'd find heroes here…" Doll said before turning to them and holding a card between her left hand's index and middle fingers, aiming it at them like it were a knife.

Katsuki was the first to answer, baring his teeth, "The fuck are you, bitch?!"

"Pathetic manners." The blonde woman said as she slowly slid her feet towards them, "I shall try to make this quick and painless since you're both children, Eijirou Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugo."

"Oh, so you know my name?" Katsuki asked, his hands showing small explosions, "Good, I-" that's as far as he could say before the petite maid dashed at him with five lightning fast swipes with her card. He brought up his gauntlets for them to take the damage, and gasped when seeing large gashes on them. While regretting making her feel confident, he took a step back only to see his gloves fall to the ground in pieces.

Flicking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the maid returned to her stance, "Do not flatter yourself, we kept track of you kids."

"Lady…" Kirishima growled, "You're lucky I'm a gentleman, because otherwise I'd have-" He gasped when Doll flicked her wrist, throwing her card at the red haired teen. The speed and impact was that of a bullet, making Kirishima thank any deity that may listen to him that his Quirk made his body hard as steel after the strike threw his head back violently. She sighed at the sight in exasperation.

"Well then…" Doll started, pulling out her reading glasses with her right hand and putting them on, "I have to prepare tea in an hour. I can give you five minutes, that's all the time I can afford to waste here."

"Ice cold bitch…" Katsuki growled, blasting at her with his trademark right hook ready. Doll saw this and did a little trick, shuffling a deck of cards midair and making Katsuki lose track of it before she stepped forward to slash him across the shoulder and make him unable to fight. To her annoyance, Kirishima was really stubborn and decided to stop her strike… by head-butting her razor sharp card!

Blasting the air again, Katsuki followed the blonde woman to try to strike her down, aiming a kick to her side that, sadly for his pride, she ducked under. Not one to be idle, Eijirou dashed right at her, hoping to punch the small woman or at least put her in a lock. None of them expected to see her jump and flip in the air like she was an Olympic athlete while throwing a dozen cards that pushed Eijirou back.

Upon landing, she found herself annoyed that the boys were really stubborn by charging at her once again. The sharp-toothed boy got closer, holding his arms to his sides. Grinding her teeth, she deflected a right and swing combo with her by using her cards as daggers, bringing up her foot into the air to kick one of Katsuki's hands away from her face. Said boy watched in awe how a small woman swatted aside his punch.

She didn't even look at the explosion behind her while the flames made her lenses shine, giving her a more robotic appearance that had both boys on their toes, "Ok, I'll bite, what cheap fan-service anime did you come from?!" Katsuki snapped.

Eijirou blinked in surprise, "You're really going to ask that?! Shouldn't you ask who she is or where she comes from?!"

"I don't care, I can ask her that after kicking her tit-less ass!" As always, never count on Katsuki to be tactful around a member of the opposite gender.

A vein bulged on Doll's forehead, "I see… Alright, my plan was to knock everyone here out, but I shall enjoy myself." She held up her hands to show them two full decks of cards in her fingers, and just with that change the air and aura around her got colder.

Hardening his body in an instant, Eijirou did his best to take the impact of thirteen cards that, much to his shock, sunk into his steel hard skin and made him step back. He gasped at the force behind each throw from such a small person. Even Katsuki felt uneasy when seeing the small maid just casually shove back his classmate with cards. Said cards may have been made of steel, but it didn't ease his mind.

Then, just to casually mock physics and logic, Doll threw an entire deck of cards in the air, letting them fall down before pulling out another. With insane precision and aim, she threw it at another card. Since her cards were made of steel, they bounced off each other, causing a chain reaction that had Eijirou screaming when feeling most of the cards hit him again while she grabbed the ones that were still midair.

Katsuki ground his teeth when seeing the small maid charge at him with her feet practically sliding on the floor. And then, something clicked when she saw her spin around to use a card to strike his side. Doll's eyes widened when seeing him bring up an arm to block hers, before throwing a lightning fast jab at her face. Reacting quickly, the small maid kicked him away, but her right cheek didn't get out unharmed.

She made him pay by swinging her arms in a cross shape, getting both his sides much to his annoyance, "Can't you do anything else but this cheap card player shtick?!" he snapped, putting up his fists.

Kirishima joined him while pulling out the cards she managed to sink into his body, leaving a few cracks on it but nothing that more hardening couldn't fix, "Why do you even want to knock us out, lady?"

Doll gently pushed up her glasses, "We have to show your ineptitude, heroes." She said flatly before clapping her hands, making two more entire decks appear between her palms.

The two knew they'd be there for a while, but what she said made them briefly forget they had to beat her up, "What do you mean?!" With Katsuki that lack of memory didn't last a fraction of a second.

"Tsk, a slip of the tongue after all my time…" Doll said, her mood souring, "But it's alright, I shall take my time now… and show you brats the meaning of despair."

Dashing to the side, Doll threw a dozen cards in the blink of an eye. Both boys had to counter with Kirishima swatting them aside with his Quirk's help and Katsuki creating a large explosion to knock aside the ones closest to him. However, they should have known they made a woman mad, and you readers know how the saying go about their wrath and Hell. Just when they stopped one set, another came right at them.

All the while, Doll ran around them in circles, dashing from one side to the other to strike their unguarded flanks and getting some good hits. Eijirou would stumble whenever a card managed to nail his iron hard body while Katsuki would grunt and groan whenever a deep gash appeared on his. The two knew they were in trouble, and despite that they kept fighting.

As heroes, they just couldn't stand down and let her have her way.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile with Izuku, he had discussed the meaning behind a villain invasion with Tsuyu and Mineta. Of course the implications of what it meant having people willing to face and kill All Might made them panic, mostly Mineta. At the moment, Tsuyu kept her ever calm exterior showing but deep down she didn't like the chances and what they meant.

"Izuku…" she said slowly, "Satsuki and Samidare asked me to bring you home again for lunch… I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

He shook his head while trying to keep a stoic face, "Once this is over I'll be glad to celebrate with you! But right now…" he closed his eyes, "I have an understanding of your Quirk, but what about yours, Mineta?"

"Huh?" the short boy asked, before showing them by taking one of the grape-like bits of his hair and sticking it to a wall, "If I pull these, they get glued to anything they touch…"

The silence was killing the small hero inside, but before he could reply or say anything there was a voice behind them, "Wow… Just wow… This is too easy."

The three of them turned around to find who was the owner of the voice, just to see an empty space on the ship. Silence so tense that could buzz into their ears, broken by the villains moving in the water and their own breathing filled the boat. And just to screw with them, the tension was broken when several explosions rang in the air coming from the water, where the villains had been before being sent flying into the air.

Soon the ship was filled with villains, heroes, and an unknown and very silent figure. Izuku drew out his sword and readied himself for battle as did Tsuyu beside him. Mineta opted for the more tactical approach of getting the Hell out of dodge. As the villains got up and shook their heads to get the buzzing of the explosions out of their ears and a firmer grasp on reality, they checked the kids before them.

"You fucking brat!" the shark villain shouted at the green head, his arm hanging grotesquely to his side showed that it was dislocated, "I'll repay you this by ripping your arm off, you piece of shit!"

It was then and there that Izuku forced his mind to stay calm even more, taking a deep breath and focusing on his enemies. For a moment, feeling their intention to harm him, he could feel a familiar instinct in him kick in from his time dealing with his sensei. Survival was what any living being possessed, and they'd actually struggle to keep on remaining alive, unless they were in a horror movie.

The villains charged at the teens at the same side, and they could listen to Mineta coming back from the other side, where more villains followed him, "We're fucked, fucked! And I still haven't nestled in Momo's-" that's all he said before Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around him, let the villains come closer, and hopped in the air, imagine her surprise when Izuku followed.

She took a moment to notice what move she used, the same she had done when capturing Mei's little fly robot, but different. Izuku leapt forward like a frog and stabbed the ground with his sword, using it as a pole to impulse himself and soar through the air higher. He landed behind the now clashing group of villains while Tsuyu and Mineta stood on the boat's ceiling, and he had his sword sheathed.

"Raging…" he whispered with his eyes closed, legs spread, and a finger on the trigger, "Bull!"

Like the name implied, he dashed at the villain closest to him like he were a furious ox, unsheathing his sword with the extra impulse of Mei's device. Mineta cringed when seeing the blunt side of the sword land on a villain's ribs, and listening to the sickening crack of bones breaking. This caused the villain to fly against the others, who growled and pushed him back against a surprised Izuku.

Biting his lower lip, he dodged to the side, not wanting to hurt an already unconscious enemy, but leaving himself wide open. He mentally cursed when seeing a claw about to rip his face, approaching… then stopping and struggling to reach him? Confused, he and the villain were, so they looked down to see one of Mineta's discarded head-balls on the floor which the villain stepped on, gluing him to the floor.

Momentarily thanking his lucky stars, he dashed back when seeing one of the villains aiming a harpoon gun at him. Desperate to get away, he threw his head back as far as he could, avoiding the harpoon that nailed a wall but also catching a glimpse of a shadow on one corner. He was once again distracted, costing him his precious concentration and time, and leaving the shark villain from before ready to chomp on him.

"You're mine, you little shit!" the shark man cried as the boy stepped back but ended stumbling, and the villain sunk his teeth on Izuku's shoulder… and instantly backed away with broken teeth, "The fuck?!"

Izuku gasped and turned to see Mei's armor without a single scratch, "Ok, that makes up for… something." He said with a weak chuckle before returning to his stance.

"What kind of star was this kid born under?" one of the villains asked.

"Aren't his moves all weird?" another pointed out.

It was then that Mineta spoke, gasping, "Midoriya, there's a babe behind you! It's definitely a female, though a tomboy, with great hips and wonderful ass!"

Had he not been so descriptive, it'd have been amazing to see how easy it was for him to understand where a girl was, but that idea slowly settled in and made Tsuyu inch away from him and jump down. Before Izuku could turn around, Tsuyu had kicked the figure that had been hidden behind him like a shadow without anyone noticing her, for she had been an actual shadow!

"Dammit!" the shadow on the boy's back shouted before ungluing itself from him to avoid the kick, taking form and revealing a ponytailed kunoichi.

"I'm glad you've helped Izuku." Tsuyu said, squatting down with a hand on the floor, "But I'm afraid that doesn't mean you're really here to help us."

Mitsuki growled as she fished out her sais, twirling them in her hands, "I was here to show how incompetent you heroes are, but plan B it is. B for battle."

With that said, she threw the said in the air. Remember, readers, she has four sais and is barefoot, and she showed why when she brought up one leg to catch one of her weapons with her foot, repeating the process for the other. What Tsuyu saw was one of the most bizarre stances ever, just because Mitsuki was standing on her sais, clutching them with her toes, holding the others in her hands like claws.

"Mineta, keep helping Izuku." Tsuyu told the small boy while keeping her eyes on Mitsuki, "Whatever she wants from Izuku I'll have to get it out the hard way."

"Don't flatter yourself!" Mitsuki roared, jumping at Tsuyu who leapt over her, and then things just turned bizarre.

Failing to catch the frog girl, the shadowy girl threw herself to the ground back first, spun around like a top, and used her breakdance move to slash at Tsuyu with the sais on her feet. Reacting quickly, Tsuyu leapt to a wall, bounced off and tried to kick the kunoichi. To respond to the attack, Mitsuki's stance became even more bizarre when she nailed the sais on her hands on the floor and stood on them.

"That's… kinda hot…" Mineta said with half-lidded eyes, before Izuku grabbed him to pull him out of the sights of the harpoon gun wielding villain.

With insane and plain logic-screwing flexibility and agility, Mitsuki spread her legs and spun them around like a helicopter's blades to get Tsuyu to rolled to the ground and shot out her tongue. To avoid the strike, the young ninja stabbed the nearest wall with her feet sais, and bent her body back to crawl backwards on the wall like she were the girl from the Exorcist movie. But she noticed, all too late, that Tsuyu didn't miss.

Izuku, who was swinging his sword around to deflect and bounce off more harpoons, managed to get close enough to Mitsuki to strike, "Mineta, now!" he shouted, spinning around and swinging his sword down on her to force the kunoichi to leave the wall. Mineta for his part started throwing his head-balls around, forcing Mitsuki to not step on them to avoid getting glued to the ground, and distracting her from Tsuyu.

Wrapping her tongue on a rail, the frog girl pulled herself forward to follow Mitsuki and use her curvaceous and very strong legs to bring her heel on the ponytailed girl's side.

Mitsuki grunted as she landed and rolled on the floor before using her sais to stop the motion, stabbing the ground and glaring at the frog girl that spoke calmly, "Who are you with? Are there more of you that the villains don't know about?"

Tsuyu's body tensed when the shadowy girl grinned, "I used to be a villain, but now I serve someone worth giving my life for." And with that, she placed a hand on a nearby shadow… and sunk into it.

As the ship sunk, the other aquatic themed Quirk users grew nervous, "The fuck did she go?! What's that Q-" the poor guy that started to talk couldn't say more when Mitsuki popped out of his shadow and stabbed him on the back through the heart and right lung. The look on her face was the definition of cold.

"I hate villains." she declared, repeatedly stabbing the lifeless body before another tried to hit her, only to see her sink into his shadow, "I hate heroes." her words were accompanied by a sickening wet crunch from her sais piercing two villain's skulls. They rest tried to get her, only to see her sink into the shadow they created as a circle. And of course, the students could only watch when they all fell down, dead.

"W-What the fuck?! Why did it have to be a femme fatale?!" Mineta screamed, about to tear his hair off… more than normal.

"You know…" Mitsuki said, emerging from a shadow behind them and making them turn sharply and alert, "I hate that I had to be born this way, but I should be thankful. If it weren't for this Quirk, I'd never be here fighting people like you…"

Twirling her sais to wipe off the blood, Mitsuki approached them like a predator while Izuku changed his stance. He held his sword at his side, still two-handed, but had the tip back as if ready to deliver a wide swing. Once again, it clicked, the fear and oppression of fighting someone that had an idea of what death meant, to fight or be killed. For a moment, even if ridiculous, he felt like he was really facing his sensei.

"I've got an idea…" he whispered to his friends, "Get ready to run."

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes, "You think you can-"

"Rising…" he spun his sword once, bringing the tip down from behind himself and swinging it up in an arc, "Talons!"

Gasping, Mitsuki had to jump away when seeing that Izuku wasn't trying to menacingly cut the floor, but cut Mineta's hair! Said small boy gasped when seeing three balls fly at the kunoichi who had to jump off and use her sais to crawl on the side of the ship to avoid being touched by the sticky balls. With an angrily clenched jaw, she climbed up only to find them running to the other side, forcing her to give chase.

"You're not getting it, are you?!" she shouted at them, reaching into her pouch and pulling out a couple of grenades, the same she used to blow the villains out of the water, "You're leaving once I sink this ship with your hopes in it!" She threw the explosives at the trio, the round grenades were designed to blow up with a time limit of five seconds after being thrown.

She calculated to swing them in such a way they'd land in front of the three students and cut their way, giving her time to catch up and put them between herself and a hole on the ground. What she didn't take into account were Izuku's instincts kicking in, kicking his ass to get moving, and for him to turn around while pushing Mineta behind himself to swing his sword. Mitsuki gaped when seeing her grenades return.

With a loud mental curse, she jumped forward, feeling the force of the explosion send her farter while she barely escaped the heat of the flames. She ground her teeth when seeing Izuku right in front of her, stepping forward with his sword held at his side and with the blade leaning forward. Gripping her sais tighter, she kicked him with the clash making sparks fly in the air where steel met steel.

Izuku breathed in deeply and loosened his body, yet kept his body tense enough to recognize the danger. Upon landing, she tried to stab him with her right arm, to which he moved the blade to the side to deflect the strike and observed her moves. Next, she jumped to the wall, bounced off while spinning her body and brought one foot down in a wide swing to get his side, and she landed on one foot after making contact.

However, Izuku had stopped her kick and forced her leg up while holding his sword with one hand, the other on the blunt side of the blade to push against Mitsuki's leg, "Tsuyu, now!"

Mitsuki gasped and was about to merge with a nearby shadow, but the frog girl was quicker and had wrapped her tongue around the kunoichi's waist, pulling her back. Finally losing all self-control, Mitsuki spun around to try to strike Tsuyu, who had also spun around to present her back to her… with Mineta glued to it.

"W-Why must I stop a girl from coming towards me?!" he cried while throwing his head-balls like crazy, hitting the airborne ninja's body in them before Tsuyu slammed her to the ground, gluing her to it and keeping her away from any shadows.

"What?!" the ponytailed girl asked, eyes wide, "How?! How did you even come up with this crazy idea?!"

Izuku sighed in relief, but still answered while sheathing his sword, "I didn't, it just came to me and I had to make it work on what little I could assume about your Quirk. For one, you can merge with existing shadows upon touching them with your skin, and even pull objects like your clothes and weapons with you. Second, it doesn't matter the size, but the shadow has to remain there, meaning you can't use yours."

As always, his love for Quirks proved useful yet again as he had mentally catalogued Mitsuki's abilities, "What I'd give for a Quirk like that…" Mineta whispered under his breath before Tsuyu pulled him off and threw him down, mainly due to the fact his hands weren't idle.

Mitsuki shut her eyes, her lids trembling as she took in how she was bit, "Dammit… Dammit!" she opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue, the clear sign she intended to bite it and kill herself!

"Wait!" Tsuyu and Izuku cried, reaching for her and using their hands to keep her from drowning on her own blood… only to see her grin.

"You heroes are idiots!" Mitsuki laughed as she merged with their shadows, escaping her captors.

"Shit!" Izuku cried, both him and Tsuyu staring at each other, while he clutched his head, "Shit, I should have seen it coming?! Why did I fall fo-"

"You're a hero, aren't you?" Mitsuki's voice asked him, "It's natural you care… But for now, it's your victory… You two have made my day quite fun, you really beat me. But next time we meet, let's see how well you've improved."

And thus, she appeared behind Tsuyu, making the frog girl freeze stiff when the kunoichi placed her hands on her head… and pulled her for a heated kiss! Izuku's arms felt limply to his side as he watched a beet red Tsuyu's lips being pressed against Mitsuki's while Mineta fainted with a happy grin on his face and a large amount of blood dripping down his nose.

But before anyone could say or do anything, or Tsuyu could properly push off the kunoichi like she planned to, Mitsuki jumped off, merged with the shocked Izuku's shadow, and disappeared… after a kiss. If Tsuyu wasn't red already, she sure was now, and one could almost swear to hear her blood bubbling with how boiling hot it was. Izuku's brain for its part stopped working once Mitsuki disappeared.

Meanwhile, Lao observed everything from the distance with a pair of binoculars and enjoying the last remains of his cigar, "Mitsuki's kiss of death… She must have really enjoyed fighting those two in order to mark them like that."

"Izuku…" Tsuyu's voice snapped the green haired samurai out of his thoughts, "If we see her again, do you mind if I take care of her?"

He had no idea but maybe, just maybe, Tsuyu was mad. She had returned to being the collected girl he knew her as, but her clenched fists said something else. What he did know was that they had to leave the ship now that Mitsuki had killed the villains, and they didn't want to remain any longer there. Not only had they witnessed cold murder, but the assassin had stolen their first kiss.

XXXXXX

Once on the water, Tsuyu pulled the boys to the shore, somewhat happy that Mineta was still unconscious… and arrived to see a horrifying sight. A single villain, or more like a monster, was breaking their teacher's body like it were a twig. No, it was more like the villain was a child playing with a ragdoll, or a beast playing with its food. Izuku sucked in a sharp breath when seeing the villain snap Aizawa's arm.

And it was then that Lao finally made his entrance, "Good day to you, gentlemen." He said, throwing his cigar on the ground and stepping on it as he approached the beast, observing with mild-disgust how its brain was exposed, "Good thing I'm a vegetarian."

"Who the fuck are you?" Shigaraki asked, "Are you here in All Might's place?"

"Something like that." Lao said with a hand on his neck to crack a few joints, "I just found a boy with glasses passed out near here, and with no time to run back and call for help or a phone to do so… Well, I guess I have to play hero now."

The pale man growled, "We tried to get the final boss but ended up with a stupid, cheap mid-boss?" his eyes bulged out in anger, "Are you shitting me? All this effort just for this guy?!"

"Dear young man, allow me to say I may not be All Might…" Lao started, "But I know my way around a fight. Maybe I should teach you how things were settled in the streets before Quirks were born."

In a swift move, and simply just screwing with logic, he took off his shirt and coat with a single move, throwing them to the ground to show his ridiculous musculature and tattoos. Izuku gasped when seeing the image on Lao's back, it was a large black dragon with vicious golden eyes while on his arms and sides several snakes were painted into his skin. Every single reptile coiled around his arms like they were alive.

"Noumu…" Shigaraki called, getting the beast's attention, "Rip his fucking head off and then skin him, there's plenty of black markets that pay well for a yakuza's tattooed skin."

"Now, now, I don't want to hurt your pet." Lao said as he walked forward, "I can tell when someone's fighting because they want to, that thing is just a toy pretending to be alive."

He kept a grin on his face, even as Noumu let go of Aizawa and dashed at him at great speeds. It threw a hand at him to grab his head and actually rip it off, but left itself wide open. With a smirk, Lao stepped forward, turned his body to the side, and slammed his entire right side against the large villain. A shocked Izuku gasped when seeing the air ripple from the strike, but Noumu didn't even flinch!

"What?!" Lao asked, before throwing his body back with a sneer, "It's like it just absorbed my at-" he was cut off by Noumu, punching him to the ground.

Shigaraki grinned behind his hand for a mask, "He's made specifically to kill All Might, but you wanted to take his place, did you not?" he expected to see despair in Lao's face… not a grin as he stood up.

"I see… I see… I see!" the yakuza laughed loudly, throwing his head back to laugh like a hyena, "This is what I've wanted from a fight for a very long time! This thrill, to think my strikes may not harm my enemy at all while fearing for my life! This is the fight I've dreamed of! I want to feel my bones breaking, to understand a pain that no one has ever experienced, to feel alive in battle for the sake of strength! A ha ha ha ha ha!"

"He took that blow and still stands, what's this guy's Quirk?" Black Mist asked, tensing up.

And then, just to break the atmosphere even more, Lao took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose to compose himself, "Alright… I needed that laugh… Oof, I get too excited at times…" then he grinned as he reached into his back pocket, "Now let's even this fight."

Noumu raced at him again, trying to throw a punch… only to stagger back when Lao punched the monstrous villain on the gut, sending it back with a new accessory.

"What the… a collar?" Shigaraki asked with narrowed eyes.

Lao chuckled, "It's something I got just for those people who abuse their Quirks and take their blessings for granted…" then he smiled warmly, back to his cheerful persona, "Well then, how's round two sound?"

Meanwhile, at the principal's office, the small rodent-like hero and All Might observed metal rings meant to fit around any kind of person's neck.

"I've been working on them for a while now." Bateman told them, "These collars are meant to be used by the top security prisons in every country and are our top priority when keeping secrets. Of course, for UA I needed to talk to the best of the best."

All Might held up one of the collars, "As expected, you Americans always try to go big."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, and neither will these get me anywhere do to a few incidents…" Bateman said seriously before holding a collar himself, "After that break in my lab, nothing of value was stolen, yet there's no proof to deny that they could have looked at something… These people, whoever they are, must be professionals."

The top hero's grin fell down, "A Quirk suppressing device… if anyone were to have their hands on this with the worst intentions in mind, I dare not imagine the results."

"They are extremely effective, too." Bateman said with a smile, "Care to try them?"

All Might actually shuddered when feeling Bateman's stare, like he was about to bite on his neck, "I don't think so, Mr. Bateman, but thank you for bringing these."

"Aw… too bad…" the blond man really felt disappointed, he could barely hold his hunger.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

And wait! Before anyone says cop out… I'll admit you're right, but I'll try to make it so that this doesn't feel like one. These collars are practically based on the ones from the Young Justice cartoon used to keep really dangerous villains in line. I mean, think about it, wouldn't it make sense to have something like that in the world of My Hero Academia? There could be villains with Quirks that are a free out of jail ticket.

As for Mitsuki, sorry if I've angered but yes, she's a Quirk user that hates what she is. Then Lao came in and his plans and dreams made her feel like her life had meaning. And just so you know, Lao's plans may be on the levels of Senator Steven Armstrong, but his motivations are more on the lines of Amon from Legend of Korra. Yeah, sorry for that spoiler, but Lao wishes to destroy Quirks as brutally as needed.

But of course, I expect someone to be mad that I kind of pulled a Deus Ex Machina, and it sort of feels that way. However, I will try to make sure to work it into the narrative and make it have some sense. It won't be easy, but I'll do my best.

Oh, and Mitsuki's kissing is kind of that cliché kiss of death. She's a kunoichi, when failing to kill a target or having to fight a strong target she has to use her allure in some way. Well, what better way to make your target feel awkward than making out with them? Also, no, she won't be paired with Izuku. This fic is strictly an Izuyu (Izuku x Tsuyu) pairing?

Now, on with the omake.

 **XXXXXX**

(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)

Izuku was dressed like Johnathan Joestar… and was going full fan-boy, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" he cheered, practicing his posing on the mirror to try to look both manly and sexy at the same time with his muscular form shown thanks to the tight top he had on, "Johnathan Joestar, a great hero who put others before him even if it would pain him. His passion was that of a true gentleman!"

"Indeed, Midoriya, my boy!" All Might said, adjusting a fake mustache while adjusting a flashy top hat on his head, "Just like in our story, we shall be mentor and disciple to fight against a great evil!"

"It's weird, I feel so tough yet fashionable at the same time…" Iida said as he put on a bowler hat and a fake scar, smiling at his outfit, "But to be none other than the great Speedwagon, a man whose loyalty made him a great father figure to his best friend's descendant… Words cannot describe this pride welling up on me. Even I am impressed!"

All three laughed like madmen, happy to play their favorite heroes.

While they had to play the part of the heroes, others frowned, mainly Katsuki, "Hey, why can't I be the hero?!" he growled at The Swordslinger, who held his head in place while Uraraka helped with his makeup.

"Yeah, you'd think it'd be someone like Shigaraki, but I guess you're more explosive when it comes to showing your emotions like Dio, Kacchan." She said while putting fake fangs on his mouth.

After grumbling and fuming, he managed to spit to the ground after the fangs were in place, "Don't call me that, and you know that playing the part of Erina I have to forcefully kiss you, right?!"

Uraraka blushed madly, "B-But you're acting, right?! And there'd be no lip lock… right?" they turned to the giant hand… which had currently disappeared.

"Fuck you!" Katsuki yelled at The Swordslinger, flipping him the bird.

"At least you're not Eisidisi." Eijirou said, wearing nothing but a loincloth.

"Oh, true…" Katsuki said before narrowing his eyes, "Wait, who'll play Kars and Wham, then?"

"Uh… Iida and All Might respectively." Mashirao said while putting on a bandana and playing with bubbles, "I'll be Caesar and Izuku will play Jose-"

"Wait, what?!" Iida dashed at them, shock on his face, "Does that mean I'll have to wear a loincloth and play the big villain again?! Wait, no, I should be worried about the loincloth! I don't want to feel objectified… even if I may feel fabulous and manly at the same time… Anyway, there's a limit to what I'll show of my body and-"

And The Swordslinger appeared beside him, handing Uraraka some fake horns to glue on Iida's head later, making said boy sigh in defeat.

"Hmm…" Tsuyu for her part was just standing on a corner, looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Izuku asked.

She nodded, "Uraraka has to play Erina and Suzie Q, and I kind of grew used to acting as someone close to you… It feels odd not working with you now."

"Well, maybe next time." Izuku said, to which The Swordslinger gave him a thumb up. The frog girl felt relieved at least, though she couldn't help but look at Uraraka in a way that unnerved the brunette.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING

Cannot lie: the collars are kind of Diabolus Ex Machina, but I'll do my best to work it out well and not make it a dick move.

 **XXXXXX**

Katsuki and Eijirou weren't doing the best out of all the students. Having to face a mistress of the cards who wanted them to suffer for the former's comment regarding her asset-less figure, it was understandable. And yet, Eijirou didn't hold a grudge. Both were bleeding, with weak knees, and Doll adjusting her glasses as she shuffled her cards singlehandedly as some sort of magician. The dull look on her face said it all.

"This has been nothing but a waste of time." She was still mad, but she had beaten two boys within an inch of their life, "Should I make it end now or keep playing?"

Eijirou grinned, "You're good, lady, I'll give you that. But I refuse to fall here." He chuckled before turning to Katsuki, talking to him before turning to the blonde woman, "It's when a hero's on his knees that they should laugh, don't you think, Katsuki?! And you, lady, let me just say one thing: I am Eijirou Kirishima, and I'll put my pride as a man behind my fists! Get ready, my punches will be heavier than you think!"

Doll watched the boy roar and rush at her, pulling back his right arm. She narrowed her eyes and clasped her hands together, pulling them apart to reveal dozens of cards between her fingers. Eijirou had closed the distance and was throwing his fist at her. Without even batting an eye, the small maid jumped, put a hand on his shoulder, and flipped over him. In a split second, she had nailed eight cards on his back.

Katsuki ground his teeth, of the two he was the most injured since he didn't have a Quirk that allowed him to take more punishment. His suit was in ribbons, blood coated his arms, torso and thighs, and some bloody trails dripped down his forehead. Taking in large breaths of air, he watched Eijirou stumble forward before spinning around, swinging his fist for a backhanded strike. Using her stature, Doll ducked under the swing.

Now facing her, the hardening boy stepped forward and threw a direct downwards swing, only to see the petite woman lean to the side, stabbing his side with three cards. The redhead clenched his jaw and kept moving forward, making the maid step back. Eijirou was done letting her get away, he was going to tank her hits to get her! She dashed to the side to avoid a lightning fast dual hook combo, and more.

Stepping forward despite having Doll throw another card at his forehead, Eijirou kept throwing punches in rapid succession while the spectacled maid kept dodging them until… her back hit a wall. Her expression changed, her face went cold and her eyes widened when realizing the boy didn't just try to hit her, he was also forcing her to move where he wanted her to be. With a jump, he lunged at her, and she growled.

"What a waste." She reached into her back to pull out a set of black cards, ducking under his swing to slap one to his side before getting away, holding a small cylindrical remote with a single red button on top.

Blinded by his drive to hit the small woman, Eijirou gasped when seeing the cards flash with a red light before he was engulfed in flames. He fell back from the explosion's force, feeling his hardened skin crack, and only got out of his shock when seeing Doll dash behind him. With cold eyes, she held one card up between her fingers, and swung it up and down, slashing Eijirou's back and making him fall with a cry of pain.

Katsuki was left breathless, "What the- What did you do to him, you bitch?!"

Doll sighed, pushing up her glasses while flicking the card off blood, "I have more than one set of cards for everything. Of course, now that you know of it, I'd like to think you'll be smart enough not to get too close to risk seeing the others. Oh, do not worry, I only plan on making a fool out of you." There was almost a hint of a smile on her face when dread filled Katsuki's, "Well then, let's see how clever you are."

Katsuki groaned, on the one hand he'd be risking fighting someone with too many tricks up her sleeve even if he felt he had to try to punch the small woman. On the other, Eijirou was down on his face with his back oozing blood. All because of some tiny bitch that acted high and mighty because of a stupid toy. He glared at her, that cold, dead look on her face like she were a living toy, even walking like some graceful machine.

"Hey, you tit-less toothpick bitch…" he started, making her right eye twitch before getting into a stance, spreading his legs and covering his face with his fists as he skipped on the balls of his feet, "Remember what that guy said about his fists being heavy? If it's his pride as a man that made them heavy, my own pride makes mine faster and far heavier."

"It's when I see men like you who think they can dictate the flow of things that I enjoy a little discipline…" she growled out. "It should be fun seeing how much blood you can afford to lose."

Of course, when it was Lao the discipline was best unknown to pure minds, but when it came to people like Katsuki right before her it was a different story. A story in which she dashed at him, nearly gliding over the floor, and got right on his face. Weaving around, Katsuki tried to use the momentum of his body's swing to throw a liver blow, and perhaps get also her ribs along the organ.

And he saw it, then and there. She dodged his attack by leaning to the side, moving with grace, and for a split second, Katsuki's brain kicked in. Seeing her move, weave around and striking him with deadly precision, it was like watching a boxing match. For what seemed like an eternity but lasted less than the blink of an eye, his eyes glowed when he could swear that instead of Doll he was seeing his coach with his padded mitts.

"Jab!" he roared, throwing his left fist so fast that Doll's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she felt the blood on his skin brushing her cheek, "Body!" he roared, trying to deliver an upper-cut to her lower section, forcing her to flip back with a jump, rolling in the air before landing and seeing him give a long step forward, "Eat my right hook!"

Doll growled and clasped her hands, and then spread her arms to the sides to reveal a wall of cards. Katsuki's fist hit as well as ever, but he could only see the cards fall down and Doll gone. He growled and forced himself to remain on his feet, mentally shouting at his knees to stop trembling. Feeling some blood drip down to his eye, he closed it and spun around, keeping the other open as he wiped it off.

With his vision clear, he found the small woman standing two yards away from him with narrowed eyes. He grinned, licking some blood that was running down his cheek from a wound she inflicted no long ago and spitting it to the floor. The way he flashed her his teeth made the small woman nearly grind hers. The two returned to their stances, with Doll holding three cards between each hand's fingers, like claws.

"So, a boxer, and an amateur at that." She said, but she wasn't taking it lightly, "You may have talent, but do you have the experience?"

"That guy told you, didn't he?" he asked rhetorically, his grin widening. "A proud man's fists are heavy, and none can be heavier than mine!"

And that… just that one line, made Doll snap, "You?!" she asked, her eyes wide open in rage, her mouth constricted into a furious expression that actually scared Katsuki, "Your fists?! Yours?! You think you're the one man whose pride matters?! That there's no man who is worthier of showing his pride than you?! Do you have any idea who I work for, who I love, who I will gladly give my live for?! You… You little shit!"

Katsuki stepped back, "What's wrong with you?! Weren't you the cool and collected bitch a second ago?!"

Doll's eye twitched along the left corner of her mouth, "You self-centered, arrogant, ignorant piss stain! You claim to be better than the one whose life I've devoted mine for?!"

Without another word, Doll jumped right at Katsuki, and things became plain bizarre from there. With her eyes filled with uncontrolled fury, Doll spun her body around, using the cards in her hands to turn herself into a deadly cutting whirlwind. Katsuki dashed to the side quickly, avoiding becoming minced meat upon dodging the drill-like attack. But upon seeing Doll land, he also saw several cards midair.

This time, to completely give the middle finger to physics, Doll jumped in the air, using the cards like steps to go sky high before clasping her hands yet again. Knowing what came next, Katsuki didn't do the smart thing and start running. Instead, he brought up a foot and slammed it down like a sumo wrestler, spread his legs, and then put up his fists. With his head up, eyes forward and hands ready, he clenched his jaw.

And, to finish it off, he taunted her, "Come at me, you washboard bitch!"

Jumping on another card, Doll practically flew at the ground, diving down like a hawk. As she did, she used the speed of her jump and gravity to start throwing a veritable rain of cards. Igniting his fists, creating explosions around his knuckles, Katsuki started throwing punches at the falling woman. When her cards met his knuckles the result was obvious, the cards were blown away, but his fists were losing skin.

"Even with your explosions, you'll lose your hands to this!" she shouted, and true to her words, she was throwing so many cards so fast that despite Katsuki's explosions her steel projectiles tore through his flesh.

"Like I care!" Katsuki shouted, throwing another punch that knocked off another set of cards, but made his blood splatter the ground when several reached his hands through the flames, "I told you, my fists are heavy because I'll be number one… and…" he glared at her, "You also pissed me off, acting all high and mighty like me! Let me teach you something I learned the hard way!"

Punches and cards kept clashing until Doll realized, when seeing his knuckles peeled and his bone showing, that he wouldn't stop. With a sneer, she used a card to jump away from him, landing behind the boy and pulling out another to finish the job… only to see him spin around with a bloody hand and punch her right in the face! He not only punched her, he downright jumped in the air with an explosion to do so!

With a gasp, Doll fell down, rolling on the floor to a stop with a pained groan at the end while Katsuki, whose main thought was to punch her, fell down beside her with his blood spilling on the floor.

"What just happened…?" she gasped, getting up before spitting some blood on the ground, as did the blond boy.

Katsuki clenched his heavily injured hands, still grinning as either the adrenaline nullified the pain or he simply accepted it, "That's the lesson… There's always someone stupid enough to try to take down assholes like me… I must say, though, if there are more like you about to pop out, then take that punch as me signing the fuck in! There's a nerd I must show that I can also grow stronger!"

Growling, Doll kept her eyes on him, "You can say all you want, words are words."

"I said my fists were the heaviest, but I know there are far heavier fists than mine…" he told her calmly, taking a long breath while trying to focus his eyes on her, "So I'll make my fists heavier than any other man's."

And, to his shock, she sighed and properly got up, dusting her outfit, "It seems you got the best of me… so far. To think I let my guard down at the last moment…" She felt more blood dripping down the corner of her mouth and wiped it off with a thumb, "I should feel ashamed of myself for letting my anger get the best of me, but I guess that goes to show even I am not ready to stand by my master's side, just yet."

Katsuki gasped, "The fuck?! That shouldn't be possibly, you sh-"

"I should be down?" she asked, composing herself, "I should thank you, actually. Pain, it's been a while since I felt it. It has been so long since my master took me in that he let me get in harm's way even if I devoted myself to battle for him. You see, as much as I enjoy disciplining proud men like you and my master, I don't mind a little pain to think straight once again. I trained using pain to focus to the point it became… bliss."

Katsuki shuddered, "I... just know someone got the weirdest, most confused boner right now."

Doll merely pulled out a pocket watch, "It seems it was really a waste of time… I shall be off, I got what I wanted."

"Wait you…" Katsuki called out, only to fall to the floor when a wound he hadn't noticed on his leg acted up, making him fall on one knee. He only watched her clasp her hands, before disappearing behind a curtain of cards, so he ended his sentence, "…bitch…"

He groaned and walked to Eijirou, seeing the redhead boy still breathing made him almost sigh in relief, almost. With a groan, he did his best to pull him up, "Did we… win…?" the redhead asked groggily.

Katsuki shook his head, "No, she made fools of us like she wanted to… though I don't know why."

XXXXXX

Everything was silent as villains and hero students watched Lao effortlessly holding Noumu's body over his head singlehandedly with every single finger deep in the monster's heart. Without any healing, it didn't take long for the large man's mortal punches to do their work, breaking bones, destroying organs and always aiming for the vital spots. And he stood up, his tattoo showing in pride, almost moving in the light.

He gave a small smile and a sigh to the onlookers, "I got so fired up… Then again…" he chucked Noumu's body down, before flicking his wrist to get the blood off his fingers, "There was not even the instinct to fight in this pet, it was like fighting a machine. Too predictable."

"He's a monster in human skin, there's no other way to put it…" Mineta shuddered while the shirtless yakuza walked to the corpse and retrieved the collar.

"Where's your drive to battle, dear young man?" he asked Shigaraki, whose eyes glared into the gangster's soul, "A mindless puppet who can't even think or protect its life is no different than a moving training dummy. Next time you want to bring a fighter make sure they understand what it means to kill and die in a fight."

"What's that collar?" the pale haired man moved forward, his hands twitching as he watched Lao smile and pull out a cigar from his pants, using his nails to rip the tip before lighting it, "Answer me, how did a yakuza get a toy like that? I may just let you live if you give it to me."

Wagging a finger, the yakuza let a large cheeky grin spread on his face. "Patience and manners, dear young man. If you try to pull that collar off, a small explosive mechanism will blow your hands clean off. All to ensure it does not fall on the wrong hands and to keep people from taking it off."

Lao pulled out his cigar with a smile… only to flip back when a dark portal opened at his side, with Shigaraki's hand nearly gripping his throat when it shot out of it. Instead, Shigaraki grabbed the cigar, and the massive fighter watched his cancer stick disappear, basically turning into dust before disappearing. Lao landed on his feet and kept his eyes on the pale haired man, now wary of his Quirk.

"I won't ask again." Shigaraki retrieved his hand from the portal, his glare intensifying with his eyes twitching.

"I don't bow down to men who don't fight their own battles, dear young man." Lao remained calm, and casually wagged a finger at Shigaraki, "So you can fight right here, right now, but I'd advice to think quickly. I bet All Might won't like to see what you've done to his cute students."

"Yeah right, what makes you think he will arrive so soon?" Shigaraki mock asked while hiding his true emotions at the idea of that hero coming in so soon.

"Oh nothing, I just got a good feeling..." Chuckled Lao as he stared behind the villain amused while the others watched the new arrival in either hope, shock or fear.

"...He's behind me, isn't he?" Deadpanned the villain while inwardly cursing enough to make sailors blush as he turned around and saw a not so amused All Might. "...Crap."

"Detroit…" He reared back a fist, "Smash!"

Everything went quiet for a fraction of a second before the ground shook with such force every villain was sent flying back from the strongest hero's punch on the ground. Shigaraki and Black Mist were blasted back against a wall from which they slid down, barely conscious. Lao himself had to stomp so hard on the ground with both feet he dug his shoes into the concrete to avoid flying back, and even then he felt pushed back.

A nearby Bateman could only grin at what he was seeing, nearly salivating when his eyes landed on the power All Might had. "What a terrifying monster of a man…" he whispered with a grin. Even as intimidating as All Might could be, there was a part in him that made him want to take him on in battle and cook his meat, "Patience really is not my strongest suit to keep this charade."

"Lao my man, I thank you for keeping my students and colleagues safe in a time of need." All Might said, cracking his knuckles, "But I do have to question why would you have such a collar?"

"I'm the maker's bodyguard, I have to be ready for anything in case he's in danger, so of course I'd have one." And just with that simple explanation he felt like he had saved his bacon, but his good spirits died when the large hero's smile didn't fall as he looked him dead in the eye. His eyes said he knew the gangster hid more than met the eye.

"He hired a very good man, someone who'd show his pride like a yakuza of old yet fight with such ferocity to protect others…" All Might's tone was even, not amused or mad, while his eyes remained on Lao.

Shigaraki for his part growled, "Re… retreat…" he shook in rage, his body twitching from uncontrollable anger even as he screamed, "Let's go, fucking dammit!"

All Might turned all too late to see the two head honchos disappear in a black portal before anyone could do a thing. They could only stare in disbelief at what had just happened and the rather anticlimactic ending to one of the chapters in their life... But, of course, things couldn't be that easy. Lao walked to Noumu and, with a small key, retrieved the collar before approaching a very baffled All Might.

The top hero was too busy worrying about the disappearing villains to notice the man behind him, but said gangster had been too caught up in his fight to notice three young children. He had never, not once, looked at the water where three kids had been hidden from view, until it was too late. He had been so close, just two more steps and he could have snuck around and put the device around the blond man's neck.

No such luck, "All Might!" Said hero and the yakuza froze, turning to see Izuku getting out of the water with Tsuyu at his side, "There's another group here! They're not with the villains, and they definitely didn't want to help us! We barely escaped one of them, but she managed to kill the villains and escape after we captured her! She may still be around the perimeter, but her Quirk allows her to blend in the shadows-"

"Calm down, Midoriya my boy, and tell me everything in detail after taking a deep breath." All Might said seriously, looking and listening intently while Lao could only growl inwardly, for in a fraction of a second he saw the large blond man turn at him and stare at the collar in his hands. It wasn't just a casual glance, the hero had recognized the danger and the gangster knew he'd act accordingly.

So, to try to keep his act, he picked his coat and shirt before pocketing the collar, "It seems we keep meeting in odd circumstances, dear Midoriya. But did you say this girl could blend in the shadows?"

Izuku nodded, "Y-Yes… Lao-san, what're you doing here? And the way you fought…"

"When I said I wore a suit I meant dangerous business. I run a private agency. I won't lie, I'm basically a mercenary but my work has been legal, whether you believe it or not." He kept his calm before showing them the collar, "This device was something I was hired to protect, and the one you seem to have mentioned, if she's a girl with a ponytail, then she snuck around a few of my men in the labs developing these collars."

"This can't be a coincidence, the fact your boss is here and also this group along those villains." All Might kept his eyes on the viper-like man.

"Trust me, my men and I are looking deep into it. But right now I must leave. The way information has been leaked has compromised everything from the start. We thought we could have contained it, but those villains forced my hand… Tch, to think they'd escape." He worded it the best he could to try to wound the pro hero's pride, because if he couldn't get a physical punch in he'd get an emotional one.

"We shall also look into this, so we will be in touch." As always, All Might didn't keep his eyes off Lao, who merely walked away. "Wait a minute, I still have to ask you about several things." He started only for Bateman to arrive.

"Sorry, my friend, but I'm afraid I have to take it from here. After all, we are part of this problem and verify every group's involvement on this… As for you three…" he approached the teens, his eyes locking on Tsuyu's legs behind his sunglasses, "I have to ask that what you saw just now remains secret. Oh, I will have to talk to my bodyguard about this, but this matter doesn't leave these grounds."

"But that collar-" Izuku's protest was cut short when Bateman brought up a hand.

"It was supposed to be a top international secret, and a last resort I gave my bodyguard in case I were attacked by powerful villains. But now keeping people calm will be impossible." Izuku knew something was wrong, the blond man was too familiar, but he seemed too VIP to touch… It seemed that, for once, he could really do nothing, which Izuku noted.

"Then why give it to your bodyguard?" Tsuyu asked bluntly.

Bateman chuckled, "Because he is my trusted bodyguard. Sure, he may be a mercenary but he hasn't let me down. And he's the only one I trust to use it on his own."

"But using that collar here for villains to see while we were attacked was too problematic." Once again, she spoke her mind, "If it was such an important secret, even if he were fighting a very powerful villain, he shouldn't have put it at risk of being taken by them. After all, they could have taken that villain he put it on and studied it."

Bateman cringed, stepping back with a grunt, "Uh… Ah… Wow… You're sharp, aren't you…?" he started to sweat, "I guess I may have been a bit too hasty, but I must say it was the best decision, after all, because of it you three are-"

"He never saw us." Tsuyu interrupted him, making Bateman sweat more while Lao arched a brow in interest, "More than anything, he wanted to fight, and he barely even glanced at Mr. Aizawa."

"Can you blame him? That guy looks deader than disco." Bateman pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his brow, "And I should leave, this weather's not the best for my complexion…"

"I'm just saying what I think, I can't help but be blunt." She didn't even blink while the blond businessman flinched from her stare.

And yet, part of him couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of her face twisting, her legs exposed, and a cleaver knife in his hands. Frog legs were one of his favorite dishes even while he looked for thrills in the kitchen. Izuku was floored at his friend's deductions, surprised how good she was at seeing things. Lao and All Might were also impressed, the former because of Bateman's face and the latter was proud of his student.

And Bateman merely gave a small, awkward chuckle, "I can see that… I should make a toast for it. Next time we met, let me make you… dinner."

She definitely didn't like his smile.

XXXXXX

And so that day the lives of class 1-A changed in ways they never imagined. Some thought they could have taken out more villains, others felt like they were lacking in their strengths. Katsuki's pride was hurt greatly after he couldn't stop Doll from escaping, and Eijirou, despite keeping a strong face, wasn't much different. That day the two had just walked out of the nursery without a word to anyone, worrying Uraraka.

After everything that had happened, the students were let go early. Izuku had a lot in mind, too much, to the point he actually forgot he was in a certain place and being stared at intently until hearing a female voice, "Tsuyu, your friend is broken." Little Satsuki's mind was still that of a young girl, and being Tsuyu's sister she spoke it out. He wasn't able to refuse her offer to visit when she spoke of it again.

"Oh no, not at all, I'm just… tired." The young swordsman did feel tired, too tired to feel bothered by the frog-like children's stare, "And… thanks again for inviting me, you two."

Samidare nodded, "Sis didn't talk much about school before those villains attacked, so we wanted to know more of her asking you."

Satsuki nodded too, "And see what you like about her t-"

"That's enough." Tsuyu put down a large platter filled with croquettes in the table with enough force to halt the conversation, "Sorry Izuku, they just like to tease me that way so don't let it get to you."

"Ah, no, there's… I mean, it's what siblings do, right?" he gave a chuckle but had an actually happy grin, "I wouldn't know, but I guess this is their way of caring for you."

"Did you keep sis safe in that fight like some samurai?" Satsuki asked, looking intently at him.

"I wouldn't say that, but I tried. It was more like she helped me when I couldn't do much and I tried to stand by her side whenever I could…" he really needed some self-esteem classes, Samidare thought.

"But you and sis fought villains, right? How was it?" the boy kept his one visible eye on both his older sibling and the green head.

Said teenagers turned away, trying not to think of what happened, though Tsuyu replied, "It left a bad taste in my mouth." Her flat voice didn't hide some anger.

Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose, "It is a memory I know I won't be able to get out no matter how much I try."

"Sis, did Izuku do any cool samurai moves?" Samidare, as any young boy, did like cool stuff, and nothing was cooler for many boys than awesome sword techniques.

Izuku answered, though, "I wouldn't say cool but I did use a few." He tried to think back on them, "I did do the basic moves to parry strikes, but the most complicated ones took me at least a couple months to do before my sensei was satisfied with them."

Tsuyu blinked in surprise, "But that Rising Talons move…" she thought back on the move he used to fling Mineta's head balls, "It looked fairly simple, you just swung your sword up."

Izuku chuckled, "Actually, Fujimoto-sensei could always find a thousand things to criticize about it, like how I had to keep my arms and sword close to my body, to avoid swinging too widely, and stuff like that. I did understand it, but mastering the technique and others wasn't easy. Though my new gear does make it easier to move around… even if it pains me to say it." He mumbled the last part to an understanding Tsuyu.

"Could you show us some of your moves?" Samidare had a glint in his visible eye, the kind boys who loved to see cool moves tended to have.

"And what of your hero outfit? Can we see it too?" Satsuki also had a glint in her eyes.

The freckled boy didn't really know what to say, though he could see that despite their odd attitude Tsuyu's siblings were still children. It certainly did help him feel at ease after the madness of facing Mitsuki and seeing another side of Lao. And that was a thought he didn't like, he had seen the man mercilessly throw away a beaten enemy without batting an eye, he just knew he was dangerous.

"I'm actually planning on increasing my training regime." He admitted, looking down at his hands, remembering the callouses from his training, "You could watch if you want to."

Tsuyu gave him a grateful look, nodding at him silently before putting food on his plate, "But you two have to promise to behave and not to bother Izuku." She still had to keep her siblings in line.

"Alright." The two said in unison before digging in.

Tsuyu for her part thought on what it'd be like to see Izuku train. Her mind pictured a traditional Japanese dojo with samurai armors displayed on the walls and halls. She could see the green haired boy in a green robe with black hakama pants holding a wooden sword and beating the stuffing out of a dummy. Her teenage mind did take a turn that'd make Hagakure proud when remembering the fitness test.

Her cheeks grew guiltily red when the image of his muscular frame flashed through her mind along the scars on his skin. Whoever trained him had to be a monster, but he did well. Her eyes went blank when she recalled a few of the scars, a couple on his sides nearly reaching a set of steel pectorals, and five across a nice six pack of rock hard abs she could grind meat on. And his arms could definitely lift her and…

"Sis, are you ok?" Satsuki's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, just when they were getting good, though.

"Yeah, just tired." She managed to keep her face straight and sit down, though there was a lovely pink hue on her cheeks that her family and Izuku noted but decided to politely not mention.

It had been a long day so they decided to give her some room to breathe.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

And after this chapter, I will heavily focus on the canon characters, I swear. I want more interactions between them, polish a few things, and make up for the overuse of OCs. As for Tsuyu's thoughts at the last scene… admit it, ladies, I know at least some of you ogled Izuku when he finished his training with All Might.

Anyway, I bet you're wondering what has taken me so long writing my fics. Well, some of you do know my father has been at the hospital. He was there for quite a long while, enough so that I had to sleep at the floor of his room more than a couple of times. But he's ok, the worst has passed. He's delicate so we're helping him recover little by little but, yes, it was quite an ordeal that I'm glad is over.

Anyway, as you can see the collars are kind of Diabolus Ex Machina… only if they can be put around someone's neck. Oh, Lao did want to put it badly on All Might, but he really didn't want to take chances once All Might recognized the threat. And, of course, being a pro hero All Might can see something's up, and Tsuyu's always been sharp in the manga so I thought it'd be fun to have her do some Ace Attorney action.

Also, the reason I had Katsuki fight Doll like that is simple… I may be a sadist but I can recognize that, at least in the latest chapters of the manga, he may be an asshole but he's not a hundred percent a dick. So I decided to throw him a bone and give him a battle worth remembering, and also add a little incentive for Eijirou to train harder too. So yeah, Katsuki will have another boxing buddy besides Uraraka.

And now, omake time!

 **XXXXXX**

(Pokémon)

"Burn! Burn to the ground, motherfuckers! Ahahahahaha! This is for always popping up in caves and ruining my days with your Confuse Rays and Supersonics! Ahahahaha!"

Katsuki was certainly having the time of his life riding on an orange dragon that most people wanted to ride once in their life. He was enjoying himself too much, though, as he and his new Charizard flew over a horde of Zubats, the bat-like Pokémon flying away in fear.

Others were having less destructive ways of having fun. Tsuyu for her part was in what many would've thought to be a parkour contest with a blue frog-like creature wearing its tongue like a scarf. The Greninja beside her leapt from roof to roof with the frog girl close behind.

"You're not half bad," she gave the Pokémon that, "but can you do this?" she wrapped her tongue around a lamp post to swing down to the ground, skidding to a halt besides Izuku.

"Oh hello!" he said in surprise while before him a humanoid Pokémon with green blade-like arms, a white body, and a serious face stood still, both stopping their sparring session, "Sorry Gallade, let's take a break." The humanoid nodded its head respectfully to its master, "So, how's your bonding with your Pokémon?"

"It's good." The frog girl stood up, her frog companion appearing beside her in a cloud of smoke, "She gives me ideas on ways to fight and move around."

"It's a she?" Izuku was baffled, "Uh, well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Though I grew with the first generation."

"What was your starter?" she asked.

Izuku grinned, "Blastoise. I did some research and some math, and always found him to be the tankiest of the three… Kacchan always got mad at me when we played, though, because he always favored Charizard."

"Ga." Izuku's companion said, bowing to the two frog girls before the two green haired males.

"Gre." Tsuyu's companion returned the bow.

"Blaze." Said a newcomer, a red humanoid avian Pokémon with strong legs, a red beak, and sharp scaly claws for hands.

"I see you've bounded well with your partners." Iida said with a smile, "To have a loyal companion like a Pokémon is wonderful, thanks to Blaziken here I not only get someone to practice Tae Kwon Do, but a good listener."

"Bla." The Pokémon said, making a so-so hand motion. In Poké-speech he basically said his trainer did talk a bit more than usual.

"Mine is just adorable!" Uraraka cheered, rubbing her cheek on a tiny Pokémon using a flower as an umbrella, "Isn't that right, Floette? Oh, but I'll keep you this small and cute to cuddle you forever and ever!"

"Flo, Flo!" The small Fairy type cheered back, enjoying being treated like a doll.

"Huh, Gravity Girl with a floating Pokémon… fitting." Izuku said, though he felt tempted to say something else until feeling the presence of a large hand nearby he didn't want to upset by suggesting another.

The Swordslinger was busy pondering what Pokémon to give to the other characters and so far he had a list that went as follows:

Momo – Gardevoir

Shouto – Litten

Mashirao – Krokorok

Eijirou – Aggron

Mina – Nidoqueen

Jirou – Loudred

Minoru – Tangela

And then the giant hand gave up because of laziness and lack of ideas, and just decided to see what Pokepuffs tasted like before realizing it had no mouth.

Then it became very sad.

 **XXXXXX**

You guys can say which Pokémon you think suits anyone better. If you're wondering about the OCs, that's simple. Mitsuki would have a Gengar, Doll an Aegislash, Bateman a Snorlax and Lao a Pangoro.

Swordslinger out!


	9. Chapter 9

I OWN NOTHING

Alright then, I'm still clinically insane so let's see what I can do.

 **XXXXXX**

It was an odd thing for Izuku to walk out of someone else's house and still be accompanied by one of the owners to his own. He really needed to get the uncomfortable knot of being with a girl out of his chest and say something. Simple enough in his mind, far more complicated in outside his skull. Not that the gesture wasn't unwelcomed, one would need good reasons to turn down someone's company and he hadn't any.

Oh, and she was hugging his arm the entire way, resting her head on his shoulder with that same expression that was just impossible to read.

Truth be told, he had to ask, "Are you sure you want to follow me? It's not that it's that long a trip, but I thought you'd have preferred to relax after what happened today."

Tsuyu shook her head, looking around, "Remember what happened when you tried to put your gear on?" realization flashed in the boy's eyes and his head wiped to every corner he could think anyone would hide in, "Yeah, Mei. I figured she must be following you one way or another so I'll stick with you."

He remembered what that meant, his ears lightly heating up at her solution, "You know… You don't really need to put the act. I know I've said this before but-"

"I don't mind." She didn't even bat an eye, "Besides, after seeing you in action I wouldn't mind someone thinking I'm together with someone like you."

A smile grew on his face, almost like she was getting good at making him grin, "I couldn't have really done it without the luck of ending with you and Mineta, though."

"Give yourself credit, Izuku." She looked him directly in the eye, "While Mineta was panicking and I was close to doing the same, you managed to remain calm and think of a way to get us out. Even when a new enemy appeared and she seemed to have the advantage, you still managed to turn the tables."

His freckles became more noticeable with the glowing pink hue on his cheeks. For a moment things went quiet but it was a comfortable silence. They didn't know what to say but just walking felt soothing. After the day they had, it was like they were having some normalcy return to their life. Step after step, passing by some establishments with the background noise of the city made it easy to tune out several things. But, being in the other's company without much to say did feel equally oppressing. It was a good thing none of them had anything important to do and that they could just walk, but they were still with each other.

And, it bears repeating, Tsuyu had her arms around his right one to keep her body close to his. She did look down from time to time, having recalled the time he showed his heavily scarred form to others because of her siblings did have her mind subconsciously recalling many details. Izuku for his part tried his best at keeping a straight face. Even after the first time Tsuyu put on the act to try to fool Mei he wasn't really used to physical contact with others, especially girls. The most physical he had been with other people had been in a few self-defense classes he had as a kid, times he was bullied by Katsuki, and… that's about it.

Perhaps Izuku did have a deity to prey to, because his eyes easily caught something to look at. Tsuyu paused the instant his feet stopped moving and turned her head to look where he was staring. There, behind a large glass window, was an old school arcade. It had the typical videogames such as Time Crisis and House Of The Dead, dance machines, and one that had Izuku's full attention. There, on a corner, was a single red padded cylinder before a screen, an old game to measure someone's strength by having a crazy story in which you have to punch some bad guy. Izuku did like the game because of one thing.

"Ah, I remember this game…" he walked to it with Tsuyu following, he gave her a small smile at the fact she was patient enough to follow him in his abrupt chance of direction, "When I first saw it I remember I wanted to win so badly…" in the screen an image of a fat man trying to buy some hero's costume was shown, making Izuku give a strong-willed glance at the screen, "A hero doesn't sell himself for anything, so I… I kind of spent a month's allowance trying to win it…"

His nervous voice shaking at the end hinted what happened, he lost. Tsuyu tilted her head to the side, "And you want to try it now that you're stronger?"

He nodded, "Kind of childish, huh…? It's pretty much a petty vendetta with a game."

She gave him a patient smile, "Don't worry, you can see it as a way to measure how far you've grown."

His eyes widened at seeing her try to smile for him, "Yeah, that sounds like something a pro-hero would say." He managed to keep himself at ease. Having someone that was as blunt as Tsuyu yet as easily accepting and caring was odd, but it was the best kind of odd, he had to admit.

"Give it your all." She cheered him, sort of. Her still deadpan voice made it odd, but he clenched his fist before fishing out a coin.

The screen had the fat businessman on a first person view, trying to hand the player some digital bills. Taking a deep breath, Izuku closed his eyes and mind of everything around him and with a step forward swung his fist with his mind focused on the strike. Tsuyu nearly jumped back and everyone at the arcade froze at the resounding echo of the punch. Everyone stared as the red padded cylinder fell down with a loud thud. In the screen, the businessman went flying back, but Tsuyu wouldn't have been surprised if a real mad had been flung back from that kind of strength.

Unable to hold himself, Izuku let out a laugh, "Wow, I guess training did pay off!" he then motioned for Tsuyu to join him, "Now you, Tsuyu, I'm sure you can do better than that with your strength!"

The frog girl looked at him and then at the machine, inwardly baffled at his cheerful exterior even if hers remained as unexpressive as ever. A part of her couldn't deny he looked better that way, seeing him do something he really enjoyed or being proud at a small accomplishment. She took his offer and stood before the machine, reared a fist back and when the red cylinder was fully up she gave a step forward.

Without a roar or any attempts at being more outstanding than she liked to be, she punched the cylinder… and learned the hard way that it was set for heroes. Her progress wasn't in vain, the punch did make her target tilt backwards at a nice enough angle, but the sickening crack that had her eyes go blank and took all color from Izuku's face fame from her wrist. He couldn't help but tremble when she bit her lower lip.

As small tear drops formed on the corner of her eyes, Izuku was quick to hold her hand, "Oh my… I'm so sorry, Tsuyu! I used to play this game as a kid and this never happened!"

She nodded, her smile still in place, "It's fine…" her low voice and the fact the tears started to run down her cheeks said she wasn't. Izuku's heart practically sank.

"Oh… let me guess…" said a tall, muscular young man with well-groomed black hair, a strong jaw, and too many features similar to a certain class representative to not be related to said spectacled teen, "You guys thought this was set for normal humans, right?" he held Tsuyu's wrist with as much care as he could, sighing, "Man, they should really put a warning. They changed the sets once heroes started to abuse their Quirks to win this… Oh, sorry." He gave a small smile at the two, "I should have introduced myself, but I guess we should get her some help first."

"I don't think it's broken…" she kept her stoic face, but she was also chewing slightly on her lower lip to avoid any verbal response.

"Again, I'm so sorry…" Izuku bowed deeply to the girl.

"Don't worry, barely anyone uses that thing after it was remade to withstand some heroes' punches. I must say, either you're a bodybuilder or have one cool Quirk… Ah, damn it, I forgot to introduce myself again." The young man sighed at his lack of manners, closing his eyes before reaching on his back for a first-aid kit, "You're lucky I'm a pro prepared. Name's Tensei."

"I'm Izu… Wait, you're Turbo Hero Ingenium!" after a quick and barely noticeable blink, the freckled boy recognized the boy by two facts, the name and the resemblance this writer mentioned before, "I know your brother, he's a classmate of mine and-"

"Hey, brother, are you going to play or…" and as another odd coincidence, the spectacled class president was also there, "Midoriya? Asui?"

"So you know each other, small world…" Tensei said with a small smile before turning to his little brother, "Hey Tenya, are these the two you talked to me about? You know, the odd coup-"

Izuku and Tsuyu didn't hear the last word well, because Tenya was quick to interrupt his brother with a quick shout, "Couple of remarkable individuals that made an unidentified enemy back off after she took out many villains on her own, yes!" he panted at the end, pushing up his glasses while his older sibling and classmates stared at him dumbfounded. Tenya mentally kicked his own ass, growling at himself in his own head, ' _I've fallen into the ways of gossip, I'm no better than a mother that likes to get into her child's business and speak of their love life to anyone. Sorry you two, I shouldn't share or pry into your youthful romance._ '

But the temptation to talk of the weird yet oddly endearing duo was too much after Izuku's fight with Katsuki ended and Tenya was with his family. Those two felt tempted to ask what Tensei wanted to really say but they could tell their class president would get worked up about it, like the rest of their class. In fact, pretty much every family who had a child in class 1-A already knew of their interactions in their battle with Katsuki and Ochako, and gossip spread between a few of them. The only ones that didn't know where the Asui and Midoriya houses, as well as that of the Top 2 hero since his son didn't like gossip at all.

Tensei for his part could get the hint due to being a good older brother, and changed the subject… he could get details later, "I'm surprised you know who I am. I may be a pro but I'm not that famous either." He said while applying ointment on Tsuyu's wrist, holding it still.

She nodded, "Your brother did speak highly of you, though I'm not surprised Izuku knows you." She winced a bit when he had to move her hand around, but endured the pain, "He's really dedicated to being a hero, it's actually something I really like of him." She winced again, and thanked she could blame it on the pain while Izuku did his best to look away, even if he was worried sick about what happened to her.

Tensei caught on and had to force back his laughter, and changed subjects, "Huh? So your b-" he inwardly slapped himself for almost saying a word he shouldn't, "your friend knows about me because of Tenya? What did my cute little brother say about cute little me?" he had a large grin that made Tenya want to slap his own glasses wearing face, as well as smack his brother for almost embarrassing his classmates.

"He really looks up to you and wants to be like you when he's a pro." Izuku said, though despite the enthusiasm he would've showed, and after the enthusiasm of recognizing the hero before him, it should be quite remarkable he returned his attention to the hurt frog girl. He even kept his eyes on how Tensei applied ointment on the girl's wrist after she bent it, but it didn't bruise, so the bushy haired boy sighed in relief.

"Heh, it seems I did a good job somewhere…" Tensei said, keeping a small, friendly smile all the way before letting go of Tsuyu, who stared at her bandaged wrist, "It's not swollen, so you didn't really break or dislocate anything after that punch. I must say, Midoriya, right?" said boy nodded, "If you're Quirkless, you should know that to beat this game a normal human would have to be able to bench press themselves."

Izuku felt tempted to say he could after All Might's training in the beach to make his body like steel topped with Fujimoto's to hone his body's build, but decided to check on Tsuyu, "It doesn't hurt as much." She said, wiping a stray tear from her eye before turning to the others, "I'm fine this time. It's still sore but it shouldn't bother me much."

And before he could say a thing, he felt Tensei's hand on his head, "Hey, don't say you're sorry, it wasn't your fault. Now, how about you guys join me in a few games?" he leaned in and mock-whispered to them, even cupping a hand near his mouth, "You see, no matter how much I try to get Tenya to relax, he just takes things too seriously, so I think I'd have more fun playing with you guys."

"Hey!" Tenya said, growling and raising a finger, "I only take it seriously because our mission is to win!"

Izuku blinked and turned to Tensei, "Uh, was he always like that growing up?"

"Can you imagine a small kid being the way he is now?" Izuku merely nodded that question meant a yes.

"It must have been an odd childhood." Tsuyu said, knowing what growing with a little sibling was like and seeing them take things seriously in their own way.

Tenya coughed into his fist, knowing they were talking loud enough for him to hear for a reason, "A-Anyway… I believe you wanted to play a racing game, brother."

Tensei nodded and turned to his brother's classmates, "What do you say? Want to drive some fake bikes with me and my little robot of a brother?"

"Hey!" The exclamation proved Tensei had to be Tenya's brother, no one but a sibling could get such a reaction from someone and not get hit.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu's wrist, and in turn the girl held his hands in hers and smiled, "Let's have some fun. After today, we need it." He agreed, albeit somewhat absentmindedly after seeing her smile.

XXXXXX

While you readers' favorite couple (don't deny it) had fun with the Iida brothers, others had another kind of fun.

"Man, she's so cute!"

"I'm glad I joined this gym…"

"I'm gladder she's single."

"Man, I was born too early…"

"How can she be so-"

Katsuki's voice snapped a group of half a dozen boxers back to reality, "Hey, shitmunches! What're you even doing?" he said with his usual permanent glare and finally noticed what they were looking at.

In the ring was Uraraka in a tight top, a pair of short trunks, boots, and gloves. Thankfully she had a sports bra underneath for she swung too widely to try to hit the coach. To the man's credit, he didn't have the same issues most of the boxers in his gym seemed to have when sparring with Uraraka. He just let his padded mitts take the punishment while keeping his distance. Coach Diamonds even seemed to dance as he walked around a corner backwards before throwing a light jab. The other boxers returned to the side of the ring to try to see Ochako bend under the strike and punch up, desperate for a view of her fine…

Her strike was stopped by the coach, who had a warm smile, "Not bad, you're still keeping your arms too far away from your body." He put his arms close to his, mimicking a stance, "If you swing too widely, or do so from the back…" he reared and arm back as far as he could before waving it in a wide arc, overdramatically showing Uraraka a big flaw, "It's like you're begging for them to read your move."

She nodded energetically and tried to punch closer to her body, a bit straighter, but once again the coach merely stopped it with his mitt, "Like that?"

He smiled brightly at her, "Better. It'll take you a lot of practice, Ochako. Now Kacchan…" Coach Diamonds turned to see said boy standing over a pile of bruised boxers, "Uh… I do appreciate you keep them from making Ochako feel uncomfortable, but you could do that in the ring."

"Not my fault she shows off her ass with every move she makes." Katsuki's words were tasteful and tactful like a hydrogen bomb to the face.

"Hey, stop talking about it!" the girl cried indignantly with a massive blush to her face.

"Kacchan, go do shadow boxing with Eijirou." The coach said before skipping on the bits of his toes, telling Uraraka to get her serious face on.

Katsuki groaned, "Again with that shit? What's shadow boxing even good for?"

Rather than answer, the coach side-stepped one of Uraraka's straight punch and aimed a padded mitt to Eijirou, telling the explosive and bad tempered teen to go without any more complaining. Facing himself by standing in front of a mirror, the shark-toothed redhead had a white top and a pair of red trunks, and his bare fists hitting nothing but air while he kept his eyes on his reflection. He weaved and bobbed around while examining his own features, throwing jabs, hooks and uppers against an invisible enemy… No, not Toru.

In his mind, Eijirou tried to recall how he fought Doll and was trying hard to avoid getting nailed in the face by a mental picture of her cards. However, doing that and keeping his eyes on his reflection was a bit hard. Katsuki watched the hot-blooded teen growl, slap his face to wake himself, and return to his stance. It was surprising to see him worked up enough to start sweating. Not impressive enough for Katsuki to not notice one of the boxers he floored pulled out his phone with the camera trying to get the right angle for a picture of Uraraka's body.

So he walked over to Eijirou, deliberately stepping over the phone and the bruised boxer's hand simultaneously, making the redhead notice him, "Yo, Katsuki! This gym is awesome! I feel like I fit like a fish in water! I mean, I always liked some boxing, especially after seeing some old tapes of Makunoichi's hot matches against the likes of-"

To stop himself from punching his classmate, but mostly to avoid losing neurons from the rambling, Katsuki snapped, "I'm just here to do some stupid shadow boxing, so stop gushing like a fucking nerd!"

Eijirou was dumbfounded, "Come on, you can't tell me you don't want to learn to be like the great Date! I mean, his Corkscrew punch was the stuff of legends to be able to stop a heart by turning it into a Heart-"

"Wait, what?" Katsuki was actually interested, his eyes wide before turning to his coach, "Hey, coach, is there really a punch like that?"

Coach Diamonds chuckled while blocking all of Uraraka's strikes, "Sure, but if you want to learn it…" he leaned away from another punch of hers, "You'll need to convince me you can do more than your right hook and basics, Kacchan. If you can't even try to master shadow boxing and focus your mind on something other than just throwing out punches, you'd be left wide open if you tried to do a punch like this…"

Uraraka gasped when the coach stepped forward and threw his right fist at her, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when she and the two other heroes watched the wind itself coil around the man's arm! It was a thing of beauty and strength, his hand, despite being in a large mitt, flew at the speed needed to break the wind barrier, but to their eyes there was something more. It was like staring at a beast, as if seeing it strike someone in slow motion. Uraraka recovered her senses when seeing the way the arm twisted beside her head, the gale of wind following turned making her hair flutter.

Eijirou was doing the greatest impersonation of Izuku when he first saw All Might saving people, smiling like a child, "That's the real stuff of legends! A Corkscrew the likes could paralyze even Ricardo Martinez!"

Coach Diamonds chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with a mitt, "Come on, I'm not that good. But I'll admit, I did watch those matches religiously as a child." He then turned to Katsuki with his friendly smile still in place, waving at him, "If you want to learn how to do that punch you must show me you have the patience and skill to fight against an enemy from your own mind."

"An enemy from my mind…" Katsuki whispered, turning to see his reflection and trying to picture just what kind of person that'd be… and it became too obvious when, for a second, he could swear he saw Izuku there, sword in hand. Clenching his fist, he threw a punch, but in his mind Izuku easily swatted it aside with his blade and had the tip on his throat. With a deep growl, he put up both fists and tried to recall their first fight, the way he used the pummel of his sword to redirect his punch, how he managed to hit him with a strike that would've been fatal…

Punches started flying and the coach let out a low whistle, "There must be something pushing him for Kacchan to finally see a shadow opponent."

Uraraka saw the sneer on the boy's face and chuckled awkwardly, "I fear you'd like him, his name's Deku- I mean, Izuku."

Coach Diamonds then started to snicker like he were at a fancy party and someone told him a dirty joke, "That boy again? Kacchan really needs a girlfriend, don't you think?"

"Shut it!" said teen snapped, though quickly redirected his ire to a snickering Eijirou.

Even Uraraka was having fun at the comment.

XXXXXX

Inko Midoriya was not really proud of herself as a mother in many things. She always wished she could've helped her son at many difficult times, others she wanted him to be happy, and far too often did she feel she'd die whenever he was in danger. Plump and loving described her best. Many could put pictures of helicopter moms and say she should be among them, but she tried to let her son do what he enjoyed, though when seeing her child covered in cuts she did want to say a lot. Whoever was the man known as Akito Fujimoto, she wanted to give him some words.

A good question was; what words did she want to share with him? Firstly, she may slap him on the face so hard his eyeballs may switch places for brutally and nonchalantly turning Izuku into an example of why humans shouldn't mate with meat grinders. Secondly, and kind of importantly and lastly, she felt tempted to thank the man. Izuku was still the same boy she remembered, kind and rather meek, but he had gained a lot of confidence in himself. He may be humble but ever since she heard of what he did and seen him cut a bottle without spilling a drop of water there was no doubt, he had grown.

Like any other mother, she worried that her son may be growing too fast or growing with bad role models, yet Izuku seemed to try to do the right thing. However, the right thing had him facing villains and nearly crushed the poor woman's heart when seeing him getting a broken nose for, as Akito said it, "being too predictable." It was almost like watching a daughter hooking up with an abusive husband, but Izuku took the punishment like a champ just to be stronger. Dare the woman say it, it just worked in the most insane and stupidest way possible.

With a deep sigh, she turned to look at the clock. She knew he'd be back any second now after hearing the news. She'd be showering him with questions of how well was he and what took him so long to return home to his mother. Temptation rose about asking him to try to look for a less dangerous line of work. He could be a lawyer… or a politician… Ok, something safe that won't make him as big a target of someone's hatred as a hero. Whatever it was, she just wanted her son to have a good life, perhaps see him wearing fancy suits, walk home with his arm wrapped around a nice girl's arms, and just say:

"Mom, I'm home! Need some help with anything?" Well, it seemed a deity must have heard her, because she did want to hear those words while she was done folding a clean set of clothes out of the dryer.

With the brightest smile she had, and tears threatening to roll down her eyes, she walked to the front door… and felt her heart skip a beat when seeing a very odd girl beside a flustered Izuku, bowing to her, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Midoriya. I'm Tsuyu Asui, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

While Mrs. Midoriya's brain crashed, Izuku's was repeating over and over that he had brought a girl home, "She's a classmate that has been helping me and… well, after today I decided to invite her over." He rubbed his neck, looking away, "She's the girl I told you about, the one who invited me to eat at her house… Speaking of which, I already ate at her house. Anyway, she kind of insisted on coming with me."

"Just to make sure Mei isn't around here and find whatever she's doing to follow you with. I'll be gone soon after if I'm an inconvenience."

"Oh no, not at all…" Mrs. Midoriya was at a loss. What could she say to someone with such a blank face and even more monotone voice? "I'm sure you have the best intentions… and an explanation…" the smile she directed to her son told him to explain what the Hell was happening or the only money he'd get wouldn't be from his allowance but a job flipping burgers.

Catching on that she was bringing problems and not solutions to the situation, Tsuyu spoke, "A student at UA has become a bit obsessed with Izuku. She's a fan of his." She could lie like a pro thanks to her monotone, but that didn't mean she liked lying to a friend's mother, especially a woman that clearly worried for her son, "She's pretty harmless but she doesn't take no for an answer."

Mrs. Midoriya's brain rebooted itself a couple of times to get that, ' _My son brings a girl home because another is crushing hard on him…? Since when did Izuku's life become one of those harem animes?!_ '

Before Izuku could say anything, Tsuyu just moved forward, "Let's look every nook and cranny." As a frog girl she felt some pride in easily catching small things, not that he'd specify what some of those were.

The search went by pretty… normal, in relative terms. Izuku groaned when seeing a small cam in his pillow, digging into his fridge to find a fly-shaped camera on standby, and a microphone in his closet.

Normally, Mei would've been pretty pissed her babies were caught and destroyed, but from where she was she saw it as a learning experience. Just a simple lesson from a lamp post a good five blocks away with a great view of Izuku's room whenever the curtains weren't closed. She sighed and closed her notebook after doodling some future ideas, a few involving replacing his legs with cybernetics.

Giving one last look at the house, the girl that was one explosion away from becoming a mad scientist smiled, "All's fair in love and war, and war's my love when it means making new babies."

Had she been around others, and she should be thankful she was alone in a mile radius, she'd be questioned regarding her comment but she didn't care. A hero that used tools to fight was like a gold mine, and she was willing to find every ounce of the yellow mineral or die trying. With the quick use of a grappling hook she was off back home to try to ponder what new babies to make to find good sponsors.

Meanwhile, a chill went down Izuku's spine just as Tsuyu was about to leave, "Is something wrong?" she asked on his doorway.

He paused, giving a mere shrug at the end, "I think this day's been really tiring for us both." He put on his best grin, "I can still show your siblings how I train if they're still interested."

Tsuyu shook her head, "You should know they only said that to try to get us together, right?"

And soon Izuku did his best impersonation of a humanoid tomato, while his brain used all of its functions to get out a simple but effective, "Huh?"

Tsuyu looked down, "It's not often I bring friends home, and I brought a boy of all people, you should've expected that."

"I… guess?" he half-choked out. And things were silent, strangely silent, awkwardly silent, uncomfortably silent.

Both wanted to say something but Tsuyu found the ground to be far more interesting when comparing it with her shoes, and Izuku was also admiring the contrasting color of his shoes with his home's floor. Mrs. Midoriya bit her lower lip from her hiding spot around a corner. Part of her was hoping her son would do something, the other wanted to smother him in that particular overly affectionate way a mother could do.

It was Tsuyu who broke the silence at long last, "You know, for some time now I just wanted to say… thank you." those simple words surprised both members of the Midoriya family, "Izuku, you have been a good friend to me, even though you tend to sell yourself short. That's why, even if it comes out of nowhere, I want to keep saying what's on my mind. Thank you, for treating me as a friend."

Izuku was doing the best impression of a fish out of water, but managed to speak, "Tsuyu, I-"

"Don't sweat it." The frog girl replied, returning to her usual self, "After all you've done being my friend, I needed to thank you somehow, and I knew you'd put yourself down, so I thought I'd use this chance." Her cheeks grew red, "No matter how embarrassing it is, or how out of nowhere it comes out, you do try and care so much I think you need to hear it."

Mrs. Midoriya was taken back, "What an honest girl…"

"But I still think you're amazing, far more amazing than I deserve to have as a friend!" he blurted out, not knowing why he couldn't stop himself or why he wasn't stuttering and saying it so firmly, "You've got a useful Quirk fit for many situations, you're smart enough to see things others could pass up, and you're always honest. The way you're true to yourself even on a daily basis makes me… actually jealous. I wish I could be like that, that I could just speak without fear of what would happen, and I guess… I try to because I've met you."

The lovingly plump woman was brought out of her thoughts when Tsuyu walked to her son and put one of her considerably less rare smiles, "We're… acting a lot like dorks."

Chuckling, the bushy haired boy nodded, "I don't mind."

Then the world and time itself seemed to stop moving when Tsuyu gave him a hug, a warm and rather unexpectedly welcomed hug. She did pull back with a more prominent smile on her face, "Thanks, again." And with that, she left Izuku who could only stand where he was like a statue.

Mrs. Midoriya could only stare, though a part of her wondered how good her son would look in a tux accompanied by a certain girl in a white dress.

XXXXXX

All Might could only stare at the screen before him, all images and voices saying the same:

"If UA can't even protect its students with someone like All Might, what good is it?!"

"What are heroes for when they need the help of a civilian without a Quirk?!"

"More rumors about a Quirk cancelling device continue to flow as…"

"It seems students were targeted by an unknown third party to test themselves…"

"In other news, will heroes be a thing of the past if villains can take out their Quirk-"

He was at a bar, so he should have seen it coming when a wooden cane tapped the off button to stop the news while an irritated voice spoke to the bartender, "What was the saying? No news is good news?"

All Might grinned slightly while he held a glass of water, his grizzled companion gripping a bottle of sake, "Something like that. But really… we're just lousy teachers…"

"Speak for yourself." His friend chuckled mirthlessly, "I gave the kid a quick course through the basics so he could do his own thing, you just had to make sure he had the muscle to back it up."

"And while he did survive one attack, details say he could've died had his opponent not been merciful."

"Huh, damn… that bad?"

"These people, this Villain Alliance and this unknown group, were just testing us and gave us their declaration of war drawing blood from a teacher and some students."

"…You…"

"I know I should never mention children being harmed before you to get you to do this, but if I am to prepare this generation I know I need help one way or another… He needs help."

"Tch… You had me already when saying the kid did bad." Fujimoto said before emptying his bottle in one go, sighing at the end, "Because… I train no pansies."

All Might grinned, "Good, because soon he'll be put to the test in what comes next."

His taller companion grinned wickedly, "Just know one thing, if he dies this time, you'll his momma… it was all your fault."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Yes, I know, I put OCs in this chapter and I am sorry, once again. But I'll try to keep them in the background for now like I did here, I promise. Lao and the others have done what they needed to do for now, Izuku will get more training to prepare him in case another attack comes and for what is to come, and… yeah, that's pretty much it…

What's that? The out of nowhere romantic scene with Tsuyu and Izuku? If it'll lead to anything? You're asking why the Hell am I so bad at writing romance?

Ok, in all seriousness, I did my best trying to write these two characters interacting based off what I know of them. I still feel like I didn't do it justice but here's a thing, when you talk to someone… you may as well be talking to an alien. People are just weird to me, humans never make sense and we just do things that won't make sense when we feel something strongly. I just went with what I felt stronger about these two and went nuts.

I still hope you guys enjoyed that, and I'll keep trying my best. I know I'm not the best writer but I'm having fun and seeing you guys enjoy yourselves is a bonus. Things have been going great for me, my father's out of the hospital and gaining lost weight, I've started working to earn some money on my own, and I'm a green belt in a martial art called Lima Lama. I feel pretty good about how I keep growing as a person.

Enjoy life, dear readers.

Now's omake time!

 **XXXXXX**

(This… fic? Yes, an omake of this fic!)

We find two students at the back of a building away from prying eyes, their faces dead serious.

"So… show it to me…" Katsuki growled at none other than Momo, the ponytailed, voluptuous girl sighing as she opened her vest and slid a hand inside… to pull out a paper.

"Here are the numbers." She whispered while looking around.

Katsuki nodded before handing her some bills and walking off. Momo just stood where she was, back resting against a wall until she caught sight of Mashirao from the corner of her eye. The two walked, passed by each other, and went their respective ways with Mashirao holding the paper and Momo grabbing another handful of bills. Soon the tailed hero found a set of floating clothes, nodding at Toru.

She feigned a stretch, holding a paper in a fist. A confused Tenya wondered why everyone was moving around so much but decided to ignore it and focus on the task at hand of finding his teacher. And none other than Mr. Aizawa was at the roof accompanied by All Might, waiting for Momo to arrive and hand the two pro-heroes large handfuls of bills.

"How is it going?" Aizawa asked, counting the bills.

Momo put on her business face, "As long as the paper and the money move without anyone noticing or seeing them together, it should all be good."

All Might grinned wider than usual, "Good, good. With this plan, we will easily have the last laugh when it comes to young Midoriya…"

A nearby Recovery Girl walked in, "I'm not too late, am I? I haven't seen the paper, but I got the money."

"Sure, we just have to find Mashirao and it'll all be good." Aizawa said with a small smirk, "Must say… easy money betting on when will those two start sucking faces."

"Don't count anything yet, Aizawa my man." All Might chuckled, "I'm still fairly certain I have the biggest chance of winning."

Recovery Girl snorted, "Please, I've been a medic for too long, I know this kind of soap opera. I've got this in the bag."

Soon none other than Uraraka walked in, and smiled, "Teachers, please, we all know Asui and Deku will kiss, marry and consummate their love at some point, the fact we're betting on it won't change a thing… as well as the fact that money's as good as mine."

Yes, readers, this is what happens when heroes have too much time in their own hands. Poor Mt. Lady herself doesn't know there's a betting pool about how much longer she'll remain single, and she'd probably be happier not knowing what were the odds.

Meanwhile, a giant floating hand was busy playing paparazi by following its favorite odd pairing, and yours too... Don't deny it, readers!

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	10. Chapter 10

I OWN NOTHING

So, last chapter was pretty chill, right? Time to make you feel uneasy.

 **Author's note** : A few of these chapters will have filler to simply make our characters interact. Sorry, while I do like MHA, I'd like to see the heroes interact more. And, since I did get a good amount of OCs from my request, I have to introduce them so… please forgive me for this chapter. It's got Izuku interacting with some of his classmates, but a big fight between OCs.

 **XXXXXX**

"Izuku…"

Said boy had been about to get out of his house to race to school, only to see his mother smile at him with a lunchbox in hand. He stared at it confused. She had just given him one, why would she make another? He was about to ask only to have it handed to her, see his mother smile warmly at him and then turn around with what he could swear on his name was a giggle a young girl would make before doing her chores.

There was a simple sticky note on the box: To share or eat if you're really hungry. His right eyebrow reached a higher altitude than usual. He just put it with his other lunchbox and went to school, trying not to think on it too much while his mother couldn't help but keep giggling. In her inner teenage girl's mind, she could see her son trying to make a move, being shy and adorable in a cute, dorky way. She nearly squealed.

Finally, on the road he shut down his mind and moved forward, though his mind replayed the events with the villains attacking lively enough to make him for get where he was going and passing by someone, "Why the Hell am I even doing this?" one of his classmates asked dryly to another, surprising the salad head.

Our hero looked up to see a familiar black bob-cut, long ears, and a stoic face glaring at a boy with a body that looked like a jagged rock, "Just be careful and don't startle her, she's scared enough!" their green haired classmate finally saw what all the fuzz was about, a cat was trapped in a tree with one of its legs wrapped with a cord, which was tied to a dozen balloons, "Don't worry, girl, my friend will get you out."

"This is the first and last time I let you convince me to do this." the girl grunted, trying to climb closer to the trapped feline which, due to its small size, was having trouble holding on to a branch to not fly away.

"That's awful, who'd do something like that to a cat?!" Izuku exclaimed, a hand resting on his sword while his classmates looked at him.

The female cat rescuer snapped, "Hey, eyes down or on the cat." She said indignantly with a face that was a mixture between stoic and slightly irritated while moving a hand to have her skirt down. Blushing, Izuku did as told and focused on the male feline rescuer.

"You two are Kyouka Jirou and Kouji Kouda, right?" he asked to make some conversation, surprised to see the rock-like boy nod in a docile manner. It was like he was shyer than Izuku, but no one could beat the salad head in being timid, right? Right? His doubts were confirmed when Kouji spoke.

"Yes, Midoriya-san… Uh…" he looked back to the cat, "Keep holding on, girl, she's almost there."

"Fuck skirts…" Jirou grumbled before finally getting close enough to the feline, which due to Kouji's words didn't react negatively to her presence. "Don't make me regret getting late to school to save you…"

She said in a low voice while her ears moved up and started popping the balloons, causing the cords tied around the cat's ankle to fall down and let her free. Once able to walk freely, the cat approached Jirou and rubbed its little furry cheek on hers. Izuku could be wrong with the sun shining a bit on his eyes, but she seemed to be blushing and… smiling, from the contact.

Kouji let out a deep sigh of relief, "She's good and thankful. You can climb down, she'll let you carry her."

Izuku smiled at the scene, "I guess every hero does their job no matter how small it is." He was about to say something else but he and Kouji tensed at the sound of something cracking and a rather girly yelp. They turned to see Jirou hug the cat close to her admittedly not very curvaceous body when the branch sunk a few inches. She let out a full girly scream when the branch gave in and she and the cat started to fall.

After half-gasping and half-choking from the surprise, both of the male students rushed in to help the only way they could think of… Jirou opened her eyes reluctantly and found the cat coiled like a ball on her body. She grunted in pain when sitting up, her fall had not been pleasant at all but she had no serious injuries. She couldn't really say the same for the two guys underneath her and the cat.

"That… didn't hurt… as much as I thought it would…" Izuku said between bone cracks once Jirou got up to stand up, holding a hand along her to Kouji, "How about you?"

"Is she ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, little fur ball is fine and dandy." Jirou replied while holding the cat to her admittedly flat chest with one arm.

Once up, Kouji got closer to the feline, smiling warmly as he rubbed the scruff of her neck with one finger, "Glad to see you're fine, girl. I was really worried. Who'd have done such a thing to you?"

Kyouka sneered, "If it was some kid watching some stupid movie and getting the idea, I'm going to give them a lump on the head whether their mama likes it or not." She said that with venom in her voice, but was rubbing the cat between its ears with a very calm expression on her face.

Izuku did want to pet the cat but decided not to, he did start writing what he saw them do in his notebook while he talked, "Whatever the case, you two were amazing. I just hope none of you is hurt."

Kyouka blinked in surprise, "Hey, I should say that about you, dude. It's not like every little thing is gonna be all right after I used you as a cushion."

"Thankfully you're very light." Izuku tried to joke, even putting on a small smile.

Kyouka shrugged, "Hey, if you're trying to be mindful because of something girly, drop it. I ain't ever been feminine. I'm more of a girl that enjoys a bad reputation like good old Joan."

"Joan?" Kouji echoed.

Izuku snapped his fingers, "Ah, I know her. My mom really likes her music from when she was young."

Kyouka gave him a small smirk, "She's got good taste."

"Who's Joan?" Kouji asked again.

Kyouka hummed before feeling the cat purr in her arms, "I think it's what I'm gonna name the fur ball. But if you don't know, she was a damn good singer."

"I'm more of a classical rock follower with a soft spot for Foo Fighters." Izuku commented.

"I'm not sure I follow." Kouji started.

"Don't you know of Black Sabath?" Kyouka asked, getting a shaking head, "Guns 'n Roses?" another shake, "AC/DC?" a third shake.

"Do you at least know who the Beatles are?" Izuku asked, showing concern on his face.

Kouji started to sweat as he tried to answer, "Uh… they're insects that are highly valued in our country for collectors and battles?" he asked with a small smile, making Kyouka and Izuku look at each other in shock.

"We have to help him." Izuku said worriedly.

Kyouka nodded, "Let's start soft, easy to access yet still meaningful and deep despite the years like Queen's Who Wants to Live Forever, then we'll move from there."

"Guys, you're scaring me!" panicked their timid friend.

"Don't worry, we'll show you what you've been missing." Izuku said with a reassuring path on the animal tamer.

XXXXXX

Inside a massive tower that served as Bateman's home in Japan, Mitsuki was leaning besides a large steel door from where she could hear the bloody screams of Bateman's latest meal. She stared at the large room she was in, Bateman's kitchen, which occupied an entire floor in the large sixty story building his company owned among many other similar ones around the globe. It certainly looked big enough to host a cooking show with everything so clean and sparkly it was like a perfect crime scene. If one were to open the fridge they could solve the twenty disappearances of that month.

One's mind can be a cruel thing, hers especially just drifted to her fight at the sinking ship. She brushed her fingertips over her lips at the memory she knew wouldn't leave two others. Images flashed in her mind with different outcomes. For example, the little pervert that spotted her would be nailed to a wall while Tsuyu and Izuku rested on the floor, bruised and bloody. Mitsuki would also be seriously hurt, but proud too.

Only Lao knew of this side of her. Mitsuki didn't have a normal person's arousal. For her to feel pleasure there needed to be a thrill and someone to surpass, someone to make her feel alive. It was, in simple words, a murder boner. In her mind she was on top of the frog girl, straddling her waist to bite her lips, mixing their blood together with Izuku watching in tears. Her sais would be on the two's necks, pressing on their skin…

And an opening door brought her back to reality before she could go further down her fantasy, "It was getting good…" She growled before disappearing inside the blond man's shadow.

The businessman, currently wearing a black apron dripping blood and only his white shirt and pink pants, his pink coat nowhere in sight, chuckled through his nose, "Dreaming about that frog girl, are you not?"

Mitsuki groaned, the guy was good at getting information in many ways, that's why he was good at making business deals, "She fought in interesting ways, just like that boy with salad-like hair."

"Moving to Japan was a good idea, if there's more like them, eating will surely be fun…" he made a delighted squeal, "Hmm-mm! I can just taste her legs…"

"Sick bastard…"

"Can you blame me? I love Japan. The way people eat here shows they always want new thrills and aren't afraid to do things others would consider cruel. Take frog sashimi for example. The chef grabs a really big frog and, while it's still alive, stabs it in the heart, guts it and puts it in a plate chopped to pieces once it's skinned. The meat is then chopped and put on a plate with the frog's torso still intact."

Mitsuki didn't need to ask to know it was what Bateman wanted to do when he got his hands on Tsuyu, "She's mine, she and the salad-head." She growled but he didn't seem fazed.

"Tsk, tsk, you interrupted me… Where was I? Oh yeah… Frog sashimi is done so quickly you can still eat its beating heart while it stares at you, right in the eye. It's definitely the spasms of a corpse, of course, but… it's almost like it tries to look you in the eye as it knows you eat it, like you're consuming its soul. That is why I love frog legs. My dear mother, may she rest in peace, really knew how to cook those."

"The boss is still with Doll doing… you know. I'm just here to know what you got while Doll's… giving him her services." She may have fantasies of nailing Izuku's hands to a wall and making Tsuyu watch her bite into his neck while having a blade on the other side of the boy's throat, but what Lao and Doll did in bed unnerved her.

Bateman took off his apron, caked with blood, and hung it on the perch besides the one holding his coat, "You brought me a squealer. Hmm… could use the stomach for bacon. Anyhoo, our main competitors are at a bar. Now, given the description of it being a shithole and the area this kind of scum frequents we can narrow it down thanks to some of the turf I've bought for the boss."

"Which are also the places I had to clean your messes from." She growled at him.

Bateman let out a soft laugh through his nose, "You're not afraid to clean after the boss, though. Back to the matter at hand, there's like twenty to fifty bars, depending on the radius, you can sneak in to find them. But, really, I can't help but be curious about what he'd want to do with the kind of places I've bought from gangsters and other such fellows. It's like he wants a war with just the four of us…"

"We'll have guests, Bateman." Lao said as he walked into the kitchen in nothing but his pants, his hair ruffled, and some noticeable bite marks on his neck, which he was massaging with one hand.

"Oh? This is a first." Bateman took off his shades, staring his boss with his only eye, "I've been funding this operation from the start, and this is the first I hear of newcomers."

"Doll's been sending them my card." Lao replied with a smirk, "The places you bought were taken to show our allies they should be confident in what we can do with money or with our hands. Our little trip to UA was a way to sponsor ourselves. And, last but not least, the rumors heroes can be taken out are the motivation to get them to sign in. Definitely worth your issue telling those cops who you were."

"I just wanted to see how good I was getting people to do as I wanted…" he put his glasses back on, "Can't help it, really. I was never used to taking orders before you taught me manners."

"He should've taught you better." Someone spoke through a gas mask.

It easily meant a newcomer arrived. Bateman turned around to find a sharp blade near his throat and a large man. He was six-foot-tall with three inches, had a body of pure muscle, brown hair in a buzz cut hairstyle and a five o'clock shadow. Hazel eyes stared at the businessman with hatred, while he looked at the man's outfit. A dark green jacket with a bulletproof vest on top, a pair of jeans and combat boots.

Bateman gave him a small, warm smile, "Oh good, I was afraid I'd be the only foreigner in this group besides-" he was cut off when he got a good look at the newcomer's weapon, bladed tonfas. Sharp stainless steel whirled around the man's arms while he glared at the pink clad cannibal, who merely grinned, "Now, now, that's just rude…"

"I've seen what you've done in that room, you piece of shit!" the man growled, getting into a defensive stance while Bateman stepped back.

Lao raised a hand, "Mitsuki, sit this one out, I want to see what our possible new friend has to say."

"I am Alix Maxamillion and I saw your message in a warehouse I planned to raid to kill one of those villain fuckers. Now, I may not differ from the pink freak here in that regard, but he-"

"He gives results, not excuses." Lao said firmly, grabbing a chair and sitting down to see the events unfold, "Dear Maxamillion, in this world everyone gives excuses: I never had anyone tell me this or that, I need more time, etc." he snickered lightly, "Will you give excuses or will you give results?"

The man newcomer glared at Bateman who casually adjusted his gloves, "I'll give you results." He twirled his tonfas with a menacing growl.

Bateman for his part just clasped his hands, "What's it going to be? Will you just tell me you're tired of this justice system and how Quirk users abuse their powers?"

"No, I just hate guys like you." He aimed one of his blades at Bateman, "It sickens me to see how you get away without a fucking scratch after what you've done. I've been researching you, you sick freak!"

Bateman casually put a hand on his chin in deep thought, "I figured I was a messy eater on my first days." He then grinned and aimed a finger at the man, "Tell me, did I eat someone dear to you? Quite frankly, even if I took a bite outta you, you'd taste the same. No real uniqueness to Quirkless meat."

"How many have you eaten?!" Alix roared, furious at Bateman's nonchalant attitude.

Bateman chuckled, poking his own cheek with a finger in a childish manner, "I don't know… How can one recall how many times have he's eaten in his life?"

Alix felt all the blood in his body boil as he lunged at Bateman and attempted to stab him, only to see what the man was capable of. The pink clad maniac jumped up, put a hand on Alix's shoulder and flipped over him, all while looking him over his shades dead in the eye with his only orb. It seemed the fight would grow heated up, but when Bateman landed he was forced to lean backwards when a knife flew right at his face. Lao waited without even worrying and watched Bateman force his spine to straighten while holding a throwing knife between his teeth.

"Man, you're one sick mother…" Said a newcomer, he was a boy, definitely, barely a couple of years older than the students at Class 1-A. An average built character, wearing a sleeveless black vest which matched his baggy black pants with black shoes, and a red bandanna which he keeps on his left bicep. He had white spiky hair, green eyes, and an easygoing smile.

Mitsuki sighed, this time behind her boss, "You may have given too many invitations, Master."

"I'm looking for results, not methods, dear Mitsuki." He said before turning to the newcomer who stared back with a lazy grin, "And who are you, dear boy?"

"Name's Toru, just Toru…" he said without giving a care, yet keeping his hands balled into fists while Bateman was around.

Alix snapped at the gangster, "You're even hiring children?!"

"Dear Maxamillion, I told you, I care not for excuses." He chuckled, "Or do you think what I do is better than those at UA preparing children for battle? At least I'm honest and realistic."

Bateman nonchalantly spit out the blade in his mouth, "So, anyone else care to be a little rude?"

"Tch… should have aimed lower…" said a new girl.

Toru smiled, "About time I saw another pretty face." He leaned towards her with a lazy smile, before hearing and seeing a blade being drawn. Just as quickly, he pulled a pair of spiked brass knuckles out of his pockets and punched away the blade with sparks flying from the strike. His attacker had definitely been a good-looking girl only a year younger than him.

She had pale skin and long brown hair, a few bangs covering her right eye. Both her eyes were dark, giving her the appearance of a porcelain doll, even Lao had trouble not seeing a few resemblances with his maid. She wore a large white kimono with a red sash, but the right sleeve was missing to move her arm better. On her sash were two swords, both having no guard and with the handle and sheath made of wood.

"My name is Ritsu Tachibana." She said, drawing out her other sword, a short one. They were a katana and a wakizashi in her right and left hands respectively, "And I'm here to kill that son of a bitch in pink."

Said pink clad businessman made a mock hurt expression, "Oh sure, everyone hates Bateman and wants to gang on poor little him because he has fine tastes…" he started snickering, "Who am I kidding? I'm looking forward to this. After all, I may work out quite the appetite and think of new…" he licked his lips deliberately slowly, "…dishes."

Lao snapped his fingers, drawing the attention of the three newcomers with a large, amused smile, "What're you waiting for? Get him."

"Wait!" Bateman yelled, posing with a finger raised up above his head and his other hand on his hip, before pointing dramatically at a large stereo on his kitchen's counter, "I can't cook without good music, baby!" after a kick to the air, he twirled over to the music device and pushed the play button. The three newcomers could only watch in disbelief as he snapped his fingers, tapping his foot to Queen's Shear Heart Attack.

"What the fuck does he smoke?" Ritsu asked.

Bateman stopped snapping his fingers, stretching an arm to her, "It's my favorite song, baby! With it I have no weakness!"

"I feel dirty saying this, but he's got good taste." Alix whispered to himself.

Toru for his part just charged right at him, smirking as he reared back a fist and threw a straight punch at the pink clad man. Bateman widened his smile, stepped forward, twirled his body like a ballerina and let the punch come at him. Toru just smirked, swiftly retreating his arm back and throwing a left jab at the same instant. It was a feint, plain and simple, but it was done with such practiced ease it'd fool professional boxers!

Which was why he was shocked when Bateman actually slapped him, spun around for another twirl, and delivered another slap to his face with the back of his hand. Ritsu was right in front of the shades wearing businessman, followed closely by Alix. Smirking once again, Bateman slid one foot forward, bending his body backwards at an odd angle while the blades sliced where he had been.

Both the samurai girl and the masked man observed him curl his spine backwards at an unnatural angle before throwing his hands at them. The motion and the way he tried to strike them made Alix panic. Bateman's fingers were aimed at them like the tips of a spear, so he had to react. Ritsu found herself shoved to one side, while Alix just watched Bateman jump backwards, flipping in the air.

The soldier was about to spin his right tonfa, but couldn't. His eyes widened when seeing his arm completely paralyzed, with five needles on his shoulder and biceps. As if to add salt to the injury, Bateman started to dance upon landing, throwing his arms to the sides as he snapped his fingers to Freddie Mercury's voice. He even paused to pose, aiming both hands' index and pinky fingers at them like a kid playing cowboy.

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEER… Heart Attack!" he sang along, smirking at the trio.

"Trust me, I hate him too." Mitsuki said as she appeared behind Bateman, observing Alix yanking the needles off his arm.

Bateman smirked, licking his lips in a way that made Mitsuki shudder in disgust, "I love it when you hate me because I'm more fabulous than you."

Using the distraction from Mitsuki, the soldier turned to his current two allies, "Alright, listen you two. I won't pretend someone died and made me captain, but I want you, samurai girl, to keep him at bay with those knives. And you, punch happy punk, stay close to me since I'll need you to cover me when dealing with this sick fuck." The two looked at him before nodding.

"Sure, I'd like to punch his face just once, though." Toru said while Ritsu made a tsk sound of affirmation.

Lao smiled, "So he's had experience fighting in groups. Will it be enough against someone who moves like both a hunter and a beast?"

Bateman returned to dancing, snapping his fingers to the music and swaying his body side to side. Ritsu was quick to threw five knives at the pink businessman while Alix and Toru raced right after the projectiles, with the older of the two growling when feeling his right arm tense up. Looking up, he saw Bateman smirk, as if he knew this, before extending his hands forward. Needles collided with the knives, making them fall!

The infuriating smile made him forced his arms to slash at Bateman, who merely slapped his first swing aside by hitting the flat side of the blade with his palm. Toru was quick to duck when Bateman spun around, about to backhand him yet again. Before Bateman could attack with a proper kick, he was forced back when using both palms to deflect Ritsu's sword strikes. Smirking, he lashed his hands at them.

More needles flew out right at the trio, Toru thanked he had brass knuckles as he punched three that had been aimed at his neck out of the air, Ritsu slashed four in half, and Alix used his tonfas as spinning shields. In response, Bateman just moved far more bizarre than before. The sound of metal clicking came from his shoes just as he threw himself forward, used a single hand to stand with his feet up, and kicked them.

Ritsu and Alix managed to parry the man's legs with their blades, seeing the tonfas and swords stopping short six-inch-long shivs that popped out of Bateman's shoes. It was clear he had seen too many James Bond movies. However, seeing that he was only standing on one arm, Toru charged and rammed his elbow on him. Bateman fell to the floor and rolled to a stop, down on his knees and barely a little surprised.

"Good, good, get rough." He cheered, actually clapping on his knees to tick them off. He tried to get up, only to yelp and fall down on one knee. With his eyes wide behind his shades, he saw a large gash on his pants and holes on his own flesh from Toru's spiked brass knuckles.

"Good job, kid!" Alix said, grinning under his mask.

"Can we remove his head from his shoulders?" Ritsu asked Lao, who still watched… and surprised the newcomers by showing no reaction to the fight.

"I must thank you, dear friends." He said calmly with a smile, "You just reminded Bateman what's the price for his impulses and cockiness."

Before they could ask when he meant, they turned their attention to the blond businessman who slowly got up. His head was hung low, his hands were down at his thigh level, showing he had rather long arms. He took off his shades, revealing his missing eye to the trio before crushing them with a small, friendly smile. Bateman's only eye stared at them with a bizarre serenity.

"This is what I get for playing with my favorite clothes…" he threw his coat away and started rolling up his sleeves, "I'm such a proud chef I don't bother dealing with my sleeves, I just like cooking without spilling anything anywhere. But then I remember… I like being a butcher much more."

With a wave of his hand, Bateman had caused four large cuts to appear on the ground, which were going straight for his opponents. All three fighters jumped out of the way with a curse of their own and observed the man. The blond walked to them slowly, keeping his hands to his sides while his fingers started to wiggle like they desired to grip, claw and shred something. Jumping up, he landed a good five yards away from them while swinging down his hand.

The sound of air being cut alerted them that he had attacked and the three reacted as best they could. Ritsu threw five knives at the blond man, only to see them sliced up midair, telling her to get away which she did. Toru leaned his body to the side as fast as he could, and cringed when feeling his left ear receive a nasty cut. Alix's eyes shone when he caught sight of a brief glint, and brought up his tonfas to catch and wrap a couple of thin but insanely sturdy and unbelievably sharp strings.

Seeing the strings, Ritsu and Toru could see that they came from Bateman's gloves and that the man was still smiling cheerfully as if he were telling a nearby fly to try a cube of sugar. However, they could tell the sugar cube was coated with cyanide. Alix just grunted while trying to keep Bateman in place, but watched him wave one hand around, meaning he only got the strings of one glove. Due to how thin they were, the ones still free disappeared from view.

"Shit!" Alix cursed, letting go of his tonfa and using the other to cut the air, feeling it hit against something. The force of the strike made his arm ripple with the momentum, like he had tried to stop a whip.

Cackling madly, Bateman spun in place, making the tonfa in his strings fly around him before going straight at Toru. The young boxer was quick to upper-cut the strike and send the bladed weapon flying at the ceiling where it was nailed. Ritsu tried a smarter approach by rushing at Bateman from behind, only to see him twist his neck around to stare at her directly in the eyes and swing an arm down. Out of reflex she brought her swords up, blocking a strike while he cackled louder.

And then, he started to get wilder, "Let's dance!" he exclaimed and started to spin around, waving his arms to the beat of the music while his wires disappeared. Pain shot through Alix's chest, Ritsu's right arm and Toru's left thigh, all of them bleeding while Bateman started laughing with his only eye threatening to jump out of his skull, "Kyahahahahaha! I just love this! Show me your faces twisted in pain, look at me directly in the eye! I want to savor those looks before I get cooking! Kyehehehehe! It's what adds good flavor to every meal!"

He jumped at the three, ready to continue the fight only to find his mouth clamped by a strong hand. The back of his head was immediately smashed to the floor while the shirtless yakuza kept him down singlehanded, "That is enough." Lao said calmly while Bateman's only eye twitched from between his fingers, his whole body frozen in fear, "Our new comrades fought together, I see that as enough proof they can join us along their skills. I'd really… hate to lose good friends like them…"

Bateman nodded slowly while the three newcomers watched Lao stand up, his bare back turned to them, and turned to look them in the eye with his warm smile, "How do you keep that freak in a leash?" Alix asked.

"Bateman's something that gave me problems rather than results the first time I met him." The large gangster stated simply before returning to the upper floor, grabbing a bottle of wine from the counter as he did so, "Mitsuki, please explain them our agenda and some of our policies. I have to attend to Doll."

The kunoichi shuddered at the mental image of what her master and his maid were doing, but did as told, "First of all, never anger the master…"

XXXXXX

There was something odd, something in the air that made the building of UA to feel different. Everyone knew that a certain big event was coming soon and while some were excited, others had yet to know, and many were nervous, Izuku still had a lot in mind. Kyouka and Kouji walked with him through the gate after they avoided the media as best they could. Questions repeated themselves about the villains' attack and the possibility of a Quirk nullifying artifact.

"Is it true that such an object exist?!"

"Have you any idea if villains made it?!"

"Is UA training Quirkless people because of it?!"

"Has All Might been affected by it?!"

"What're the villains' goals?!"

Kyouka replied the best way she could, sneering at them with a loud, angry, "Shut your pie holes!" she made the press step back, "We know shit, and everything you are asking about sounds like bull-!"

Kouji was quick to clamp a hand over her mouth and drag her back, "S-Sorry everyone, we know nothing about the matter!"

Once inside, Izuku gave a sigh of relief, "Those guys never quit. It's like those gossip channels that pretend to be about extreme journalism…"

"Which one?" the monotonous voice that appeared right beside him alerted him of Tsuyu's arrival.

Holding back a yelp with all his strength, Izuku turned to greet her, "Ah, Tsuyu! Good morning! You… heard all that?"

She nodded, "I was worried they'd make you mad. I've been waiting for you to make sure they didn't try anything funny."

A sigh of relief escaped him, "You didn't have to."

And watching the scene, Kyouka grumbled, "Tch… it's like Valentine's Day, all the damn single awareness…"

Kouji rubbed the back of his head while walking to the couple, praying they didn't hear the short-haired and short-tempered girl, "Excuse me, Asui, do you know who is our new teacher?"

Tsuyu tilted her head to the side, "We have a new teacher?"

Kouji blinked, "What do you mean? Of course we should have one, after the beating Mr. Aizawa took…"

"Actually, I saw him walking in, though he may as well have remained at the hospital." Tsuyu replied.

Kouji them bumped a fist into his palm, realizing what happened, "So Recovery Girl helped him! I see, she must be really amazing if he… wait, what do you mean he should have…"

"Was the beating that bad?" Kyouka cut in, arching an eyebrow. Tsuyu nodded, making her look down in thought, "Then are we getting a new teacher or not?"

Tsuyu shrugged, "Mr. Aizawa walked in, but he didn't speak much. However, there was some odd man following him."

"Odder than the average hero?" Kyouka quipped.

Tsuyu nodded, surprising the three before them, "He was incredibly tall. Like picture putting someone on All Might's shoulders."

Izuku tensed, "Did he happen to be in need of a good shave?!" his exclamation made his classmates step back.

To his surprise, Tsuyu shook her head, "Not really. He was wearing a really expensive looking suit, but I didn't see much of him. I just noticed you three about to walk in."

"We better get to class and see what's the deal with this guy." Kyouka said before turning to Izuku, "Then after classes you can help me get Kouji in touch with music."

"You two are still scaring me." the shy boy said, trembling a bit when seeing Izuku put on a game face upon nodding towards Kyouka.

Tsuyu put a hand on her chin, "Music like Twisted Sister?"

Kyouka brightened, though you'd have to squint to see it, "Get out, you know them?!"

Tsuyu nodded, "I… can say that I Wanna Rock is my guilty pleasure."

"Mine is Stay Hungry." Izuku admitted, "When I read Jojo's Bizarre Adventure I wanted a Stand named after it or Iron Maiden…" he started to get quieter seeing the inquiring looks from others, "Oh… nerd stuff…"

Kyouka was blunt about it, "You got beat up at school, didn't you?"

"A lot, actually." He said truthfully with his head hung low.

Soon the bell rang, telling them to get to classes, which they did. Izuku didn't know what to think about his school life at that moment, though he expected to see his homeroom teacher covered in bandages to tell them some news regarding his condition. Perhaps a different hero would take his place and give Class 1-A a chance to breathe. Aizawa wasn't a bad man by any means of the word, but he wasn't a regular teacher.

It was really odd to see the man look like he had been hastily mummified, "Listen up, you should know what your chances of standing out will be sooner than later. But seeing as I will have to take things easy, we had to pick you guys a new teacher to help you train your bodies." He turned to the door, "You can come in."

Regret for everything that happened in his life, that's how Izuku would describe the feeling he had upon seeing the door to the class opening and seeing an unmistakable man. "Good morning, ankle-biters, I'll be your homeroom teacher for some time to properly train you all. First of all, I ain't going to give a shit whether you like me as a human being or not. Second, you will call me Fujimoto-sensei and treat me as if I were the deity of your choosing."

There he was, standing over 8-foot-tall like the last time he saw him, but with a different look. His brown hair was clean and slicked back into a small ponytail, his face was shaven, and he had a black business suit with an olive green button up shirt. Of course, on his left hip rested his trusty sword, and he still wore his wooden sandals. Last but not least, when his eyes turned to see Izuku there was a large, wicked smirk on his face. Izuku knew from that moment that he would die.

Katsuki ground his teeth, "Hey you, the human giraffe! What do you mean train us?!"

Akito smirked, "It means one of you has to land a hit on me before the festival starts… or none of you will participate."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So the next chapters will have a small original arc in which Akito will force the class to try to land a single hit on him. The thing is, well, he's my self-insert OC so he's an OP Gary-Stu… Nah, just kidding. He's at a pro-hero's level, and I wanted him to make Izuku stronger, but now the class will see what Hell Izuku went through in detail. Sure, the first chapter had him teaching Izuku the basics of anime swordsmanship and Izuku can cut Metal Gears. The thing is, skill and experience in combat are different things. You can claim you have the skills to do something, but unless you've done so, your words are worth jack.

As for Bateman fighting 3 OCs, I want to make Bateman truly despicable as a living being. I know some of you love to hate him, so it means I'm doing a good job there. Just trust me when I say I want to make the heroes accomplish something beating this kind of irredeemable, unapologetic evil. I want to see the heroes truly earn their victory against a really nasty and filthy villain in a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure kind of way. They will bleed, struggle and suffer to get their victory, and it won't be easy, but I want it to be satisfying.

And interactions like Kyouka and Izuku helping Kouji appreciate good rock music will be meant to have an emotional impact. Once again, going by Jojo's book of how to make victories over villains worth it.

Now's time for some omakes.

 **XXXXXX**

(Gamers everywhere)

"Say, Iida, your brother seems to be pretty much into games." Tsuyu told her class representative on their way out of the arcade.

"It is a hobby of his, though through it I know several if not most games in existence." Tenya answered, "I know even of odd and rather dark titles. Tensei even has a several consoles of the day and era before All Might became famous and he keeps them in top condition."

"His passion for videogames is like Izuku's passion for all things heroic and with superpowers…" the frog girl said, only then noticing something, turning her head from one side to the other, "Huh, where are they?"

It didn't take long to find them, "No way, it's a legitimate fully operational version of the new All Might videogame?! I thought they weren't going to release them until two more months!" Izuku's eyes were practically shining.

Tensei nodded, rubbing the underside of his nose with a cocky grin, "Of course, being a beta tester has its benefits. I still remember the day that FromSoftware declared they'd make a new entry to the Dark Souls series. Sure, many fans and I didn't know what to expect considering the main story was over, but when we tested it they didn't disappoint at all! Taking things in a new light, as expected of artists like them!"

"You mean you could play and discover more about Solaire's origins before others?! I envy you, Iida-san, no, Iida-sensei!"

"I'm not worthy of being a sensei, Izuku. I mean, I've had to deal and greenlight some games that fooled me, like that Megaman wannabe no one liked… I was fooled by my nostalgia on the levels they allowed us beta testers to play…" Tensei looked down at the floor in shame, only looking up when Izuku's reassuring hand squeezed his shoulder.

"You tried to keep an old flame alive, that's what any self-respecting hero has to do, even if it may not work, Iida-sensei." His eyes were watering at his own heartfelt words.

Tenya started to sweat nervously, "I see what you mean, Asui… Though, really, I shouldn't be surprised considering my brother considers himself a professional gamer above a professional hero."

"I find it… kind of cute." Tsuyu said, trying not to smile at seeing Izuku gushing with Tensei about the mechanics and customization options that All Might's game would have.

"I find it to be a waste of their time and energy." Tenya said seriously, "They could be more productive and-" he paused when hearing a beep from his phone, pulling it out to see something, "What?! A Squirtle?! Sorry, Asui, I need to go and catch myself my twelfth Squirtle!" and so he started to run off to a corner.

She could only blink, "I guess everyone has their own preferences."

True enough to her words, in another part of the city, "Try and get to my level, you cheeky scrubs! Mwahahaha! You can't catch my nine-tailed fox or avoid her orb!" Uraraka was… certainly having a blast at an cyber-café while many players had to groan at their latest defeat, walk to her, and hand her handfuls of bills which she counted with a large grin, "Maybe I should play my favorite Tiny Master of Evil next…"

Not far off, Katsuki was roaring at a screen as he was surrounded by evil demons. With his first-person view not helping much when a giant cybernetic spider demon blindsided him, "Fucking dammit! Come on, Doomguy, you can take more than that!" he threw the controller at the floor, grumbled to himself and picked it up after five minutes, "Another ten minutes and then… Oh sweet, the BFG! About fucking time!"

A couple miles away at an arcade, Hagakure was busy cheering for her friends, watching Mashirao and Eijirou fighting before an old school arcade machine. "Go on, Mashirao, watch out for Terry's Burn Knuckle!"

"Come on, Kyo, we got this!" the tailed boy cheered his playable character.

Eijirou smirked, "Didn't you know?! Terry "God Slayer" Bogard is a licensed god ass kicker, you won't beat me!"

At another part of the arcade, Kyouka and Kouji were holding plastic guitars, watching a screen intently while pressing the keys, "How's a taste of Highway Star so far?" she asked the boy, who was sweating bullets.

"Really hard to follow!" he cried while Kyouka's numbers increased insanely fast and he barely managed to hit three out of every five notes sent his way.

And in her own workshop, an elegant way of calling the mess of machinery that was her room, Mei was smiling to a camera, "Hello there everyone, this is Meido-In-Pinku playing another chapter of our adventure into this mysterious underground. Last episode we befriended some wacky monsters, and I nearly died from laughter when one of them reminded me of this cute dorky guy I've talked to you about! Let's get started, but remember to support me and follow me! Now let's play this game!"

Back at the academy, Aizawa and All Might sighed to themselves, the former speaking, "Kids these days with their games, right? They don't appreciate the finer things in life."

"Indeed, true games aren't what they used to be, before one only needed to- hey, no using Fly!" the latter shouted when seeing his fellow teacher's Charizard escape his Blastoise's Surf.

"Oh, too late." Aizawa said as both heroes glared at each other over their old Gameboys.

The Swordslinger for his part was not having fun, being a giant hand meant it was hard to play games of any sorts, after all.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	11. Chapter 11

I OWN NOTHING

Let me just warn you and say that Akito here is on a pro-hero level… and we've seen what the top heroes can do, so try and bear with this.

And again, I'm sorry to say I may use the OCs frequently to do what I've been doing: settle a big fight and make other characters shine by having them fight.

 **XXXXXX**

Tensei couldn't help but feel worried as the big brother he was. At times he had to ponder how much fate could mess with him. Others he wanted to do many things he should have done when he had the chance. Thinking of himself as his little brother's role model did put a weight on his shoulders. He had to be better, he always had to improve and remain on a high pedestal regardless of the challenges set before him.

It was with that idea in mind that he took an offer he never expected from someone he never dreamt he'd meet or have talk directly to him after personally choosing the speedster hero out of many others, "So, Iida my man, do you think you have what it takes?" All Might asked him with a smile while both sat on one of the blond man's favorite spots, a rooftop away from any eyes and ears.

Tensei swallowed, "I'm not sure what to say…" he looked at the papers handed to him and the pictures on them, "It is risky, and I know you have better men suited for this job."

All Might nodded, his smile never falling but his eyes locked on Tensei's, "And they are taking jobs as or if not more dangerous than this one. This is an operation that is now concerning all top heroes. Iida my man, I know of your brother in the academy and can see the impact you've had on him. It's not the family you were born in that made you who you are, but your choices that made such an impact on the lad."

Smiling softly, Tensei nodded, "He could've looked up to you, though."

All Might laughed, "I don't think he chose you for simple reasons. Even a child can tell when there's something pure. I know you have what it takes to do this, but I also know you may lose too much to get it done."

Tensei stared at the papers, pictures of a blond, skinny man in a light purple suit with a black polo shirt, star-shaped sunglasses with a golden frame and the most magnificent mullet were shown, "Richard Bateman, a man that built a multimillionaire empire out of nothing when he was a child. This guy's pretty big."

All Might nodded, "And an ally, a… very questionable one. I need you to keep an eye on him and to be quick. That man didn't earn the place he had for nothing. Born poorer than dirt he hungered, satiating his needs as he worked until he became the kind of man I always keep an eye out for." His smile tensed up, "A man who is full yet can't be satisfied. Those who hunger for more know no limits."

Pondering the matter in his head, the young man thought on it. He'd have to do something covert and abandon his usual duties to follow what may as well be just a hunch. However, rumors and events showed to be too suspicious to pass it up. And, being who he was, there was no way he'd let his little brother face a villain and end up defenseless without his Quirk. There was not another choice for him, it was a clear answer.

So he started running around the city, trying to stay out of view while observing empty pubs, clubs and warehouses that used to be yakuza territory. People of odd appearances went in and out, but he started to notice patterns. Patterns lead to schedules, and schedules lead to the order in which things are done, which in itself takes one to see things as predictable. Being quick on his feet did help to avoid being noticed.

And soon he found the man himself in the same outfit as in the picture carrying paper bags under his arms, "Purple's starting to become my color." He said to no one in particular after exiting a spice store, "Anyhow, I got the red hot chili peppers and the curry. What to do, what to do…?"

He started pondering before grinning and turning to Tensei, who tensed where he was. The pro-hero didn't know if he was seen or not, but he prayed the man wasn't paying any attention to him. Tensei was wearing the most normal and face-hiding outfit he could find. Nothing that a blue hoodie, black pants and white sneakers didn't cover to make him look like a jogging civilian along a fake beard. Tensei did have an urge to scratch his nose every time the faux facial hair got close to his nostrils, but managed to get used to it.

"Don't ask me, I hate the taste of meat." Said a giant as he walked behind the spectacled blond.

"I know, I know, but I felt some urge for some good legs." He hummed in merriment, and something about the way he mentioned legs made Tensei's feel cold, "Frog, turkey, boar, they all got good legs. The meat on the legs can be both tender and hard in a bizarre combination because if the animal is raised well with plenty of free space to roam around, the meat is harder to chew but oh so good…"

"I'm just here to buy the ingredients for my caprese salad." Lao said nonchalantly while both passed Tensei, the towering yakuza staring at the hero curiously, "You've been staring at us too intently for you to just be interested in our culinary opinions, dear sir."

"S-Sorry, it's just…" Tensei almost bit his tongue, what could he even say to seem casual?!

Surprisingly, his luck didn't let him down, "I know, he's stuck in the 70s… but he pays my bills so I'll stick to bad jokes about his dress code."

"How rude." Bateman said calmly before adjusting his coat, "And just so you know, this is my every-occasion suit… My first one is in a better place once my beloved pants could no longer compliment the look."

Tensei tried to laugh, though it came out awkward it wasn't really unnatural, "I wouldn't know what to say, I'm more of a casual in-my-own-house guy when it comes to some clothes."

The giant chuckled through his nose, "I'm a casual suit guy myself, as is my boss. You on the other hand don't strike me as someone with a beard." He rubbed his own chin with one hand, "As a man that shaves, I have to say you're trying a bit too hard to, well, try to look mature. I apologize for my lack of tact, but I can give you a piece of advice, work your sideburns. If you can't have a beard, good sideburns do the trick."

Flabbergasted didn't begin to describe how Tensei felt, ' _Is he… really giving me advice on facial hair?_ '

Bateman chuckled darkly, "What're you saying? A man's hairdo is everything to show how mature they are. And who're you to speak of sideburns when I've got these?" he slid his hair back to show off his mullet and some well-groomed sideburns, "If you don't know how to rock your own do, you can't call yourself a man with a soul."

"I beg to differ." Lao said and soon sparks flew between the two madmen's eyes.

Tensei felt like he was in a different planet, ' _Forget it, I'm outta here._ ' His own brain said to him as the sounds of someone stepping down a ladder and then through a door were heard in his mind.

"What say you, dear friend?" Lao asked, "Sideburns or flashy hair?"

"You mean rocking hairdos or loose ear hairs."

"Uh… I should go…" Tensei said, but didn't keep his eyes away from the two, ' _The man that killed a monster meant to take down All Might and the one that designed a tool to cancel a hero's powers. No matter what, I can't let my guard down. Just then and there they were just playing with me. They played me for a fool and let me know it. Next time… I won't let them escape me._ '

Lao watched him go, smiling, "Nice guy, reminds me of another like him. Both are good kids, but so foolish." Then he grabbed Bateman's shoulder, squeezing it hard, "So… do you really think sideburns are not a man's pride, my dear friend?" the smile he gave the blond said he better hear a no for an answer.

XXXXXX

It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. On days like those, kids like one Izuku Midoriya should be enjoying their life with their friends.

However, that all ended when one towering former gangster entered his classroom, explained something that shocked everyone in the room, and walked to the window. It took them a few seconds to try to process what he said and what he meant. Aizawa was inwardly cursing himself for being unable to use his hands to take a picture of his class's shocked faces. He wanted to frame them for years to come.

"Wait a fucking second, you oversized stick man!" Katsuki roared while the rest of the class stood up, "You can't be serious, who do you think you are?!"

Their new teacher smirked as he put a foot on the window, "You have until the day before the big game to strike me in any way or form. Good luck, snotlings." He cackled briefly and darkly before leaping off.

"Mr. Aizawa, you can't seriously expect us to let that man judge us!" Momo exclaimed to the bandaged man.

Said mummified hero arched a brow, "Sorry, I can't answer your questions. I'm not your teacher as of this moment…" he pointed a finger out the window, "It's the nut-job over there."

"Deku, this is your fault!" Katsuki sneered at the salad-head, grabbing him by his collar, "You brought that monster here!"

"What?! Midoriya knows that guy?!" Momo asked, walking along a very stern Tenya to the freckled boy.

"Explain everything now, Midoriya!" Tenya demanded, stoic but also inwardly worked up like everyone else.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to force the words out firmly, "That was Fujimoto-sensei, the man that taught me everything I know… If he asks for us to land a hit on him… our chances to succeed are…" he looked at everyone and immediately pulled out his notebook. The class looked on silently when his eyes grew determined, "There's at best a… five percent chance we can get close to him."

"Five percent?! Are you selling us that short?!" Kyouka practically demanded an answer, if her grabbing Izuku by his collar was anything to go by.

He shook his head, "No, you don't get it, that man… that man…"

"Back on his day…" Aizawa started, "There was a legend of a young swordsman who managed to make Quirk users in the world of yakuza tremble. No Quirk was needed, he just had a trusty sword, his two feet, and a skill that was rumored to be given to him by a demon. That is why that man's name on the underground was the Steel Demon. That's a man that could look at a hundred villains and laugh at them."

Silence reigned in the room at the fact a pro-hero said that without any hint of irony or sarcasm.

"Anyway…" Izuku got out, looking deadly serious, "Fujimoto-sensei may seem like he has a blind spot, but don't be fooled. He won't ever let his guard down, our best… no, our only option is to strike at once."

"Are you sure?" Tenya asked, "Midoriya, I respect you as a hero and fellow classmate, but I can't help but think you may be overlooking that we're training to be heroes. We may have lacked in our fight against the villains, I'll give you that. It is my biggest shame to not be able to fight there, but this is just one man."

Katsuki grit his teeth, "There's nothing human about that guy…" everyone turned to him, surprised, "I saw him fight, just being near him was like being near the fucking devil himself. Why do you think I took up boxing? It wasn't because I wanted to show Deku how useless he can be. That guy is a nightmare on legs."

Uncomfortable silence returned as the class tried to register the fact that Katsuki "I Wanna Be Named The Overkill Baron Of Explosions" Bakugo claimed someone scared him. While some saw this as the two boys thinking too high of the one-armed middle-aged man, others felt uneasy. Either way, they had to face the man and make a stand one way or another, or lose their chance for recognition among pro-heroes.

After everyone put on their gear, they walked to the backyard where they found Akito leaning against a tree, a bottle of sake in hand, and a grin on his face, "So that festival, carnival or whatever is… what, two, three days from now?" he asked with a smile before getting off the tree, hand on his sword's handle, before he started curling his lips into a wicked smirk, "I'm going to enjoy being your teacher."

Each student tried to surround the man, who merely held up his bottle of sake in a toasting pose before he started drinking. Another round of silence came over the students, who didn't know whether to question the man's nonchalant attitude or his lack of fucks drinking before minors when he should be teaching them. Izuku had his sword sheathed, gripping Mei's device to pull the trigger while clutching the handle. They expected the man to move first, but he didn't.

And that cost them from the start, "If you're not doing anything…" said a boy with a scarred face, "I'll attack first." Moving a single hand forward, ice covered everyone's vision and completely trapped the trees in a frozen prison.

Mineta gaped, "That was… anticlimactic and overkill at the same time…"

Momo turned to Izuku, "Midoriya, are you-" she wanted to complete her question, but the sight of Izuku not once letting his guard down told her the answer already.

A crack came from the ice, followed by a clopping sound, "So impatient. That's one way to get your ass killed." Akito said casually as he walked besides the ice, his only hand slowly sheathing his sword. It was when the handle and sheath fully met with a metallic click that they could see what kind of man he was. Behind him, the ice broke apart, leaving a perfectly cut heart-shaped sculpture the same size as him!

Shouto's eyes widened and he got into a defensive stance, "How did he-" he cut his own sentence short when seeing the man walk to him, the height difference making him feel like he was staring at his own father.

"Giving credit where it's due, you didn't hold back." Akito started calmly, "The part where you fucked up was thinking you could win with one hit. It never works unless your opponent's a pansy."

"He's not even attacking…" Momo observed, "He's taking matters defensively."

"He said he wanted us to hit him, it didn't mean he'd make it easy, but he wants us to attack first." Izuku knew the man, "But that's-"

"If it's a fight you want, you'll get it!" Eijirou shouted, followed by two of his classmates. A bird-shaped shadow loomed near him, while six strong, shape-shifting limbs tried to get close to the yakuza.

Izuku grit his teeth and ran forward, his mind kicking any plans out of the window and deciding to just wing it. Knowing the monster before him and his classmates, that was his best bet, to try. Soon the entire class joined in, all rushing at the suited brunet. Akito smirked at that and pushed his sword's blade out by an inch with his thumb. He gave a step back, moving closer to the ice heart while the kids reached him.

A metallic click echoed in the background, and Izuku knew things were going the man's way. Reacting quickly, he grabbed the classmate he had closest to him, none other than Tenya, and tackled him to the ground. Everyone stopped their charge when the large ice sculpture slid forward a couple inches before immediately falling over afterwards. Akito stood behind the ice, his sword sheathed while no one saw the blade.

Grinding his teeth, Katsuki put his palms on the ground and rocketed after the tall man, rearing back a fist to hit him in his smug smiling face… and find it blocked by the sword's wooden handle. Without letting out a single sound of struggle, Akito brought up his wooden sandal on Katsuki's gut to send him flying back. However, before he hit the ground he found himself floating after feeling a slap to his sides.

Uraraka breathed deeply before releasing the blond and putting up her fists in a boxing stance that showed she was still wet behind the ears but would do her best. She only watched the man smile at her in a predatory manner that had her instinctively step back. Just in time, as a large claw emerged from the ground a few inches from where she had been to try to grab the large yakuza followed by six webbed arms.

Eijirou and the class' tallest student rode on the shadow limb, jumping with it at the lanky gangster. To Akito's side was Momo with a steel staff she was twirling in her hands followed by Mina whose hands were clasped with the fingers aimed at the yakuza. To his other side was the same boy that tried to freeze him with a colder than usual look in his eyes. Ice spikes and acid flew at him along the staff as a spear. An iron hard fist, six extending fists, and a large shadow fist made sure his back was against the wall.

So he kicked the nearest tree to him to jump at them! Using one foot on Eijirou's shoulder he jumped higher before landing behind the class, skidding to a halt with his wooden sandals while the attacks either collided or hit the ground he stood on seconds ago. And, almost as if to pour salt on the wound, the swordsman pulled out a bottle of warm sake from his coat, yanked off the cork with his teeth before spitting it out, and started to take a long gulp.

After a happy, satisfied sigh, he turned to the class, "I wouldn't know how strong I am compared to some heroes, sure, I couldn't really beat All Might if we went all out. But then again, I ain't the kind of guy who'd let some fucker walk over me. Question is, will you be winners or losers?"

"We're gonna win this, you smug asshat!" Kyouka shouted at him, already tired of his attitude before the fight began.

He chuckled, "Do you know what it takes to be a winner in this world? It's nothing as easy or obvious at beating others at something. No, because a winner never stops hungering to be better…" he aimed his sword at them, showing a rather sadistic grin in which the right corner of his mouth was higher than his left, "Will you be satisfied landing a hit on me, or will you want more?"

"Now!"

While Akito was busy with his little speech, Izuku had a rather stupid plan. But it was so idiotic, it just could work. Tenya used all of his power inside his legs to charge right at the yakuza with Izuku on his shoulders! Of course, Akito noticed but had to grind his teeth to bring up his sword and block the strike. Everyone watched as Akito's sandals slid back, digging his feet on the ground to a stop. It was more surprising to see that both student and teacher had the blunt side of their swords colliding, showing neither was intent on really hurting the other.

Though for the sensei it was a short-lived moment, "Don't be so predictable!" he shouted before bringing up a foot and kicking Izuku right on the face. His classmates winced when hearing an echoing crack, seeing him fly backwards with a bloody nose before Tenya rolled away when the tall man brought down his heel to stomp his face.

"Midoriya!" Tenya shouted in horror once he was away from the yakuza.

Izuku groaned while sitting up, narrowing his eyes at his sensei, "I'm fine… this isn't the worst he has done when training me."

Akito grabbed his neck after sheathing his sword, cracking a few vertebrae into place, "You wanted to learn how to fight properly, I gave you the quick course. Walk it off, you pansy."

Mineta watched it all with horror, "W-We have to fight this monster?!"

Akito started laughing softly, "You thought you'd never be hurt because you're a hero?" he snarled, "Don't joke with me! If you think I'll be soft when the world is cruel, you need to be real!"

Kouji shuddered, "He's right on that, but… what can we do? We barely held our own against villains that some strangers could beat easily."

The entire class tried to ponder what to do, knowing the man would strike or avoid them when given the opportunity. Tsuyu for her part helped Izuku up, watching in more than awe as he wiped the blood off his nose and mouth with gritted, bloody teeth. She had barely seen what training with the one-armed samurai was like, and could only ponder how her friend managed to survive the abuse and stand up for more.

"He's acting like I expected…" he groaned barely audible enough for the frog girl to hear him, "He takes this like one of our training sessions, he's holding back. Iida and I got to him because of it, so…" he gasped in realization, "That's it! I know how to land a hit on him! He taught me to fight like him, so he has the same weakness I have when it comes to using his sword!"

He regretted his habit of speaking his thoughts out loud when seeing a shadow loom over him, "Oh? You think you can catch me off guard?" he brought up his sword above his head, swinging it down. Tsuyu reacted lightning fast, hugging Izuku to get both of them out of danger, "Don't be so naïve! I trained you to do something or die trying!"

He brought down his sword, only to see it caught in a thick layer of ice while a certain scarred boy looked him in the eye, "Everyone!" Momo shouted, summoning two spears from her body, "In times like this as heroes we can't let a stronger enemy overwhelm us! At times like this, we have to look for every chance!" she threw one of the spears which Akito casually kicked out of the air.

The other spear had a certain short boy glued to it, ' _This is my chance to be cool and earn the right to grab titty!_ ' he started throwing his head balls right at the yakuza, who in reply yanked his sword off the ice. Without any effort, he simply pulled it out while the icy prison shattered free from the kick he used to take it out. Soon his blade was spinning in the air, slicing the projectiles like they were apples. Mineta soon regretted his choice of tactics as he saw the towering swordsman advance at him.

"Hey, noodle man!" Kyouka shouted, smashing her fists together, "If anyone's got a right to beat that perv, it's us girls from Class A!" she slammed her palms on the ground, shockwaves shattering the floor beneath his wooden sandals. Cursing briefly, he jumped away from them and was met with a blond boy who was quick to grab his sword despite the fact he was getting cut. Mineta landed on the floor, but due to still being glued to the spear he was practically nailed to the ground when it nailed the spot Akito had stood on.

"This'll sting!" he said with a grin while electricity sparked in the air, "Go down, you sadistic old fart!" his shout was accompanied with an explosion of electricity, lightning bolts firing all around him and the yakuza.

A moment later, Akito sheathed his sword, unharmed, "Nice try, but the handle of my sword is made of wood, which doesn't really conduct electricity… Uh…" he stared blankly at the kid, whose face had, for the lack of a better description, gotten stupider, "Did… Did he fry his own brain?"

"Whey…" the blond said, stepping forward to try to hit the man… only to be smacked on the head with his fully sheathed sword, sending him to sleep.

Kyouka slapped her face, "Someone hit him."

"Sparky or the samurai?" a voice asked.

"Both… wait a tick…" after answering, Kyouka looked around to try to find who talked to her but saw no one.

It was then that Akito stomped backwards and brought the foot back up, kicking dirt at the invisible girl before him. From his spot the grape-haired boy smiled when seeing the dirt cling to naked skin. Hagakure froze when seeing the man shove his hand forward, attempting to nail her exposed, dirt coated stomach with his handle. She immediately watched a tail wave around her before smashing on the ground for support. Mashirao grounded his teeth when using his left arm to deflect the strike to the side while his feet and tail dug into the ground.

Akito smirked and brought up his right knee, only to have a certain redhead smash his forehead against it to prevent him from hitting the tailed blond. Eijirou stepped back but quickly brought up his fists. Then he watched Uraraka throw a weightless Katsuki right at him, the explosive boy using his Quirk to propel himself faster at the samurai while she kept a hold on his gravity. A dark claw wrapped around his ankle from the cracks Kyouka made on the floor, as did four extending arms on his other side.

Ice and acid flew at him followed by large shurikens, Shouto, Mina and Momo made sure he was kept in place from afar. Those that hadn't taken part in the battle could only watch, unsure of what could happen or what to do. Too many of the students were insanely strong and there were many that would do better as backup. It was hard to tell when they would act or if they'd switch places.

And the tall swordsman could only smile, "Not bad… but not good enough…" he put his sword back on his belt, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "With my every breath I know of death…" he pushed his sword's handle with a thumb, getting an inch out before opening his eyes, "All-Seeing Claws!"

"Now!"

It all happened too fast. Before anyone's mind could register it, gales of wind covered Akito's body, creating a cocoon of deadly slashes! Even more insane was the radius, given his sword's length and his body's proportions it was over 8 foot in radius. The cocoon sliced everything around it without stopping, with enough force behind the wind to make the acid fly on the floor, turn the ice to powder and shred the shurikens.

At the same time, a black haired boy breathed in relief as he yanked back everyone with the duct-tape sticking out of his elbows, "Got them, Midoriya!"

Izuku nodded, "Thanks, Sero!" he smiled at him, "I just saw it… the opening we need…"

"Oh, is that true?" sticking out of a bush was a rather flashy blond, "Say, what plan did you manage to create in that magnificent Caesar salad that is your head?"

"Wait a fuck, why'd you pull us back?!" Katsuki roared, getting on Izuku's face.

"Didn't you see what happened?!" Tenya retorted as loudly, "Midoriya knew that man would use such an attack to harm us without a second thought so he had Hanta pull you back after looking for him!"

Uraraka widened her eyes, "You mean he's done this to you?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, but I've never seen it from afar. Up close it's almost impossible to see where it comes, but now I think I got it." He looked down in shame, "I… I had to use you guys to see the way he moves when training someone. He's still taking things lightly, but that'll be his downfall. For a moment, as stupid and absurd as this sounds, I have the most insane plan that could work to land the hit we need to win!"

"Do tell…" Akito said, sword sheathed and bottle of sake in hand.

Swallowing hard, Izuku aimed a finger at him, "Fujimoto-sensei, we, Class 1-A of UA, challenge you to a proper duel at night at the beach you and I trained at!"

The lanky yakuza and the class looked at the green head as if he had just got the courage to kiss Tsuyu in front of them, sheer shock, but the only one feeling joy was the samurai, "You really want to do it?"

"If we don't land a hit on you within five minutes… you win."

"What?!" the entire class shouted, Momo turning to him, "Midoriya, is this a bluff?!"

"It's our only chance." He whispered.

Akito thought it over, smiling after a few seconds, "You sure you want to warn me about this?"

Izuku's confident smile wasn't forced or acted, it was real, "I said I wanted to fight you for real once I ended my studies, this'll be a way to see how far I am from fulfilling that promise."

Akito laughed, "Damn… you are really… the stupidest excuse of a disciple I've ever had."

Izuku's confidence fell, "Can you be any more insensitive?!"

The class grew worried, they didn't like their chances but at the same time, after seeing what the man was capable of, they needed some hope.

XXXXXX

"It's hopeless, what have I done bluffing like that?!" Izuku quickly slapped himself on his way home through an empty alley, "No, wait! I can make it work, if that is really the one way to hit him, then it's all I need! But… what if it's a feint?! It's not the first time he's fooled me into attacking him just to punt my face into the dirt! Argh, what do I do?! Should I stick to the plan or do another one?!"

He was alone after asking his classmates to leave him be and to just trust him. They all had planned to go to the beach he had trained with All Might an hour before Akito arrived for the duel. There he'd brief them on a plan he promised would be effective against the monster in human skin. Currently he missed having Tsuyu around. Someone like her could tell him how much of an idiot he was and how much he royally fucked everyone deep in the ass with his idea. Then she'd do her best to cheer him up since she was getting better at that.

With a heavy sigh he decided to just continue forward and soon found himself at his house's door, opened it with his key and… felt odd, "Ahahaha… I see, so Izuku's been close to that girl?" that was his mother's voice and she seemed to be happy, way too happy.

"Sure." Said another, also familiar voice, "Kid ain't even been that close to a girl in his life, I bet. However, that one is a keeper. He does look close to her and both nervous and reassured when she's close to him, and it seems to be the same the other way around. The way she hurried to him wasn't just because of kindness. Granted, I just taught them today, so I can't say much."

Izuku ran to the living room where his mother was serving Akito a cup of tea while the man smiled at her, "S-Sensei?!" it was like his life had turned into a nightmare. His mother was smiling while in the presence of the man that caused him pain to strengthen him. Said man was still clad in the expensive suit he wore at the school and didn't have a jug of booze on his only hand. Watching him seated at his sofa was weird, his long legs made it look too short for him, like a kiddie stool.

"Izuku, your new teacher is amazing." She beamed, "I haven't really caught his name, but he speaks well of you. To think you're doing your best when it comes to your grades is amazing, though he also mentioned you're being a real gentleman."

"I fear it's not obvious only to him." Akito laughed before holding up his empty mug, "My apologies, Inko, but could you fill it up?"

"Of course." She walked to the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

"What're you doing?!" Izuku hissed, grabbing the man by the lapels while he smirked. Being seated was the only way Akito could be on the spinach head's eye level.

"Just checking how far you can keep getting cocky with me, brat." He snickered, "Though I must say, your mom is way too nice for you…"

Izuku trembled, "What're you…"

"She single?"

"What the fu-" Akito clamped a hand over his disciple's mouth before he fully cursed.

"Izuku, I'll make more tea, do you want any for you?"

He let go and the boy replied, "Some milk, mom…" the freckled swordsman inched closer to the taller man, who chuckled.

"What? I'm a grown, single man, and she's a nice lady." He sighed, "Most of my life all women I met as a yakuza were in it for money or stupid thrills. That lady you have the good grace to be family with has to be the nicest one I've met. Hell, she's probably the side you got the guts to tell me how much of a miserable fuck I was… And she's got a good bod, I ain't gonna lie."

"What're you on, meth?!" Izuku whisper-shouted. "I am not letting you near her, even if I must lose my limbs to strike you down! And don't you see she's a mother, as in she had a son with another man?!"

Akito shrugged, "Hey, I like women that are full-bodied. Skinny floozies worry too much on their looks, and I'm a man. Dogs eat bones, real men eat meat."

A shudder ran up and down Izuku's spine, but he grabbed the man by the lapels of his coat to glare at him in the eye, "You better not think on-"

"Here it is!" Inko Midoriya said, walking to the two and seeing them with forced but well-enough acted smiles to make her think they got along, "Sorry if it's not much, sensei. I wish I could repay you for your kind words about how good my son has been."

Akito laughed briefly, "No worries, ma'am! He's a good twenty-four hours a day, seven days per week." He ruffled the boy's hair while he sat at his side, forcing a chuckle, "As for my name… I fear having one such as you calling me with any honorifics would be too much."

She blushed with a smile, cupping her cheek, "My, my, I'm not sure you should be that direct."

"It's only flirting if I'm trying to gain your love, and I fully believe what I say." He said with the most charming of smiles.

Mrs. Midoriya giggled, feeling like a schoolgirl again before smelling something, "Oh dear, lunch's nearly done. I'll be back soon."

They returned to glare at one another, Izuku gripping the man's collar with one hand, "Why're you even doing this?!"

Akito smirked wider, "You think as a yakuza I didn't have some experience telling girls what they wanted to listen to? But, like I said, I do believe what I say with her… sonny." Izuku felt his right eye twitch while a vein bulged on his forehead, "Tonight, if you hit my scrawny ass, I will stay away from her. But if you don't, I get to come here ever so often to enjoy some of the best tea I've ever had in my life."

"Deal." Izuku actually growled.

For the first time in his life, he actually hated someone enough to want to beat them to a pulp, and Akito wouldn't have it any other way.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So, next chapter will be a more fleshed out duel between the class and Akito to finally see if they deserve to win. Of course, like I said, Akito is at a pro-hero's level. And seeing how some of the pro-heroes work on odd levels of near Naruto-like powers, I used some of the ideas from the Naruto-verse samurais. Oh, and yes, Akito's moves and way of fighting is a mixture of Iaidou and the Hyuuga Clan's Gentle Fist.

I'll admit, it wasn't easy to write the fight because of the many characters attacking the way they saw fit… if that makes sense to you, but for the next one I do have a more solid plan.

As for Tensei following Bateman around, well, we all know he barely got time to shine as anything but Tenya's inspiration just to be taken down by the Hero Hunter. So I want to flesh him out more using some of my head-canon. Meaning, yes, Tensei will be a gamer, a loving and teasing brother, and a pretty swell dude who tries to find ways to make the bizarre world he stumbled on make sense.

And if you're wondering if I'll actually pair Akito with Inko, no. It works to make Izuku mad enough to try to find ways to purposely hit the man with all his might, which is what he wants. But some of his thoughts on her… Let's be honest, she's adorably plump and despite being overweight she's still quite attractive. Either that or I've grown tired of the usual standards of beauty being about needlessly sexualized women.

Now's Omake time!

(What could've been a better teacher?)

Class 1 A were having a blast with Mr. Aizawa gone. Some paper balls were being thrown much to Tenya's displeasure, there was a lot of chatting and all around it was a very relaxed day. That was until the door opened and in walked a lanky man with a pair of gray pants, a white shirt, a black coat and a black bow tie. He had an old fashioned haircut and a smug look on his pale face.

"Hello, students…" he said with a smug grin, nearly spitting the last word with some disgust, and with a snap of his fingers the door closed and everyone was seated firmly to their desks, "School has begun. The summer is over. I am in command." He took off his coat and put it on his chair.

There was a collective groan from the entire class, even Izuku muttering, "Does he have to remind us?"

The teacher frowned, "What was that?" he put on a serious face, "For that little outburst each and every single one of you will spent three hours in detention. Today! Immediately after school in the basement!" his voice raised and raised until he caught Kouji doodling something, and his frown deepened, "What do you think you're doing?"

The boy looked down in shame, "I was… uh…"

The teacher picked up a book which had pictures of a band Kyouka recommended the boy, "Twisted Sister?" he looked at the boy with a rage so enormous the entire room felt the heat, "What kind of a man does this to a defenseless book, desecrating it and filling it with this junk?!"

Kuoji looked down, "I was listening to them…"

"Silence, I got a good mind to slap your stupid face!" the teacher roared, grabbing the boy's cheek and lifting him up, "You are destroying your life with that… that… that garbage! All right, Mister Sister! I want you to tell me, no, better yet! Stand up! And tell the class…"

Katsuki groaned, "This guy's an asshole."

His comment was unheard with the teacher's booming voice as he roared at Kouji, "What do you want to do with your life?!"

Kouji did as told, swallowed hard, and replied as firmly as he could with a voice so manly and rocking, the impossible happened, "I wanna rock!"

An explosion made All Might appear in black leather shorts, a pink top that only covered his massive pectorals, and badly applied makeup complete with lipstick. The sudden appearance of the top hero had the teacher flying through the blackboard with his shoes and socks where he had stood on, with smoke coming from them.

Momo's eye twitched, "The Swordslinger has been listening to too many Twisted Sister videos… I think he should do more crossovers."

"Speak for yourself, sister!" Kyouka shouted, extending her hands up as All Might with Aizawa, Present Mic, Endeavor and Tensei appeared in similar 80s outfits and with wigs. Kouji banged his head to the beat as did Tsuyu, the two joining her in putting heir hands up with their middle and ring fingers curled into their palms and the others extended. Even Tenya joined in as the class enjoyed a class of rock.

And this is why you never take The Swordslinger seriously when he's bored out of his mind.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	12. Chapter 12

I OWN NOTHING

Time to do this, a big fight scene… Yes, this will be a mess, but a fun one at least.

Recommended music for this battle: Metal Gear Rising Revengeavce OST – Hot Wing Blowing

 **XXXXXX**

It is at a Korean BBQ restaurant no bigger than a standard 4 tables place that we find All Might eating along a taller swordsman. The blond hero could only stare as the yakuza ate like it was his last day on Earth large amounts of tripe. The grill in their table had beef that the top hero had ordered, but the former yakuza wasn't touching any of it. Instead, he had his single arm moving some of the uncooked tripe he was handed on a platter, putting it on the grill, patiently waited till it got burnt pitch black, and then put it in a bowl of rice. Not even a second later and he was devouring it like a man who had been starved to near death.

"Akito my man, I know you have some odd tastes, that suit of yours cost about a million yen, but I can afford it with my pay. Not only that, I do feel like it's one of the small favors I owe you despite your nature of not liking my or any hero's help, but… tripe?"

"What're ya getting at?" the lanky man asked with a half full mouth of meat and rice.

All Might put some of his beef on his bowl before answering, "I wonder what kind of man would order tripe when another offers to pay for everything."

"I like looking good." Akito replied.

"The only time you liked dressing up was when you lived your former life." All Might said, "And here we are, with you eating tripe instead of ordering something better."

Akito stared at the man before smiling and grabbing one of the pieces of his tripe, which was actually burning, and handed it to him, "Here. Come on, eat up."

The man stared in confusion before grabbing the meat and putting it in his mouth, his eyes widening, "It's… really good."

Akito smiled, before handing him one of the still fresh pieces of tripe, "Now try this…"

All Might did, and immediately spat it out, "Ugh, there's too much grease in that!"

Akito laughed heartily, "People are like tripe…" he pulled one of the pitch black pieces for them to see, "Living doing what they can for dumb ideas like money, fame and… other stupid shit that wouldn't matter in the long run. It just ends up making them lazy when they feel like dreams aren't worth shit. They're too afraid to truly dive into the fire and become better. Just like many kids these days, they don't dare to burn black for what they want."

All Might smiled at him, "That is an odd way to put things into perspective… one I can relate to. To burn oneself until they can cleanse themselves and become their truer self, bringing out their real flavors…" he was about to get one of the black tripe pieces, only to have his hand quickly smacked away with Akito's chopsticks, "What?!"

"Hey, I gave yer oversized ass two, the rest are mine so pick your own!" he growled, making All Might sigh.

"You temper hasn't changed." He pointed at the man with his own chopsticks, "I wanted to wait a bit more to talk about this, but after listening to you I have to ask this. I know you're not one to hold back, but after hearing what happened, I have to wonder what you have planned."

Akito smirked, "You doubting that dumbass of my pupil?"

All Might smirked back, ' _That kind of affection, Young Midoriya is becoming something to you, isn't he? Something you always wanted…_ ' he decided to speak, "I'm worrying what'll happen when they corner you."

Akito chuckled, "I ain't going easy on them, but they can try. That brat knows me from our training, and he has backup, so it should be fun."

"They won't treat it like a day on the beach, but now I have another thing to ask of you…" All Might narrowed his eyes at Akito, "Why're you smiling?"

"What?"

"You asked me to bring you to this place, you were smiling since I saw you outside, and you are still smiling… Who're you and what has happened to the real Akito Fujimoto?"

"Oh…" Akito snickered, looking up with a sigh, a rather dreamy one that All Might didn't think he'd hear, "I think I found my ideal woman…"

All Might would have been seen blinking if not for the odd shadows always covering his eyes, "You mean there exists a female demon in this world that is into you?"

"Can it, you're still as single as my sorry, scrawny ass." Akito retorted, his good mood gone before both sighed in misery.

All Might was the first to speak, "We're getting old."

"I'm getting old…"

"So… who's the lady?"

"Oh, it's the brat's mom."

"Beg… pardon…?"

"First of all, she's got all the right amount of meat in her while looking like she can kick me in the dick, and she certainly gave him the attitude to tell me to stop being a miserable asshat. She has to be the one…"

"I… I pity the poor boy."

"So do I, but hey, if I kick the kid's ass hard enough, I may get to date her."

"You're… pure evil…"

"I heard women are into that."

"Let's just eat… before I suffer an aneurism overthinking this."

XXXXXX

"Nice place!" Mina Ashido cheered, the pink skinned and haired alien girl was relaxing on the sand over a towel like she wasn't supposed to be fighting for her right to be a hero soon.

All other students were the same, though everyone had their hero gear, they also were enjoying the place, "This place used to be a real dump, whoever cleaned it must have been some really nice guy." Uraraka said while drinking from a cold coconut with two straws.

Mina sighed in delight, "I wish we didn't have to face that guy, we could just be here and enjoy this place like a summer trip."

Tsuyu stared at her, "How'd that be different from what we're doing? School trips at UA mean training, not relaxation."

Mina shuddered, "Ugh, why do you have to kill the mood? Let's forget everything like that song says: don't worry, be happy!" she then used a foot to point at Katsuki who was busy shadow boxing, "Unlike him."

Uraraka turned to her, "What do you mean? Kacchan's just fired up. I think he's actually having fun doing this." She giggled, "It's the first time I see him shadow box like that, he must really want to win this."

Mina grinned and slid closer to the brunet, "Ara, ara… Are you… into blond tough boys?"

Uraraka blinked in genuine confusion, "Eh?"

Mina's grin grew until it split her face, "He's not bad looking body-wise. Sure, he lacks manners but he seems to really want to be a hero. And he never tries to be too… Bakugo with you."

Uraraka smiled blissfully unaware of what Mina tried to get to, "That's because he's a good friend deep down, Deku knows it too! He's also not that bad a guy, he tends to deal with some guys that bug me a bit at the gym at times and he is getting along with Eijirou too!"

Mina's mouth hung low while her eyes bulged ever so slightly, "What…? Please rewind the last bit…"

Uraraka beamed, "Oh, there was this time some other boxers at the gym were a bit too close for comfort, but Kacchan made them all go away… with brute force."

Tsuyu merely stared, "It really must be fun being her." He said to herself.

Mina for her part had a hand over her mouth, hiding a massive smirk, "Oh my goodness, now this is juicy gossip…" she got a swift tongue-slap across the noggin, "Ow! What the Hell, Tsuyu?!"

"Don't you dare do it." The frog girl said in her monotone, not really menacing but also very serious, "If you say anything about it, how do you think both parties would react?"

Mina snickered, "Oh, like you and a certain lettuce haired boy?" she inched closer to the still stoic Tsuyu, "Admit it, it's not hard to see it. Come on, what's he like? And I mean, remember seeing him showing us what happened when he trained with that lanky monster? I thought he was making the threat up since he didn't have powers, but now it's a different thing. With those scars and muscles and backstory, he's sexy."

Tsuyu stepped back a bit, but mostly because of how ridiculous it sounded, "I'm not really sure how that qualifies as… sexy…" she croaked slightly saying that last word.

Mina giggled, "Oh, come on, he's got a steel set of abs I know you liked wrapping your tongue around when climbing that building to fight Bakugo and Uraraka…" there was a pause, followed by another tongue slap across her forehead, "Ow! I get it, sorry! But still, he isn't as frail as he looks. You got to admit that, given some more years of him doing what he's doing, he could be the good kind of ripped."

"Ripped? You mean he'd get torn to shreds?" And it was at that time that Uraraka walked in, having finished her drink.

Mina shook her hands in front of her face frantically, "Come on, girls, you know what I mean! I'm talking of a guy who has a good amount of muscle but isn't really compensating for anything! Like a true martial artist they are nimble but manage to pack a punch in those strong arms that can properly wrap around you…" she sighed, imagining her ideal man doing that while she hugged herself with a blush, "Being held from behind by a guy who knows how to fight to keep you safe, whispers sweet nothings into your ears, and can make you feel unique…"

Hearing her sigh, both non-pink girls stared at their alien friend with faint blushes. Uraraka put a finger to her chin while looking up, "I never thought about it, but I don't really mind looks so long as he's a good guy inside." And perhaps if he had a big wallet she'd be happy too, but in the end for her to like a guy he had to be good to her even if they had differences. Her mother and father had differences but worked them out.

Tsuyu hummed, "I don't really care about that, but I'll admit I would prefer a guy who could be with me despite some of the things I may say."

Mina puffed her cheeks, "Ugh, you're kinda lame on that." Then she beamed, "Come on, we're talking ideal guys! Be a bit more ambitious! We know we don't really look for a big package or a cute butt, though a guy with a nice rear is kind of my thing…" her statement and giggle made her two classmates blush more, "I'll like someone who could look collected but also manly yet with the ability to smile like a ten-year old! What about you two, though? Do you have a thing for shy looking but cute in dorky ways guys, or brash and aggressive, but internally tame-as-puppies, bad guys?"

Tsuyu narrowed her eyes while Mina reflexively covered her head, Uraraka on the other hand thought on it, "I don't know about the latter… does such a thing exist? It'd be sort of cool, though." She smiled at the last bit, giggling, "Yeah, it'd be fun to imagine some kind of punk becoming putty in my hands, though I don't think I have it in me to be that… well, manipulative."

Mina wrapped her arm around the brunet's shoulder, "Then let me teach you a few things…" she was about to start, but her eyes caught sight of a familiar tree-head, "Oh my, Tsuyu, it's your samurai!"

In other circumstances Tsuyu would have lashed a Mina with her tongue, quite literally, but the pink girl looked surprised saying that. The frog girl turned and was… actually shocked. Izuku's good mood and shyness were gone, and his eyes burned. It wasn't the determination she grew to find quite admirable, it was far darker. For the first time in her life she had seen Izuku as a cold man. It got a tingle down her back.

"Everyone's here, good." He said firmly before pulling out a notebook, "Tsuyu, you're with me, as for the others, I'll need to understand your Quirks better and add them to my bios to make this work."

"Wait, I know you have a plan, but who died and made you leader?" Katsuki asked with a growl, arms crossed.

"Kacchan, if you want to hurt that man you will have to listen to me." everyone, mostly Katsuki, were surprised he spoke that coldly to the blond Quirk user.

"Midoriya, while your plans may work, maybe we should let someone else choose which course of action to take." Momo said as firmly as she could, not looking forward to see him lash out.

To her and everyone's pleasant surprise, he nodded, "That is why I will need to pass this by you and Iida many times before we actually fight him. You two should call the shots, but there's one thing I need to do myself and that I need Tsuyu for. I have to say that I really trust her more than anyone to back me up with this madness…"

Time may as well have stopped, Tsuyu wanted to keep those words fresh in her mind for quite a long time.

XXXXXX

Lao was having fun as he killed time with his new underlings, talking with them as Doll looked for the perfect cigar for the occasion. The human tower was leaning on a large chair behind a massive desk which stood between him and the three warriors, all three seated on expensive chairs. All around the room armor from samurai and paintings of yakuza tattoos displayed as banners decorated the walls and the space around a large red carpet that led from a pair of double ebony doors to the desk. And behind the man was a view of the entire city.

"I've been thinking a few things over given your performance with Bateman." He said with a sigh, "Now, do lower your anger, I didn't hire the guy for his morals. He is strong because of how he chose to be in this world, the same as you."

"You're defending the sick fuck?" Alix asked with disgust.

Lao shook his head, "I don't defend anyone, I speak of the truth, dear Maxamillion. Nothing speaks louder than one's might, and I respect those that can do something with their strength. You won't hear me praise Bateman for anything other than his power and wit, though."

"That guy, and I'm using the term loosely since I'd rather call him worse, is like an animal." Ritsu said, not wanting to hide her own hatred either.

Lao watched Doll light his cigar and continued, "Which is why I'm trusting you three in expanding our circle." He said truthfully, chuckling at their surprised faces, "Dear Maxamillion, you were able to make your new allies work with you despite their age and worried for them first and foremost. Dear Ritsu, harsh as you may be as well as reckless, you struck with precision and determination. And dear Toru, you may be young, but the fire of a youthful fighter can burn this world. It is for those reasons that I want you three to gather more individuals that share our view, and truly change this world."

"It sounds good, magical and all, but how do we know you're not another megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur?" Toru asked with a grin and a finger aimed at the man, "Sure, you saved us when we were about to bite it, and I thank you for that, big guy. However, I ain't calling you boss yet."

Lao chuckled through his nose as he grabbed the cigar and inhaled the rich smoke, letting it linger in his mouth before expelling it through his nostrils, "Do you know what a megalomaniac is, dear boy?" he stood up and looked at the trophies in his office, "These artifacts here are from a time in which men fought as equals, in which every man was the same, in which no soul had an advantage except how to live their life. In those days, being rich or poor didn't matter. All you had to do was work harder than everyone to truly move forward. But now… now the world is based on who was born luckier."

"That's the way the world has always been, big guy." Alix said, still not giving the man the satisfaction of being his boss, "Emperors were born lucky and they decided what the world had to be like, and even nowadays people are born ill. Working hard can't get you that far."

"What if I told you that's the mindset that I despise the most?" Lao said calmly, though he looked at Alix dead in the eye, "Would you fight me to keep your point of view as the truth, or let me get away with mine?"

"What're you getting at?" Ritsu asked, getting annoyed, "Truth, lies, it doesn't matter. This world is full of shit, and we're lucky that we got to live to see this day."

Lao chuckled again, "Were you lucky, or did you do something to be who you are?"

Ritsu stared at him wide-eyed, "I… I trained to-"

"To not end like those around you." Lao said, smiling, "And that's the world I want to see more of. No, the people I want to see more of. People who fight for what they want, instead of whining about being born with the right Quirk or not…" he clutched his cigar, biting his lower lip in anger even as he kept his smile, shocking everyone.

Doll actually smiled at him, "His passion still warms my soul and he gets so cute when passionate, but…" she whispered to herself.

Lao didn't hold back with his thoughts, shouting and bringing his arms up with a mad grin, moving them around as he spoke passionately, "I want to see people give a damn for their life, not to think they should let someone else do the job! I want men, women, children, even animals to stand up for something they think worth fighting for!"

"Master…" Doll called to him softly with a sigh.

"I don't want people who think that just because they were born someway they have to be that way!" he exclaimed with a laugh, "I want real people that won't care what the wheel of fortune gave them at birth! All I want in this world is to see someone acting because they choose to, not because they have to! I want actual people to live to change this world for the best or worst! To see them make a difference! To stop relying on others to solve their problems! A world where everyone is more than what others say they should be! I want-"

A simple click of Doll's heel had the man freeze on the spot and turning to her with his smile still there, only trembling, "I believe they get it, Master. You made your point quite well known."

He nodded and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed and fearful, "Y-Yeah…" he coughed into his fist, "Sorry about that, dear friends, but I hope you understand why I'm so passionate about this."

The trio's main thought was pretty much as such: Doll owns his dick. She turned to them, making them tense, "I hope you three will do as you're told, otherwise I'll have to teach you proper manners." She was scary enough in a fight, but she had a chain around a beast such as Lao. That alone made the three comply.

"So, you three now understand why I made the walls soundproof?" Bateman said as he walked in, swaying his hips to the beat of Flesh to Flesh by Lamont on his stereo, which he rested on a shoulder.

"Bateman." Doll said calmly, only making the CEO smirk.

"I got something to intrigue you…" he said as he set down his stereo, which also turned out to be a suitcase that housed several familiar collars, "I present you the bran new Anti-Quick Collars, or AQCs, for short. This patented batch still needs to be put around someone's neck, so of course you got to risk your life to get close enough to do that, but hey, no Quirk to deal with later. Also, these administer a nice little extra."

Alix growled, "And that is…?"

"Why spoil the fun?" Bateman said and handed the man one, "And don't believe I just dress pretty. I've done my research on you. You don't get to my position without knowing how to press buttons… daddy-o."

In one split second Lao was between Bateman and Alix, the latter having his bladed tonfa about to pierce the smiling man's neck, stopped in place by Lao's grip on his wrist.

"Don't push your luck, Bateman." The yakuza said sternly, wiping the blond man's grin, "And don't worry, dear Maxamillion, if he tries anything, I'll remove his tongue like I had him remove his very eye."

Bateman chuckled nervously, stepping back with a hand nearing the empty hole on his face, "Y-Yeah, I'm just kidding. Like I said, pressing buttons. It's my job, boss, pals, buddies of mine."

"So…" Toru said, hoping to break the tension, "Who do we test these with?" he asked holding up a collar.

The answer, however, won't be heard by you, readers. Yes, I'm that kind of teasing asshole, deal with it.

XXXXXX

Back at the beach, everyone was tense, "It's like a samurai movie… the setting sun, the waves… All we need is one of us girls to be a princess." Hagakure said to joke around and light the mood.

Mashirao sighed, but knowing she was nervous he tried to ease her worries, "After this, what do you say we all hang out to celebrate?"

"Like before? Count me in!" Uraraka cheered before turning to Katsuki, "You'll come, right? No need to be a grump! Just have fun with us again!"

"What makes you think I had fun with any of you in the first place?!" he roared.

Momo hummed, "A celebratory party… It sounds delightful, maybe we could bond some more. I see many of you are already well-acquainted… I'm…" she blushed a bit, crossing her arms to look tough, "I'm jealous."

Mina hooked her arm around her, "Well, if you want to know who to be jealous of, I know two girls!"

Tsuyu stared blankly at her, "I have this feeling that she would've been a good reporter for a gossip magazine in another life." She turned to the salad head, "What say you, Izuku?"

The boy blinked, having stared at the horizon too intently, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Izuku, be honest, what is going on with you?" she was concerned, she had never seen him that lost in thought, and he usually was.

He shook his head, "I want to do this… That man is someone I want to surpass more than ever before."

Soon the man arrived, stopping Tsuyu from further inquiring. He was still looking quite happy after his day with Inko, and couldn't help but taunt the boys and girls before him, "So are you all ready or what?" Asked the amused Akito, looking at the students before him, especially the darkly looking Izuku, with inner sadistic pleasure.

"Indeed sensei..." Frowned Izuku, preparing his blade for the upcoming battle. "Now you shall be the one to get your rear smacked!"

"Heh, funny..." He chuckled, getting a confused look from some of them. "That's what I wish a fine lady I met this afternoon would say to me, sonny-boy." He actually gave a dreamy sigh at the end.

If one had paid attention, they'd have heard Izuku's mind snapping before Tenya spoke up, "Everyone, let's start up with Tactic C!"

' _Why did that fucking nerd team me up with her?_ ' Katsuki growled before Uraraka jumped on his shoulders, clasping her hands together to keep their gravity at zero, and blasted the ground to fly right at Akito.

The man merely smirked at him in the cocky, arrogant way that he expected the kid to have, though he was surprised to see the blond dead serious. It didn't change the fact that he stepped forward and decided to add insult to injury by not using his sword to attack, but his hand. He grabbed Katsuki by the face and was ready to slam him on the ground, hoping to get Uraraka too.

However, he failed to remember her trick to stop him from falling, "Now!" he said, grinning as he felt her release her grip on his gravity and making them heavy, allowing them to fall from his grip and for both to attack at the same time.

Ochako jumped over her classmate to attack high while Katsuki, still on the ground, aimed lower with a right hook that the brunette tried to mimic. Akito merely snorted before spinning his body around in less than a second, bringing his knee on Katsuki's face and grabbing Uraraka by the collar. Sadly for him, he had yet to see how her Quirk worked.

"Go for it, Satou-san!" she shouted, making the man float in the air along herself.

He was about to react and knock her out to get back on the ground, but a certain sweet-loving, insanely strong student was ready. Hidden under the sand Akito stood on was a large tree trunk, and bringing it out in one motion caused a large sand wall to fly up and cover the one-armed man's vision. Satou Rikidou, while a baker extraordinaire, had the power to make Akito feel pain. What he lacked was the skill and experience. He heard and watched to his horror how Akito laughed after dropping Uraraka on her butt, and the thick trunk being split in two.

The boy watched the half he still held in shock as Akito chuckled, "Surprise attacks, brat?! I thought you grew tired of them after I gave you that reminder of why you don't rely on that stuff alone!" he burst in laughter not unlike a cartoon villain… until seeing he was still floating, cringing, "Damn it!"

"Got you now!" Said Sero, who had been hiding behind Satou, wrapping tape around the man's ankle and yanking him away from Ochako so she could keep him up in the air.

Midair, he was approached by Satou, holding the half of the trunk he had to try to pummel the man with it, Shouto, who looked even more deadly serious than usual, and, of course, Izuku. Shouto was closely followed by Tenya, while Izuku had Tsuyu right at his side. Ice formed into a large clawed gauntlet for the scarred boy, the younger swordsman's finger was about to pull the trigger on Mei's device, and from the sand at Satou's side burst two more. Using his large arms for cover under the sand was Shouji, with Tokoyami using the shadow the octopus-like boy's limbs provided to strengthen his shadow.

Akito could only groan at their attempt to take him down, hold his sword, and sighed tiredly, "Futile." He said, looking bored as his sword moved in a blur to cut himself free.

Shouto found himself backpedaling back into Tenya, with his ice gauntlet split in two. Seeing that, Sero immediately pulled back his partner… but not after seeing a large gash on his uniform and a nasty bruise from Akito using the dull side of his blade like when he met Izuku. Tokoyami simply gaped at what he saw, his shadow had actually been split in two, making it retreat back to him.

And clashing with the man face to face was Izuku, their swords locked, but he knew it was because the man wanted to taunt him, "Tsuyu, pull me back now!" he shouted, but Akito wouldn't let him go that easy.

He, while still midair, nailed his sword on the sand and used it to pull himself towards Izuku, drawing it out for a dangerous swing, "Futile!" he crowed, grinning maniacally, "If your first thought when fighting someone stronger is to just run away to avoid being hurt, everything you do is… Futile! Futile, futile, futile, futile… Absolutely futile!"

He emphasized each word with lightning fast strikes that Izuku barely parried while Tsuyu watched in shock and horror how despite blocking as many strikes as he could, the salad head was getting cut. His outfit was being ripped, with small yet still notable cuts across his body. This time, she decided to stop. Instead of pulling him away from danger, she pulled herself towards him! Akito was bringing down his sword on the panting boy, whose arms and legs on the parts unprotected by his armor sported wounds, and was surprised to see Tsuyu jump right at him for a drop kick.

Putting his sword up, he let the blunt side take the force of her strike, which sent his still gravity-unaffected scrawny ass flying away until he nailed the sand yet again with his sword, grinning at her, "Asui, step back!" Momo's voice didn't calm the frog girl, but she knew Izuku had a plan for a reason, and reluctantly did as told.

The ponytailed class vice-president had a spear in her hand, Kaminari beside her with his hands glowing with lightning, Aoyama aiming his navel at the lanky man, and Mina clasping her hands. With the precision of an Olympian athlete she threw the spear like a javelin straight at the airborne man, followed by a direct blast of electricity, a laser, and a blast of acid. The still airborne Akito was about to react, but just as the strikes were about to hit him, he finally recalled Ochako was the one who decided how long he got to float… but letting him fall down.

Grunting when his body was about to hit the sand, he righted his body to fall on his feet, just when he had the strikes about to land a hit on him, "Well, fuck me…" he said with a nervous grin before rolling out of the way, forgetting his sword which was blasted into the air by at least one of the attacks, the laser.

"Finally!" Katsuki cheered, ready to start throwing punches and explosions, but was stopped when Izuku yelled at everyone.

"Don't strike him just yet, he can still fight!" he knew the man was a sword master first and foremost, but that didn't mean he couldn't throw a proper punch.

Akito chuckled, grabbed his neck to crack a few joints into place, and gave the kids a cheeky grin, "You studied me well, squirt…" he started snickering, before chuckling, "Too damn well…" he finally burst into a roar of laughter, "You're actually making a smart choice, sonny-boy! Tell me, is it because of these guys or were you planning for this ever since we met?!"

"Nothing of the sort." Momo replied, locking eyes with him, "We have weaknesses, and that's what we're here for, to cover each other's back and bring you down."

Ruffling his hair at the sappy line, the middle-aged man sighed, "Good, then it means I can actually stop leaving openings."

"What?!" Tenya asked, shocked like everyone else, "Wait, don't fall for that, he's trying to bluff us to break out concentration!"

"Am I?" Akito asked, putting his hand to his temple in mock thought, "I got no weapon, so I may as well get creative with what I know."

He aimed his grin at Izuku who, to Tsuyu's surprise, returned the grin, "So do we."

Momo ordered next, "Everyone, retreat! Tactic C, Cornering, was a success! Start Tactic E now!"

Kyouka nodded as she stood by Kouji, who nodded back despite his shaking legs almost threatening to make him fall, "I'll rock your face!" she shouted, smashing her hands on the ground and making the sand kick up. A wall of it fell around the man, blocking his view and lifting something else. Akito barely had time to react when a crab landed on his shoulder and was about to strike his face. He swiftly smacked it off, only to see a good two dozen crustaceans fall on him.

"Fucking hate seafood…" he mumbled before moving up his palm, declaring under his breath, "Dead… Whispers…"

Not even a blink of an eye had happened before the man's only arm moved into a blur that knocked each and every single crab back into the sea or sand. Kyouka snapped, "Oh come on, this guy's dynamite with a laser beam, how're we supposed to get past his defense?!"

Akito smirked at her words, "Huh, Killer Queen… nice song." He said, catching her reference, and catching her smile too late.

"I prefer Under Pressure!" Mashirao said, dashing at him once the sand and crabs fell down, trying to elbow him on the gut.

Knowing he kept a certain invisible girl around, Akito grabbed his wooden sheath and blocked his elbow with his knee. Both grunted from the strike, knee and elbow strikes crashing against matching forces isn't a good experience. Mashirao's tail swung before it was too late and tried to make the man trip. He was baffled when the yakuza actually tripped and nearly fell on the floor, only to do something far more ridiculous than before. Using the sheath, he stopped his fall, flipped his body over it, and landed beside Mashirao to strike him. Only then did he see some odd marks on his back.

"Got you!" Hagakure shouted in glee as she jumped on his shoulder and grabbed his arm, keeping a tight lock around it with her legs around his biceps and her hands on his wrist to keep him from bending the limb. Cursing, and feeling dirty at the idea that he had a naked girl's butt near his face – he preferred mature meaty women -, he used all his strength to bend his arm and get her off. Mashirao and the others wouldn't let him, though. Eijirou and Mashirao rushed right at him and didn't plan to let him go easily, but he didn't plan to go down easily either.

Hagakure watched the man let go of the sheath still in his hand, and cringed when he kicked it, sending it flying right at the two boys. She was even more surprised when Eijirou didn't give a damn and head-butted the wooden stick back at him… She also failed to realize she had loosened her grip on his arm. With a smirk, he spun around, flinging her at the two. Not sure what to do, the two brought up their arms to catch the girl while Akito stepped aside to avoid his sheath hitting him. Growling at the fact he lost his only weapon he put his only hand up.

Feeling the weight hit them and setting down the invisible girl, the two boys narrowed their eyes at the man. They charged yet again with the more hotheaded throwing a deadly right hook to his gut and the more serene lifting up a foot to nail his sides. Akito stopped the hook with his elbow, cringing as the hard knuckles bruised it, while using his shin to once again stop Mashirao's attacks.

"Now, Tactic A!" Tenya shouted for everyone to hear him, and as one they all charged at the man.

Mineta finally showed up, having glued himself to Eijirou's back with his head-balls in hand, "Get him! Get him!" he shouted while throwing his head-balls at the large man.

Cornered, Akito dodged the grape-like projectiles, and got ready for a fight. Bringing up his only arm he caught Mashirao's fist before it could connect with his body, spun around and used the elbow to block a jab from Katsuki after he threw himself right at him. He growled as darkness shot from under the sand and caught his legs yet again, while six arms with membranes coiled around his torso. He was lifted up for a suplex by the octopus boy, and his head would have met the ground had he not let go of Mashirao and used his hand to break the fall.

"Don't overestimate me, brats!" he shouted, trying to break free as he watched Shouto charge at him with ice forming on his arm.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the handful of hand he had, and threw it at the faces of the two boys holding him, breaking free and falling on the ground down on his knees. Ice formed quickly, and it would have frozen him solid had he not rolled to the side, thus finding himself between an ice wall with no sword to cut it and more students. He couldn't help but crack a smile and make a cocky remark, or he would have had he time to dodge a spray of acid that forced him to jump away. It brought him close to Momo, who had a net in her arms which Kaminari was ready to charge up.

"Bye-bee!" Aoyama cheered, firing his navel laser to keep him from escaping the net when he turned around.

Thinking even quicker than before, and far more ridiculous already, Akito did something that made Momo want to curse for the first time in her life. He kicked his wooden sandals straight at the net, knocking it off course and making it fall on the ground. He quickly turned to a gulping Aoyama before he could charge his laser, grabbed him by the head and effortlessly lifted him over his own head. He did so for Shouto didn't leave him another choice when trying to freeze him again, so the scarred boy would have to apologize for capturing the blond in ice.

Breathing deeply, he allowed himself to smirk, "So, how much more do you plan on keep on going? I ain't ashamed to take off my clothes some more." He hoped to get the girls flustered or disgusted, it worked.

Seeing Mina cringe at the suggestion, he dashed at her with his arm up, ready to smack her… and found resistance yet again. He was yanked back and finally noted that his back was glued to the thick ice wall behind him. Shouto kept a hand on it, preventing the ice from melting, and also hardening a familiar set of purple head-balls that were chained together like a leash. He was also kept where he was by Sero, who used the man's shock to wrap his duct tape around the sleeves of his coat with Rikidou pulling him back.

"Sensei!" Akito turned to Izuku, who was on top of Tsuyu's back. In his shock the yakuza had not noticed the girl's tongue wrapped around his waist until it tightened, while she pulled herself and her friend close to him, "I learned the opening!" he shouted while gripping his sword, "Whenever you attack, the only way to get through your defenses… is to head right to your attack!"

The man smirked like a maniac, "The Hell are you saying?!" he shouted, stomping forward after discarding his coat, leaving himself in only his shirt with his arm pulled back, and showing a dagger on his waist, kept in a wooden sheath with a matching guard-less handle, "You're still too clumsy to beat me!"

Izuku pulled the trigger and sparks flew as his sword met Akito's hidden dagger, the man grinned as he could see Tsuyu trying to kick him and brought up his leg to kick her and Izuku away… and thus left himself wide open for none other than Tenya, "This is it! FULL BURST!" the spectacled class president shouted as he jumped right at Akito at speeds the man couldn't react to properly and kneed him in the face!

Everyone watched with their breaths held as Akito staggered back, spit flying from his mouth before he fell down like a towering pillar… with wide eyes and a gasp, silent until he muttered one thing, "Huh…"

While not as emotional as they expected, one Mina Ashido fell to her knees with a bright grin, pumping her arms up, "We… We did it! Yes! Let's party!"

The lanky man blinked, feeling his cheek reddening, "I… How did you do that, brat?"

Izuku groaned as he walked to him, helped up by Tsuyu, "Every time you think you finish an opponent and have enough room to breathe, you never let your guard down. It's in the split second you deliver your attack that you are ready to deliver the next one non-stop. That was when I decided to attack… But I couldn't, so I had someone faster do it. I couldn't keep your guard up since you could never take us seriously, so I had everyone keep you on your toes for that opening. And I knew I couldn't be able to think clearly, so the ones to beat you and correct my tactics were our class president and vice-president." Said two smiled in pride at his words.

Akito closed his eyes, admitting his defeat to himself, but… "You're still… completely useless…"

"The fuck?!" Katsuki snapped, "We beat your oversized, skinny ass!"

Akito chuckled, "Yeah, but did so all together… If you kids had fought me one-on-one, different story. Think, I'm at the level of a pro, and I still held back. But…" he could give compliments, "For ankle-biters, you actually got shit done, now…" he would be damned if he looked soft to anyone, "All of you brats just hurt your teacher, for that I'll be giving you Hell when classes start. Tomorrow, I'll fight you even harder."

"WHAT?!"

The class's echoing scream showed their fear at the sudden realization that their new teacher was really a demon in human skin.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Let me apologize for my current hiatus with my fics. I have a job now, and that plus having to deal with immature people in a classroom is not something that is helping my stress. Then again, life ain't easy. I hope you enjoyed this and that the wait was worth it... Speaking of which... Trying to think of ways for Akito to use massive amounts of crazy anime kung-fu to get through Izuku's equal Jojo's Bizarre Adventure style of strategy was fun.

It was hard, but fun. I hope I did the fight justice. If not, I'll try to improve as I go on.

Feel free to give tips, I know I'll need them with this big cast and the additions of OCs down the line. Speaking of OCs, since they'll be getting recruited soon, do you guys mind talking to me via PMs so we can iron details? I'd also like to see their thoughts to Lao's view of how the world should change.

Also, the first scene is a ripoff of Yakuza 5. I'm not ashamed, that game franchise is manly as a deity's chest hair and you should learn from it as your role model.

But now it's… O! MA! KE! TIME!

(Mina Ashido, TV hostess)

We see everyone's favorite pink alien girl in a dashing tuxedo, a bright smile, a microphone in one hand and cards on the other. She waved at the audience as they applauded, as they should considering that a giant floating hand was carrying a large mallet proportionate to its size to smash anyone that dared escape his control. Winking at the camera, she started to move towards a large wall which had the show's name.

It was a massive red heart that she stood in front of, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Doki-Doki Bang! I'm your hostess from a planet of love, Mina Ashido! Today we shall see which of our lucky contestants win it big! Who will get a dream wedding, who shall just enjoy a good honeymoon, and what poor souls may need to get more time to know each other. But don't forget, those who don't get into it shall get the BANG!" she made a finger gun gesture at the camera.

A spotlight shone on Aoyama, dressed in a fancy white suit and using his hand to keep his hair in place, "Thank you, Mina! Our contestants are as follow… From a very simple but humble background, and a great love for heroes comes… Midoriya Izuku! His hobbies are everything related to heroes, he likes girls who are kind to others, and his dream girl is one that makes him feel special!"

Another spotlight showed that Izuku sat on a stool on one side of the stage in regular clothes, a plain white shirt, jeans, and his trademark red boots with a green jacket on top, "H-Hi…" being on the stage made him nervous.

"Ain't he a cutie?!" Mina cheered, "Our next contestant is a man that loves women that can… make him feel he belongs to them?" she arched a brow at what she read but managed to regain her composure, "Here is… Lao! No last name, huh?! You must be a charmer!"

"I just joined because I have to prove something…" the man said, standing up from his stool when he was shown by his own spotlight, "That my love is as unstoppable as my fists!"

"What power, what will!" Aoyama cheered, "Our third gentleman is… Bakugo Katsuki! Give a hand for a man that wants to be on top and was… forced to this by… a relentless girl…?" his smile disappeared the more he read.

"Fuck off!" Katsuki roared while chained to a chair.

Mina waved it off, "And our lovely ladies are hidden behind a screen that the men can't see, and they will ask specific questions that will make them choose the man they want to be with. However! The more in tune the lovers are, the better the prize! Not to mention, we have some special challenges our gentlemen have to win to prove how far they'd go for a lady! Oh, and we don't discriminate! Our fair maidens will have to show they can do something for that special something by overcoming their own tests!"

Tsuyu, Doll, and Uraraka sat behind a large board with headphones on to keep them from knowing what'd happen.

So… after some odd questions in which Tsuyu wanted to know what would a man think if she wanted a big family of about three to nine kids, Doll questioned what would a man do when dominated, and Uraraka asked about how would a man work to make a girl happy, the challenges started. The three gentlemen were forced to walk a narrow passage while bombarded with sticky grape-like balls over a mud pit. The girls for their part had to cook a perfect meal, while being bombarded with pies.

And… a week later…

"Fucking Hell…" Katsuki growled at a five-star Italian restaurant in a tuxedo, while Uraraka giggled as she looked at the menu in her hands and thinking it was all free, dressed in an elegant sleeveless red dress.

"I shall teach you more of how to love me, Master…" Doll said as she pressed her high heel on her lover's toned stomach, making him smile… and his smile died when seeing her hold up a bottle of lube.

"Life is…" Izuku started.

"Shut up and kiss me." Tsuyu said in a beautiful white dress, pressing her lips on his.

 **XXXXXX**

And now to say… I blame a certain reader for making me think on the idea of pairing Ochako with Katsuki… I'm not really sure, I do like them more as friends, but it is growing on me.

Swordslinger out!


	13. Chapter 13

I OWN NOTHING

As I wander around wondering how much sanity is left in me I can't help but feel like I need to acquire a test for fine freestyle jazz. Thank any deity of your choosing for Yakuza 0's bombastic Customer Creed song.

 **XXXXXX**

"Woo! Let's get drunk!" Mina shouted.

"This place only hands juice to minors, which we are." Tsuyu pointed out.

"Then let us get drunk in the atmosphere!" she cheered with a fist pump.

"Is that possible?" Uraraka asked with a tilt of her head.

"We don't know unless we try!" the alien girl hollered and raised a glass of juice with ice on it.

The entire class of 1-A was in a karaoke bar that had barely opened and wasn't that famous, so they had it all to themselves. They went along the idea to celebrate and thus everyone was enjoying themselves as best they could. They also tried to forget the Hell that was waiting for them when they returned to school, but for the time being the students wanted to have fun after nailing a hit on their teacher.

Kyouka for her part was busy with her jagged friend, who had a pair of headphones on, "How do you like it? Sex Pistols was punk all the way but they were the kind that made you love the anarchy." Kyouka explained in the same way Izuku would talk about heroes, though with a stoic face.

Kouji nodded his head to the beat, "The lyrics are… well, punk for sure. I can't say I agree with most of what they say, but the music's nice…" he had a smile and pressed the headphones to his ears.

"Good, next step we should try something newer like Aerosmith. Everyone and their mother knows there's a song of theirs that makes manly men ashamed to admit it's good." She said with a small grin.

Katsuki was being his usual grumpy self around Eijirou, "Don't you have anyone else to bother? Get a girlfriend or find some other guy to pester."

"I knew you'd be mad for not getting more of a punch on the stick man, so!" the redhead hooked his arm around someone and pulled them close, making Katsuki cringe, "We're here to cheer you up!"

As if reminded of a plan, Uraraka nodded to her blond friend, "Yeah! And we'll train even harder at the gym to give you a challenge, so don't worry."

Katsuki snapped, "I ain't mad for not hitting the guy! Fuck's sake, I knew he'd never make it easy! I'm mad that I didn't get to do more to help!"

Uraraka was shocked, and approached him with a look he couldn't read, "Kacchan, you were worried that you couldn't help us?! You… You actually are nicer than you look!" her smile brightened the place.

"Oi, tell her to stop!" Katsuki shouted to Eijirou who grinned at the sight.

"Nah man, this is too cute! It's a picture perfect moment!" the redhead said, and a set of floating clothes agreed.

"Agreed! Now say cheese!" Hagakure exclaimed before taking a picture of them before focusing her camera's lens away from the angrier Katsuki and on Mina standing on a table dancing along a flustered Momo and Aoyama.

"Hands on hips… skip to the left…" the vice-president mumbled with a blush while trying to mimic her dance partners.

"Practice makes perfect, so don't sweat the details." Aoyama said with a grin and a wink that made Momo grunt as she tried to shake her waist to the rhythm set by Mina.

Said alien girl was really drunk on the atmosphere, "Shake what you got, class vice-prez! You got good hips to nail yourself a good boy!" the horned girl was really having too much fun.

Not away from them, Mineta and a certain electrical blond looked at the sight with mixed reactions, "Darn… such a good sight ruined by a guy."

"Indeed, however, it's just a matter of angle, my dear friend. If we focus our line of sight on the left, we can see the paradise of pumpkins and peaches."

Mineta grinned as he did as Kaminari suggested and focused his view on the girls' rears, "Ah, such wise words for such a fruitful view…"

Hearing someone clear their throat, they froze upon seeing Tsuyu, Tenya, and Shouto staring at them with serious eyes. They weren't heard from again for the rest of the night. Sero and Rikidou for their part were busy at the small table filled with snacks and refreshments, the latter eating everything in sight while the former chatted with an octopus and bird duo.

"Hey, think we could switch teams next time Midoriya has a plan like this?" Sero commented with a mischievous grin, "Think about it, it'd be nice to nail that guy again."

The shadow user pondered on it, "I wouldn't mind, seeing as our Quirks could compensate each other."

The multi-limbed boy nodded, "Yeah, it's weird how this fight made us work together."

After finishing the donuts, Rikidou made an observation, "Think that was the teacher's plan, to have us work together like that?"

Sero shrugged, "Beats me, the guy's the kind of asshat I can see doing that sort of thing to help and annoy us, though."

The other three looked at each other before replying in unison, "Agreed."

"Is the music supposed to be this noisy?" Tenya asked Shouto while the speakers made the old but weirdly good Running in The 90s echo in the small establishment.

The scarred boy shrugged and took a sip of his ice cold apple juice, "Don't care. At least it makes it easy to tune down the louder of the bunch."

The class president adjusted his glasses and looked around the place before drinking a bit of his pineapple juice, "Well, they're having fun after a good battle, so unless they do something they may regret in the future I won't intervene." The two sat on the background merely enjoying their drinks and watching the chaos, but if one paid some attention they'd see ghosts of a smile on their faces.

Mashirao was leaning against a wall and watching pictures that Hagakure took with her brightest smile to date, "Everyone's having so much fun! I can't wait till the festival ends so we can do this again!"

He smiled at her attitude and decided to encourage her, "Maybe I'll dance then."

Had she a visible face, he'd have seen its eyes sparkle, "Oh, that sounds great! Let's do it!"

The orange juice he was enjoying went down the wrong pipe, causing him to cough slightly, "Wait, now?!" he got out after recovering his breath.

She giggled, "I meant we should do a dance contest or something like it next time. But why're you flustered, two left feet, or three?"

He chuckled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, "Martial arts moves, no problem. Dancing… a tail ain't a good partner to have for that."

"We can fix that, right Mido… Huh, where's Midoriya?"

"If our time with him taught us anything, he should be recreating the story of the princess and the frog." Kyouka said offhandedly…

And the party stopped when everyone noticed that, after dealing with Kaminari and Mineta, Tsuyu was gone too. Everyone turned to the nearest exit to the roof while the music still played loud enough to silence their movements. However, someone had too much of a heart and a conscience to let that happen, Tenya. And also Shouto, who didn't really give two damns about it, but didn't want to see something that'd make him feel ashamed of others' actions.

"We've invaded their privacy with gossip, I am not letting you pass and spy on them!" the class president said strongly with both arms crossed.

Shouto shrugged, "We won thanks to Midoriya's plan, let him have his moment."

The other students turned to one another, and then swiftly turned to them, "Yeah, right." they said as one and soon the two more serious students were tied up.

Shouto could have broken free… but he also didn't give two damns to do anything else to try to stop them. He would try to speak sense, but it wasn't like Izuku had saved his life in the fight, so he wasn't that indebted to him. Tenya did voice his displeasure, but everyone muted him and just went to see what their favorite couple would do. They found Izuku seated at the edge of the roof, Tsuyu approaching him.

None had noticed the group stealthily staring at them from their backs, "You won't join the party?" she asked.

He chuckled meekly, "I don't think I can handle that much excitement, you know me."

"And that's why I'd like you to have fun, you earned it." She said before frowning at the bandage over his nose and others over his face.

"It's fine, we did what we needed to. Tomorrow he'll be petty and that'll be it." He sighed tiredly, "It'll be a tough work-out so I recommend a light breakfast to avoid… well… motion sickness… related… stuff…"

She turned at him with her ever expressionless face, though inwardly she found him to still be an adorable dork, "So, about that part of you trusting me over everyone else?" that was as much tact as she could muster.

His face lost color and everyone held their breaths to hear him better, "That was… the truth, I wouldn't have said it lightly, trust me… I… Uh… I hope I didn't embarrass you…" and his words died in his throat when she rested her head on his shoulders and smiled at him.

"You worry too much… because I liked the idea." She smiled at him.

He felt his face heat up and looked deeply into her eyes. He had he looked at them enough to recognize that they had life hidden in them, and at that one moment she couldn't have looked more alive. His mind also registered details he took for granted, like how cool her body felt on him but the way it quickly warmed up, how smooth her skin was on his, and the fact her smile gave her a really soft, alluring look.

Tsuyu enjoyed the way his firm, strong body felt on hers, the way he emanated a comfortable warmth on her body, and a glint in his eyes she found charming. There were the traits of a real man in him, intelligence, strength, determination, concern for others, and potential. However, she didn't really care much for that. At that moment, he looked so at peace that she fell into an odd but comfortable trance.

Katsuki for his part grinned as he saw it as the best chance to cock-block Izuku and took a breath to scream and scare him, but Uraraka quickly clamped her hands on his mouth and gave him a look. It was the kind of cute yet determined pouty glare an adorable girl has that makes even megalomaniacs melt. He grumbled and shut his mouth. The rest of the class, though, were waiting with their heartbeats racing for a kiss.

Too bad someone hadn't tied Tenya good enough, "What're you doing?!" His shouting caused Izuku to jump… and fall down two stories on the concrete streets near the entrance. The others ran down to try to act like the party was still going while poor Tsuyu could only gasp and try to make heads and tails of what had happened.

The class did end up resenting their representative, they had been shipping Izuku and Tsuyu something fierce, even Momo and Kyouka had been internally squealing at the near kiss.

XXXXXX

The next day, in a shade behind the academy's building the students of a certified madman were trying to remain alive after their first session of what the man called a simple work out.

"Five hundred push-ups and three hundred squats…" Momo grumbled while swallowing some air hard.

"Five miles of running non-stop…" Shouto gasped out with dead eyes.

"Climbing a ten-yard-high wall without Quirks… twenty times…" Aoyama whined as he was carried on Rikidou's shoulders.

"And fighting that monster…" Kyouka spat while limping.

They all turned to Izuku, who looked fine, "Are you really that tired? It's basic training several of most armies did back in the old days before Quirks." He said while using his sheathed sword as a crutch.

"Yeah, stop your bitching." Katsuki said while holding his bruised ribs.

"It was fine… for the most part…" Uraraka panted but still managed to stand straight.

"How're you… still standing?" Tenya, who wasn't allowed to use his Quirk, breathed out before leaning against a wall, "Midoriya I can understand, but you three," he referred to Uraraka, Katsuki and Eijirou, "aren't in the same regime… or are you?"

"I've been getting in shape at the Diamond Gym, it's fun!" Eijirou cheered before wincing when his sides stung, "It… did help in the long run…"

"For real…? Guess I need to work out more…" Mashirao said, he did train in martial arts, but he was more skill than raw power, "If I'm this tired compared to you… I really need to build my stamina…"

"Maybe that guy's betting for us to fail and is sabotaging us …" Mina said while leaning on Hagakure, who was also leaning on her while her entire body was nearly visible with the sweat coating her.

"Give it a day or two, you will get used to the pain." Izuku said tiredly as he sat down while everyone let themselves fall flat on their asses.

And just to make them more miserable, Akito popped his head from around a corner with a sadistic grin, "Hi!" He walked to see them, wearing a green tracksuit with white sneakers and a whistle necklace.

"Oh fuck me, it's the devil!" Mineta screamed and tried to run, but his body was too numbed by pain so he was forced to roll away.

"I want you brats to know that since you did everything without missing any of my demands… I'll have to make your training twice as hard tomorrow." There were many groans of dissatisfaction in response. His face said he enjoyed his job before he sat down before Izuku with a grin, making said boy glare hard at him.

Not waiting for a reaction, the spinach haired kid spoke up, "What're you planning now, sensei?"

"Oh, I just wanted to try being a teacher and eat some bento." He said with a smile, pulling a box from a pocket on his coat, "Made especially for me by a lady I met just yesterday… She just came to greet me today because she trusts I do a good job helping her child. It just made me so giddy inside I had to see you…"

Sparks flew between his eyes and Izuku's when the lettuce-head recognized the cooking as his mother's, "Remember our promise, sensei? I said I'd become a hero worthy of fighting you when I graduated. Well, if you're a teacher here now, I guess I better do my best to keep my word and do something not just to fight you, but beat you."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" the lanky man said with a hearty laugh before enjoying the meal he actually made for himself. He copied Inko's cooking to make sure his student had more reasons to kick his ass. It was most effective, and no one would deny that.

And watching this was the still mummified Aizawa besides All Might, "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave such a sadist like Fujimoto with them?"

The blond top hero nodded, "He's as ruthless as we need him to be. Besides, he doesn't teach only them. Class B will find what it's like to be a hero in the next hour."

"Extreme, but I can give you a point. After seeing what those villains did and how that Lao guy fought we can't be too sure of how sick, twisted and downright inhumane they are…"

Meanwhile, at Bateman's private tower the loud sounds of sobbing echoed through one of his many living rooms, which was fully pimped out to put it simply. A large bar with a hundred bottles of the finest wines and drinks rested on a wall, a miniature theater on the other, and there was even a set of synthetic grass for him to play mini-golf complete with a windmill.

Intense wailing could be heard as a single figure watched the screen with the lights off, a projector running to show images that made that person's very soul ache…

"D-Damn it… why… Why?!" the cries were heard through the entire room before Lao blew his nose on a handkerchief as he watched the boy in the movie hug his beloved dog after it died protecting the kid from savage wolves, "Damn it, why did you have to die?! You were the best dog in cinema and you… you did great! That spirit of yours fighting for what you believed in… Fuck! Why couldn't you live and find a good bitch?!"

As tears rolled like rivers in a comical fashion down his face, even moistening his cigar slightly, Doll stood by his side with plenty of handkerchiefs for him.

Toru arched a brow, "And we work for him…" he told the others that served the man, "Am I the only one that sort of thinks he's creepy but adorable in a weird way?"

"I… share the feeling…" Alix confessed.

"Same." Ritsu said under her breath.

"He may wear his heart on his sleeve, but he can pull his weight and more." Bateman said as he stood behind his bar's counter, trying to figure which wine he wanted, "I'll handle the reports for him, so, did you find anything interesting recruit-wise?"

"There's the festival coming soon, no big news but still brings some guys around." Toru said with a shrug before taking a picture out of his coat and showing it to Bateman, in it was the boy standing and posing on top of three heavily bruised yakuzas in fine suits, "You sure you're handing the right invitations?"

"We got plenty of enemies, I thought you had that figured out." The blond man said before turning to Alix, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Had the same luck as the kid, and keep your condescending remarks up your glorified ass."

"Same again." Ritsu said before looking at the bar with a sour look on her face, "Don't you have a proper drink like orange juice over ice?"

"I even make milkshakes on my spare time." Bateman said before handing a chocolate and banana milkshake to Mitsuki, who happily enjoyed the cold drink.

When getting weird looks from the others, she shrugged, "A girl has her likes, so stuff any weird remarks you may want to do about this being girly."

"Fair enough." The four said in unison while the background remained filled with Lao's crying at the sad ending of his favorite movie. Some villains took themselves seriously, these guys enjoyed the little pleasures.

But just as Bateman was ready to make Ritsu her orange juice, he got a call, and after picking up his phone he heard a voice, " _Hi… I got an invitation. Say, your programs are some really state of the line thing, but I got some of your secrets. However… The boss trusts you, so let's get along. I'd like to meet him… if he's done crying._ "

Bateman smiled at the camera on a wall, "Cheeky devil, who are you?"

" _Call me the Barn Owl, I'd like to meet you at the festival like you plan on going, I got my own ticket after hacking that place. Just… uh… do I have to wear a suit?_ "

"Heavens no, boy, be comfortable, be yourself, that's my motto at this company." Bateman said, smiling at the camera and waving at it, "Anything I can get you?"

" _Yeah… is that… girl with the blue hat… single?_ "

Bateman arched a brow before answering, "Your chances are as slim as me turning vegetarian."

" _Hey, no need to be so cruel!_ "

"I'm being real."

" _You… got a point. Anyhow, see you at the festival._ "

The still teary-eyed Lao approached him, sniffling, "Who was… that…?"

"A proper recruit." Bateman answered with a grin before turning to Mitsuki, "And it seems you got a fan."

She shrugged, "Not interested, I only serve my master."

Toru cheekily approached her, cupping his hand to his ear, "Hear that noise? I think it's one of his heartstrings breaking."

"Whatever."

XXXXXX

"Sis!"

Tsuyu forced a small smile for her siblings as she walked into her home with a boy helping her stand up, "Don't worry, you should see class B if you want to."

"You shouldn't joke about- Wait, did you actually make a joke?" Izuku hadn't thought of her as the joking type.

She winced as he helped her to the couch while Samidare and Satsuki stared at the bruises on her legs, "Well, it's the truth. Some guy complained that the teacher was favoring us, apparently he had some inferiority complex, and said that class B could do what we did and better."

Izuku winced as he had an idea of what kind of Hell his sensei must have put them through, "Still, you shouldn't move for a couple hours. The soreness will leave and while tomorrow you may ache, if you complete that then the pain will go away. It's kinda odd, but when you do intense exercise you just have to go through and let your body get used to it." He smacked his forehead for rambling and walked to the kitchen, "I'll get you a glass of water."

Satsuki watched him leave before turning to her sister, "Did you plan this to have him carry you?"

Tsuyu croaked painfully as she tried to sit in a more comfortable position, "I wish… that was it…" she breathed in and controlled her pain, "I have pain in places I didn't know existed."

Samidare gulped, "So that guy is the one that trained Izuku? No wonder your boyfriend's that strong."

"I'm… too tired to do anything for that, but no, he's not my boyfriend." She could only send the boy a look that told him to drop the subject just as Izuku walked in.

"Are they still teasing?" he asked while forcing a smile that couldn't have fooled anyone, "So… are you sure you don't need anything else?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted you to leave me here. You can go."

"Well, if you need anything else, I could always give you a hand."

"It's ok… I just want to rest."

Both children noticed how the teens tried to keep eye contact but failed miserably. When the freckled young swordsman left they confronted their sister, Satsuki speaking up, "Did you two fight?!" her face, that was usually in the same emotional range as her sister's, showed some shock.

"Did we make him uncomfortable?" Samidare asked worried.

Seeing them worry like that, Tsuyu did her best to shake her head until her neck told her it was a bad idea with a jolt of pain, so she replied verbally, "Nothing like that, it's… been a rough day."

"But you always seem happy when he's here." Satsuki knew her sister enough to tell what emotions remained hidden in the Asui family's trademark face.

"Yeah, so spill the beans, what happened to make you two act so weird?" Samidare asked, "Come on, sis, you've never been happier with anyone else. Tell us, can we help?"

Touched at their care for her own joy gave her little choice but be truthful, "Last night, he and I were alone and just enjoyed each other's company. But then someone caught us off guard and…" she croaked and swallowed a little, "The moment was ruined. I don't know what would have happened, and I can see he's also unsure, but thinking about it has made things awkward. We didn't talk all the way here."

The two kids gave her blanker than usual looks, "That's it?" they asked in unison, surprising her, and Satsuki spoke, "Talk to him, then. That's more reason to do so."

Samidare nodded, "After all, if he wanted to stick here, he must have wanted to say something. Right?" he turned his head to the doorway where Izuku was trying to hide.

The boy stumbled back and faked looking at his non-existent watch, "Would you look at the time?! I got to-" he was halted by Satsuki wrapping her own frog tongue around his ankle, making him trip face down.

Once inside and forced to sit before Tsuyu while Samidare and Satsuki stood beside him, he made eye contact with the eldest of the Asui siblings, who spoke after a pause, "So you heard…"

"I did…" he didn't want to think how much of a mess his face looked like with the stress inside him, "Listen, we can-"

"Still be friends and figure out… everything else…" she said, looking away with a blush while he stared deeper into the ground.

Absentmindedly twiddling his thumbs, he spoke, "About last night, I want to say that I was afraid I may have made you feel odd, and I don't want you to feel uneasy. But… was I really ready to… do something, or just acting because of the rush after that fight? I've read enough stories where it's basically that, the hero is with the girl because of the adrenaline and when the rush ends they fight, break up, and-"

"Hey, this isn't a comic, you can make it work." Satsuki said, resting her hands on his head and putting her chin on the knuckles.

"Besides, it always feels like bad, cheap drama when that happens in comics. You two try and work something out with all the time you need." Samidare added.

Despite being little kids, they cared enough about Tsuyu to try and think of millions of ways to make sure she got a happy ending with the young samurai.

Said freckled teen smiled sheepishly, "So… Do we act like nothing happened and bring it up if we… you know, feel something?"

Tsuyu smiled bashfully at him, "Yes, that sounds… like a proper step forward."

Satsuki and Samidare turned to one another and high-fived themselves, but their little celebration ended when Izuku turned to them, "Now that we got that out of the way, can you untie me? These ropes are leaving burn marks on my wrists." He said while wiggling in the pseudo-straitjacket the kids put him in.

Tsuyu for her part was busy pondering how to ground them for basic kidnapping.

XXXXXX

"Get bent!"

"Ain't going down that easy!"

At a certain boxing gym Katsuki and his two classmates were busy training, with the two boys sparring. Eijirou received a powerful straight punch from the explosive blond only to grin at him and throw a sharp jab to his jaw that got Katsuki to stagger back. The two put their fists up and glared until a bell rung. Coach Diamonds whistled as he looked at them, a proud smile spreading on his face.

"Fifteen rounds, you two finally managed to get on a real pro's level." He beamed while the two walked to their respective corners and let their rears fall on a stool.

Katsuki took off his mouth guard, grabbed a bottle of water and poured some of it over his heated skin before chugging down the rest in three loud gulps, "Whew…! I can still keep going!" he said, but the way his eyes tried but failed to focus said he had hit his limit.

Their coach crossed his arms, "Now, now, Kacchan, you three arrived really tired, so give yourself some credit. Whatever training you went through is slightly similar to mine in some regards, though."

"Yeah, all that leg work really paid off." Eijirou beamed as he rested his head on the ropes, "But man, that training still demolished me."

"Speak for yourself, I can keep going!" the grumpiest of the boxers shouted and tried to stand up on shaky knees.

His coach pushed him to sit the boy down, "Look at me, Kacchan, right in the eye. If you can do it, you'll continue." Katsuki groaned as he couldn't really do it, "Take ten minutes to get your breath back."

"Hey coach, I'm done!" Uraraka beamed on another ring not far off, panting hard and caked in her own sweat. Behind her was another boxer that was seeing birds floating around his head from a good upper-cut. The brunette had started paying to be at the gym, and she would make damn sure every coin was worth it by training her butt off.

Her smile remained on her face even as her knees gave in and she fell on them, "Ochako!" the coach hurried to her, waving a hand before her eyes, "Can you see me?"

"The whole gym's spinning, but yeah… You got cute freckles, coach, like Deku's…" she giggled, having achieved a sense of ecstasy due to her exhaustion. It was the high one got after getting every muscle to ache.

"Don't push yourselves too hard, you also need plenty of rest to be mentally prepared for everything. Trust me, stress in any kind is bad for everyone." He told her.

Katsuki wasn't having any of it, "Like Hell! I've barely scratched what that bastard of Deku can do, so I can't give-" his attempt to get up resulted in a nice introduction of his face with the canvas, "Not a word."

Ignoring his grumbling, their coach pondered on the matter before snapping his fingers, "Why don't the three of you have some fun?"

"What?!" the blond snapped, more shocked than angry until the idea made his blood boil, "Spend time with these two?! Are you nuts?!"

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Coach Jacobs said without his smile falling, as usual, "After all, they have done their best to be your friends, so give them a chance."

"Why do I have to put up with them?" he retorted.

The elder coach had the expert reply of, "They have put up with you despite your attitude." With his hands on his hips and his eyes on the blond.

Knowing what the lean but insanely skilled boxer was capable of despite being an elder, Katsuki didn't dare argue against him. And thus, following their coach's orders and directions, the trio were clad in their uniforms after a good shower and approached a karaoke bar the elder boxer recommended.

Eijirou approached the grump, "Don't be that way, Bakugo, even the manliest of men have to take a breath, yeah? Think on how boring life must be without a little fun."

"Why're you two so fucking energetic to begin with?" he growled back.

Uraraka answered cheerfully, "We're tired, but the idea of spending time with good friends is enough to keep going."

Eijirou crossed his arms with a smirk, "And getting to know the man I consider my rival better is good, too! To be stronger by challenging you is something I'm not going to pass up!"

"I always meant to ask, but why do you think that way?" Uraraka asked firmly, "I get the idea, but what moved you to do so?"

The redhead smirked, holding up his fists, "I saw him fight from the start, and you know I can't help but admire boxers. I can't help it, I want to be strong and the way to do so is to fight those stronger than you." He pumped his fist at Katsuki, as if asking him to bump his own into it, "That's why I want to take you on seriously one of these days, not because of your strength, but because you want to be the strongest."

Katsuki gave him a smirk, the closest to a smile he'd give, "Heh, you can try, I won't make it easy to you, bastard."

Uraraka giggled, "You're becoming such really good friends, I'm kinda jealous."

"Would you just shut it and just pick up whatever damn song you want?" Katsuki groaned as he sat with them on one of the rooms. It was basically a small living room with two sofas, a coffee table, a screen and microphones. The remote on the table along the menu to order snack and drinks was grabbed by the brunette, who tried to look for something they may like.

"Ah, here's a good one!" she jumped up and grabbed the microphone as a song every 90s kid should know as if stated by a law started to play.

Eijirou smiled, "Ah, that's a great one!"

Katsuki arched a brow, "Wait, for real? I imagined her more of a… ah, never mind."

"Kame rulez! Sparking!" she sang with her hips moving to the beat of the lively music.

Actually surprised and having their childhood touched by the song, the two boys started to clap along the singing of Cha-la Head Cha-la. All the while the girl felt happy just by seeing them enjoy their time as friends.

XXXXXX

Soon the students started to gradually get used to Akito's training, not like they enjoyed it. Soreness was still felt around the time the festival started. And by the time they all put their standard gear and not their personal hero outfits, they walked out. After hearing the man laugh like a hyena whenever he put them to run through fields while chasing them around, they felt ready to take on a bit of everything.

As the ordeals were set before them along the rules, not far away from them Tensei was busy with his own job. Following a certain CEO with crazy eating habits was not easy, but he managed to learn how to keep his distance and disguise himself to better blend with the crowd. By wearing a black baseball hat, a blue jacket, worn down jeans and white sneakers he looked more average than usual. It helped that his target dressed like a sore thumb, a bruised one. Wearing purple made him easy to follow, and as Tensei pretended to order himself a few drinks while keeping an eye on him, he wondered what he had planned.

However, as a professional hero and with some experience, he also noticed something that stood out nearly as much as the mad businessman. A figure wearing all black with a hoodie covering their face was trying to cut his distance between himself and Bateman. Since Tensei was farther away, he noticed that the black clad newcomer was after his target by the way he moved whenever the blond did. After getting his drink, he looked around for his seat while keeping track of the black clad man and Bateman.

Being rich, the CEO had no trouble getting into the VIP booth with a single wave of his hand, while the stranger stared intently at the entrance. For a second, just when he turned to find either a seat of his own or leave, the strong-jawed hero saw his face. Shigaraki, the man that had terrorized his little brother, passed by his side without even looking at him, and sat beside the elder of the Iida brothers.

"That bastard…" he heard the skinny man growl under his breath while taking a loud gulp of his drink to try to look as casual as possible.

With his heart threatening to jump into his throat, Tensei looked at the place where things would take place. Question came to his mind, should he stop the man beside him and risk everyone panicking, or should he observe what he was doing following Bateman. Sadly, as much as he wanted to lock Shigaraki up, he knew one sad truth: he needed to find evidence about anything suspicious Bateman could have his hands on, and the man with anger issues was the solution.

Whatever would happen next had to be decided quickly and discreetly by him… Sometimes life was a real bitch.

For Bateman it was fun and games as he stared at a youth before him, "You were recommended by good sources of mine, I hope you're up to the job."

"Don't worry boss, my info is always on point. I'm not the Barn Owl for nothing you know." He said.

The teen was a young African American male with short dreadlocks standing stood before him at five foot and nine inches. He was slim, with a scrawny figure, a pair of prescription sport goggles and was wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie, a grey t-shirt, black jeans, a grey and black sneakers. He keeps a locket around his neck that Bateman found intriguing but decided not to pry into. The boy had a computer on his lap and was typing swiftly at it while Mitsuki watched from the shadows.

Lao stood beside Bateman, acting as his bodyguard, "Vincent Easily, right? I must say, for being seventeen you're quite skilled in computers."

"You hired me for a reason boss, just…" he gulped, "Uh… can you… get that shadow lady to stop staring, it's…" he blushed, "It's odd… I'm not used to… pretty girls staring…"

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at him after popping out of Bateman's shadow, drinking a soda with a straw, "I'm making sure the boss has backup while you do your job, just ignore me."

"S-Sure."

Lao chuckled goodheartedly through his nose, "Worry not, dear boy, Mitsuki is a professional. I am actually surprised to find you come to us, given Bateman's activities."

"I am just tired of bullies, boss, and villains and even heroes are like another brand of bullies with their Quirks…" he said while looking at his computer and not the shadow girl, "If I can use this computer to stop them, I'll do anything I can, even siding with you. Your weapons are you fists, mine is this laptop."

"Well said." He looked at his wrist, a gold watch on it, "Wait for my signal before we begin, after all, we have two guests staring at us."

"Sure, I already got in." the boy said, pressing one more key and smiling, "Done, we can have fun messing with everything in this place, you can even have free internet access with your phone."

"Huh, I even got better reception." Bateman said, checking his.

Soon they would throw a big party for everyone.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Yeah, not only will the festival start, but Lao's actions at the villain invasion triggered more events to come and change. Trust me, I got some ideas on how to avoid ripping off the plot of the main story. And here's HardWrapping's OC Vincent Easily, a hacker and just what I needed for a crazy idea involving the festival. Basically, shit will go up, down, and sideways.

Now, let me explain the Izuku and Tsuyu thing. I can safely say that teens act due to hormone rushes. Seriously, I've seen sixteen-year-olds as single mothers because they thought what they had was true love.

Izuku and Tsuyu thinking things over and trying to figure out if what they have may last or it's just their hormones talking may be the most mature reaction they could do. Love itself is the effort to understand who you may end up living with for the rest of your life, and I want them to be together without it being because of an adventure, but their interactions. Huh, guess I'm a closet romantic.

Ok, I got too sappy, it's Omake… time!

(Demolition derby)

"Sweet mother of everything holy, I'm gonna die!"

Izuku was panicking when sitting down on an already beat up, very used car with a green helmet, a matching jumpsuit, and his eyes tearing up. His car was black with a simple lightning motif.

"Today you die!" Katsuki roared while in another equally beat up car, his being yellow with orange flames painted on it, while his helmet and jumpsuit were red.

"I swear The Swordslinger getting crazier each passing day." Tenya sighed in his silver car with blue streaks decorating it, wearing a simple white helmet and a blue jumpsuit.

"Let's do this, baby!" Eijirou was cheering without a helmet since his Quirk was hardening, a black jumpsuit, and a white car with a massive shark mouth at the front.

"Good morning, lovers of chaos!" All Might cheered while the other students watched in awe, horror, or excitement, "Today our good friend The Swordslinger has allowed us to make a demolition derby to raise funds for hungry fanfic writers! Make sure to buckle your seatbelts because bets are going crazy!"

At his side Aizawa wasn't as enthusiastic, "Well, they're pretty much dead meat walking, so let's hope they go crazy and make this fun."

"Now let's start this madness! Let's get crazy!" All Might shouted.

As Katsuki floored it, Izuku quickly backed away at high speed, while the two others that actually focused on the event floored it as well… The result was an anticlimactic triple crash with Izuku as the winner and the other three getting some medical attention.

(Christmas)

"Higher, Samidare." Satsuki told her brother as she and him had snuck on their sister's academy to set something special.

Once everything was set they escaped by jumping out the window and landing on The Swordslinger's giant palm, "Remember our deal, we take the blame for this and you try and convince your sister to no longer ground us for making her and her boyfriend talk heart to heart." The hand gave him its thumb for him to shake as if it were a hand, sealing the bizarre deal.

When the bell rung, everyone started to walk in, and upon opening the door Hagakure and Mashirao stared at a mistletoe, the blond boy pulling at his collar when feeling it too tight and hot, "Huh… You see… It is a foreign tradition, so we're no-" he was silenced when feeling something on his cheek, "I guess that works too."

She giggled, "You're cute when you blush."

The next two to walk in without seeing the leaves until it was too late were Kyouka and Kouji, "What?!" the shy jagged boy looked at her and wanted the ground to eat him.

She groaned, rubbing the back of her head before shrugging, "Oh, what the Hell?" she placed her lips on his forehead for a split second, "There, and that's all you're getting for Christmas."

Students arrived, but luckily for them they did so one by one, until… "Oh come the fuck on! Why doesn't anyone take that thing off?!" Katsuki snapped besides a flustered Uraraka.

"It's fine, you don't have to if-" her words died in her throat when a giggling Mina pushed her forward with help from a grinning Eijirou.

"Now kiss!" they shouted in unison.

It only got them to be chased by the mad blond.

Seeing the chaos, Izuku looked at the door and pulled the mistletoe before anyone else fell prey to it, holding it in front of his face, "What a weird tradition, dictating kisses with this-" and he went silent instantly when seeing Tsuyu stare right at him.

He went even more silent when she kissed him deeply.

 **XXXXXX**

Two short omakes because… I was really bored and they just came to me for some odd reason. Or it could be Christmas coming soon… eh, whatever.

Swordslinger out!


	14. Chapter 14

I OWN NOTHING

Someone told me I'm not giving the canon villains enough love. I thank that person for now I can do this crazy shit. I'll warn you, this is how I have fun thinking about what these guys do in their spare time.

 **XXXXXX**

" _Motherfucker_!"

Shigaraki groaned as he stared at the screen before him, his eyes staring at nothing while Black Mist stood behind him, cleaning a cup. The portal creator was enjoying his peace and quiet with nothing but a rag and glass that needed cleaning. Perhaps it was because of old fashioned wild west films that he liked the tough barman stereotype, always cleaning a glass only to, when someone less expected it…

" _Bang_!"

" _Son of a bitch_!"

The shadowy man turned to his pale ally, "Shigaraki, is it necessary that you play that?"

Said villain groaned, "Don't blame me for being good, blame these people with a little kid's mentality for not being spanked enough to learn some fucking manners." He spat while holding his controller tightly, staring at a screen while his player character avoided bullets in high definition and pretty much won the game without much effort. You guys know he's into games, you never knew how much he was into videogames.

"At least put your headphones on." Black Mist said after seeing Shigaraki got the highest score in the game, and then he saw the man tense a bit at his words, "Did you… break them again?" he asked with the tone a father would use before putting their palm on their face to massage their temples.

Shigaraki growled that time, "I know, I know, you don't have to act like my mother! I was having a fucking good time when this punk-bitch sniper appeared out of nowhere after camping for who the fuck knows how long and cheap-shot me! I was practically taking a shit on a world record that time!" he bit into his controller, which had teeth marks on it from other anger sessions.

Black Mist started rubbing his temples with a hand, "Just switch to this." He said, grabbing a game from a shelf hidden in the counter and handing it to the white haired young adult, "Stop playing with idiots and just enjoy yourself."

Shigaraki arched a brow, "Sunset Riders…?"

"Don't judge a man's choice. That game was the best thing to happen in my childhood when I could still ride a wooden horse and aim my gun at other kids…" he paused after noticing the blank stare Shigaraki gave him, "Ok, that was a bad choice of words, but you get me! There's a romance in being a cowboy, and the bartender listening to those stories, be they great adventures or funny shenanigans, always appears to give advice any way he can. Be it important or not, that's what bartenders are supposed to be in their life."

"You're fucking weird." The pale man deadpanned.

The shadowy figure didn't bat an eye, "Says the guy that made a figurine of the Doomguy marine in honor of that game's anniversary."

The response was instantaneous, "Doom as a game's a fucking classic!"

Before he could continue or his partner tried to judge if it was worth the effort to do so, someone interrupted them, "Slacking off, I see, White-Hand-Death!" a gamer called to Shigaraki's player character's name.

The pale man growled as he grabbed a pair of headphones he had snapped in two and shouted at the microphone still working on them, "I'll get you, Speedy Glasses! Don't think you can run away from me forever!"

On the other side of the city, Tensei had a massive grin as he stared at the screen, "Think you'll be able to get me this time? What's the score? I believe I've got the highest score at seventy-two."

"Yeah, but I still beat your digital ass fifty-four times. Don't think it'll be different than those." Shigaraki growled at his cybernetic rival.

"So what's the deal? A match in a good old-fashioned city or something else?" Tensei asked as he rested on his desk in his room.

Shigaraki gained a massive maniacal grin, "We shall play the new Splatoon, and I hope you got your own copy because now I'll show you why Callie is the best!"

"You're crazy if you think I'll let you look down on Marie's charms!" Tensei shouted back with a hot-blooded grin.

Black Mist sighed and turned around to a room behind the bar, a small office with a desk, a chair, and a small TV. While Shigaraki and Tensei – who both villains only knew as Speedy Glasses – tried to shoot ink at each other, the bartender put on his favorite movie and relaxed. He smiled when seeing Gene Wilder's name appear on the box before sitting down to watch Blazing Saddles.

It was when the credits rolled that Black Mist was distracted by a phone ringing, "Yes?"

The voice he heard was unmistakable to him, " _Is Shigaraki there_?"

Black Mist pinched his nose with a tired sigh, "He's fighting that guy he dubs his rival…"

A pause, which gave Black Mist enough time to move his ear away from the phone, was broken a few seconds later, " _I've been trying to contact him for five hours! What is he even doing?!_ "

Once the yelling stopped, Black Mist calmly replied to the man on the other side, "You're his sensei, you picked him yourself."

An exasperated sigh escaped his caller, " _If he didn't have so much potential as a villain he could do well as a proper game celebrity. You know, back in my days there was this angry nerd that ranted about shitty old videogames… Well, I rambled._ " The sensei groaned to himself, " _I'm finally getting old, it seems. Just tell him that there's someone I need him to meet at a specific time in a very important place._ "

"Will do." Black Mist answered before hanging.

And then… "Fucking dammit! Fuck you, fuck your farm, fuck your cow, fuck the milk that its dried up udders will ooze after I turn it into hamburgers!"

Speedy Glasses, Tensei's voice echoed with laughter, "Thanks, pal, I needed a good laugh!"

Shigaraki snapped his controller in half with his knee and went into another tirade of insults, leaving Black Mist to sigh, "Well, the sensei is right, his anger is amusing."

And back to the present, that's the man standing next to a very worried, downright terrified Tensei, ' _This guy… The description matches that of the one that attacked my little brother and his classmates. Could this be him? Seriously? What's with my luck all of a sudden to bump into this kind of people? Oh shit, he's looking this way!_ '

"What're you staring at?" Shigaraki asked with a growl.

Tensei forced a chuckle, "Sorry, just wondering if you aren't hot wearing all black in this sunny weather…"

Shigaraki's eyes widened in sudden realization before he narrowed them venomously at the even more nervous Tensei, "You! I recognize you!" he moved a hand towards Tensei so fast that the pro-hero barely had a chance to react to… "Speedy Glasses!" a… Gameboy shoved into his face.

And it all clicked on Tensei's head, "White… That you?"

Shigaraki nearly foamed at the mouth, "You're the fucker that's been taunting me online all this time?! Well, time to settle this, motherfucker!" he turned fully to Tensei and slammed a cartridge of Pokémon Green, the first generation of games, into the Gameboy, "No Psychic types or ghosts, you sack of fuck, we settle this like men!"

Normally, most people would've been weirded out, run away, or tried to keep their cover. Pro-heroes would've tried to escort Shigaraki away and have him interrogated with all that happened.

Tensei, on the other hand, "You're on!" he cried out in the most hyped-Eijirou way, pulled out his own Gameboy, and slammed his cartridge of Pokémon Red in, "And if I win, I have some questions for you!" he grinned, ' _Knowing how easy it is to beat him, this is my best chance to get info about Bateman and the attack from the villains._ '

His videogaming nemesis grinned widely, "Bring it!" the equally hot-blooded Shigaraki shouted.

It all comes to show, sometimes the best way to deal with bad guys is to let your digital pets do the work.

XXXXXX

While our heroes began preparing, some were unaware of a few things around the world. Izuku was trying to get ready to the test in his armor-less hero gear. It made him nervous to be even more vulnerable than before, but he had his sword at his side and Mei's device still worked on it. Though, try as he may, he felt that he couldn't do much to get the advantage in a race. Thus, he steadied his breath and advanced.

He did so not with the eyes of a man that knew he'd lose, but the ones of someone who was trying to figure how to make something stupid work, "Good luck, Izuku." Tsuyu's voice briefly shattered his determination.

"Ah… Uh, same!" he bowed his head to her, her expression still the same yet a slight tint of pink graced her cheeks.

"Huh, so you of class A need that much of a constant reminder that you're special to do anything?" asked a really snobby, smug looking guy from class B.

Tsuyu turned to him, head tilted, "Who're you?"

The boy from class B widened his smug smirk, "So high and mighty that you can't give the time of day to your fellow students. Allow me to introduce myself, though, like you haven't done to the others ar-"

"Call him Ass-Munch." Katsuki cut in as he passed by.

The boy dubbed Ass-Much was furious, "You…" his face twitched in his struggle to remain smug, "Certainly are… the best example that they'd let anyone in class A, huh?"

Seeing that the two would try to make the other bleed, Izuku did something he never expected to do, he blurted out a reply, "Didn't he get the highest points beating enemies for the entrance test, though?!"

The boy from class B stepped back, forcing a growl down his throat, "Shows how little brains he has, such a brute would only pass without thinking of how to help others. Are you sure he isn't fit to be a villain?" Izuku clenched his jaw, trying not to groan, but the boy wasn't done, "What about you, though? Barely enough points beating enemies, and only getting enough rescue points with help from others. Admit it, it was all due to the fact people with Quirks helped you get where you needed. Without that frog girl, you'd possibly be a smear on the ground by now."

Izuku didn't look away, but he was trying to figure out what to say, "It's… true, I didn't get to strike the last enemy on my own, but-"

"You're getting into dangerous territory." The boy said, "Sure, whatever you did was impressive, but you're still Quirkless, aren't you? Skills and some impressive sword can only get you so far."

"Are you the guy that provoked Mr. Fujimoto?" Tsuyu asked, ready to back up her dear friend, "The description fits, especially with the attitude. I wonder what he'd say if he heard you say such things."

A very forced chuckle came out, "Well, I had to show the man that he shouldn't have underestimated us, after all, we-"

"Ah, it's the demon!" an arriving Eijirou shouted, pointing behind the class B boy, whose head lashed back so fast it was a wonder it remained attached enough to see nothing and nobody behind him, "Hah, gotcha!"

Hearing the redhead cheer, the boy casually nicknamed Ass-Munch turned around and left, his right eye twitching, "You won this round…" he muttered under his breath, "But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky. I will make sure you pay for your insolence and cocky attitude, class A." as he left them with the mindset of a Saturday morning cartoon villain, things were getting interesting elsewhere.

Mainly, Shigaraki was glaring so hard at a certain booth that he was seconds away from foaming at the mouth.

Izuku for his part was grateful, "Thank you, guys."

Katsuki growled at him, towering over the boy, "Just remember, fuck-stick, you and I have a score to settle…"

Eijirou hooked his arm around the spinach haired boy, "That's his way of showing he cares. And don't worry, Midoriya, if you were really as bad as that guy said, then Katsuki wouldn't have tried to back you up."

"In his own tsundere way, it seems." Tsuyu added.

"Shut it!" the explosive boy snapped at them.

And the personification of cheerful appeared, "Ah, but Kacchan, you were so cool helping Deku, even if you did so in your own Kacchan way!"

When the boy growled and turned away, the frog, the hot-headed tank, and the samurai shared a thought: ' _Yep, he is whipped._ '

As they looked at the path ahead of them and Izuku tried to relax, he was reminded once again that life wasn't kind, "There you are!" he felt two very intrusive arms coil around his chest with the hands more than likely coping a feel of his pectorals, "Oh, firm…" Mei gasped with a slight moan in her voice that made her shocked, blushing expression that much more irritating for someone.

Eijirou and Uraraka took a couple of steps away from Tsuyu, whose blank face was accompanied by a shadow covering her eyes, "Excuse me, what are you doing?" she was still speaking in a monotone, but her eyes were fixed on the pink girl and where her hands still were.

Had the genders been reversed, Izuku would have had all the reason to slap Mei, though being as meek as he was deep down, he just blushed up a storm, "M-Mei-san, please let me go!"

She didn't, though she moved her hands down and wrapped her arms around his torso, fingers feeling the six pack he had, "But I have some equipment just for you. After all, as the engineer I am I can't let my best client go in practically naked! You only have one of my babies with you, so I thought about sharing some of my equipment with you! You know, I'd like to help a friend, especially one whose girlfriend won't be much help in this set of trials!"

Uraraka and Eijirou cupped their mouths and looked, horrified, at Tsuyu. Izuku didn't panic even more, he snapped in a bizarre, actually meek way, "Please don't talk about her like that, and just let me be!" he shouted quickly, trying to get away and ignore the fact all eyes were on them.

Mei frowned, "Fine, I can see when I'm beat." She winked, though, "The rules don't say a thing about being fair in love and war, though. I know you will come to me sooner or later, and I'll wait with open arms. In case the need arises in any of these trials, come to me for the right thing."

With a sway of her hips, she was gone, and Tsuyu finally spoke, "Izuku." Said boy jumped, spinning around midair to look at the frog girl, "Next time she wants to hand you something, I'll be with you to show her…"

"Show her…?" he started, but she didn't reply.

It was certainly eerie.

"O-Kay!" Present Mic's voice echoed in the stadium from the booth he was in, killing the mood, "Would our dear students please get ready to… RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUMBLE!?"

The still mummified Aizawa could only stare blankly at his fellow teacher, "You know that saying is way older than us, don't you?"

Present Mic used his special powers of ignoring criticism from cynical men, "Ladies and gentlemen, the first trial for this festival shall be one for the records! Give it you all for the new heroes of the world, and…" he grinned massively at the camera, "Let's get it on!"

"Wait, now?!" most students cried.

"START!"

They expected something, any real explanation, but they saw the road ahead and legged it.

Everyone felt confused as to what was the reason behind it, but none more than All Might, "Wait, we usually give a brief explanation of what there is to gain and lose here. Why did they change things so much?"

As he sat on the VIP booth, he was joined by the smell of booze, "Oh, that…" Akito sat down beside him with a half empty sake bottle in hand, "I told that chinchilla you have as a principal that his tests were too soft. He gained this massive maniacal grin when asking me what I'd do…" All Might knew the drunk samurai grinned like a madman then and there, "Some adjustments were made to make this part random."

"The Hell?!" Kyouka cried when seeing a hole on the ground big enough for her to fall into open before her.

She swiftly leaned her body to the side, reacting out of instinct like she had done when avoiding a certain madman when training with him. Everyone and their mother were shocked beyond words when an entire tree trunk shot out of the hole and nailed the poor student behind her. As students started to fall like flies, all getting hammered in the head with a heavy dose of log, others just went through.

Izuku's quick draw and a swift sidestep were enough to split the one before him in two. Katsuki was quick to blow the one before him into splinters with a solid right hook and a proper explosion. Shouto was quick to make an ice wall to stop the three closest to him, helping a few others. Mashirao jumped over the one that popped inches from his feet, grabbing a shocked Hagakure with his tail to bring her to safety. Eijirou for his part stopped a log by stomping a foot on the ground and head-butting it, showing that he could've trained as a boxer but he was still as hot-headed as ever.

Many others used their speed and mobility to take a less direct but equally effective advance. Tsuyu jumped onto the log that was aimed at her and jumped at the next, quickly hopping from one wooden projectile to another. Uraraka was quick to make all her clothes weightless like she did in Aizawa's exams and took a defensive boxing stance. Many did arch a brow seeing her cover her jaw with both fists, and nearly gaped when the brunette started to weave and bob around the logs to get further ahead. Tenya, much to his brother's relief, had no trouble dashing around the obstacles and making quick turns to avoid getting hit.

Some even formed groups to get past the obstacles, such as Rikidou grabbing one of them and using it as a shield while Sero, Kaminari and Mineta stood close to him, "Hold on!" Sero yelled, an arm extended to the side. The others did as they were told, and were pulled forward thanks to the boy's duct-tape arms.

Momo herself had some trouble since she didn't have means to advance like the others or defend herself as well, but she had company, "Nine o'clock, Mina!" the alien girl was quick to follow her class president's warning and shot a spray of acid to a nearing log at her left. Momo was quick to use the acid and a recently made spear to split it in half and advance.

Mei for her part had her sights on two, "Like I and many say, all's fair in love and war…" she grinned as she smacked her heels together. A burst of highly pressurized air shot from her soles, propelling her forward towards Izuku and Tsuyu.

"Now this I love, baby!" Present Mic cheered, "Boys and girls doing their best to win it big! All reaching out to the stars! It makes my heart burn with passion! Ow!" he cheered in a way similar to a high-pitched pop singer very famous in the 80s, "What say you, Aizawa?! Don't you just enjoy this SHINING entertainment?!"

The man stared blankly at the guy that was in his same class when he was a hero student, "What language are you even speaking now?"

"Look at all those smooth moves that are downright criminal!" Present Mic's powers of ignoring criticism returned with a vengeance, "And they haven't even reached the second trial!"

"What did you and the principal do this time?" All Might, with a handful of popcorn and eyes on the trials, asked his friend as the man chugged the last of his booze.

Putting down his bottle, the man answered, "That rabbit had an idea while we listened to David Bowie's Space Oddity, and then I told him to go nuts with it."

As students raced for first place, they failed to notice the ground beneath their feet was completely fine. Just dirt all around, no traps or logs shooting to fracture three bones at once. That should have been the one and only warning sign needed to alert them of what would happen. Before they had a chance to even think of what was going on, the ground split in two and then split apart to let them fall down a massive hole. None of the poor kids had time to pray to the deity of their choosing for safety when seeing the ground beneath them disappear into a black void of nothingness, so they cried as one.

"What kind of sadistic freak came up with this?!" Mina voiced everyone's thoughts as tears flew out of her eyes, and her comment made a certain rodent principal sneeze in his office.

And then, the fall suddenly stopped, and everyone was floating, "When did I…" Uraraka was surprised since it wasn't her doing, but she quickly – as did everyone else – notice a draft that kept them afloat. Under them, in the dark and deep hole, were countless fans keeping them up like a puck in an air-hockey game.

Their relief of not falling to their untimely deaths was, sadly for them, short-lived, "Wait, something's coming." A nearby Mei told her, while trying to measure the distance she needed to be from the rest of the road to get ahead.

In a split second, one of the poor background characters was nailed in the face with a rock from the bottom of the pit, which knocked him out cold. Seeing that, every other student grew worried and panicked at the start. And soon more rocks started to fly up towards them to get them. Many students cried while others tried to think of ways to get ahead. Izuku, unfortunately, belonged to the first category when trying to roll midair out of a rock's way.

All Might grew worried, "He's scared, he's scared, he's scared!"

Akito was mad, "He's a pussy, he's a pussy, he's a pussy!"

Izuku lost his mind mid-madness, going everywhere he could to avoid death and contemplating his life as he did so, "I made a mistake in life! No wait, I didn't make- I made a mistake! I didn't make a mistake!" the boy's face went from horror to relief back and forth in a matter of seconds while he kept trying to dodge the rocks until one got too close for comfort, "RAARRRGH!"

With a strangled roar, he unsheathed his sword and cut one of the rocks in two before it hit him right in the ribs. He was surprised when the two pieces stopped moving and floated, giving the boy an idea. After his time with Tsuyu, and even getting an idea for a move out of her, he twirled his body around to put his feet on one of the halves of the rock, and jumped forward. This was a tactic noticed by others who tried to copy him, putting their feet on the rocks that got to them to jump forward like some sort of television competition show with whacky trials.

Present Mic arched a brow, "Did the principal get his inspiration from Takeshi Kitano's competition show, Takeshi's Castle?"

"I wouldn't put it past the guy." Aizawa commented, "Last time, he tried to hire professional sumo wrestlers and football players to tackle students."

Present Mic was surprised, "Ah, so that's why he was asking me and some of my colleagues if we could perform the show's theme song for that festival?"

"The guy likes his jokes to feel that more ironic, this trial's basically that… only actually deadly." Aizawa commented without a care, "But I don't think it can be this easy."

As Tsuyu hopped from rock to rock with the agility seen in frogs, she didn't fail to notice something out of the corner of her eye. With her quick thinking, she lassoed Izuku with her tongue, pulling him back, and also pulling herself close to him at the same time. Many were shocked, thinking the worst: that she was about to use Izuku as a step and jump over him to get first place. Mei smiled at the idea.

However, their shock grew when a large robot arm shot out of the ground and grabbed a poor sap that had been where Izuku was about to go, pulling him down while he screamed all the way!

"Tsuyu, you're the greatest and don't let anyone say otherwise!" the salad-head was quivering from his near loss, but his honest smile made the girl all that happier.

She did her best to smile back at him, "Let's go together, that way we can watch each other's backs." He nodded firmly, feeling his confidence increase tenfold.

Akito, for his part, was unhappy, "Boo!"

All Might arched a brow, "Shouldn't you be happy that he's still in this?"

The samurai growled, "I am happy he's still in the game, it's just that… That girl…"

All Might nodded firmly, "Truly, she helped him overcome this, but that's what heroes are like. We have each other to cover our weaknesses. Cooperation is key, and-"

"No, I meant that I never had such luck as a damn brat myself!" Akito groaned, a disgruntled expression on his face, "And dammit, give her some years and she'd be properly bottom and top heavy with nice meat. I can't believe the brat's luck. His mom's hot as love, she's my kind of woman with that bod of hers being so plump and lovingly round, but that girl could give her some competition in the lower department."

The top hero started to sweat nervously, "Akito my man, should you really say that out loud? Although…" he looked at how Izuku and Tsuyu advanced without much problem, hopping around any obstacle with grins. Both grown, middle-aged men hung their heads low in sorrow, "We're still old and single."

"I'm the old one…" the samurai groaned.

Another one watching was a very interested Lao, "I see, dear Izuku." He nodded.

His new recruit, the Barn Owl, was curious, "What do you mean you see, boss?"

Lao nodded again to himself, "He's got good taste in women too."

"I know, there's something about frog legs…" Bateman smiled, "Makes them like more kickass chicken legs."

"They are mine." Mitsuki warned him.

"Boss, should I be worried?" Vincent asked and scooted away from the shadow girl with a blush when seeing her eyes stare intensely at the power couple.

"Worry not, dear Vincent." He grinned and kept watching the trials, "All that matters is that you have control over this place. Keep it that way and let us wait and enjoy this."

"Speaking of which…" Bateman started and went to a nearby mini-fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. _Romanée Conti, 1990 vintage._

The newbie seemed to recall that a single bottle had once sold for over $10,000 at a wine auction. "It is proven: when you plan for something, you certainly aren't cheap. And I thought the fancy colorful David Bowie-ish suits were a bit much."

"I may not compare to the Starman, but I respect his style." Bateman commented.

XXXXXX

Every single student had a relieved smile on their faces when they managed to make it to the other side of the gigantic pit their principal lovingly set for them. Once again, whatever joy they had was short-lived. One of the still unlucky background characters started to run to get ahead of the others. When he stepped on the ground, he did not expect for it to be hiding a mine. He should've known better.

"Ah yes, mines." Aizawa lazily commented, "The principal actually wants all cameras to record the exact moment when someone realizes they stepped on one."

"I think he wants to make some remix video about it." Present Mic added, "Hmm, the screams the students give each year could work well for a scream-oh punk band, or however that's said."

"Like that can stop me!" Katsuki roared and propelled himself with a literal bang.

Uraraka and Shouto were quick to follow. The former took away her gravity and launched herself after the blond. The latter used his ice in the same way he did in the manga. Lazy writing? Yeah, kinda.

As things started to get more hectic, students were trying their luck and others were getting the short end of the stick and their expressions of horror recorded for their principal's sadistic amusement. Measuring a gap was something many did in moments like those, seeing how different and behind one was from others, and Izuku was the kind of person to do so. Always analytical and methodical, he took his time too much to think things through.

"The explosions aren't instantaneous…" he whispered with his eyes fixed on the field before him.

However, someone had trained him seeing that flaw, "Wait, is he getting it?"

"What do you mean?" All Might asked the boy's sensei.

Akito grinned, "All this time I saw that the kid had potential, but in a swordfight taking your time to analyze every single thing is death itself. In order to survive, one has to think but also act without thinking."

"In layman's terms, please."

"Heh, it means that he has to stop worrying and go with the flow, but be aware enough to react accordingly and get ahead." His grin widened, "My style requires mind, body, and sword to be still as if one is dead, a fool like him needed to know what death was like to get the basics right. But I thought him something more. He thinks all he needs is to be focused, but he's wrong."

"He needs to clear his mind," All Might was getting it, "not focus it on one point. You trained him to be immersed in his surroundings yet detached from them like some monk."

"And if he gets into it…" Akito was grinning wider.

Sheathing his sword, Izuku raced forward with a worried Tsuyu right behind him. She wanted to keep him safe again, but… "Tsuyu, thank you for your help, but…" he turned to her and grinned in a way she did not expect for a second, he was confident, "This is going to be dangerous, so go ahead on your own!"

And with that said, he unsheathed his sword and held it downwards, dragging the tip on the ground. Tsuyu had noticed something on the ground, one of the explosions had knocked some dirt, revealing a mine. A mine that Izuku was intent on setting off. Before she could say a thing, Izuku swung his blade upwards, throwing the mine toward another, and jumped over them, getting in front of the two.

What Tsuyu saw was both terrifying and incredible. The combined explosive power propelled Izuku faster than any other student, sending him flying past Shouto and near Katsuki. The blond boy and him locked eyes for a second and stretched a hand forward to reach the finish line…

And it all seemed to stop, Katsuki skidded to a halt on his feet while Izuku was forced to nail his sword on the ground to stop himself, leaving a trail behind him.

As students arrived, the results were in…

And a frown appeared on Katsuki's face, "Second place… Deku got second place…"

Said boy panted as he fell down on his knees, breathing deeply and ragged, "D-Dammit… that was so close… I…"

"Deku!" the blond hollered, marching to him and easily towering over Izuku, "Remember this, I don't care about this race, what matters to me is beating your ass in this, so you better not lose to anyone after almost beating me in this stupid race!"

Smiling, Izuku nodded, "Sure, Kacchan!" he beamed while the blond grew mad at his attitude, "I… I won't let you win so easily next time."

"You're being such great friends!" a recently arriving Uraraka cheered.

"Shut it, woman!" Katsuki snapped.

The brunette clasped her hands together before giving Izuku her best determined smile, "And don't think I'll go easy on you, Deku. I got to thank you for helping me get into boxing with Kacchan. It's been the most fun I've had, and thanks to it I've made it this far."

The freckled boy smiled sheepishly, "Uh… thank you, I-"

"Oi, what's you thanking him for?!" Katsuki asked the gravity girl.

The cheerful brunette tilted her head to the side in confusion, "But isn't that the reason that we met and became such good friends, Kacchan? You ought to thank Izuku too, after all, if not for him you wouldn't have gotten to know Eijirou and I."

With that, Katsuki turned to an increasingly more nervous Izuku, "When we fight, you die…" he said coldly before leaving.

Uraraka giggled, "He's trying to be tough, but he cares."

Izuku chuckled nervously, "I… don't think so…"

"I think he does."

"Ah, Tsuyu, don't appear all of a sudden like that!" Izuku yelped when his froggy best friend appeared.

She ignored the comment and explained herself, "When he was leaving, he was trying not to blush."

"Kacchan blush?" Izuku asked incredulously, "Tsuyu, did you hit your head on your way here…? Wait, are you hurt, hallucinating or with a fever?!"

As the boy panicked for her safety for saying something as apparently ridiculous as Katsuki blushing, Tsuyu wanted to stop him.

She stopped trying when his hands were on her body checking for any injury or fever.

They felt warm and strong, making her blush.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So yeah, in my mind Shigaraki's a massive videogame nerd with a pouty mouth to make a certain angry videogame nerd blush. I must admit that I struggled a lot making Shigaraki feel like someone I wanted to write. In the manga he doesn't get much humanity shown to make him feel entertaining. I went nuts with this to make him feel – while far more over the top and ridiculous – more human to me.

It certainly helped me, and I had a lot of fun writing his dialogue this way. You see, if I don't feel like I can change much of a story or develop a character, I go for other routes, like my OCs. With this bizarre addition to Shigaraki's personality, I hope I can wipe up more comedy goodness. Perhaps I'll go with that for all villains, to make them entertaining and not all that serious.

Hmm… I may have Himiko and Mitsuki exchanging fanfics in which both write their fantasies on how to make Izuku bleed. Hey, try and tell me those two couldn't bond over something like that.

Now's omake time!

(Punch-Out!)

Katsuki grinned as he stood on the blue corner, wearing a black top, green shots, and matching green boxing gloves. Behind him is Jacobs Diamonds, wearing a red jumpsuit and blue pants.

"Join the fun today, Kacchan-baby." He said with a smile on his face while on the red corner was a bare-chested Tensei with his glasses off, white boxing shorts, and a white bandana with the Japanese symbol for the rising sun.

Aoyama was happy to be a commentator, "Hello everyone, for this omake by The Swordslinger we shall recreate the Punch-Out series! Little Kacchan has beaten the likes of Glass Mineta at the start, beat the minor circuit champion King Rikidou, and now is about to take on the next circuit's champ Don Izuku out! But! To do that he shall beat his next opponent, Piston Tenya!"

As he said that, Tenya stood and bowed like a proper Japanese businessman before throwing a blur of punches. Katsuki groaned, though, "I fucking hate that nickname. Well, about time I give Deku a piece of my mind by taking that belt from him…" he then frowned and turned to his coach, "Wait, if Deku's this champ's circuit based on the Wii game… Who are the world ranked boxers?"

Just as he jinxed it, All Might walked in with the world champion belt around his waist and a massive grin, "Give it your all, Bakugo my boy, I shall be waiting for you at the top as Mr. Sand- I mean, Mr. Might."

Seeing him gulp, Tsuyu, dressed in a Flamenco dress to act as one of Izuku's groupies, spoke up, "Mahogany or ebony?"

"What're you talking about?" the confused Katsuki asked, "Why would I need wood?"

Tsuyu replied calmly, "For your coffin."

Growling, Katsuki was about to shout at her, but his coach shoved him forward to face Tenya, "Give it your all, Kacchan-baby!"

Tenya narrowed his eyes at him, "As a Japanese man like Piston Honda, let me show you my pride by giving you everything I have with these punches!"

Snapping at the taller boy, Katsuki replied with a masterful, "You just want to try to kick my ass, admit it!"

The youngest Iida's face didn't change as he gave his reply, "Yes, that's pretty much another reason I'm doing this."

"Son of a-"

"Give it your all, Little Kacchan!" Uraraka cheered, holding up pompons and making the grumpy boy grumble.

"Ugh… The Swordslinger just enjoys seeing me suffer."

And the giant hand did, for he was recording every moment to enjoy later.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	15. Chapter 15

I OWN NOTHING

Time and time again, I will try to improve to be a better writer and make something enjoyable for me to read. If you guys happen to like that, that's a big bonus.

 **XXXXXX**

"Did you think you could beat me?! You naïve fool, your mind was open to me from the start!"

"No… How can this be?!"

If it wasn't obvious, Tensei was having a hard time dealing with Shigaraki after the pale man started using his heavy hitters in their game of Pokémon. The spectacled pro-hero was sweating bullets, but with clenched teeth he did his best. With no items, no way to keep going, and only one of his Pokémon still standing, he knew he'd be in for one of the, if not the hardest battle in his entire life. However, just like him the angry white-haired male only had one Pokémon.

"Admit defeat, for I saved my trump card for last unlike you." Shigaraki smirked smugly at his rival, "After all, I learned all your moves, Speedy Glasses! I know your tricks before you make them when it comes to this kind of game! I'm a master when it comes to all RPGs! Your attempts to break my strategies are useless, useless, useless! Useless!" he was about to cackle like a good Saturday morning cartoon villain, but…

"Then, if I can't beat you…" Shigaraki grew worried when seeing Tensei's intense, heated glare, "I'm taking you with me! Go, Golem!"

With a single push of a button, his Pokémon took itself and his opponent down, "You little shit!" Shigaraki snapped at the smirking pro-hero while his last Pokémon went down.

Breathing deeply, Tensei smirked, "I wasn't sure I'd need him, but I'm glad I did. Knowing how you improve in games like those meant I had to take a risk…"

Growling, Shigaraki reached into his clothes, putting Tensei on edge that he'd pull out a weapon… only to be confused when the pale man took out a deck of cards, "Then let's see how good you are at board games!"

Seeing the familiar design on the back of the top card from Shigaraki's deck made Tensei smirk, "Good thing I'm always prepared!" he pulled out his own, giving the villain a determined stare, "How many points?"

"Four thousand each." Shigaraki answered while shuffling his cards, "But we shall not use the obvious broken cards like the three supposedly Egyptian gods or Exodia."

"Fair." Tensei replied, "What about sacrifices to summon high-ranked monsters?"

"We shall go by the rules from the show on the arc about those ridiculous big clock thingies…" Shigaraki answered.

Tensei arched a brow, "For someone who knows the game that much, you don't seem to know the-"

Shigaraki frowned, "I didn't give a shit about it. I just liked the strategy behind it. Besides, I hated Yugi… fucking shit hack always got the best card at the right moment because he's got some idiotic protagonist armor. At the fucking least Joey got his cards the honorable way, and didn't inherit a conveniently magical deck from some grandpa that owns a store selling the damn things."

Tensei was a bit baffled but tried to nod, "Well, I can agree that I like Joey better, though your attitude towards Yugi-"

"I'm saying what is in everyone's mind." Shigaraki answered flatly.

Tensei blinked in confusion, "Hey, I don't hate him. I certainly didn't mind much about the show, but it's not that bad, is it? How much can you hate a fictional character?"

Shigaraki clenched the air with hatred, "With immense hatred beyond the burning sensation of some Kaiju's diabolical gonorrhea!" he nearly roared.

"You have issues." Tensei answered firmly but as politely as possible.

Shigaraki snapped, "I don't brag about having a collection of every good female videogame character's figurines!"

"Any self-respecting professional gamer has a way to pay tribute to the videogame characters that shaped the life of many, including good girls like Samus!" And Tensei snapped back before over-dramatically aiming a finger at Shigaraki, "And at least I don't obsess with making sculptures and brag about it online!"

"Because I'm not only a gamer, but also a great artist!" Shigaraki boasted with a glare.

Growling as one, they slammed their decks down and glared harder, shouting simultaneously, "Alright, let's do this!"

And down in the bleachers, Tenya turned to Izuku, "Is everything alright, Midoriya?"

"Yes, Iida, it's just that I felt the psychic force of some incredible rage over a beloved childhood franchise." The salad head answered.

Tenya adjusted his glasses and looked up, "That is odd. I felt some sort of… disturbance. Like the mind of someone close to me is screaming to the entire world."

"Oi nerds, we're up!" Katsuki called at them with his eyes hardened as a certain scantily clad heroine walked forward.

Nemuri Kayama, known as the bodacious heroine by the name of Midnight, walked forward with a smile on her face and nothing to leave to the imagination, "God exists, and he's kind and generous." Mineta prayed.

"Welcome everyone to the second part of our test!" she winked at the camera which had most male spectators roar in glee, "For this next event, participants are to form teams of up to four people for our big race!"

"Another race?" All Might asked, "What changes did the principal make this time?"

Said rodent hero appeared out of nowhere to take a seat beside him, "I had nothing to do with this. It was our sponsor, so to speak."

"You have sponsors?" Akito asked with his tenth bottle of the day in his hand.

The principal nodded, "The government oversees our budget, but the one mainly funding this is putting everything to make this next trial a way to show off what they have after an incident at the entrance test."

Midnight continued, "The objective here is to protect your points from being stolen and get to the finish line intact, and each person will receive points based on their performance in the previous competition. The teams that get to the goal with enough points will be put in the next trial, the climactic and bombastic one-on-one tournament!"

Katsuki pumped a fist with a smirk, "Hah, so that means I'm worth more than others and have a place secured to kick some ass!"

Midnight grinned devilishly at the loud-mouthed boy and continued, "The value of a team's headband will be the sum of the points each person on the team had. The one who ranked last is worth 5 points, and each above rank are worth 5 more points than the previous one." Then she grinned in a rather sadistic way, "Well, except for 1st place, whose head is worth 10 million points."

Katsuki noticed everyone grinning maniacally at him, "Don't worry, Kacchan, we're with you until the end!" Uraraka, however, was not like most of the ones that didn't like the blond boy's attitude.

Even Eijirou stood close to him, "Yeah, count on us, bro!"

Midnight ignored them and kept going, "However, this isn't like the previous race, it is a battle to get you all to work together! So, on that note!" with a snap of her fingers, the ground split up, opening a chute to reveal something that slowly emerged on a large elevator, "Thanks to our sponsor Richard Bateman we have the budget to go a bit above and beyond our initial plan and make you earn your place as heroes!"

The teens watched in awe and a lot of horror how a gigantic four-legged automaton stood before them like a five-story building painted mostly black with yellow highlights. Its thick legs were the size of cars, and its torso was humanoid with arms as big as the legs. Each arm had five fingers and a thick armor. Its head was a big, semi-spherical dome with a large golden visor which stared at them.

And from a pair of speakers built in it, none other than Bateman's voice came, "Howdy, name's Richard Bateman but you kids can call me Rick!" the giant robot waved while the mad blond CEO, strapped to a large pilot chair without his coat and his hands gripping large controllers, grinned, "After a surprise with the entrance test in which one of our best models was heavily damaged, we've made this one to withstand more damage. Trust me, I won't make this test easy, kids! Now, I'll let the lady continue while I look for something."

Midnight forced a smile as she turned to the students, "Thank you. So, any questions?"

"You can't be serious!" Mineta cried as he pointed at the robot, "That thing may be smaller than the 0-points robot from the entrance test, but the guy just said that it's deadlier!"

"And like that test, you heroes have to survive and fight." Midnight commented with a smirk, "You shall make horse formations and struggle as Mr. Bateman does his best to antagonize you by running behind you with other teams after your points. After all, no hero has an easy time when they fight villains in the middle of a natural disaster. We shall let you choose your teams now, so make sure to use your time well while-"

She stopped when the sound of the Spice Girls' Wannabe blared from the robot, "What the Hell?! Who's been messing with my tunes?! Ah, dammit, sorry about that everyone!" Bateman yelped, while the automaton waved its arms apologetically, "I wanted to play my favorite song that makes me feel invincible, but someone changed the songs in my stereo… I need time to get ready, sorry again."

"He's the one paying for this, he's the one paying for this…" Midnight mumbled under her breath to remind herself why she was putting up with the madman's shenanigans before turning to the students, "As I was saying, make the best with what you have and choose your partners carefully."

In the CEO's booth, Lao turned to Vincent, "Was that your doing, dear Vincent?"

The Barn Owl grinned, "I couldn't resist seeing what his reaction would be to that kind of music."

The gangster merely raised a fist, which the boy bumped his own into.

XXXXXX

As everyone tried to figure out what team to be in, Izuku did his best to avoid Mei and think, revisiting his notes on the students he knew inside his head, who to go with. Tsuyu was an obvious choice, Katsuki was a big no given how he'd want his head, and while he liked some of his ideas with Uraraka's gravity manipulation he knew she'd be with the blond. Of the few he knew he was on somewhat good terms were Mashirao, Hagakure, and even Tenya, but to assemble a balanced team was key.

"Oi, Deku."

Said boy turned his head to the approaching Katsuki, "Kacchan? What are you here for?"

"I'm not going for you here and now." He aimed his fist at Izuku, "I'm going after your scrawny nerd ass in the next trial. Once there, I have one rule: if you strike me just once, I'll forfeit."

Izuku showed mild-surprise, nothing beyond widening his eyes at the declaration, but the others… "WHAT?!" to say everyone else that knew them was shocked was an understatement.

Katsuki's eyes hardened into a stern glare, "The first time we fought at that test which All Might stopped, you struck me with the blunt side of your sword because you'd have been kicked out if you had cut me. You're likely do the same here."

"Yeah, it's not like I'd like to harm another student who tries to be a hero, let alone have everyone think I'm some dark hero." He sighed, ' _That's one way to lose all chances of being a pro._ '

Katsuki scoffed, "If it were a real fight, if you didn't hold back, I wouldn't be here or even worse. So if I take a hit from your blade, even just one, it'll be from the blunt side, but I'll treat it like it were the edge."

"But why?" Izuku was truly confused, but after what he said that he'd take the blond seriously he didn't show fear.

Katsuki sneered harshly, "Because I didn't train for nothing when I became a boxer. I want to beat you at your game, with or without Quirks. Getting hit by a real sword by someone who wouldn't hold back means death. That's why, if you hit me just once in the next trial, it means I lost. However…" he smirked and aimed a fist at Izuku, "That just means I won't let you touch me and that I'll break every single bone you have!"

Rather than being afraid, Izuku clenched his sword and nodded, "Then…" he grit his teeth and let out what was inside him, "I'll do my best to take you down with one strike!"

The two glared at each other, sparks flying from their eyes before someone else popped in and grabbed the blond by the shoulders rather cheerfully, "Come on, Kacchan! Let's find our fourth teammate! And don't worry, Deku! I'll make sure he gives it his all for your manly fight of friendship!"

"Dammit, woman, he and I are not friends!" Katsuki roared, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Come on, Kacchan, let's turn all our lights red and speed past them to break our limits!" she cheered louder.

"Motherfu… Wait, have you been talking with that knucklehead to talk like him?" he was talking about Eijirou, but everything else they could've said was unheard by Izuku and Tsuyu since the secondary couple you readers seem fond of left.

As they did, someone approached the main pairing from behind, "Yo, Izuku." Said boy turned to see, much to his shock, a grinning, waving Kyouka, who looked away slightly embarrassed for how she popped in suddenly a second later, "I know it'll be a pain, but care if I join your group? I want to get that guy in the oversized thin can one way or another."

Tsuyu was a bit surprised, "Why? Did he offend you somehow?"

Kyouka groaned, "I just really dislike pop music. Believe it or not, I like Prince and Michael Jackson since they were artists first, focusing on making heartfelt music. When it comes down to most pop music, I hate the everlasting fuck out of repetitive shit and empty, repetitive words. I'll give Prince this, his song Gold actually had me tearing up a bit when I first heard it."

"You… cried." Izuku struggled to say.

Kyouka kept a neutral expression, "What, is it too hard to believe? I know I'm not very feminine, but come on, I got a heart."

"Alright… but that's still quite a long way to say you don't like his music." Tsuyu said bluntly, making the rocker girl blush.

"Well, it's that and… Izuku's the only guy aside from Kouji that I know, and Kouji's not even here." She shrugged to try to play it cool, but the blush made it impossible, "I know, lazy reason, but I got nothing better. Besides, I know that spinach in your head gives some strength to your brain, Izuku. I'm trusting you to have some good uses for my Quirk."

The boy put a hand to his chin in thought as he examined his companions, "Tsuyu's mobility and your way of dealing damage to the environment are good. My defense is good thanks to sensei's training, but it's our way to break through that worries me now." He closed his eyes to focus, "I trust your skills, girls, but it wouldn't hurt to have more…"

A chill ran down his spine, "Darling, do you need some help?" he nearly jumped out of his skin when seeing Mei smiling at him, "Too bad, though, I feel like you and your girlfriend are breaking my heart."

"What are you talking about?!" Kyouka asked before aiming a finger at the engineer girl, "Also, as a girl to another, take your hands off him. He is obviously happier with a girl who isn't either of us."

Izuku blushed but managed to slide away from the flirtatious mechanic, "Ok, while I don't want to get in trouble or, even worse, stalked by talking to you of all people… What do you mean too bad?"

Mei grinned and leaned towards Katsuki, "I'll remind you how great I could be on your side by making you see what my babies do. Best of luck." And as she left, she glared at Tsuyu, whose eyes narrowed slightly to signal she was returning the glare, ' _Alright Mei, play it cool. You can get the perfect test subject for your babies if you take that frog girl out of the equation, but you must play it cool… even if he has a good ass._ '

Tsuyu stepped closer to the confused Izuku, a simple thought in her mind as she kept her eye contest with Mei, ' _I'll protect the person dearest to me from all of your selfish schemes._ '

Kyouka groaned, "That stalker of yours ain't right in the head, I can tell. So, who's our ramrod, captain?"

He shook his head and took a deep breath, exhaling softly, "I've been pondering on it, but…" he turned to a certain spectacled classmate of his, "There's no better choice than speed to move forward in a race."

Tenya noticed the stare and walked to him, "I think I know that look well enough to figure what you want to say." He looked at the others and sighed, "Midoriya, I felt tempted to leave you to your luck, to not depend on you. Recently, I've been thinking that you're the kind of classmate I should test myself with, but…" he rubbed the back of his head and looked away shyly, "I… I kind of wish we could…"

Tsuyu tilted her head to the side, "Are you… lonely?"

Tenya sighed, "To be honest, I feel a bit odd…" he looked at the stands to try to find his brother… and it was a good thing he didn't see him play a card game with a villain or he'd have died of shame, "My brother has told me that I should make friends and enjoy myself. Midoriya, I've seen you do that. Even if you feel like mere acquaintances, you put effort into getting to know those that approach you better. I'd like to try."

Izuku smiled and offered his hand to the speedster, "Sure, Iida, it'd be nice to be a friend with you."

The spectacled class president nodded firmly and stretched his hand, "Then let me help you better than I've done in the past."

Kyouka stared at him puzzled, "What do you mean, class prez? You've been of help ever since day one."

"No, I meant…" he sighed and shook his head, "Never mind, I want to leave that in the past."

As the teams waited for everyone to be set and Bateman to get his song, Tsuyu approached Izuku, "I think I see what Iida wants to say. He must be feeling sad."

Izuku looked at the ground with a grim face, "He was knocked by some villain when he tried to help us by getting All Might, and while he and Yaoyorozu helped us greatly to deal with sensei he stood back. I sympathize with him, but he's a great guy."

"Let's help him, like you helped others." Her words surprised him.

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

Tsuyu gave him one of her honest smiles, "Haven't you noticed? I, Mashirao and Hagakure still take some classes with pointers from Mr. Aizawa. Bakugo took up boxing and Uraraka and Kirishima are very close to him. Even Kyouka looks a bit at ease giving Kouji music to listen to. You may not see it, but you being so eager to do your best for others helped us."

He blushed but smiled, "I never thought about it that way…"

Time seemed to slow down… and they didn't notice everyone staring, with Midnight biting her lower lip, ' _No fair! I'm over thirty and still single! How did she get so lucky?!_ '

Izuku smiled to the frog girl wider and opened his mouth to speak… "Ow!" only to get hit on the back of the head with a cork that bounced off his head and rocketed off into the sky.

All Might was shocked, "Akito! Why did you do that?!"

The man shrugged, "What? He needed to focus on the task at hand, not the finest piece of behind in his classroom. Besides, think of all the single people here who feel bad for being alone seeing such a lovey duo."

"You really are a demon in human skin…" All Might told him with disgust, though he felt sorry that the salad head's moment was broken like that.

XXXXXX

The teams were set, things were a mess, and Bateman was rubbing his hands in his little cockpit, "Good, I got the good ones. Take it away, Blondie!"

As One Way Or Another was sung by one of the most iconic blondes in music history, the students watched the towering robot standing between them and the finish line. It cracked its knuckles and they could tell that it was going to be a hard time. Midnight was ready at the starting line with a flag raised over her head, a large smile, and her microphone close enough to hear her giggling darkly.

"On your marks…" she started and everyone tensed up, "Ready… Go!"

Tenya's speed burst combined with Tsuyu's jumping allowed Izuku's team to jump farther than the others. Uraraka's gravity powers and Katsuki's explosions proved to be a good way to fly after them. Shouto, for his part, had a truly odd party consisting of Mina at his left, Momo at his right, and Tokoyami at the front. Odd didn't mean ineffective as the avian hero's shadow had sneaked hidden in the others' shadows.

"What?!" Eijirou shouted, feeling heavy.

"Dammit!" Kyouka cursed and Izuku and Katsuki turned in shock to see that Tokoyami had latched his shadow to yank them back.

Shouto gave the opposing teams a harsh stare, "Sorry Midoriya, but thanks to our battle at the beach I got to learn enough from you and others." Tokoyami's pull allowed Shouto's team to pull them ahead of the others and shoot past them with their combined speed, "Mina, Momo, now!"

Both girls nodded and attacked. Mina aimed her right hand like a pistol with her index and middle finger shooting a squirt of acid right at Mei. The engineer gasped when some of her equipment started to melt. And Momo was quick to pull a pair of iron balls connected with a chain out of her right arm and throw them at Tenya's legs, tying his ankles together.

"Incredible!" Present Mic cheered, "Not only have we got two at the front, but a third is already keeping them back! This is more twisted than being rocked like a hurricane!"

Aizawa stared blankly at his fellow teacher, "You're going to use every reference you have, aren't you?"

Back with the students, "Fuck, I forgot this asshole was smart too!" Katsuki roared and tried to blast the scarred boy as he got ahead, who reacted quicker and made a proper ice gauntlet to shield himself.

"Don't worry, Iida!" Izuku bent down and with a swift quickdraw managed to free his friend by cutting the chain in two.

"Oi Deku, I blame this on you!" Katsuki yelled angrily.

"What?! Why me?!"

"He copied some of your ideas to deal with that monster sensei of yours!"

It took Izuku a moment to realize it, "He used Tactic F and G!" he slapped his forehead for not realizing it sooner.

"No time, he's getting ahead and we're getting surrounded!" Tsuyu reminded them as the other teams were closing in.

They ran after Shouto's team, using once again the same tactics as before, with Mei worrying, "Shit, that pink girl messed some of my babies, but…" she grinned maniacally, "Oi Red!"

Eijirou arched a brow, "You talking to m-" he got a backpack strapped to his back, "What the?!"

She grinned widely, "This may give us a boost or blow up on our faces, so you better carry it as you can withstand the most damage."

"Alright!" Eijirou said, determined to win.

With his questionable permission, Mei slapped a giant red button on the back… and Katsuki's entire team yelled while clinging to the redhead when the backpack's mystery was revealed: it was a jetpack. Tenya was surprised that Katsuki and the others not only caught up to Izuku's team, but passed them. Shouto, on the other hand, gasped as they got too close for comfort.

The scarred boy and his team got ready to fight, but they forgot one thing, that being the closest to the finish line meant being the closest to Bateman's toy, "Knock, knock!" he cheered and brought down a fist on the heroes.

Knowing he was between a rock and a hard place, Shouto's first instinct was to make an ice pillar to stop the arm, freezing it temporarily in place with a gigantic ice shackle. Momo was quick to bright out a tonfa, a simple weapon to parry a right hook from Uraraka as Izuku's team crashed on theirs. The class president was surprised that the brunette packed enough of a punch to push her back but worried more about keeping her away, remembering that if she was touched she and the others would float.

"Your headband's mine, son of a bitch!" Katsuki smirked and aimed both palms at Shouto's face, "I'll burn it and that stupid dead expression off your face!"

"Hey, that's rude!" Bateman complained as he used his robot's free arm to punch the ice holding the other in place.

Ice shards rained down, forcing Katsuki to blast the ground to push his back and away from danger while Tokoyami was quick to use his shadow to protect his, with Momo making shields for her and Mina. With its giant automaton's arm free, Bateman cackled in the cockpit and leaned back, relaxing. As soon as he did, a red light shone in the pit, and an alarm blared inside his latest creation.

"What?!" everyone outside was listening to the alarm.

" _WARNING! HACKING DETECTED! ALL STAFF MEMBERS MUST CLEAR AWAY UNTIL THE THREAT IS-_ " the robot fell limp, and the audience and the students stood still, mute in shock, " _Greetings._ " Said a new voice, it was distorted through the speakers, but it was Lao talking through Vincent's computer, " _Dear heroes, I hope to have your attention, for I have a hostage._ "

On the screens images of a terrified Bateman uselessly pushing buttons were seen, though it was all pre-recorded as an act, "H-Hey, is this some joke?! Hello, can anyone hear little me?!"

The screens turned off, showing only static, " _As you can imagine, this man is worth more than you can imagine. His blood spilled here, with professional heroes watching yet unable to do a thing?_ " he clicked his tongue, " _How tragic it'd be, considering that international forces profit from his defense mechanisms. His death in Japan could even lead to war… However, I am not merciless. I want to see the worth of this generation. Youngsters who participate in this trial, save him. And if any hero in the audience aids you, well, dear Mr. Bateman will be gone._ "

"Always one for theatrics." Bateman said, safe in the cockpit with a bottle and glass of wine, "He could have at least let me play my tunes."

Lao continued, " _Oh, and since I am fond of his music, you will listen to it while you try to save his life before I get bored._ "

"Aw, boss…" Bateman was moved, he even sniffled. Then he shrugged and took a sip of his wine, "Well, time to bust my baby's moves."

XXXXXX

Vincent looked worriedly at his boss, "Wha… Just what is your goal, boss?"

"A good distraction." He said and turned to Mitsuki, who nodded before vanishing into Vincent's shadow.

"W-What?!" he gasped as his body moved on its own, "H-Hey, where're you touching?!"

"I may need you to open some locks, they got really tight security here." Was the shadow's answer, "Now shut up and do what you're told."

Once they left, Lao sighed and put on some shades, "Now to do my part of this charade."

Tensei put down his cards, "Sorry, White, I have to go!" he started to run off towards the booth.

Shigaraki growled as he looked at the man on the booth, "That fucker… It must be them. Tch, this is like a surprise main boss fight, but if it is like that, then the new party member should appear soon." Remembering what he was supposed to do, the albino took off on his own in a different direction before looking at his watch, "Five more minutes until he shows up..."

Tensei for his part raced after Lao, making sure not to lose him as the man walked behind the crowd and started making his way down as people started to try to run away. While the crowd thinned out and the pros were trying to keep everyone calm, the large gangster went to a different direction. And not once did Tensei let him get out of his sight thanks to having the same Quirk as his little brother.

When the man entered an underground hallway beneath the large stadium that the trials took place and heard the approaching footsteps of a certain spectacled young man, he turned, "I see I'm popular with you."

"Cut to the chase." Tensei said seriously, tensing his body, "You're acting way too calm for a man whose boss is in danger. I'd give you credit if you did so to help him, but entering this place is not it. Explain."

Taking a deep breath, Lao turned to the young hero and shrugged, "I am impressed, dear young man." He actually clapped at him, "Giving credit where it's due, I don't think I can lie my way out of this. However, the cameras have been disabled, no one knows we're here, and you're getting in my way."

Both prepared themselves for a fight, Tensei rolling his right ankle with the foot's toe on the ground before doing the same with the other. When the eldest Iida brother grabbed his neck to crack its joints into place Lao knew he was serious. The yakuza put his fists in his pants pockets and approached him with his eyes set on the gamer's. Said pro-hero glared at him.

One thing could be said about Tensei, and he said it best, "Think what you want about me. But if you think I'll let you walk away after ruining my little brother's day, you're mistaken."

Lao stopped for a brief moment, "I see." He put a hand to his chest, "For what is worth, I apologize. But I need results by any means necessary."

After saying that, he ripped one of his shirt's top buttons and threw it at Tensei with the speed of a freaking bullet! Being from the Iida family, he was quick to duck under it and heard it smack a wall hard enough to crack it. He didn't let that distract him and returned his attention to the gangster as he raced at him. Once within range, Lao's right arm lashed out like a whip, but Tensei surprised him by jumping, using his family's Quirk to match the man's strength with his knee and push back his arm!

Both were pushed back by the impact, wincing, "Dammit, are you really Quirkless?" Tensei growled as he shook his leg to take the numbness off his knee.

Lao opened his palm and curled his fingers hard enough to crack the knuckles, "I trained hard enough to counter Quirks, but it seems you also trained hard, young man. You managed to knee my arm, not my hand, knowing at first glance my fist was something you shouldn't hit."

"I'm a pro." Tensei told him seriously, "I can't let guys like you get the upper hand, not when there's someone who looks up to me."

Lao flashed him a grin, "Then let's measure speed." He slightly pulled back both hands from his pockets, leaving only the thumbs out.

Despite being six feet away from the man, Tensei watched Lao's right arm extend like a snake ready to sink its fangs into its prey. Once again using his innate speed, he crouched and slid at him. His Quirk propelled him towards the gangster, who pulled out his left arm and punched with greater speed than before. And yet again, Tensei showed why Tenya looked up to him by rocketing up in the air with a jump.

"Try and catch this!" he shouted with his right foot lifted over his head before bringing it down for a heavy axe-kick.

Lao grunted as he brought up his arms and stopped the blow by crossing them over his face, "This is the reason I dislike speedsters, but…" he pushed the young man back with ease, leaving Tensei midair for him to tackle him with his shoulder, "It just means I have to keep going until you can't run off."

Landing on his back against the ground and skidding to a halt wasn't how Tensei wanted to spend his day, but he sucked up the pain, rolled over his back to stand up, and took a stance, "Thank goodness mom forced me to take Taekwondo to keep me away from videogames." He chuckled a bit as he spread his legs, had his left side facing Lao, and brought up his palms in a defensive stance.

"Heh…" Lao let out the briefest of laughs, "We shall see if that's confidence or overconfidence."

Pulling off his glasses and putting them in his pockets, Tensei slid a foot forward while Lao walked to him. The two stared at each other, not sure whether to attack first or not… And when they did, it was simultaneous. Tensei's right leg flew at the larger man as the pro-hero twisted his waist to put all his strength, speed and weight on the kick. At the same time, Lao's left fist lashed at him.

Range and speed were what they exceeded at best, but it all made their fight surprisingly evened as Lao's seemingly stretchy arm passed over the hero as Tensei used his other leg to jump! With his Quirk, the young man was able to spin his body midair, bringing his left heel down on Lao's shoulder! The strike echoed in the underground hallway and made Lao bend down on one knee.

It also made Tensei smirk, "How'd you like that?!"

And he was shocked when Lao stood up, with the hero's heel still on his shoulder, showing that Tensei had great flexibility to not be pained by it with the height difference, "Sorry." Lao smiled, "There's one woman whose love hurts better than yours." He said so in a way that showed he had very fond, and very livid memories of his nights with Doll.

Jumping back, Tensei had a disgusted look on his face, "Ugh! Why're you smiling like that?! Why did you have to get so creepy too?!" he shuddered, for Lao's smile at the memories was too pleasant.

Shaking his head, Lao tried to get serious, "My apologies, dear young man… I can't get my lady out of my head. Once you find love, you may understand it."

Grunting in discomfort and anger, Tensei tried to get the interactions back to their original course, "Listen, let's just get back to the part where we're beating each other senseless. Preferably to the one where I'm holding you down and punching you repeatedly."

"Sorry, only my mistress can do that."

"Oh for the love of- Stop! Don't get into details!"

It was truly a very bizarre fight that Tensei had gotten in.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

To spoil a bit of the fun, Izuku and the other kids will have to try to stop the robot for Bateman does have some control and would enjoy himself beating them up. Secondly, Mitsuki and Vincent will run into Shigaraki's appointment, and it won't be fun for them. And last but not least, yes, I can finally put Tensei in action! I really wanted to give the guy some love with how much Tenya admires him, and this was my chance.

Now's Omake time!

(Persona – because I am loving the fuck out of Persona 5 and Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. **WARNING** : this may be considered spoilers, so don't read if you haven't even tried the game)

"Why do I look like I'm going straight from a wedding reception to some S&M club?!"

Izuku was shocked to see himself in a black outfit with a fancy trench coat, red gloves, and an eye-mask that would fit the place he described. He was armed with an airsoft gun, a knife, and a script that the enormous hand known as The Swordslinger handed him. After forcefully dressing him up in a split second through the almighty lord of this fic's powers, he could only shake his head at what would happen to him.

"Ooh… it's like I'm wearing nothing at all!" Uraraka was both shocked and comfortable with her red cat suit that showed so much nothing was left for anyone's imagination.

Katsuki grumbled, "Stop shaking your ass." He said with a skull mask over his face, a black rider outfit complete with a fancy muffler around his neck, and a lead pipe in his hands.

"I'm just displeased with the tail." Tenya said as he, in an outfit that revealed some of his pectorals with a fox mask and a fox tail, examined the fake appendage he was given.

"Hmm, much better than being Sniper Momo." Yaoyorozu complimented her reflection as she wore a black outfit with iron knuckles, spiked shoulder pads, and a stylish bike at her side.

"It does suit you." Shouto complimented in a black and white suit with a fake long nose as Mei tried to put on a fake balding white wig over his head.

"Thank you, but I have to wonder why you were chosen as Igor." The president commented, showing confusion.

"Our writer's sense of humor." He said with a shrug, and Momo made an O with her mouth in understanding.

Tsuyu for her part was looking at her outfit, "Not much different from my own hero outfit. I like these goggles more, though." She said in a black skin-tight outfit that showed every good curve of her body with green highlights, "A hacker would fit Mei more, though I guess my brutal honesty and the whole seeing through things is what got me this role... and it's better than letting her guide Izuku." she said the last part rather coldly.

"That or The Swordslinger really likes seeing you support Deku." Uraraka cheered.

Katsuki glared at the giant hand, "Or he's a perv who likes girls asses… Seriously, he mentions yours and Deku's girlfriend's too much."

Kirishima, who was at the sidelines for the moment, grinned at his friend, "So you don't like him talking about Ochako too much, huh? I guess you had to grow fond of her sooner or later."

"Shut your trap, moron!" the blond shouted.

And a nearby Mina giggled, "Aw, you're blushing! It's soooo cute!"

"That's it, you two are dead!"

And then there was a whacky chase scene!

 **XXXXXX**

I hope someone gets the reference in the last sentence of the omake.

Swordslinger out!


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I've been thinking about this. For quite a while, actually.

As the Boku no Hero Academia manga moved along and this story continued, I felt like my original ideas didn't measure up. Yakuza in the manga had a purpose, Shigaraki really started to develop, and all sorts of madness happened.

Now I feel like I betrayed some of you who put time and effort into giving me OCs for this. And I thank you all for it, I really do, from the bottom of my heart.

However, I have to be real. One of the main reasons I made this originally was a one-shot was to see what the possibilities of Izuku as a Quirkless hero could be like. And after rereading this fic several times, I feel like I failed, like I missed that point entirely.

Every time I tried to build up something, develop his fighting more, I just went wild instead of thinking things through. Truthfully, this is the first time I've ever done a fic in a long while without my best friend The Lord Of Pages to back me up since he hadn't gotten into MHA and I was too impatient to get started.

All I can say is that I'm sorry. Had I been patient instead of rushing myself to keep this going, I'd never have come to this.

I wanted to keep everyone happy, and thus I fell into an old trap I hate. I wanted to make people happy instead of having fun. Sure, I loved the reviews, but as I kept going to see more of that, I didn't focus on what I really wanted to do.

Bottom line, I'll try to do better next time. I hope you can forgive me, I will try to improve, but all I can say is sorry.

 **HOWEVER!**

If anyone's interested, if anyone really has the balls to tolerate my bullshit, I could try to rewrite this. A better fic, something for me to do properly from the start. I don't know how I could make it work, but I'd take my time instead of going balls to the wall.

For now, I thank you all for enjoying this, even if I couldn't keep up. Having people enjoy my stories is a nice bonus, but I'll admit I want to make stories that are fun to write and read for myself, so this is more for yours truly, a story I can truly feel good writing.

Oh, and I'd keep the Izuyu pairing, and perhaps also the Katsuki/Ochako.


	17. REBOOT info

Finally, the new version is out. If you don't see it right away, be patient, fics take time to load up.

Anyway, be warned that the first chapter is a rethread of this fic's first chapter. That said, I made some changes not only to Akito's appearance like making him more averange sized, but will also change some of his motivations and way of acting.

Please don't throw a fit, I have good reasons to do so: showing Izuku growing with his training. In this fic I just kinda showed the training, but not how it changed him or any sign of improvement, so I added those details to make it feel a bit more, well, authentic.

Another change is Izuku's fighting method, while this fic has him using anime samurai fighting skills, I'll try to ground the rebooted version's swordplay better. Really, I was very inconsistent with that style and forced some exposition.

Also, stuff with my other OCs like Lao and his gang will be heavily toned down so they don't steal the spotlight. If I show them, I want to keep true to what I said and use them to make the canon characters shine more with good battles.

Last but not least, don't worry, I'll keep the Izuyu (Izuku x Tsuyu) ship because it's so darn cute.


End file.
